Song of Drive
by Hanta Saka
Summary: The Global Freeze... an event that horrified millions. Not only did the Noise kill thousands, but another race of creatures came and brought destruction wherever they went. A warrior fought them during this time, but his tale was lost to myth. A year later, the warrior comes back, now with allies armed with the power of Relics. His name is Kamen Rider... Drive.
1. Chapter 1

My first second story in a long time, this one being one I've been ecstatic making.

Chapter 1: Start your engine!

* * *

 _One year ago, one of the strangest events in the history of Japan happened. Somehow, it had made time slow down, making everyone suddenly become slow as their minds still remembered everything. The people began calling this event the Global Freeze. If it wasn't bad enough, cities had been destroyed as lives were lost to creatures known as the Noise, beings that could kill a person with a single touch._

 _If things couldn't get any worse, other beings came to be, wreaking havoc wherever they went. No one knew where these beings came from, or if anyone has any proof to show they exist and it wasn't a hallucination of any kind. Hardly anyone remembers these ones as everyone was too focused on rebuilding to protect themselves from something like this again._

 _However, there were also people saying there was a warrior. A lone warrior who fought to protect the people… fighting the Noise and these new beings._

 _Sadly, no one has heard of this warrior or have even seen them since the Global Freeze…_

 _Until today…_

 _"Do you think he's ready?"_

 _"Of course he is. He's old enough to think for himself, so what's the harm of letting him."_

 _"The fact he can be killed by them!"_

 _"No, no, no… remember. He'll have HIM with him."_

 _"…You're right… Maybe there is no reason to be worried."_

* * *

"Mmmm…" Light groaning came from a person in the middle of a park, this person laying on the grass as they were obviously taking a nap, a look of irritation on their face as they slowly began to sit up.

A boy in the midst of his teenage years with brown hair that was oddly long for males as it reached his neck and covered the sides of his head, as it also covered his forehead with his bangs. He opened his eyes to reveal a shade of onyx black. The boy wore brown pants and a red shirt with a pair of black running shoes while he had a red scarf around his neck, the end of it hanging off his back as it had the symbol of a tire for some reason.

He pushed himself up to where he sat straight now, looking around him, near the other people in the park that consisted of families.

He looked at them with a pair of groggy eyes, yawning shortly.

"I'm going back to sleep…" He said to himself before raising his arms into the air. When he did so, someone had walked up behind him and for some reason put a handcuff on his arm.

He realized he felt the feeling of cold metal against the skin of his arm, looking up at his arm.

"Eh?" He sounded confused by why a handcuff was on his arm before some of his skin paled slightly. "Oh crud…"

"William Quinn! What have I told you about sneaking off?!" A voice was scolding him, the voice being female as it belonged to a woman who looked little over 20. She had brown hair that was tied into a braid over her right shoulder as well as a pair of blue eyes. One look and anyone would also say she looked rather beautiful. Her attire consisted of a dark blue police uniform for females over a white undershirt, a blue tie around her neck as her uniform came with a matching skirt. She also wore a pair of purple and black running shoes, similar to his.

William looked at her before releasing a nervous laugh, using his not cuffed hand to scratch the back of his head nervously. "Sorry, but it got a little stuffy in there, so I wanted to take a step outside for some fresh air."

"You were gone for four hours!"

"I… needed a lot of air?"

"If that was your best excuse, you need to work better on them. You're coming with me back to the station."

"… Yes ma'am." He said, giving in completely unless he dared faced her wrath. "Can you atleast remove the handcuffs? It'll be a little awkward on our way back since people are already staring…"

"With your habit of napping, not happening."

William could only sigh in defeat.

* * *

 _Scene Transition…_

* * *

He looked at the door in front of him before looking down at his hands being restrained by handcuffs. One would assume a boy his age must've done something bad to have been taken in by an officer, but they'd be wrong.

…Thankfully.

She opened the door, pushing him forward as he almost stumbled into the room. He would have fallen onto the ground had he not regained his balance quick enough.

"Oh! Good catch, April!" A man obviously in his middle years spoke, the man himself having his black hair pulled back through the use of gel as well as having a pair of brown eyes. He wore a male version of the uniform the woman, known as April, wore as it came with a pair of pants to match his shirt while he wore a black jacket over it. Though, he was also on his phone. "See? Didn't I tell you your lucky color today was blue?"

"Thank you Jun, but it's more like my intuition told me where he was." She replied to him as she took a key out from her pocket, using it to take the handcuffs off William.

Once his arms were free, he quickly held onto the spot they once were on one of his arms, rubbing the area to get the feeling they left off his skin.

"Tch, I don't see the point in the kid here." A man sitting at a table in the corner of the room decided to speak, somewhat insulting William's presence as said teen turned to look at him.

The man was definitely younger than Jun, having black hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a tan suit over a white dress shirt and a red and white striped tie.

"I told you, my name is Will." He responded, an attempt to either correct the man or tell him to remember his name.

"It doesn't matter to me what your name is. Kids like you should be at school, learning to be efficient adults."

"Heh… guess that means you dropped out…"

"What was that you little punk?!" He stood up from his seat, looking at Will before a hand came down on top of his head, causing him to hold onto the spot where he was hit.

"Genpachiro! What have I told you about calling William names?"

"He started it!"

"Gen!" April said his name again, causing the older man to fall silent. Seconds passed by before he surrendered and sat back down, not a peep coming from him.

Will smirked slightly before grabbing the top of his scarf and pulling it up to hide his mouth and nose, using it to cover his smirk.

He looked at the two pairs of desks in the room. One he knew belonged to April, another being vacant at the moment as the other two looked personalized. One had a large setup for a computer as the other had various… scientific… things he had no clue what were.

"Don't worry, Will. Rinna and Kyo are off enjoying themselves. Kyo went to one of those conventions he's been talking about recently as Rinna says she may have developed a method to counter the Density Shift."

Density Shift. Two words that could bring fear to a lot of people.

Everyone in the world could remember when time itself felt like it slowed down, calling it the Global Freeze. Since then, there have been times when feelings similar to this have been appearing at random locations, these events called Density Shifts.

No one knows why these happen, but a trend has been occurring with each one.

And that trend?

Jun flipped over the board beside him, revealing a large board covered with pictures of various men and women whose skin had turned red, all of them on the ground in some form as if they were either asleep… or dead. At the top of this board were the words 'Density Shift.'

That trend was the victims.

"Now, I'm sure you may not have heard about this, but our office has been placed with working on the Density Shift cases. With this, our little Special Crimes Unit will finally be proven useful!"

The Special Crimes Unit. They were a small unit of specialized (not really) officers (and the unlucky teen) who investigated cases that seem a little too far from reality. They weren't called in for much work, however, due to the proficiency the First Division proved, easily overshadowing them.

"As you know, there have been a few murder cases where Density Shift reports have been coming in. Some of these locations include a gym, a skate park, and even the Lydian Music Academy has a case nearby."

 _'The Academy?_ " Will thought when he heard that. "Does that mean the culprit attacked students?"

"Sadly, yes." April replied as she took one picture off the board, the picture of an attractive girl near his age with her skin having turned red. "Thankfully, some cases prove to be attempted murders. The girl and few others are alive, but are still being treated in the hospital."

"Humph. If it were up to the First Division, we'd find the guy faster than you guys can solve a fifth grade math problem!"

 _''That's a horrible comparison.''_ Will and April both had the same thought as they looked at Genpachiro with deadpanned stares. ' _'Especially considering who our missing members are.''_

"If the First Division is so great, why aren't you out there watching out for Noise attacks?"

"Please. We'd send those aliens packing just by looking at'em!" He gloated, obviously sounding very confident in the division he was placed in. "In fact, because we're so good, we'll let you guys solve this one case. But you better hurry before we decide to take you off." He got up from his chair, turning to the door and leaving while laughing.

Will watched him leave, making no sound whatsoever as he continued using his scarf to hide whatever facial expression he made with his mouth.

"So… is there have something common among the victims?"

"Sadly, no. They're all different, not related whatsoever, and some never even met each other. There isn't a common trend among any of them."

"But, it is for that reason we're also sending you and April to one of the scenes to investigate. With the help of Rinna's new invention, we should be able to see if there really was a Density Shift.

Sadly, we don't have them right now. She'll be bringing to us in a few minutes, so go ahead and find something to do in the meantime. I suggest to the cafeteria. They're serving noodles today."

"I think I'll pass."

"Me too."

Will decided to take his opportunity to leave, moving for the door.

"And by the way, William." He turned around only to catch a pair of keys that were thrown at him. He looked at them before looking at Jun, an eyebrow raised why he gave him keys to a car. "The car was a gift for you, so it's better if you have them back. I suggest you clean it though… the birds seemed pretty fond of leaving behind their marks."

"Seriously? For pete's… thank you."

With that, he left the room.

"While he's doing that, I need to do something." April took the chance herself to then leave, Jun being the only one left in the room. He smiled as he saw them both having left, pulling his phone out to read a fortune.

"Oh? Someone is going to experience a great change?"

* * *

 _Scene Transition…_

* * *

He had to remove his scarf to make sure it wouldn't get wet, using the sponge in his hand to clean the surface of the car in front of him.

The car was a red sports car that had two white lines in the middle from the back to the front. The hood to the interior was black, the sides of the car also black as it had two spare tires on the back while the front also had a stylish silver R as the front left tire had the Special Crimes Unit symbol in front of it next to the light. At the moment, it also had bubbles and water on the hood.

He pulled away from the car as he gave off a tired sigh, wiping his forehead with the back of his arm. He put the sponge down to the side as he grabbed the bucket of water next to him, lifting it up before tilting it to cause the water inside to pour out over the hood, immediately sliding down the front of the car with all the remains of the bubbles.

He developed a proud smile afterwards, looking at his handiwork as the car had a nice shine to its surface. His gaze wandered to the side, towards the interior of the car.

Was it dusty on the inside too? The outside wasn't too dirty, but it took him a bit of time to clean it. He put the bucket off to the side before grabbing his scarf, throwing it around his neck as he grabbed the handle to the door, pulling it open to look inside.

Everything inside looked… pretty nice. The seats looked pretty comfortable, the wheel looked smooth, the gear looked nice, and the dashboard itself looked to be in pretty good condition. Everything still looked pretty clean since the last time he was in it.

Though, the weird thing would have to be right in the middle of the dashboard. It looked like some sort of silver plated device with two speed meters beside a larger one that for some reason had LED lights in the shape of a face. On the top side was also some sort of red ignition key that looked as though it could be turned.

He never figured out what it was, instead just dealing with it as he left it there. He decided it was best not to mess with things he didn't understand.

Last time he did, he almost got caught in an explosion due to one of Rinna's experiments.

Will turned to look out the front window, seeing no one leaving or coming into the parking lot.

 _'He said Rinna would be here in a few minutes… but she isn't yet.'_ Will turned back to look at the interior of the car.

Like Jun said, the car was a gift to him on his 15th birthday. His mother got it for him, but she never said where she got it. All she ever said was 'it's from a dear friend.'

Due to his age, he was legally not allowed to drive it. As such, he was forced to hand the keys to Jun for safekeeping. As such, the chief of the Special Crimes Unit kept the keys safe… until he apparently decided to hand them back.

He decided to take a seat in the car, closing the door behind him as he entered. The interior felt cooler than it was outside, and the seat felt oddly comfortable, just like he remembered. He smiled slightly before adjusting himself in the seat, finding a more comfortable spot as he let out one more tired sigh.

 **"So… are you ready to become a warrior yet?"**

He almost jumped when he heard a voice speak inside the car with him. He quickly lost all shock or surprise on his face as a tired sigh came from him.

"I almost forgot you were here…"

 **"You would be wrong. And was I truly that forgettable?"**

"Sorry, but hearing voices from nowhere on my birthday inside a car I got on said day was a little shocking."

 **"Ah. I see. Well, I must apologize I had surprised you that day."**

"Yeah, thanks…" He sighed again as he raised his hands behind his head, leaning back into his seat as he got comfortable. "So why did you ask me if I was ready to be a warrior? In case you didn't notice… I'm a teenager."

 **"That may be true, but you have untapped potential."**

"Really? Last I checked, the only work I've ever done is being forced to work with the police because of my mother. Sorry, but the chance of me becoming a warrior don't look so good…"

 **"That is not true. You simply haven't found your drive."**

"… My drive?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

* * *

At a skate park that was recorded to have been one of the sights for the Density Shift, multiple people were either playing or hanging out with friends. As one person took the basketball from one of his friends on the other team, he turned around and jumped to dunk the ball into the hoop.

However, as he jumped, everything around them suddenly slowed down. Everyone felt slow, experiencing the world as if they were in slow motion while their minds remained normal, their bodies affected.

As this happened, a man with a hood over his head pulled t down, revealing himself as he smirked. The strange thing about this man… was how he wasn't affected by the Density Shift at all.

* * *

 _Back to here…_

* * *

"There you are…" He said as he looked at the silver device in the middle of the car, watching it turn towards him as he almost jumped.

 **"It's about time you noticed."** The 'device' spoke to him.

"Talking car… Ok, totally not losing my sanity… So, what are you? Some kind of AI designed to protect this car?"

 **"No. While I do protect the vehicle, I do more than that."**

"Okay then…" He was leaning as far back as possible in his seat as possible, trying to keep as much distance as possible between he and the device. But, it was then he began realizing… the device… kind of looked like a belt buckle almost.

Hesitantly, he reached out towards it, grabbing the edge. He felt it loose in whatever part of the car it was attached to, so he gave in to his curiosity.

He pulled the belt-like device out, revealing a red belt that looked very similar to a seatbelt.

"You're… a belt?"

 **"Exactly!"** The belt announced, the icon of its face changing to that of one more happy with a smile.

"Alright… that's one mystery out of the way." He then turned to grab the handle to the door, placing his hand on it as he heard the sound of the door locking. He pulled the handle, the door not budging as it was locked. "And you locked me in here… why?"

 **"That is because I am here to recruit you."**

"Recruit me? Hey… um, look, I'm honored and all that stuff that you want me for… becoming a warrior or whatever, but my mom is kind of making me help the Special Crimes Unit. I'm an honorary member at the moment and I've made good friends with them. That, and when I turn 16, they'll let me take a test to get my permit so I can actually drive the car."

 **"Don't worry. You will be able to keep your friends."** The belt part of the belt then moved on its own, going around Will's waist as he dropped it in surprise. The end of the belt found its way back to the main belt, locking itself in place on the other side.

"H-Hey, wait a minute!" He grabbed the belt, trying to get it off him as he shook it. The belt was not letting go sadly, as he felt the belt having secured himself on his waist.

 **"Apologies, but you are the only one who can help me."**

"The only one…? What do you mean by that?"

The conversation was ended when the sound of knocking came from the door. He jumped, looking towards the window with slight fear in his expression as he saw April on the other side, and she… looked pretty neutral at the moment.

He quickly moved the end of his scarf to cover the belt, hiding it from her as he found the switch to lower the window.

"Y-Yes?"

"Rinna just got here with the devices. What's more is that we've got another reported murder at one of the scenes, so we need to head out."

"O-Ok." She nodded when he agreed, going around him and the car to get into a van beside it. Will let out a deep breath of air he didn't know he was holding, looking down at the belt around his waist.

"If she finds you, she will probably kill me."

 **"Why is that?"**

"She's… it's better if I explain with her." He then reached for the handle to the door, trying to pull it open again to see it was still locked. "Um… hey… uh… Mr. Belt- if you're okay with me calling you that is- can you let me out?"

 **"First, I suppose that name will suffice until I tell you. Second, why? You have a crime scene to get to, so let me do the driving."** The window rolled itself up when he said that, the engine roaring to life shortly after. On a screen in the middle a map of the area appeared, marking the crime scene on the map.

Will's eyes widened slightly before instinct told him to put on the seatbelt, doing just that.

"If an officer asks, you're the one driving."

 **"I understand. But now it is time we go."**

The sound of the gas pedal being pressed down- or in this case, pulled down- came to his ears before the car began driving away. Behind, April and her van followed.

* * *

 _Scene Transition…_

* * *

The scene was already blocked from the public when the police had arrived, everyone doing their job. The photographers took pictures of the evidence as inspectors examined the crime scene.

Genpachiro was also at the scene, overseeing it due to his rank as lieutenant. Next to him, another officer turned around, his eyes widening slightly in what may have been disbelief.

"Um, Gen… the Special Crime Unit is here…"

"Really? Ah, they probably brought the kid too…" He turned around to see them arrive and turned back towards what he was previously looking at, but suddenly turned around again to look at Will and April arrive at the scene, having to double take because of the devices they had.

They looked like strange backpacks of pipes and lights on their back, connected to a helmet strapped to their heads with even more flashing lights and a lens. In their hands was some sort of rod mixed together with an antenna.

Most officers who saw them laughed at the devices on their person, some claiming the devices to be some sort of cosplay.

"Hey Gen… what's the condition with the scene?"

"What in the world are the two of you wearing?! Are you trying to bust ghosts with those things?!"

"Truth be told… this thing is killing my back…" He had to stretch after saying that, feeling the joints in his back pop back into place as the weight of the device may have been too much for him. "Rinna says these things detect Density Shift particles… but I seriously think she just wants us to look like fools."

"Hmph. Like you need those things to look like fools."

"Not the time Gen." April interrupted their conversation, stepping forward. Her gaze went down, seeing a man whose skin was red as he was on a stretcher, about to be carried out. Will looked between them and saw the man, turning around and holding the rod of the device in front of him as he went to do his own thing.

"The poor guy is still alive… another attempted murder."

"This brings the count to four just this week, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. Every time we got to the scene, the victims were already red like this guy. Some of them were dead already, but then we have the ones who are still kicking despite what happened to them."

"But what happened to them?"

"Don't know. The coroners can't find a thing on the guys who weren't so lucky, and we'd rather not mess up the ones who got lucky."

She didn't say a thing, instead looking over her shoulder towards Will as he pulled the device off him, using his hands to pop his back into place again.

"Well, this is still a case for the First Division, and I don't believe in your Density Shift crap. You guys won't be taking over the investigation, so don't get your hopes up."

"We didn't plan on it."

Will had already zoned them out as he looked around the scene. He found his way towards one of the marked pieces of evidence, for some reason being some spilled popcorn. He raised his eyebrow at the evidence before he took note of something else.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a glove, kneeling down before he picked up a small piece of paper.

"What's paper doing here?"

It was then the device began beeping loudly, catching his attention. April's device was experiencing the same thing, looking at hers curiously.

The beeping however interrupted Gen speaking with another officer due to how loud they were.

"Hey, turn those things down!"

Before she could turn to look at him, a sudden wave of heaviness hit everyone. Time felt like it slowed down when it hit them, causing everyone to stumble slightly.

 _'A Density Shift?!'_

 **"Hm. So the assailant was nearby."**

He shot a glance towards Mr. Belt when he said that before he realized he saw someone coming down the stairs to the park… moving at normal speed.

 _'He's not affected by the Density Shift?!'_

The man looked around the officers before he spotted Will. It was then he smirked, walking towards him as he was suddenly covered in a red energy, changing him.

Instead of a man, he was replaced by a mechanical monster who was mainly black, the fingers silver that also looked like muzzles for a gun as the head was oddly like that of a cobra, the numbers '029' on its chest.

 _'A monster?!'_

Everyone looked in horror at the sight of the monster, except for Genpachiro who was looking the other way at the moment. April's eyes seemed to widen in fear at the sight of the monster, worry being her fear.

The monster stepped in front of him, immediately punching him in the stomach and sending him backwards. He almost fell onto his back had he not managed to catch himself in time, quickly looking up to see the monster in front of him again before its hand went around his neck and lifted him up like he was nothing.

 ** _"You look like a lively one."_** It spoke to him, pulling him closer as if it was examining him. **_"Youth may be a good addition…"_**

 **"Shift Cars, assemble!"** Mr. Belt announced. When he said that, the sound of three, miniature car horns honked in response.

The monster grew curious into what caused the sound, turning to the side so see a small road of some sort building itself as on it were three small toy cars. One red with the style of fire, another purple with a ninja star symbol on it as the third one was green with small spikes.

They all ran into the monster, forcing him to release Will from his grip as the teen dropped to the ground. The red car then made a road between Will and the monster, covering its track with fire before launching itself into the monster to create a small blast. The blast somehow had enough force in it to knock the monster back, the green car waiting on the side as its spikes grew larger and sharper, the monster landing on them as it jumped in pain.

The monster sounded angry, obvious by the groans and grunts as it raised its hands forward, the small cars racing along the ground towards it as it began shooting purple energy projectiles from its fingertips. Each shot missed the cars, either from inaccuracy or their small shapes that could easily dodge the attacks.

The red one set itself ablaze once more before creating another road, doing a loop it set on fire the other two used.

The purple one shot out purple stars, the projectiles catching fire as they hit the monster and hurt it more. The green one grew its spikes out again, flipping in the air as it too caught fire and launched itself into the monster, knocking it back.

The monster got up to its feet, various sounds of anger coming from it as the three cars came for it again. It pointed its hand between it and them, firing off a projectile that created a smoke screen. Once the smoke disappeared, the monster was gone.

Once it was gone, the Density Shift ended as everyone was able to move normally again. Will looked at the three cars, watching them honk once before driving away.

"So… friends of yours?"

 **"Allies. To me and you."**

* * *

 _Scene Transition…_

* * *

"I didn't see anything!" Genpachiro said, April crossing her arms in annoyance with how much denial the man in front of her had. "There was no monster at the scene. So unless I see it, I won't believe it!"

"Do you have to be so stubborn? Everyone saw something at the scene, and it wasn't human!"

"I don't care! Unless I see it with my two eyes, it doesn't exist for me!"

The door to the room suddenly shot open, Will coming in while looking around frantically. He spotted April, holding a picture in his hand of a man with black hair, a fair complexion, and matching eyes.

"I just got a composite put together. This man… he's the guy who turned into the monster at the park. I called Kyo and he was able to run the image against the database. He found out his name is Nobuo Masuda." He then placed the picture on the table, pointing his finger on Nobuo's head as he looked up at everyone. "And I know where to find him."

"Will, what are you planning?" April asked him, some concern in her tone as he only smirked, looking up at her.

"Exactly what you're thinking… since right now, I'm running at full throttle." He took his scarf and threw the end around his neck, tightening it around his neck as the tire symbol on the end was still obvious before he grabbed the picture and left the room in a hurry.

Genpachiro stood up, watching the younger male leave as he followed, shouting. "Don't think you'll upstage the First Division, you little punk!"

Jun and April couldn't help but smile at them, watching them run off with so much energy. April proceeded to take out a small notebook, the page she turned to having the words 'Times William went full throttle' with tally marks on it, reaching up to 24. She added one more, making the amount go up to 25.

"It's about time he finally reached that speed again..."

"I must say… it is rare to see young William so energetic. Something good must've happened to him to get so much energy."

"I bet I know what it is too. He's ready."

* * *

 _Scene Transition…_

* * *

He ran oddly fast despite his lethargic nature, holding onto the picture in his hand with dear life as he ran.

 **"Why are we walking and not using the car?"**

"Sorry, but I don't like being a passenger more than once in a single day."

 **"You said you were going full throttle, correct? What do you mean by that."**

"Exactly what you think! I'm running at max speed!" He said as he turned a corner, seeing a pair of people directly in front of him as he tried to stop himself, only to trip instead as he fell between them.

"Ok… that one hurt…" He groaned, rubbing the spot her fell on to try and soothe the pain.

"Will?" One of the people he avoided running into said his name, opening his eyes to look up at them.

One was a girl younger than him with short, cream colored hair as well as a pair of dark orange eyes. She wore a school uniform consisting of a white shirt with a navy bowtie around her neck, a matching skirt while she had brown dress shoes.

The other was a girl who was most likely the same age as the other girl with dark green hair tied into a small ponytail with an orange ribbon, her eyes a pair of aquamarine. She wore a school uniform like the first girl's, the same shoes even.

"Oh, um… Hi, Hibiki, Miku. Is it already time for school to be let out?"

"School's been out for the past hour. Miku and I were about to see if you could help us with our homework." The orange haired one, known as Hibiki said.

"Hehe… sorry, but I'm in the middle of something. I need to keep going before I slow down."

"Really?" The girl with the dark green hair asked, known as Miku. She looked at him with a bit of disappointment in her eyes as he pushed himself back up.

"Don't worry. If I finish this quick enough, I might be able to help you both. Just don't let it be anything involving history, please."

"Okay. Good luck with whatever you're doing!" Hibiki said as she tried to encourage him. He nodded before rubbing off again.

 **"Are they friends of yours?"**

"Yes… I met them when I was 10 and they were 8. We've been friends for few years. Well, I met Hibiki because we live near each other, and she introduced me to Miku."

 **"Well, it is good to know you have friends outside of the police. Friends are important people to protect."**

He didn't pay attention to what he was saying anymore as he kept rushing forward.

* * *

 _Scene Transition…_

* * *

He waited outside a gym. The reason why was because Nobuo was a registered member of the gym, and that was enough for Will to find anyone who maybe have known him.

He was lucky as he found one of Nobuo's friends, deciding to ask all he could about him. It was also thanks to his friend that was able to compare his picture with a picture of Nobuo before he incidents.

 **"The face was the same, but the hair and body build were different."**

"That's because it's not that rare for criminals to change their appearance. That way, it'll be easier to throw off everyone and make them think they're someone else."

 **"That doesn't explain why the one we saw at the park had a smaller build than the one before the incidents."**

"Could've just stopped going to the gym and focused on attacking people… but even then, physical activity is still used in crime… unless he's been using drugs to turn their skin red."

Their conversation ended when they realized Nobuo was standing outside the gym with his hood pulled up, seeming to be waiting for someone to step out. Almost as if complying with that desire, a man stepped out as he was keeping himself moving, most likely planning on jogging.

He looked around briefly before turning and jogging down the street, Nobuo smiling slightly as he followed.

The man jogged his way all the way to a park, keeping a steady pace to make sure he didn't use too much of his energy. As he jogged, a sudden wave of heaviness hit him, causing him to stumble slightly.

 _'A Density Shift?!'_ He thought to himself before it disappeared as quick as it appeared. He fixed his posture by standing upright, looking around the park to see if anyone else was nearby. He turned around and it was then he saw Nobuo behind him.

"Masuda?" He asked, looking at him with surprise and a bit of joy. "It's been a while. I thought you had quit the gym. What have you been up to?"

"…Attacking humans…" He replied as his body was engulfed in the red energy again, changing him into his mechanical bat monster form once more.

The man suddenly lost what he was feeling before as it was replaced by fear. He stepped away from the monster, looking at it with disbelief.

The monster quickly grabbed the collar of his jacket, lifting him up like he weighed nothing to him.

"Hey, put him down!" Will yelled as he ran towards them. The monster turned and saw him, grunting slightly before the plate holding the number '029' on his chest flashed, heaviness soon erupting around them as Will began slowing down.

 _'He… he can control the Density Shift?!'_

The monster dropped the man to his feet, restraining him by holding onto the back of his neck. It was then the man's skin slowly began turning red… just like the victim's.

 **"Not good! Max Flare!"** The small honking of one the small cars came again, the red one from before riding its road towards Will. As it got close, a silver light appeared on the side of the belt, creating a small metal holder that looked like it could fit three small toy cars.

The red one, Max Flare, then jumped off its road and into the first slot on the holder. Once inside, Will suddenly found himself moving normally despite the Density Shift.

"I can move?"

 **"You can thank the Shift Car."**

He didn't need to hear anymore as he looked down at the holder with Max Flare in it, a sense of thankfulness developing within him.

"Thanks for the help." He said, getting a small honk of acknowledgment in response. He then proceeded to run to the monster, pulling his fist back before sending it flying into the monster's face. "Let go of him!"

His attack hurt the monster very little. If anything, he hurt his fist more with the fact it was definitely made of metal. Strong metal.

"Ok, ow…"

The monster used its free hand to grab him by his shirt and throw him away, causing him to land on his side. He groaned slightly as the pain was easily tolerable, turning to look at the monster one more time.

However, it was then two more mechanical monsters decided to make their appearance, one whose head was more bat like with the numbers 088 as the other had a more spider like helmet, the numbers 042 on its chest.

 _'They're numbered? How many are there?'_

 **"This isn't good. He had allies."**

He got up to his feet, seeing 042 coming for him as he quickly jumped back, only for 088 to jump into the air and attempt to shoot at him with their energy projectiles.

He quickly jumped to the side to dodge, avoiding injury by landing on his feet and sliding to a stop. He grunted at the slight pain that was there, but stood back up as he ran forward to attack again.

Both of them had their numbers flash before releasing another wave of heaviness, the strength of it doubled in response as the effects of Max Flare alone were not enough, causing him to slow down again.

He stumbled when the effects hit him, 088 and 042 raising their hands and pointing their fingers towards him as he could see the projectile energy inside the barrels building up. He raised his arms in front of him to defend himself when they fired, but the sound of a car honking caught his attention.

The red car came to a skidding stop, blocking the bullets fired from both of them by getting between them and Will. They ran towards the car, about to attack the driver as said person opened the door and pulled a small revolver out, shooting them both as sparks flew off from their bodies.

Will felt the effects of the more powerful Density Shift disappear, most likely from both of them having been attacked. He stood up, looking at his savior as he felt surprise build up within him.

"You?!"

"And is there something wrong with me helping you?" April asked as she fired at the monsters again, causing them to stumble backwards and keep them away. It was then he saw she was one of the strap holders on her hip, the purple and green Shift Cars with her. "Now get up and fight the Roidmude!"

"Roidmude? IS that what these things are?"

 **"Yes. Those beings are called Roidmudes. They are the ones who can create Density shifts. They are also the ones responsible for the Global Freeze one year ago."**

"T-They are? But wait, how does she know about them?!"

 **"I'll explain later, but right now, if we want to get out of here, you're going to have to fight the Roidmudes!"**

"B-But how?!" He sounded confused by why he said he had to. Did he not see how pointless his attacks were against just one? "What can I do to fight them?!"

April fired the last bullet in her gun before jumping behind the car, turning to him as she placed both her hands on his cheeks and forced him to look her in the eyes.

 **"Tridoron Shoot!"** Mr. Belt commanded as the car drove itself, shooting red, energy projectiles at the two Roidmudes.

"William. Quinn. You said you're going full throttle, didn't you? Then listen to me and let him help you fight!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

"Good boy!" She released him and quickly reloaded her gun, taking aim at the Roidmudes again.

Will looked down at Mr. Belt, grabbing his sides as he felt like his eyes were being looked into by a pair of eyes from the belt itself.

"She said you can help me, right? In that case, tell me what to do!"

 **"You need to transform."**

"Transform?"

Small honking came from the side, turning his attention to see a small red Shift Car carrying some sort of brace on top of it, coming towards him before jumping off its road and landing in his hand, the brace attaching itself to his left wrist as said brace was mainly metallic, a red button on the side as well as a slot that looked big enough for a Shift car.

 **"You said you did not want to be the passenger more than once, correct? In that case, take the wheel by rotating Shift Speed and inserting it into the shift Brace like a lever."**

"Like a lever?" He repeated to make sure what he heard was correct, grabbing the back of the red shift Car and flipping it to see the stylish R on the back like on the car. He then inserted it into the Shift Brace, the headlights of the car turning on briefly before dying down. "What next?"

 **"Next, you must turn the ignition key on me and flip the Shift car like a lever. Once you've done this, you'll be able to go through the Density shifts faster than anyone else. You will become the warrior… Drive."**

"Drive? If it means saving people… going full throttle will help us protect them."

 **"In that case, start your engine!"**

He grabbed the ignition key on Mr. Belt, turning it. Once he did so, Mr. Belt's face on the center disappeared and was replaced with a growing and shrinking circle, techno music playing in response.

Will took a deep breath, holding his left arm in front of him as his right hand found its way to the Shift Car. Before flipping it, a single word came to his mind.

"Henshin!" He announced before flipping the Shift Car.

In response, a red, holographic cylinder appeared around him as holographic pieces of armor appeared in the cylinder. The armor pieces attached themselves onto him, a flash of light covering his body briefly before dying to reveal another figure.

This new figure was covered in a black body suit with a white line going down his sides as Krim was still around his waist. His chest was covered in a bright red piece of armor that also covered his shoulders, the only odd thing on the armor consisting of the large black stripe reaching from his left shoulder down to his right waist. His forearms were covered in a matching shade of red gauntlets with silver bracelets around his wrists while the Shift Brace was still on his left wrist. His legs had two silver kneepads protecting his knees with red armor protecting his shins and matching armor on his feet.

His head was covered in a red helmet of matching shade, a car spoiler on the back with a white line going down both. The lower half of the helmet was made of a silver mouth plate that looked like the underside as he had a visor that looked very similar to car headlights. On his forehead was a stylish R made of silver.

From ahead, the Tridoron's left front wheel opened up, red energy spinning alongside it before forming into a tire that was launched forward, jumping onto him and wrapping itself around him in place of the black stripe around his torso. The tire was black in majority, a red stripe going down the middle all the way with the words TYPE SPEED on the tire in white.

 **"Drive: Type Speed!"**

Upbeat jazz music played from his belt as the symbol changed to that of an S while his eyes lit up, his shoulders lifting up as he looked up to face the Roidmude.

The Roidmudes all saw the transformation, 088 and 042 holding onto where they were injured as 029 stood perfectly, dropping the man.

 ** _"Who the hell are you?"_**

"Sorry, but this is the first time I took the wheel, so I don't really know. But hey…" He brought his hands together by catching his fist with his other hand, popping his knuckles. "You're coming along for the ride."

He then ran forward.

The Roidmudes responded in kind as they ran towards him, 088 coming first as he prepared himself to hit the warrior. Instead, Will jumped, hitting 088 in the face with his knee and knocking him over, quickly turning his attention to 042 to intercept a punch. He held his arm above him as he sent a punch of his own into the Roidmude's side, quickly releasing him and turning around to then kick him back, causing him to fall against 029 and bring him down with him.

He then picked up 088, throwing him to his allies to get them together as he looked at the three, realizing how much stronger he felt because of the armor.

"Hey, Mr. Belt… is this the power of Drive?"

 **"Yes. You are currently the warrior Drive. You are the only one able to hurt the Roidmudes and move at this speed."**

"That's a really good thing to know…"

 **"Yes. Now, if you want to go faster, use the Shift Lever to accelerate!"**

"Really?" He asked before grabbing the ignition key, turning it again as he then grabbed the Shift Car and pumped it three times.

 **"Spe-Spe-Speed!"** Mr. Belt's voice resounded in response, the Type Speed Tire suddenly picking up speed on his torso by spinning rapidly. The symbol on Mr. Belt changed again to a red tire that began spinning itself.

Drive went with it as he again ran forward. The Roidmudes saw him coming, 042 and 088 readying their fingertip guns as they fired.

Drive slid under the attacks, the power of Shift Speed Tire's momentum making him skid along the ground as he used his foot to trip the Roidmudes into the air. He promptly stood up, delivering a barrage of punches at incredible speed. His punches were so fast, the image of a speedometer had appeared over him before he gave them one more powerful punch to send them flying.

They rolled on the ground, 029 stopping one with his foot before kicking him to the side.

 ** _"You pest… try that on me and see what happens!"_** He ran to Drive, pulling his fist back as he hit Drive in the chest, pulling back again to punch as Drive blocked his attack this time. The Roidmude then pulled his leg up to kick Drive in the gut, making him flinch enough to where he then punched him again and caused him to step backwards from the hit.

Drive held onto his stomach, feeling the pain. But, thanks to the armor, it wasn't as bad as he thought it was. It was like the armor enhanced his physical strength and endurance greatly.

April frowned slightly when she saw the Roidmude hit him, taking the two Shift cars out from her strap.

"Spike, Shadow… go help Drive."

Both Shift cars gave honks of acknowledgment before driving away. Without them with her any more, the effects of the Density Shift finally hit her, causing her to slow down in response.

Drive and the Roidmude had accidentally wandered into a factory that was thankfully empty. As the Roidmude approached him again, the horns of Spike and Shadow caught his attention, making him turn around to see both Shift cars coming towards him.

Remembering what they did to him before, he swiped his arms to knock them down so he could destroy them, but they diverted their roads by going above him and avoiding him, launching themselves off the roads and into Drive's strap with Max Flare.

 **"Quickly! Use one of them to change the power of the tire!"**

"Change? Huh… nothing like versatility." He grabbed Shift Speed and pulled it out of the Shift Brace, grabbing the ignition key once more as he gave it a quick turn. He then reached to his side and pulled out Max Flare, flipping int into lever form before inserting it in the Shift Brace and lifting it.

 **"Tire Koukan!"**

"Tire Koukan?"

From outside, the Tridoron rode up beside April. From its left tire, another tire made from energy emerged, this one red and orange while looking more like fire. To add to this, it was set ablaze by some sort of force before flying from the car and towards Drive.

The tip of the tire knocked out Shift Speed's tire, knocking said tire into the Roidmude and causing him to stumble. The burning tire flew around Drive before attaching itself onto his torso.

 **"Max Flare!"** The symbol on Mr. Belt changed again to that of fire.

"Max Flare… I guess this means things are getting hot." He brought his hands together, their impact causing some embers to appear as Drive saw them, realizing what Max Flare's power was. Under his helmet, he smiled slightly before turning to face the Roidmude.

Said being jumped in the air to try and attack from above, but Drive stopped him by punching him in the chest, the attack suddenly erupting with fire as it caused the Roidmude to lose his momentum and fall to the ground. It got up quickly, but Drive gave it no time to react as he quickly kicked him in the face, fire erupting again from his attack.

Drive then flipped Max Flare in the Shift Brace.

 **"Fla-Fla-Flare!"**

A tire shaped burning cyclone appeared in front of him, immediately kicking it to send it flying to the Roidmude. Once it made contact, it erupting into a burning cyclone of fire that lifted the Roidmude into the air before throwing him out the factory and back into the park.

Drive began walking out of the factory to chase after, looking at the Roidmude on the ground struggling slightly to getup. As he approached, he heard rapid footsteps to his side, ducking to dodge a fist coming for him before grabbing their arm and flipping them over him and onto their back, intercepting the second one with a kick.

He almost forgot about the other two. He looked down at the carrier before taking Max flare out and grabbing the green Shift Car and activating it.

 **"Tire Koukan!"** Max Flare's tire popped out, another tire that was green with spikes lining the outside flying towards him before attaching itself to his torso in place of Max Flare as the symbol changed again to that of a tire with spikes on it. **"Funky Spike!"**

"Funky Spike? Well, I guess it's time to get funky." Drive turned to look at the Roidmudes on the ground, watching one get up faster than the other two. It ran towards him, swiping its arm to hit him as Drive easily dodged by stepping to the side, punching the Roidmude in the face once as the tire on his torso shot a barrage of green spikes, each one hitting the Roidmude at point blank range.

He turned the Roidmude around before holding onto him by restraining him by his neck, then grabbing Funky Spike in the Shift Brace and flipping it like the previous two.

 **"Spi-Spi-Spike!"** The tire on his torso began spinning quickly, each spike cutting into the Roidmude's body to tear its back to shreds. The spikes tore through its body before launching the Roidmude into the air, exploding and leaving behind a core like item in the form of the numbers that were on its chest, 042.

Had the helmet not been on, one could see his eyebrow raise in curiosity. He turned towards April, seeing her raise her hand to give him a thumbs up. He felt like that mean't he was doing good, so he responded by raising his own.

The Roidmudes got to their feet, but Drive was ahead of them already. He took out Funky Spike and took out the last Shift Car, the purple one and activated it.

 **"Tire Koukan!"** From behind, a purple tire flying like a shuriken came towards him before knocking off Funky Spike's tire and replacing it with itself as Mr. Belt's symbol changed again to that of a shuriken. **"Midnight Shadow!"**

"… Darn, don't have a joke for this one." He grabbed Midnight Shadow and flipped it.

 **"Sha-Sha-Shadow!"**

The Roidmudes ran towards him, but from his hands, two purple energy weapons in the form of Midnight Shadow's tire formed in his hands. Seeing as they were like shuriken, he threw them at the Roidmudes, causing sparks to fly off their bodies as they scraped by them.

Drive ran towards them, separating them from each other by getting between them as he threw 088 over his shoulder. Once the Roidmude was on his back, he created one more shuriken before throwing it on the Roidmude, causing him to explode upon impact. Another core-like item flew up, meeting 042 in the air before both blew up.

The remaining Roidmude let out a growl of anger at the sight of the explosions, turning towards Drive as he lept towards him in an act of anger. Drive saw him coming, stopping his attack by kicking his chest and preventing him from attacking.

 **"W-Will! Wait, look around you!"**

"Look around me?" He was confused by what he mean't. Shouldn't he finish the last Roidmude? Regardless, he decided to follow Mr. Belt's word and looked around him to see carbon particles in the air.

Carbon particles… that only happened when…

"William!" April's voice screamed with urgency. The Roidmude saw Drive's current state of confusion, choosing now to be a suitable time to retreat unless he wanted to meet the same fate as the other two. He turned around and ran as fast as he could, leaving the scene.

Drive saw him run, but made no attempt to catch him. There was something potentially worse nearby. But, he saw something the Roidmude left behind, looking up at where the Roidmude ran off to before moving to where the Roidmude once was.

There, on the ground was another piece of paper. Drive knelt down and picked it up, examining it before storing it for later. Wherever the Roidmude ran to, the paper may be important to find where he was hiding.

He took out Midnight Shadow and replaced it with Shift Speed, the tires switching once more before he ran towards where he heard the sound of April's scream.

He got to the scene as he could feel his heart stop.

"Noise!"

Creatures that were either humanoid or slug-like, all glowing in some kind of ethereal color. A small group of them had surrounded April and the jogger, slowly closing in on them.

The Roidmude was the least of his concerns right now.

 **"Will! Focus on keeping them busy! I'll bring the Tridoron to pick them up!"**

"Keep them busy?! How?! They'll kill me if I touch them!"

 **"If you were William Quinn, then yes. But right now, you are Drive! Not only can you fight the Roidmudes and move through the Density Shifts, but you can also fight the Noise!"**

He didn't say a word after that, instead looking up at the Noise as they slowly grew closer to her and him. Drive's hand slowly began tightening into a fist, shaking slightly as if he was growing angry.

"In that case… I won't let them take my only family!"

Drive then pressed the button on the Shift Brace, getting a new sentence out of Mr. Belt.

 **"Hissatsu! Full Throttle: Speed!"** Power began gathering around Drive's right leg, leaning forward slightly before he broke off into a sprint. Once he got close, he jumped into the air, angling his foot towards the Noise as he performed a kick that sent him flying through the noise, like his kick pierced through them as if they were paper.

He came to a stop before getting up again and grabbing a Noise that he then threw at others, knocking them down.

"Your bullets hurt the Roidmudes, didn't they?! Can't they do anything about the Noise?!"

"No! They're specially made for countering Roidmudes! We don't have any data on fighting Noise other than the Drive armor!"

Honking came from outside the Noise around them, the Tridoron running through them and killing them on impact while shooting to kill extra. It came to a stop in front of them, the passenger door opening as April quickly put the man in the seat.

"Will, come on!"

"Can't! Remember, it's a two seater!"

"Then what are you planning on doing?!"

"Exactly what you think!" He said as he punched straight through a Noise, causing it to disintegrate into carbon. "If I can fight the Noise, I'll hold them off until you escape!"

She looked hesitant to do what he said. She opened her mouth again to speak, but was interrupted by Mr. Belt.

 **"April, listen to him! He's got plenty of energy, and Noise are nothing to Drive! He'll be able to survive, so you don't have to worry about him for now! If things get hairy, I'll call the Tridoron back after you both get to a safe distance! Now go!"**

"Right!" She got into the driver seat, securing herself before slamming on the gas and getting out of the park.

Drive watched them leave as he turned his attention back towards the Noise around.

"Now then… Noise… Let's go for a ride!"

With that, he charged at the Noise with all his might.

* * *

 _Scene Transition…_

* * *

That was a good chunk of the day gone.

He sighed as he collapsed on the couch in the living room of his home, his arm hanging off the side as he pulled his scarf off. A deep breath found its way out of his lungs as he felt like he needed to rest to get back all the energy he used today.

 **"I must say. I'm impressed you were able to last so long. I had actually anticipated us having to retreat, but you exceeded my expectations by defeating all the Noise."**

"Yeah… I live to defy expectations…" He replied as he raised one arm to cover his eyes, taking one more deep breath before letting his breathing go at a normal speed. "Just… remind me not to fight so many so quickly."

 **"I will. But, I must say… you've done some nice driving for your first transformation."**

"Thanks…" He flipped over onto his side, staring towards the TV opposite of him as a question came to his mind. "Hey, by the way… while Mr. Belt sounds like it works- considering you're a belt and all- do you have a real name? Like, an actual name that would be easier than calling you Mr. Belt?"

 **"I suppose you have earned the right. My name is Krim, and it is a pleasure to meet you, William Quinn."**

"Krim? Well, that's a nice name. Pleasure is all mine, Krim. And please… call me Will. I like it more."

 **"Very well, Will. Oh, here she comes."**

He looked down at Krim before looking forward, seeing April walk towards him while wearing more casual clothes one would expect someone to wear at home.

"So… is the guy…"

"He's alright. Since the Roidmude wasn't able to completely turn his skin red, he was able to return to normal. I brought him to the hospital to make sure, and he's resting there for now."

"That's good to know…" He rolled back over onto his back, looking up to the ceiling. "… So, I guess you knew about… all this?"

"About what?"

"About this. Drive, the Roidmudes, Krim… I just want to know… when were you going to tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you when you reached adulthood, but the Roidmudes worked faster than Krim or I had thought. We needed Drive fast… and you were the only candidate for the role."

"Wow… mother of the year award goes to April Quinn everyone. Quick, someone get the confetti…"

 **"I would not disrespect your mother, Will. You know what she is capable of more than anyone else."**

He fell silent as he looked up at his mother, seeing her arms already crossed together with her foot tapping the ground.

"… Sorry, just trying to cope with everything that happened today. First a talking belt attaches itself to me, then a guy turns into a monster to attack people, next I turn into… what I can only guess to be a superhero called Drive, and then I find out I can apparently attack the Noise without dying. Today… today has been one rollercoaster after another for me. So sorry if I act a little rude."

"It's okay. This is only natural considering your age." She sat down on the couch with him, placing her hand on the side of his head as she began gently rubbing her son's head. "If it counts, I didn't want you to be the one to become Drive. Krim and I tried to make me become Drive, but I was incompatible and the armor would have blown me up if he didn't cancel the transformation."

He looked up at her before closing his eyes. "I'm just glad I was able to make sure you and that guy got away. Even if the Roidmude didn't attack him, the Noise still would have. I'm… I'm really grateful I was able to protect you and him."

"You did a good job, William. For your first drive, you did great."

He gave a light chuckle before smiling, rolling over once more. "Thanks… mom."

 **"Ahem."** Krim coughed, catching their attention and stopping them from continuing. **"Isn't there something you wanted to show him?"**

"Something…? Oh right! The pit!"

"The pit?" He asked, not knowing what they mean't with how cryptic they were sounding. Before he could question them, April forced him up to his feet and began pushing him through their home. She pushed him into their kitchen, putting him in front of a door with not one, but four locks on it. "The door you never told me go into?"

"Just wait." She replied as she reached into her pocket, pulling out four keys. She unlocked each lock, pushing the door open as the faintest of light could be seen rising from below. She stepped through the door, going down a set of stairs as he followed.

Once he reached the bottom, he followed her into a room that had its lights turned off at the moment, but he could make out the general shape of a few things.

April grabbed the light switch in the back of the room, turning it on to reveal the room to Will.

The room was a fair size, boxes for storage on one side and a desk on the other with a computer on it with what looked like models of Drive on the screen. In the middle and on a rotating platform was the Tridoron, stopping once the front of the vehicle pointed towards a large door.

"Eh? Have… have we always had a basement?"

 **"This is the Drive Pit, and it will be our base of operations. Until we meet a friend of mine, that is."**

"The… Drive Pit?"

"Yes." She took a seat at the desk, looking at her son with a calm look. "This room has been here since we've been living in this house. It was here I found Krim."

 **"It had taken some time for her to find me, but all the effort has finally been paid off. With you, Will, we are finally able to combat the Roidmudes and the Noise."**

Roidmudes.

 _'Plural. There are more.'_

"How many Roidmudes are there?"

 **"Hm?"**

"The two I beat and the one that got away… they had numbers on their chests. 042… 029… and 088. Three digits, too. This must mean there are over 100 of them, doesn't it?"

 **"You would be correct. Originally, there were 108 Roidmudes. But now, thanks to you, there are only 106."**

"106… and we're hot on the trail for one more." He reached into his pocket, pulling out two bags holding the pieces of paper he's found at the scenes. "This case… it's far from over."

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

* * *

In an underground base, a muscular man with spiky red hair, a matching goatee, and golden eyes while wearing light beige slacks, black and blue shoes, and a red dress shirt with a pink tie was looking up at a large screen in front of everyone in the base. The screen was displaying marked locations of Density Shifts and recent Noise attacks.

"This is the fourth one this week… The Density Shifts are getting out of hand." One of the men in front of a screen reported, the red haired man nodding in response.

"As concerning as this may be, the thing that has me concerned is how Noise seem to attack most of the areas after a Density Shift is reported. It's like they're responding to what's causing them."

"Is there any word on Kanade and Tsubasa, sir?"

"Sadly, they won't be back for the next day or two. They're on their way now, but their flight recently got canceled."

"But what do we do without them? If these keeps up, then we'll keep losing people to the Noise attacks!"

"I know that! I want to stop the Noise as much as the next person, but we can't do anything about them until they get back. We have to keep an eye out and help anyone who is unlucky enough to find the Noise."

* * *

My first Kamen Rider Story. Sadly, I really based it off the first episode, but that was because I'm only used to writing my other story. As such, to fellow Kamen Rider fans, I'd like your feedback to help me write better chapters in the future. Also, yes I replaced Kiriko with another character, but this will play a part later.

Truth be told, this was originally going to be a Kiva story, but I found it difficult to include IXA into the story, along with getting Saga involved into the story while trying to include the past. Hibiki would have also been a good idea, but then there would be two Hibikis in the story. So, because of this, I decided to choose Drive because of the potential of the Roidmude.

To those who know me for the Supernatural Hunter, I will update both this story and that one, and I will try to balance my writing between the both of them.

Regardless, I want to thank you for reading this far. If you liked my story, thank you. If you didn't, I'm sorry I didn't live up to your expectation.

Farewell, and let us meet next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is coming out pretty quick. The reason why is because I'm on a roll right now. This can change because I am known to go quiet for a long time because of Supernatural Hunter.

Reviews:

 **Justafan:** Thank you.

 **Guest:** thank you, and it will include all three seasons of the anime as well as all of Drive with some alterations. For instance, the Roidmudes that appear in specials or another movie, like Angel and Imitation Drive, will be included in the main story. Some will also be destroyed in their base forms compared to their evolved forms, like 005, the Revenger Roidmude.

 **Kamencolin:** You think I'm what? You're review stopped mid-sentence.

 **KingdomWarrior125:** Thank you.

Onto the chapter.

Chapter 2: Kamen Rider?

* * *

 _A building was burning, the fire destroying everything in its path as it spread. Inside, an injured man was struggling to push some debris off his leg that had fallen before. The man had black hair and dark green eyes behind a pair of glasses, struggling to get the debris off his body._

 _On the side, the shadow of three figures could be seen through a slightly see through wall. The middle one then blasted the wall down, revealing the figures to be Roidmudes, the numbers 001, 002, and 003. 002 was in the middle as he lowered his hands, stepping into the room before his body was engulfed in red energy, changing into a man with a long red trench coat with black fur around the collar, black boots and pants. His hair was black as well as a pair of brown eyes, a silver earring in the form of a heart hanging from his right ear._

 _The Roidmude in his human form began advancing towards the man trapped under the rubble, trying to escape. "No… I can't die just yet…" The man got out, the smoke filling his lungs and hurting his inside._

 _The Roidmude leaned forward towards the man, a weak glare coming from him._

 _"I can't die while they're still out there…!" The man managed to get out before his head fell backwards, the heat and the smoke taking their toll on his body._

Krim woke up with a slightly displeased look on his screen.

 **"Just a dream…"** He said, realizing what he had just saw. **"Even though I'm now a belt… I still dream as though I were human."**

The door to the pit then opened, April actually storming with a very annoyed look on her face.

 **"April? You look displeased. What happened?"**

"It's William. He's slacking off again!"

 **"Already? Isn't it too soon to lose motivation like that?"**

"If you raised him, you would know how fast he can lose motivation." She then grabbed Krim off his mobile station that was similar to a hand trolley. She immediately opened the door to the Tridoron and put Krim in his spot on the dashboard, buckling up as she started the engine.

 **"Is a response like this necessary? He is a boy."**

"A boy whose been helping me with my job for the past year. He's already an officer in my book."

 **"I see. Do you have any clue where he might be?"**

"Of course I do. I'm his mother."

* * *

He took the wrapper off the ice cream bar before putting it in his mouth in a somewhat… slow manner, taking a bite out of it as he began chewing… somewhat slowly.

 _'Just like that… the brakes hit me.'_ He bit into the ice cream again, chewing before swallowing as he was staring out the window in front of him with little interest in… almost anything.

 _'Let's see… first I went full throttle… I transformed and fought those monsters before the last one ran away… I even fought Noise… but now I'm going at minimal speed…'_ He yawned, pulling back into his chair as he stretched his arms.

He was glad the cafeteria at the station was usually if not always quiet or empty when he got there. It was a good place to just sit and think… and maybe eat depending on what the special was for the day. Or in his case, get some ice cream.

"I guess I'm just done thinking about it…" He reached behind his head as he sat with his back against the chair, sticking his ice cream in his mouth. The sound of rapid footsteps against the tile of the floor resounded through the room due to the silence it had, making him turn his head to see April coming towards him with an angry look in her eyes, causing him to flinch. "Oh crud…"

"Hunter, attack!" She said as she pointed her finger at him. It was then the sound of a police siren broke the silence in the room. He looked at her before he felt something small hitting his hand again and again, almost repetitively.

He got out of his seat and looked on the table where his hand was, seeing another Shift Car that looked like a police car.

"Eh? A patrol Shift Car?" He took his ice cream out of his mouth as he looked at the new Shift Car, the flashing lights on top of its body catching his attention before April grabbed his shoulder. He looked up at her before turned towards the exit of the cafeteria, breaking off into a sprint to try and escape her.

"William!" She shouted his name before chasing him, Justice Hunter following her from behind to chase.

They ran outside the station, Will running as fast as he could as April was right behind him. For some odd reason, they came across a street light that had turned red, both of them stopping on opposite sides of the road as they began jogging in place.

If Will were paying attention, he would've seen the ice cream in his hand beginning to melt already due to the heat outside.

"Don't think you can run away!" She yelled at him, hearing no reply from him as the light turned green before they ran again.

They ran around the station, Will trying to escape her as she proved to be catching up to him due to her training as an officer. He grabbed the top of a short fence before jumping over it, landing on his feet as he ran again.

April was right behind him as she jumped over the fence, performing a flip before landing on her feet with little resistance before running after him again.

From the side, Justice Hunter drove in front of him before leaving behind holographic police tap behind it, metal cage bars popping up behind it. Will noticed this as he jumped over them, but the movement and speed, along with the impact of him landing on the ground caused his ice cream to fall off the stick.

He noticed the sudden lighter weight in his hand, looking at the stick still in his hand as well as the small puddle the ice cream made when it fell.

"My ice cream…" He had a sad tone behind his words, falling to his knees. A look of partial depression came to him, April catching up to him as she saw his new posture. She looked to the side, seeing the ice cream in the grass as she sighed.

"It's just ice cream, William. You can get another…"

"That was the last of the strawberry…"

She didn't want to bother with pulling him together, picking him up and carrying him with her.

* * *

Three guys were together with a red car that looked very stylish. The owner of said vehicle was talking with one of the people he was with, but from the side, a man with black hair and brown eyes came. He was wearing a red trench coat with black fur around the collar, black pants and boots, along with a silver earring in the form of a heart on his right ear.

He was the man from Krim's dream, not a day older.

He placed his hand on the passenger door, looking at the vehicle. The owner saw this and looked at him.

"Hey… who the hell are you?"

"This is a nice car you have…" The man said, looking up at them. "I'll be needing this to meet with a friend."

The three guys all got angry at his words.

But, in the next second, all three of them were thrown against a wall, a Density Shift slowing them down. As this happened, the man in red started the engine and began driving away, completely unaffected by the Density Shift.

* * *

The four Shift Cars all honked somewhat furiously as Will tried to escape them by sitting on a barrel in an alley, the Tridoron parked not too far from them as April held Krim in her hands.

 **"The Shift Cars all exist to serve humanity. This is the same for Justice Hunter."** Said Shift Car honked somewhat more furiously while shaking back and forth, almost as though he was angry with Will at the moment or heavily agreeing with Krim's words.

"There are also ones who've been on standby in the pit until recently." April said as two more Shift Cars drove out from behind her. One was orange and looked like a cement mixer as the other was purple with green wheels, the window on its front looking as though it had eyes as if it were styled after a monster.

 **"The Roidmudes are their opposites. They are a threat to humans."**

"Yeah, I know that."

 **"Which is exactly why we need our secret weapon. You must become Drive to counter the Roidmudes with the Shift Car's power."**

He was quiet for a second before he got off the barrel, walking towards the wall opposite of them as he pulled his scarf up to cover his mouth again. "I don't know if I can…"

 **"Is there a reason why?"**

"While it's true I was able to move through the Density Shift, and fight the Roidmudes and the Noise… the fact I was able to move through the Density Shift because of you and the Shift Cars leads me to believe there's a connection between you both." Krim let out a soft grunt when he heard this as Will leaned against the wall, looking up towards the slightly cloudy sky above. "You may even come from the same source.

So… am I wrong?" He asked, getting not a peep out of Krim or April. "I mean… think about it. It's kind of hard to get motivated knowing this."

"William-"

 **"No, April… he is right."** Krim interrupted her as his icon remained neutral. **"Will, you have the right to know where the Roidmudes and I came from. I will tell you in time, but first you have to trust me. The Roidmudes are becoming an even bigger threat than they were during the Global Freeze. When the time is right, I will tell you the truth."**

Will didn't say anything, nodding as he got off from the wall before heading to the exit of the Alley. April placed Krim on the barrel he was sitting on before stepping towards him while holding out the holder he had previously.

"William, at least keep the Shift Car Holder and keep the Shift Brace with you."

He turned and looked at her, his eyes lowering towards the Holder as he grabbed it.

"You said not just anyone can become Drive, right? So why me? What are the prerequisites that I apparently meet? You're the one who trained me too, so you should exceed my capabilities by miles. So what did you mean by you weren't able to become Drive?"

"I told you that if I could, I would have been Drive instead. In fact, didn't you say that this case was far from over?"

He flinched when she said that. The image of the two papers he's found at the scene coming to his mind. He brought his gaze around to look at her, straight into the eyes.

"Yes. I said that, and it's true. But… you remember what today is, right?"

She fell silent, her expression slowly become that of a melancholic one as she nodded.

"Then you know where I'm heading." He turned around as he began to leave.

"William… can you… can you tell him I said hello?"

"… Yes." That was his last word before he left them.

 **"Where is he going?"**

"… To visit someone dear to both of us."

* * *

Jun was smiling as he took down a poster he had hung a day ago, pulling it off the wall near the door to the Special crimes Unit. He went into the office as April was right behind him.

"I made this special poster for the case, so is it over?"

"The case is about helping people who've turned red." A woman said. This woman was young and attractive, matching April easily as she had long, brunette hair and matching eyes. She wore a pair of safety goggles over her eyes with a lab coat over her outfit as she had a stirring rod in one hand and a small beaker with some sort of chemical in the other. "So why is the poster turquoise?"

"Well, that's because turquoise was my lucky color that day." He said as he then pointed at the matching tie around his neck. "But Rinna, it's good to see you again. And you too Kyo. How was your convention?"

Kyo was a man with black hair and dark brown eyes behind a pair of black glasses. He wore a colorful shirt underneath another one that had the title of an anime called 'Murmur Mansion' and shorts that were a mix of purple and red. For some odd reason, he also had a doll on his desk that matched one of the characters on his shirt. "Oh, it was great! They announced there was going to be a movie for my favorite anime!"

"Oh, congratulations! I'm glad you enjoyed yourself while you were there!" He folded the poster before going to his desk, watching everyone in the room. It was then Gen decided to get out of his chair, holding a picture of Nobuo in his hand.

"Well, thanks to you losers, we've got our guy. We just need to bring him in and this case will be closed."

"Why are you calling us losers, huh?!" Rinna shouted, looking at Gen with a hard glare.

"You don't have the right to be so rude! Right, Rinna?" Kyo said as he stood up from his desk, standing beside Rinna in front of Gen.

"Right!" She agreed with him. The three of them all began to argue in one way or another, Rinna and Kyo trying to prove their usefulness as Gen kept demeaning them with whatever he could think of.

Jun lost his smile as he instead looked sad now, a pout coming to him. "Aw… the future of our special unit doesn't look so bright anymore…" He then looked up at April to see the vacant spot beside her that was usually where he would see Will standing. "And little William isn't here either… but, it makes sense for him not to be. Today is that day, isn't it, April?"

"Yes…"

* * *

Inside a café was a man with light brown hair and dark brown eyes behind a pair of silver framed glasses. He wore a white dress shirt underneath a black jacket with a handkerchief in his left breast pocket with a pair of grey pants and brown dress shoes. He also had a silver ring in the form of a brain on his right hand.

He was calmly drinking a cup of coffee as he heard the sound of an engine running. He looked out the window in front of him to see a red car with the man wearing a red coat approaching.

In a minute, the man in the coat had entered the café, smiling at the sight of the bespectacled man in front of him.

"Heart… must you always be so carless, aloof, and ostentatious?" He said, Heart walking up behind him before taking a seat.

"It wouldn't hurt for you to smile once in a while, Brain."

Brain scoffed at what he said as he took another sip of his drink. "Well, surely there must be a reason why you've come to meet me. This is no friendly visit, even for you."

"029 said he was on the brink of his evolution."

Brain raised an eyebrow at what he heard. Behind, a couple were talking about the man's tablet in his hands. Brain tapped the edge of his forehead, somehow hacking the tablet to display a map.

"What the? What kind of app is this?" The man asked, not knowing what had just happened to his tablet. The map focused downwards as a red dot appeared on it. The location of Roidmude 029.

"There he is."

* * *

In an agency called 'Elegant Agency,' 029 knocked down the last member of the business. The Density Shift he generated assisted him in taking down everyone inside as he turned his attention towards a computer screen. He placed his hand on the screen as images of various people began popping up that he scanned.

 ** _"Youth… youth is a good addition for the perfect body."_** He said as he found the perfect location for youth.

A middle school that was not too far. He didn't care how young they were, youth was what he wanted. And no one, not even that boy who changed into that… that… warrior who killed his friends, was not going to stop him this time.

He changed into his human form of Nobuo as he smirked, pulling his hood over his head. It was then he saw a computer that was showing cameras, and one of them revealed a woman who was most likely a model.

* * *

In the middle of a graveyard, Will sat praying in front of a grave. On this grave was a picture of an elderly man with graying brown hair and onyx eyes like his, some wrinkles obviously forming on his skin as he was smiling.

On the grave read the name Thomas Quinn.

"Hi grandpa. It's been a while since we last spoke. Me and mom are doing alright. She's still teaching me to be an officer like her and like how you once were. She gets along pretty well with everyone at the Special Crimes Unit as I made friends with them too. Except Gen. Every chance he gets, he tries to demean us. That, and he always calls me punk instead of Will or William. Mom finished homeschooling me a few months ago, after I turned 15.

She also got me a car for my birthday. The car came with a talking belt named Krim, and he… he somehow lets me move through the Density shifts. You know, the things that have been occurring since the Global Freeze we told you about last time? Yeah… because of Krim and his allies called Shift Cars, they let me become some kind of warrior called Drive. Because of them, I'm able to beat these monsters called Roidmudes, the ones responsible for the Global Freeze and the Density Shifts.

Not only that, but they can apparently make themselves look like humans. They can copy a person's appearance to look just like that of an actual person. Because of Krim, I was able to defeat two of them. There were 108 and of them, but now 106. I'm hot on the trail for one of them, because he's involved in a case me and mom are in. Sadly… we're at a standstill because we can't figure anything out at the moment.

But hey, this is why we're Quinns. You said so yourself. A Quinn always finds a way, even if there is none. Now, this would usually be the point you'd scold me for lazing around or slacking off for so long, but I also want to say mom says hi. She would've come here with me, but she needed to put more time into the case. Before I go, I want to say thanks to Krim, we finally have a chance. We finally have a chance at defeating the Noise. Drive is able to fight the Noise, so I can protect people from them." He smiled slightly as he looked up at the sky.

Off to the side, Shift Speed was watching, acting as a transmitter for Krim as he was able to watch Will.

 **"Will…"**

"Sorry if I've been slacking off for too long, but you know I'm pretty slow before I go full throttle. It… it was good talking to you again, even if it was one-sided. Just… please… keep on watching over me and mom. I'm sure you've been doing all along, but we could use the extra protection." He stood up as he bowed towards his grandfather's grave.

"Ah!" A voice screamed out before the sound of something hitting the ground following right after. Turning around, Will saw a boy around his age on the ground, wrapping around his leg with a crutch nearby.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked as he went to the boy to help him. He knelt down beside him as the boy looked up at him, pointing towards his crutch.

"Yes… I just got my foot stuck on a crack…"

"Really? Here, I'll help you up." He grabbed the boy's crutch and lifted him up to his foot, putting his crutch under his arm to support him as the boy stood up.

"Thank you… It would've been much harder for me to get up if there wasn't anyone around."

"No problem." He replied. It was then he realized the boy had dropped something, kneeling down as he picked it up to see they were pills packed together.

"Oh, those are for my leg. The doctors say those will help speed up my recovery."

Will heard this, but he saw the back of the packaging. It looked… just like the paper he found when the Roidmude escaped.

 ** _"You look like a lively one."_** The words of the Roidmude suddenly came to his mind, understanding the meaning of what he mean't by them. He handed the boy his pills before turning to face his grandfather's grave again.

"Grandpa… looks like I've gone full throttle again…" He tightened his scarf around his neck before breaking off into a sprint. The boy watch him leave, confused by his words before he decided to go on and do what he came here to do.

* * *

"Another victim has been turned red." April said as Gen and Rinna jumped from their seats. "This time it's a model from an agency."

"Masuda, that bastard…!" Gen said before he began to run to the door, only to be stopped as Will came in with a look of seriousness on his face. April's gaze immediately took notice of how his scarf was tightened around his neck again.

"He's gone full throttle again…"

Will went straight to the board with all the details of the case, moving the pictures of all the victims off from the top and down to the bottom before he circled them all with a marker.

"Oi, kid. What the heck are you doing?" Gen asked the question that was one everyone's mind.

"First, my name is William, but please call me Will. Second, it was wrong for us to believe these were either attempted murders or murders entirely." He then tapped the circle he made of the victims as he kept his eyes on everyone. "These people weren't supposed to be killed…they were instead rejected. However…" He took the marker and began circling the picture of Nobuo, poking it once with the marker. "Masuda Nobuo on the other hand was chosen. The culprit took him and copied his face."

"So you mean to tell us they're after people's body parts?" Rinna asked, even her intelligence not understanding where he was going.

"Yes. Somewhat. The culprit is trying to find people with attractive body parts. For instance, the girl from the music academy. I checked her record and…" He was waving his hand in circles towards April, signaling for her to say what he was about to.

"She… she was considered to be one of the prettiest students at the school at the time."

"Exactly. The people who've all turned red and were recovered at the scenes were all rejects. He didn't use any kind of chemical to turn them red, instead using it to mark they were failures to meet his expectations."

"B-But how'd you figure this out?"

"At both scenes, there was trash." He pulled out the two pieces of paper from his pocket, holding them in front of everyone. "But these aren't just everyday trash. No… they're from medication packs. And these medications belonged to the victims."

"So everyone not in peak condition… is left behind. Is that what he was after?"

"Yes. The people we thought he was trying to kill were just leftovers in his plan. Because of this, he'll keep abducting people if we don't get moving!"

"Wait, kid." Gen stepped forward as he pulled out a picture of a couple, one of them being one of the victims on the board. "This guy recently recovered. He says his girlfriend has been missing since they were attacked!"

His eyes grew wide for a brief second before focusing again. "Gen, I need a list of the people who've gone missing since this case started. Can you get me one?"

"Of course I can! Who do you think you're talking with?" He tapped Will's shoulder before heading out of the room. Kyo seemed to realize something as he got to his desk and immediately began typing away at his keyboard.

"I think I can find something like that online if I look at it from this angle. Is there anything else that can help me narrow it down?"

"Yes. We need to find the location of his hideout, so I need you to compose a map of the locations of the crime scenes and find out where he can be hiding the ones he's abducted."

"If it counts…" April opened her journal and flipped to a page with information on Nobuo, finding his residential location. "He may be hiding out near Masuda Nobuo's home."

"In that case, the two of you will be needing my inventions to find him!" Rinna shouted in anticipation, running to her desk to somehow pull out both devices. "Since he attacks when a Density Shift hits, he may have particles on him that have somehow stuck to him due to exposure for so long. So with these, you'll be able to locate him."

"Ok, not going to ask how you stored them there. If we have to use them and deal with their annoying beeping, then fine." He turned around and left the room, Rinna watching him leave as she frowned.

"Don't insult the Heavy Acceleration Particle Measuring Device!" She said as she followed him.

Jun smiled slyly as he saw them leave, getting up from his desk. "Well, well, well… it looks like our team can really be impressive when we get up and running."

* * *

Will opened the door to the Tridoron as he got in the driver seat. He grabbed the seatbelt and began putting it on as Krim turned to look at him.

 **"Your errand run seems to have gone well, Will."**

"How'd you know?"

Shift Speed drove out from behind Krim, parking in a slot for Shift Cars beside him. **"This Shift Car let me watch your time at your grandfather's grave. Which I must say, I am sorry for your loss of your grandfather."**

"… Thanks." He said as he heard tapping from the window on the passenger side. He looked out and saw April standing outside with the… the name was too long, so he decided to nickname it Pikopiko. "Mom?"

She didn't say anything as she looked around before opening the back of the van to hide the device in it. She then proceeded to get into the Tridoron.

 **"Now, Will. Trust in your friends at the Special Crimes Unit and Shift Cars. Together, they will lead you to the Roidmude."**

"Right." He turned the ignition to the car as the engine roared to life.

 **"Also, I thought you were too young to drive, along with how you do not have a license."**

"Well, mom's here now. Given almost everyone at the station knows her for one reason or another, she can persuade anyone to let me by. Besides, I need hands on experience for driving. What better opportunity is there than with you guiding me?"

 **"Hm… I see your point. April, your input?"**

"If it helps him, I'm all for it. But right now, we need to find the Roidmude and save those he's captured."

Krim and Will let out an affirmative grunt as Will switched the gear before pressing down the gas.

* * *

They got a location. Rinna had gone out to use her device to scan for any traces that were left from recent Density Shifts, Gen going out to question people in a certain radius of Nobuo's residence as they gave their findings to Kyo. Kyo managed to narrow down the hideout to an abandoned amusement park, the one they began slowing down in front of before parking the Tridoron.

"This the place?"

"Yes."

They both proceeded to get out of the Tridoron, closing the doors behind them. Will chuckled as he decided to say something to Krim.

"Hey Krim, keep the Tridoron warm please."

 **"…Was… was that mean't to be a joke?"**

"You have to excuse him. His 'jokes' are one of the ways he tries to keep himself entertained." She said as she hit him on the top of his head, earning a silent 'ow' from him. They went into the park to investigate, Will mumbling slightly as they walked.

"So… where do you think the best place to hide someone would be?"

"Depends on how well he doesn't want them to be found. Ferris wheel, storage room, under counters at booths… could be a thousand places he can hide them… Or maybe in the merry-go-round with the large blue cloth hanging only on one side."

True to his words, the merry-go-round had a large blue cloth that only covered on side. They looked at each other before nodding, crouching as they made their way to the merry-go-round. They kept their movement slow and silent in case the Roidmude was near, making sure it couldn't hear either of them as they went under the cloth.

There they saw all the victims of who has been kidnapped… including the real Masuda Nobuo. Quickly, they ran to the victims, checking their pulses and confirming they were alive.

"We made it in time… Thank goodness."

 ** _"Come to take back the humans?"_** The voice of the Roidmude spoke from outside, causing both of them to turn towards his direction as Will narrowed his eyes.

"That voice… should've known you wouldn't be too far from here!" He said as he tore down the cloth, his eyes widening in response.

Instead of the copy of Nobuo, they were instead looking at a girl with brown hair and matching eyes. In fact, she looked exactly like the girl right behind them.

"… Huh… um… I don't have a joke for this one. Maybe something about plastic surgery?"

 ** _"I don't care. You can have them. I've already copied all that I could get from them…"_** The Roidmude then changed again into his copy of Nobuo, still continuing. **_"That man's face… that girl's hair… my body is magnificent, but there is still one thing I need."_**

The Roidmude then changed again, this time into its Roidmude form. Purple energy then covered its body before changing forms once more. He had transformed into another mechanical monster that was purple in majority, yellow in his middle area. He had two large purple gauntlets on his arms as his head was a mix of purple wires almost with two red eyes.

"He's evolved?!"

The Roidmude then let out a pulse of energy, another Density Shift that was more powerful than before as it spread even further. April and Will flinched at the sudden weight.

* * *

Heart and Brain were observing the café as every human was experiencing the effects of the Density Shift. Heart smiled slightly at the sight.

"He seems to have awoken to considerable strength…" Brain said as he put down his cup, adjusting his glasses as Heart turned to face him.

"Perhaps we should pay our dear friend a visit." He said as he stood up, his body being covered in red energy as he changed form.

Heart had become a bulky monster that was almost entirely red. His shoulders were large as his arms were twice the size of his human form. Around his waist were additional parts of his form acting like his coat with them around his legs but allowing easy movement. On his chest was silver pipes all connected to a gold heart in his chest as he had two large, oddly shaped horns on his head as his entire form looked roughly based on… a heart.

Brain smiled slightly before standing up, being covered in a green energy as he changed form.

Brain had become a bulky monster like Heart, his body green in majority with silver on his shoulders and sides, all styled to look like that of a brain. He had two pieces of 'cloth' hanging from his shoulders, his head very large while looking like it was, majority wise, a brain.

Brain turned around and took the tablet belonging to the man behind him, Heart knocking a man out of the way with a simple flick of his finger. They both began leaving the café as Brain watched the map to track 029's location.

* * *

 ** _"Now… I will find the last quality I need! Then… I will have the perfect body!"_** The Roidmude, with its design and styled now going to be called Iron, said as he turned around and left.

April and Will waited for a second before the Shift Cars in the holders flashed, freeing them from the effects of the Density Shift. They both turned to where Iron left, Will narrowing his eyes as he slightly growled.

"William, we can't let him get into the city!"

"Right!" He replied as he ran forward. Unaware to either of them, from the side two Roidmudes had appeared, both taking aim and firing at Will. He quickly slid on the ground to avoid getting shot as he saw his assailants, a spider Roidmude with 093 and a bat Roidmude with 071.

"Great… he's got more friends." He said as the Roidmudes fired again, forcing him to go back under the cover. The purple projectiles they kept shooting kept going over his cover, suppressing him as he could make any attempt of escape without being shot. He grunted in response as he heard the sound of a car coming, turning to see the Tridoron coming for him.

The Tridoron shot the Roidmudes, hurting them as it gave him enough time to get out of cover. He ran to the side of the Tridoron, getting in as fast as he could.

The Roidmudes saw this as 071 jumped into the air, growing a pair of mechanical bat wings as 093 jumped and held onto his feet, both flying away to catch up to Iron. Iron was running surprisingly fast down a road towards the city, increasing the distance between he and Will by miles slowly but surely.

Will fastened his seatbelt in the Tridoron as he grabbed Krim off the dashboard.

 **"Are you ready, Will?"**

"Considering I'm the only one who can chase him… I'm more than ready." He turned Krim around in his hands before putting him on his waist, the belt going around him and securing Krim to him. "After all… I'm done thinking about. I'm the grandson of an officer as well as the son of one… and there are people in the city I have to protect."

 **"The Roidmude is searching for one more quality for his body, right? Do you know what that quality is?"**

He was about to speak before he remembered the words of the Roidmude the first time they met.

 ** _"Youth may be a good addition…"_**

"He's looking for youth. And considering he said that to me, he's looking for teenage youth…"

 **"Do you know where he'll be able to find it?"**

"… A school. That bastard… and I know just which one he's headed towards!" He changed the gear as he hit the gas, driving the Tridoron as he got onto the road Iron was on.

 **"Okay! Start your engine!"** Krim said as Will turned the ignition, causing the techno music to play again as he grabbed Shift Speed from its perch on the dashboard.

"Henshin!" He shouted as he flipped the rear of the Shift car and put it into the Shift Brace, flipping it immediately as he adjusted his scarf slightly. Outside, the front left tire of the Tridoron folded back in preparation for what was about to happen.

 **"Drive: Type Speed!"** The jazz music played as the holographic armor appeared before turning solid and latching onto Will, changing him into Drive inside the Tridoron. The tire somehow found its way inside before latching onto his torso, completing the transformation as Drive sped down the road.

Ahead, Iron was running at an incredible speed as small explosions happened directly behind him, turning his head to see the Tridoron shooting at him. He let out a growl of annoyance as he stopped and looked at the vehicles between he and Drive, an idea coming to his head as he smacked the cars into the middle of the road to try and prevent Drive from chasing him.

"Crap!" Drive said as he turned the wheel to steer the Tridoron and avoid the vehicles Iron used to try and get rid of him. Somehow, he was able to steer perfectly and prevent hitting any of the vehicles between he and the Roidmudes, causing Iron to silently curse as he turned and saw a parking lot building. It ran to the building and jumped, grabbing onto the wall as it began to climb up.

Drive was behind him as he began driving up the building, the other two Roidmudes getting smart and using a truck loaded with volatile gas barrels inside as 093 tore the back open, causing the barrels to fall out and roll down. 071 flew between he and the barrels, watching as Drive approached before opening fire on the barrels, causing them to explode.

Unfortunately for him, due to the effects of the Density Shift, the explosions from the barrels were not as effective as they previously thought as they were much more controlled while Drive easily avoided them.

Above, Iron was standing in the middle of the ramp upwards as he brought his hands to the grounds with a slam, cracking the cement that made the ramp before crumbling down. The Tridoron was unlucky enough to have the rubble fall down on top of the front, stopping it from going any further.

"Darn… jerk thinks he's smart!" Drive said as he clenched his fist.

 **"Don't worry. Use the Tridoron's tire enhancements!"** Krim said as Max Flare, Funky Spike, and Midnight Shadow all flashed before driving out of their slots in Drive's holder, instead going into a slot in the back of the Tridoron.

 **"Max Flare! Funky Spike! Midnight Shadow!**

 **Tire Feuru!"** Part of Type Speed's transformation theme played as the center of the left wheel on the front of the Tridoron came out, the tire for Max Flare appearing on it as Midnight Shadow and Funky Spike's tires appeared on the two back tires on top. Drive hit the gas, the power the Shift Cars gave the Tridoron giving it the extra strength it needed as it drove through the rubble.

Iron was walking up the ramp before he heard the sound of a car coming after him. He turned around to see the Tridoron coming for him, turning to his side as he quickly jumped out from the building to land below. Drive clicked his tongue as the other two Roidmudes kept shooting at him, deciding to take care of them before they could become an actually threat.

Drive kept driving up the building as they came to the last floor, the Roidmudes flying ahead as 093 kept shooting at him.

"Alright… let's go!" Drive shouted with anticipation in his tone.

 **"Go Tridoron!"** Krim yelled as the Funky Spike and Midnight Shadow Shift Tires began shooting their respective projectiles out. Funky Spike pierced 093 as Midnight Shadow held onto 071. Max Flare saw the opportunity as well as Drive, the power of the Shift Car setting the Tridoron on fire as Drive drove it off the building and into the restrained Roidmudes, causing their bodies to explode.

Their cores fell down onto the road below, the Tridoron landing not too far away as the Tire Extensions retracted. Drive turned the Tridoron around, driving over the Roidmude cores and destroying them.

 **"Now we have to deal with the muscle head. And Will, you said you know where he's heading?"**

"Yes." Drive replied as he pushed the gas further down to accelerate even faster.

* * *

Outside her school, Hibiki was looking down at a paper of hers that was graded, a frown almost attached to her face.

"How did I get a B… I showed my work…" She mumbled slightly.

"Hibiki!" Miku's voice shouted, catching her friend's attention as she looked up at her.

"Miku?" She said, seeing her friend in a rather joyful mood at the moment. She was almost jumping in joy. "Miku? What happened for you to get so energetic?"

"Hibiki, guess what?"

"Um… what?"

"I entered a contest to win tickets to the next Zwei Wing concert and won!"

"You did?!" Hibiki gasped at what her friend told her, stuffing her paper into her bag. She hugged her friend, both jumping slightly in joy. It was then Hibiki realized something as she let go of Miku, looking at her friend with a small bit of confusion. "Um… Miku… who is Zwei Wing?"

Miku gasped in horror at what she heard Hibiki just say. "You don't know who Zwei Wing is?!" Hibiki nodded slowly. "They're one of the most popular popstars in the world right now! Kanade Amou and Tsubasa Kazanari are the two people who make Zwei Wing, and their singing is almost legendary in the world!"

"A-Are they?" She asked as a small bead of sweat came down her forehead, feeling slightly embarrassed now.

"Yeah! But don't worry… when you listen to their music, you'll hear just how good they really are!"

"Really?"

"Yes. You'll even see them singing live at the concert with me!"

"Miku…you're the best friend a person could have!" Hibiki said as she almost jumped to hug Miku.

It was then both of them suddenly felt incredibly heavy, a Density Shift affecting them immediately.

 _'A… A Density Shift?! Here?!'_ Hibiki thought with panic in her mind.

 ** _"Hm… the two of you had some very nice youth."_** The voice Iron caused both of them to slowly turn and see him, their eyes widening in fear at the sight of a monster. **_"The two of you look lively. Come with me."_** He said as he moved towards them to take them away.

"Now, I'm no gentleman myself, but that's not how you ask a pair of girls to spend time with you." A voice spoke to the side, causing both Iron and the two girls to turn and see Drive leaning against the door of the Tridoron. "That's just rude of you. Ah, but you don't have to worry… I'll take you out for a ride."

Iron let out an angry grunt before running towards Drive. Drive calmly walked forward as Iron threw a punch towards him, but Drive easily used his hands to redirect the punch and give him an opening to hit Iron in the face with his shoulder.

Iron flinched slightly as Drive took the chance to throw another punch into his chest, pushing him backwards slightly. Angered at this, Iron threw another punch as this time his gauntlet extended to give him a much larger punching range. Drive ducked to dodge the first one and rolled to dodge the second. The third one he stepped to the side, but the punch managed to a pole nearby and caused it to sever, the top piece falling.

Miku and Hibiki were unlucky enough to be in the path of the pole, the Density Shift making it almost impossible for them to escape the danger. Drive turned around and saw this, a single word coming from his mouth under his helmet.

"Crap!" He grabbed Shift Speed and flipped it thrice.

 **"Spe-Spe-Speed!"** Krim yelled out as Drive's tire began spinning rapidly again, running faster than before due to the power of the Shift Tire as he pulled his fist back to deliver a powerful punch that stopped the pole from falling and knocking it to the side. He shook his hand slightly, a small sting to it before turning his attention to Iron again and pulling out Midnight Shadow, putting it into the Shift Brace and flipping.

 **"Tire Koukan! Midnight Shadow!"** His tire popped off his torso before being replaced with Midnight Shadow's. Iron growled as he ran forward to punch Drive, but he easily countered him by ducking and hitting him in the gut. Iron didn't flinch this time as he then hit Drive in the back, hurting him as he used his leg to spin around and knock Iron off his feet and onto his back.

Drive placed his hand on Iron's collar as he punched him in the head once, then twice, then thrice before Shadow got angry and threw him off. Iron got back up to his feet, seeing Drive grab Midnight Shadow in the Shift Brace and flip it.

 **"Sha-Sha-Shadow!"** Purple shuriken styled tires appeared in Drive's hands as he threw one towards Iron, hitting the Roidmude dead on as he threw the second, hurting Iron even more. He made a third one that he instead made roll across the ground before suddenly jumping up and hitting Iron with enough force to knock him backwards.

Iron grabbed his head, smoke coming off his face as one could see how Drive was beginning to break his body. He slammed both of his hands together by their sides, causing purple energy to gather around his gauntlets before they both grew twice as long as before. With his newly increased hitting range, Iron ran forward and swung his gauntlets as they hit Drive, causing sparks to fly off his armor before he hit him again.

Drive stumbled backwards as he looked up to see Iron rearing his fist back before throwing it forward, hitting him in the chest and sending him flying backwards. He fell to the ground and rolled onto his back, a painful groan coming from him.

"Ugh… he's stronger than before!"

 **"We need to restrain him somehow…"**

"Luckily for us, we know just the guy…" Drive said as he pushed himself back up to his feet. From the side, police sirens were blaring as a Shift Car road was forming itself, Justice Hunter coming over and riding down the road towards Iron as he forced the Roidmude to jump out of the way before flying off the road and into Drive's hand. "Back up from a patrol car… I like it. Alright Hunter…you're coming along for the ride."

He turned the ignition key on Krim before pulling out Midnight Shadow and flipping Justice Hunter's back and putting him into the Shift Brace before flipping.

 **"Tire Koukan!"**

The Tridoron created the Shift Tire, only this time it came with an addition. The tire flew out as it separated with its addition, attaching itself to Drive's torso. The tire was red, like a police siren light with bars of a cage going around it, a cage-like weapon in his hand.

 **"Justice Hunter!"** Krim's symbol changed to that of a sheriff badge as Drive fell a little to the right due to the weight of the cage.

"What's this? A weapon?" He asked as he held it in front of him to examine, but he then saw Iron running towards him through the bars as Iron swung his fist down to attack, only to be intercepted by the cage in Drive's hands. Drive swiftly used both his hands to push forward with the cage, hitting Iron before swiping with it and hitting him again, bringing it up then down to hit Iron in the head. "Am I supposed to use it like this?" He asked, not getting a reply from Krim as Iron tried to attack again, but Drive stopped him with the cage before hitting it again, this time knocking him onto his side as he rolled on the ground.

Drive looked at his weapon and Iron before an idea came to his mind, throwing the cage over Iron as he quickly turned the ignition key and flipped Justice Hunter thrice.

 **"Hun-Hun-Hunter!"** Metal bars flew out of the cage as it expanded, falling onto the bars as Iron was then trapped in a cage. He got up to his feet, seeing his new situation before growling and attacking the bars. What he got was a powerful shock of electricity that caused him to shake due to the voltage.

* * *

"C-Commander! W-We're picking up a Density Shift at a nearby location!"

Genjuro looked at the one who said that before nodding. "Put up any video surveillance you can find and show us what's happening."

"Y-Yes sir!" The man began typing away at his keyboard as he hacked the video surveillance of the surrounding area, finding one that would interest everyone.

He sent the video to the main monitor, showing the fight between Drive and Iron as Iron struck the cage before getting shocked. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of what they saw.

"Is that a monster?!"

"What's with the guy in red?!"

"Are they fighting… in a Density Shift?!"

Genjuro didn't say anything as he looked at Drive on the screen. Seeing him press a button on the Shift Brace.

* * *

 **"Hissatsu! Full Throttle: Hunter!"**

From his sides, spinning tires appeared as they closed in on Drive before propelling him towards the cage. Just before he was about to hit the cage, more tires appeared that sent him upwards and around in a circle in the air before back onto the ground with more force than before as he was sent forward, preparing his fist. As he got close, the cage disappeared as he punched Iron with a far more powerful punch than before, skidding to a stop on the other side.

Iron stumbled slightly, smoke pouring off his body. Slowly, he turned around to look at Drive, raising a shaky hand towards him to point.

 ** _"It can't be possible… that you… you're a… a Kamen Rider!"_**

Drive turned around when he heard this, tilting his head slightly at what he heard. "Kamen Rider?"

Iron couldn't reply as he fell to his knees, his body exploding immediately. From the explosion, his core floated upwards, turning around to face Drive one last time. Drive placed his hand on his hip, tapping the side of Krim.

"Well, I guess we're doing good work. Aren't we, Krim?"

 **"Indeed. Because of this, I must ask you again to help us fight the Roidmudes. There were once 108 of them** ** _..."_** In the middle of Krim's sentence, 029's core exploded, completely destroying him. **_"But now, that would be 103."_**

Drive let out a soft chuckle before he brought his hands together to wipe off and dirt. "We make one heck of a duo, don't you think?"

 **"We do."**

* * *

Everyone in the base was silent at what they just saw. This warrior… this 'Kamen Rider,' just defeated a monster they've never seen before. And judging by its strength, it could have easily taken down an army of soldiers like they were nothing. Not only that… but he was able to fight freely in a Density Shift.

"Com… Commander… What do we do?" One of his subordinates asked, Genjuro quickly shaking his head to get his focus back.

"Keep an eye on this 'Kamen Rider!' If what we're seeing is true, he can become a very powerful ally to us! And… if by some chance… if he can fight the Noise… we might be able to protect humanity if he combines his strength with Kanade and Tsubasa with their Relics!"

"Right!" Everyone in the room said as they all began searching for whatever information they could about this 'Kamen Rider.'

Genjuro looked up at the screen, feeling an odd sense of familiarity at the sight of Drive. For some reason, it brought back the memory of a friend he once knew.

 _'Is this your doing? Have you finally come back?'_

* * *

Heart and Brain kept walking towards where Iron was, but stopped suddenly when they no longer felt his presence. They changed back into their human forms to avoid causing a panic if an actual human saw them, the Density Shift around them disappearing as everyone returned to normal.

"It looks like we won't be meeting our new friend after all…" Heart said as he turned around to begin leaving.

"This… this is preposterous!" Brain spoke as he walked beside Heart, both heading back and away from where they previously felt 029. "How could a powerful and versatile Roidmude like him be defeated?! Was it those Relic users?!"

"No… remember, the humans fascinate themselves with those two. They were supposedly in another country on their way back now, but… it would be impossible for them to get here so fast. And because of this… someone else comes to mind." Heart said as he saw a man on a motorcycle driving towards them.

This man was wearing a lot of purple. Purple pants with black boots, a purple jacket with silver chains on the front and a purple scarf around his neck but under his black helmet. He had a silver ring on his right hand in the shape of a skull.

His motorcycle was black with purple flames on the front, a large silver skull with blood red eyes on the front. He pulled his helmet off to reveal a young man with black hair and matching eyes.

"And Chase has arrived…"

Chase walked towards the Roidmudes in disguise, an emotionless expression practically glued to his face.

"Who is my target this time?" He asked, standing with the Roidmudes as if he was their ally.

* * *

Gen was furiously tapping the tip of his pen against the table, trying to think of how he would write the report for the case.

"Argh… How am I going to report this to my supervisors?" He said as he grabbed his head and scratched with building up anger.

"I'm more interested in seeing this mysterious warrior who defeated the monster." Rinna said as she took a seat beside Gen, Kyo right behind her with his phone in hand.

"I know what you mean Rinna… but I want to see pictures of this guy…"

"Yeah, pictures would be nice…"

Jun stepped in, his smile gone as he made his way towards his desk. "Ah… it seems our team may be doomed to fail after all… maybe if I update my lucky color, everything will go smoother." He flipped open his phone as he began searching online.

April watched the two of them from her desk as Will sat at the vacant one, spinning his spoon around in the soup he got from the cafeteria.

 ** _"It can't be possible…. that you…you're… a Kamen Rider?!"_** The last words of Iron played through his head again as he dropped his spoon, slumping forward before leaning back in the chair far enough to be near his mother.

"Hey, mom… what's a Kamen Rider?"

"Huh?"

"The Roidmude… during his last words, he called me a Kamen Rider."

"The Roidmude called you a Kamen Rider?" She repeated before smiling slightly, instead returning to her work.

"H-Hey! You can't just smile and say nothing about it!" He said as he got out of his chair, April following him as she looked him in the eyes.

"I did no such thing."

"You just did."

"Are you arguing with your mother?"

"W-What?! N-No!"

"You're arguing with me right now. William Quinn, what have I taught you?"

"I-I'm not arguing with you!"

Their interaction kept going as Shift Speed rolled up but kept itself hidden, watching the two Quinns arguing with each other.

Krim sat idly in the Tridoron, watching them through Shift Speed.

 **"It does have a nice ring to it… Kamen Rider Drive."**

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" The sound of Kyo screaming caught everyone's attention, also making Krim's icon changed to that of a slightly pained one.

Everyone looked at Kyo with their ears covered by their hands, looking at their trusted technology expert.

"I won! I won!"

"Kyo, what did you win?"

"I won tickets to the Zwei Wing concert!"

Everyone pulled their hands away from their ears as they looked at him, most of them releasing a quick 'eh' at what he just said. Will smiled as he stepped forward, patting Kyo on the back.

"Congrats, Kyo. You deserve to go to that concert."

"Um… Will… you see… I also… I only got 5 tickets…" He said, the excitement suddenly gone from his voice as he looked at everyone. "It's enough for almost all of us to go… but… one of us won't be able to make it."

Gen and Rinna turned and looked at each other briefly before raising their hands into the air.

""I'm going!"" They both said in almost perfect unison, looking at each other before back at Kyo.

Jun shot up with his own hand, yelling in a high pitch tone. "I'm coming with!"

April was about to raise her hand too as she saw Will. Slowly, she began dropping her hand.

"I'll stay."

She dropped her hand completely as everyone looked at Will.

"You all work a lot more than I do. Besides, I'm sure there's going to be that one fan in the audience who'll stream the concert, so I can watch it at home. You're all adults, so stress can hurt you all more than it can me, so you guys deserve the break." He went to the desk he was using as he grabbed his soup, leaving the room to head to a quiet place to enjoy his meal.

"Well… maybe I judged him wrong after all. Maybe the kid isn't a punk at all." Gen sounded surprised at what he heard from Will. He turned to his side as he patted Kyo on his back. "Thanks for the invite." He then grabbed his report and left, planning on doing it in another room.

Everyone still in the room was quiet. In a second, Rinna and Kyo went back to their desks to their own work as Jun sat back down to look at his daily fortune. April couldn't help but stay standing as she couldn't bring her eyes off the door, hoping Will would come back and say something about Gen staying behind instead of him.

After all, Gen wasn't even a real member of their unit.

Minutes went by and she saw no signs of her son coming back. An hour had gone by, and not a word. She checked her phone in case she missed a call or text from him, only to see there wasn't an alert on screen.

"April, I know you're worried about poor little Will, but there's no need to worry." Jun stood beside her as he placed his hand on her shoulder, giving her some form of assurance. "He's a young boy on his path to becoming a man. He only has you to teach him, but you've done a great job so far to raise such a kind and responsible boy."

"Thank you… it's just… I don't know why… but I feel dread for some reason… as if the concert… will hurt him…"

"Really? My fortune says the same thing about that day. 'Great misfortune will befall you and those around you.'"

"Maybe he was right and I'm just stressed. Being a single parent with my William beside me at home and at work may have been stressing me out in fear of losing him on a case."

"Ah, that must be the case. Besides, Will can look after himself. He's done a fantastic job so far."

* * *

In an airplane headed towards Japan were two teenage girls.

One was a tall girl who was definitely older with long, fluffy red hair down to her waist and matching eyes. She wore a green, sleeveless shirt and denim shorts along with a pair of brown shoes.

The other was younger as she had blue hair with a side-ponytail on her left that was actually longer than the rest of her hair as she had dark blue eyes. She wore a white shirt under a blue jacket and a pair of blue jeans with dark shoes.

The red haired girl was stretching in her seat on the plane, letting out a content sigh as she smiled.

"We're finally heading back to Japan… aren't you excited, Tsubasa?" She asked as her friend looked at her before nodding.

"It's… it's good to be back home, Kanade." She replied as Kanade's smile grew slightly bigger. She turned around to look out the window, down onto the island that was their homeland. It has been a long time since either of them have been back home, a small feeling of homesickness having built up inside both of them.

"Hey, Tsubasa. Are you curious to see if anything changed during the time we were gone?"

"L-Like what?"

"I don't know… maybe some kind of armored superhero making an appearance?"

"That's not likely… unless Uncle was able to activate another Relic and let the new Attuned fight the Noise publicly."

"Yeah, but let's find out." She grabbed the remote and immediately turned it onto the news. Already, the reporter was reading their report.

 _"In recent news, the quantity of Density Shifts has gone up by 10% in the past few weeks, giving the Noise more opportunities to attack."_

Kanade's eyes narrowed in fury when she heard about the Noise taking lives again. To those who didn't know, Kanade had lost her entire family to a single Noise attack.

 _"Not only that, but a monster had appeared and began wreaking havoc. Just as everything seemed to be going bleak with the appearance of a new creature attacking humans…"_ The screen cut away to surveillance footage of Drive fighting Iron, more importantly the scene of Drive performing Justice Hunter's finisher and destroying Iron. _"A hero appeared and destroyed the monster."_

Kanade and Tsubasa's eyes widened in shock at what they were looking at. Not only was there some sort of creature that was not like anything they've ever seen before, but there was also some sort of warrior fighting it and defeating.

 _"No one is able to identify who this armored warrior is, but he has gained the support of the public. Citizens from the city and the surrounding area have begun calling him 'Kamen Rider.' Whoever this Kamen Rider is, it helps to know that the citizens of the city can sleep easily at night, knowing that there is a warrior protecting us. However, we've also been receiving reports that the fight between the Kamen Rider and the monster took place during a Density Shift, meaning the monster and the Kamen Rider are also capable to moving through Density Shifts normally."_

She turned off the TV before either of their jaws could fall open. Kanade swallowed a lump in her throat she didn't know was there as Tsubasa turned towards her.

"Who… who was he?"

"I… I don't know. This… Kamen Rider guy was fighting that monster, but how do we know it wasn't the other way around? What if the Kamen Rider is the evil guy and the monster was trying to stop him?"

"Kanade! How could you jump to that kind of conclusion?!"

"Tsubasa, think for a minute. They were both fighting in a Density Shift- supposedly. If that was the case, they may have the same power, and one of them could've been evil and the other hunted him down to prevent him from giving that kind of power to people. We don't know which one was the good guy in that situation."

"B-But Kanade… don't you remember how during the Global Freeze, there was another guy called Kamen Rider who fought to protect people?"

"That was the Global Freeze. This is now. Whoever the Kamen Rider is, the old man is probably keeping his eyes on him to see whether he can be an ally… or a foe."

If only she knew just how wrong she was.

* * *

I'm going to try and not use my usual _Scene Transition, Time Transition,_ or _Meanwhile_ like I did in Supernatural Hunter in this story. If it goes well, yay. If not, I'll bring it back. One thing I'm going to say is that I'll try my best not to use the header or footers for this story to rant to talk too long like in Supernatural Hunter.

As such I will go ahead and say this.

Farewell, and let us meet next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, everybody!

Reviews:

 **Kamencolin:** Thank you.

 **Guest:** Indeed. And it is a disaster.

 **DragonWarrior74:** Thank you. And if you're wondering, I have read other Kamen Rider and Symphogear stories, but my favorite would be the one with Genmu. And as far as I know, the only other Drive and Symphogear one is based around Mach. Unless there is one I haven't seen despite changing the filters, I'm a little bit confused by what you mean.

 **KingdomWarrior125:** Thank you. And the concert will be similar to the anime, only with a Kamen Rider.

Onto the chapter.

Chapter 3: Valkyries and a Kamen Rider

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to go? I can buy another ticket when we get to the stadium. I can even have Kyo take back the ticket he gave to Gen." April was speaking frantically with her hands on Will's shoulders, shaking him slightly as her son easily resisted the shaking while smiling slightly. He lifted his arms as he grabbed hers, pulling them off his shoulders.

"Mom, I volunteered to stay behind because I said you all need the break. A concert performed by Zwei Wing is a great place for you and everyone to relax. The last thing any of you guys need is stress on the job during a case. The unit is just barely above the bar the secretary of the National Bureau of Defense set for any working unit for the police. If you guys fail to meet his expectations because of stress on a case, you guys are going to get shut downed. After that, you'll either get reassigned to a new unit, or fired. The last thing anyone needs these days is to lose their job."

"You… you're right… I can use the relief." She sighed in defeat as she kept her eyes on him, a different subject coming to her mind. "But will you be okay here? You won't get hungry, will you? Do I need to leave you some money to order pizza?"

"Mom, you're going for just a day and coming home after. It's not like you're leaving town for a week. Besides, I'm sure I can put something together to eat."

"If you do that, you are not having ice cream until you eat your dinner. Even if I'm not with you, you're not ruining your appetite… I might bring home something for both of us."

"Yes ma'am. Now, go ahead. You don't want to be late, do you?"

"Yes… you're right." She quickly stepped forward as she hugged him, her hug tightening for some reason.

"Um… mom… not that I'm complaining… but… you're starting to hurt my back…"

"O-Oh!" She released him before she could hurt him anymore, looking down to her side. "Sorry… it's just… ever since Kyo won the tickets, I've been feeling some sort of… dread about the concert. Almost… almost grim."

They both frowned at what she said. A feeling like that at a Zwei Wing concert? It was mostly unheard of as everyone would've either greatly enjoyed themselves or have the time of their lives.

"Maybe it's just the stress getting to you. You never know when you're stressed until it's too late."

"Yes… that's definitely it." She looked down at herself as she would have to admit… wearing casual clothes in public was something she hadn't done since her teenage years. It felt so weird wearing a blue shirt and brown pants as she was used to wearing her uniform every time she left their home. "Well… I guess I'll be off. Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone, okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

She nodded at his reply before opening and closing the front door behind her, leaving Will to his lonesome. He locked the door behind her as he went straight towards the kitchen, opening the freezer to pull out a tub of strawberry ice cream.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

 **"I thought she specifically said no ice cream."** Krim's voice came from behind him, causing him to jump in surprise as he almost forgot about him. Again.

Will turned to see Shift Speed sitting there, looking directly at him.

"I… take it you can use the Shift Cars to look through their point of view?"

 **"Only Shift Speed. Thankfully, I'm currently in development of a new body for Drive, but it will take some time for the data to work. Even then, I'll have to then make the Shift Car containing this data and the armor it will form."**

"Another body for Drive? So… instead of the Tire Koukans, I'd get more of a… Body Koukan?" He asked, for some reason the image of Type Speed on his body being launched off him and replaced by another form that was most likely styled after another form of car considering Drive's name. Maybe something black or green… maybe even white or blue. Or maybe it would still be red, just more… armor-y.

 _'That's definitely not a word.'_

 **"N-No… But, you're on the right track. You'll be able to switch between Type Speed and the next form, which I am still in the process of naming. Until the Shift Car is completed and ready for combat use, it will be in the Pit before being handed to you. Also, I would like for you to have this."** Max Flare and Funky Spike both appeared on the counter, a small notebook on top of both of them.

He was curious into what the notebook was about, grabbing it to see the pages blank.

"What's this for?"

 **"It's a notebook you can use to keep track of what Roidmudes you've defeated. For instance, 029, 093, 042, 088, and 071. 029, however, should be marked with a picture of his evolved form."**

"His evolved form? What are they? Pokémon?"

 **"No. A Roidmude can become stronger through evolution. The key to their evolution is… sadly, unknown to me at the moment. My only Roidmude experience before teaming up with you was during the Global Freeze… with the original Drive."**

The original Drive? There was one before him?

"What do you mean by that? Was there someone else who was able to become Drive other than me?"

 **"Yes. He… he was Protodrive. He used the power of a prototype Type Speed to fight the Roidmudes during the Global Freeze… but, he wasn't able to destroy their cores at the time. The Roidmudes eventually took him down as he was, without a question, their only threat. And with more than 100 of them against just him… he fell in combat."**

"Oh… by the sound of it, you didn't want to lose him. You cared about him."

 **"I did. He was my partner, just like you. And it is because of this, I will do my best to make sure I do not lose you."**

Will smiled briefly before dropping it quickly. He remembered the Roidmudes he's encountered so far, which even though it wasn't many, gave him enough information.

They mainly worked separately, that was beyond a shadow of a doubt. Iron had not one, but four minions to assist him… like their evolved forms were very important and more than a sudden boost in power. And how did he get more Roidmudes to help him?

"They have leaders…"

 **"Pardon?"**

"The Roidmudes… they have either one or more leaders. I mean, think for a second… 108 soldiers, all wandering around to find whatever it is they need to evolve or whatnot. But, among 108 of them, surely one or more rose above the rest in strength and became their leaders. I know it sounds dumb, but what if the first Roidmude, 001, has a powerful grip on all the other ones? Because they all couldn't realize a threat to their existence like Protodrive unless a leader was among them."

 **"I… I never thought of it that way. But what you're saying may be true. The chances of a Roidmude leader existing is very high."**

"They're commanding 108 different soldiers… so they've got to be either tactical or intelligent. Even then, intelligence can only get one so far before strength is needed, so they're either also powerful, or they have another Roidmude who is better prepared for combat."

 **"That can easily be taken accounted for. The Roidmudes must have a leader who has most likely already evolved and commands them from a single position in the world. Which means…"**

"If we can take out the leader…"

 **"Then the Roidmudes will fall apart!/** Then the Roidmudes will fall apart!"

Will looked at Krim as he did the same to him. They had almost perfectly synced their words.

"That… that sounded a little weird…"

 **"Indeed. Nonetheless, once we find the Roidmude leader and take them down, the Roidmudes will reveal themselves in due time, in which it will make finding them and destroying them much easier."**

"Yeah… but, this is something that's going to have wait for today. Right now, I'm gonna see if I can find someone crazy enough to be streaming the concert."

 **"Why would you do that? I can move Shift Speed to the concert and transmit the footage to the computer screen in the Drive Pit."**

"Really? Awesome." He put the ice cream down on the counter as he went to grab a spoon, but it was then the sound of Type Speed's transformation sound began playing as his pocket began vibrating.

 **"Is… is that…"**

"It's really catchy. I kind of had to make it my ringtone." He pulled his phone out of his pocket, answering it. "Hello, Will here… Miku? Do you need something?... What?! Seriously?! Why are you calling me right now? … You want me to what? … Sure, I'll go. I just hope your aunt is okay. … Yeah, sure thing." The call ended as Miku ended it, Will pocketing his phone as he picked up his ice cream and put it back into the freezer. "Well, change of plans. Guess we're going somewhere."

 **"And where are we going?"**

"Somewhere less boring than home, that's for sure."

* * *

She couldn't help but worry. Was he alright with her gone? Was he eating something healthy instead of going straight for the ice cream? Maybe he was talking with Krim about that new body for Drive.

"Oh, April. You look like you have a thousand worries right now. What's wrong?" Jun asked her as she glanced at him for only a second.

"It's William. I don't know what he's doing and that worries me… this is the first time we've been apart for so long. Maybe I should just go home so he won't get lonely."

"April… you're placing your worry in the wrong place. Little Will is a growing boy, on the verge of becoming a man. He will one day leave you to pursue his own dreams… and even start a family of his own."

"A… a family of his own? I know my baby boy is at the age where he develops an interest in girls… but he's shown no interest in finding a special someone, or he's… you know."

"There's no need to worry about him. He's been on enough cases with us to prove he has what it takes to become an officer, especially if he's Thomas' grandkid."

"You… you're right. He's dad's grandson and my son… I… I don't have to worry about him at all!" She placed both her hands on her hips, standing triumphantly as she agreed with Jun's words.

"Good, good… that's much better. Oh, I almost forgot to mention we'll be getting a new member to our unit."

"We will?"

"Yes, another young lady about Rinna's age. She's proven herself to be very effective and dedicated to her job, and she has agility that can match yours. She'll be taking the empty desk in front of Kyo. She'll also be a part of your team of you and Will."

"W-What? B-But I asked it to be me and him only! Why do we need a third member?"

"Well, that's only if she says yes. She might just stay back and help Rinna and Kyo in the office. Ah, but her records say otherwise. She's arrested more than 40 criminals."

"What… what's her name?"

"Her name? …Ah, I'm sorry, but I've forgotten it right now. I left the sheets with her information on my desk."

"Chief… it's considered very rude to forget a girl's name."

"I know. I once said my own daughter's name wrong because I wasn't used to having a kid yet."

"Was she angry with you?"

"No, no… she was just a baby then. Then again… this may be the reason our relation is so shaky… maybe because I failed as a father by saying her name wrong once that our relation is like this. Is this the same for you, April? Have you said Will's name wrong?"

"No. He's my only child and his name is hard to pronounce wrong."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot you're half American. American names sound so easy to pronounce."

"Yeah… sure they are…"

* * *

Hibiki was among the crowd of people waiting to get into the stadium for the Zwei Wing concert. At the moment, she was also on the phone.

"Miku, where are you? I'm at the stadium waiting for you."

 _"Sorry, Hibiki… something came up."_ Miku replied on the other, causing Hibiki to then panic.

"What? Why? You're the one who invited me here!"

 _"Sorry, but my aunt got into an accident… we're packing our things to go visit her right now."_

"Please… I barely know about Zwei Wing…"

 _"I'm sorry… but, you don't have to worry. Someone else will be coming with you."_

"Really? Who?" She asked, unaware of her answer walking up right behind her.

"You might want to turn around."

"Eh?" She was confused by the words before doing just that, turning her head to see a certain scarf wearing teenager. "W-Will?!"

* * *

In the backstage area was Tsubasa. She was sitting in a shaded area behind a large crate, almost as though she was hiding herself while wearing a poncho over her outfit to keep it from getting dirty.

"Right before the show is usually the hardest, isn't it?" Kanade asked as she walked over to her partner, her outfit covered in a poncho like hers to keep it clean as she took a seat on top of a box in front of her.

Tsubasa looked up at the red haired singer before nodding.

"I'm just dying to go wild on the stage, but no. They won't let me."

"Y-Yeah…

Kanade looked down at the younger singer, smirking slightly.

"Tsubasa… don't tell me you're nervous."

"Why wouldn't I be?" She replied, a small blush on her cheeks. "Not only that, Ms. Sakurai said today is especially…"

She was interrupted by a finger flicking her forehead, courtesy of Kanade.

"Why do you have to be so serious? Just lighten up a little and you'll feel better."

"Kanade. Tsubasa." The voice of Genjuro caught their attention, both singers turning to look at the commander of the 2nd Division Mobile Disaster Response Corps.

"Well, if it isn't old man Genjuro!"

"I trust that the two of you know that today is-"

"Of paramount importance, yeah, yeah… we know." Kanade interrupted him as she waved her hand as if telling him she didn't need to hear it again.

"Very well. I will be holding you to your word. After all, the show tonight will decide the future of mankind."

* * *

In an underground lab with multiple scientists was what looked like a piece of oddly shaped rock being experimented on. To a regular person, it was a rock. To the scientists, it was an important piece of ancient technology that can save mankind from the threat of the Noise.

One of these scientists was a woman with long brown hair that was tied up into a beehive shaped dome atop her head with a purple butterfly clip holding it together. She had a pair of purple eyes behind red framed glasses with yellow lens. She wore a white lab coat over a light green shirt with a belt around her waist, a black miniskirt with a pair of slightly heeled pink shoes.

"Hello~! Sakurai speaking!" She replied with a cheery tone behind her words. "Everything is already prepared on our side!"

* * *

"Good. I'll be right there" Genjuro then ended the call as he turned to face the two performers, Kanade hopping off the box she was using for a seat.

"Just leave the stage to us!" She smiled as she held her thumb up with confidence behind her words.

Genjuro acknowledged this by nodding.

* * *

"Thank you for your purchase." The cashier said as Will grabbed the glowsticks he just bought. He got out of the way for the people behind him as he went back to Hibiki, handing her half the glowsticks.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem."

They walked through the outside area, trying to find an open entrance into the stadium inside. The crowd of people made it difficult with the amount of fans who all looked as if they were dying to even get a seat inside.

"Um… not to be rude… but why did Miku call you?"

"You two have more friends than me, right?" She nodded. "Then I don't know. Maybe she tried calling them but they were busy? Why do you ask?"

"Oh, um… no reason." She turned around and walked off, putting some distance between she and Will.

He looked around him briefly before hiding behind one of the pillars, reaching to his side to pull out the Shift Cars in his Holder as the three Shift Cars drove onto the floor. He pulled out Shift Speed from his pocket as he let the four Shift cars sit on the floor.

"There may be a vent somewhere. Go into it and find a nice spot to watch the concert. Krim, go ahead and guide them."

 **"Okay."** Will stood up, going to catch up to Hibiki. Shift Speed turned to face the other Shift Cars. **"Everyone, let's go and find a spot to watch the concert."**

The Shift Cars all honked in agreement to what he said, Max Flare honking in the direction of a vent that was loose. They chose it for their entry point as they made their way.

* * *

Tsubasa still kept herself hidden behind the crate, most of the lights having been turned off as she was in the shadows. Beside her, Kanade was stretching her arms and back, getting herself ready for their concert.

"Let's just leave the hard stuff to the Commander and Ryoko so we do what we do best on stage!" She finished her stretching looking down at Tsubasa who brought her knees closer to her, her nervousness obvious.

Kanade dropped her arms to her side, smiling lightly as she stepped behind Tsubasa to then crouch down and hug her from behind. Tsubasa's cheeks turned slightly pink as she wasn't expecting this, looking to the side to look at Kanade.

"Tsubasa, you're taking this too seriously. A reed before the wind lives on where oaks fall."

"Kanade…"

"You and I are partners. None of this will be fun if you look like that."

Her cheeks turned pink again as not a word came from her. Her silence, however, gave Kanade her answer.

"If we don't enjoy it… the audience won't either."

"Right?"

"So then… it'll work out as long as we're together."

Kanade nodded, letting go of Tsubasa to stand up. "Of course. We're Zwei Wing, the two wings that will fly to the ends of the Earth."

Tsubasa smiled as she felt her nervousness vanish, getting up to her feet as she stood beside Kanade. "And we can overcome anything!"

They reached to their sides, holding the other's hand as they made their way out of the backstage.

* * *

They found a seat pretty quickly, but it didn't matter as they stood up. It was then the lights on the stage began flashing, a sudden roar coming from the audience everywhere. In response, everyone's glowsticks spread across the audience like a wave, Will and Hibiki snapping theirs as they held them up.

The large stereos around the stadium began blaring to life, music resounding everywhere inside as the audience began chanting.

It was then feathers fell from above for some reason before they saw why. Two girls fell from above, landing on their feet.

The red haired one wore a light and hot pink strapless pleated dress with a yellow petticoat with a large coral colored bow and right wing on her bustle. Around her neck was also a light pink scarf as she had white heels.

The blue haired one wore a high collared crop top with white shorts and a lowly pleated skirt that was cut diagonally from her left hip and a large blue bow and left wing on her bustle. She also had a white and blue stocking up to her thigh on her right leg as her left had light blue boots reaching her knee as the right boot reached her ankle.

 _'That's Zwei Wing? They… look around my age.'_

Above and hidden behind the very top row were the Shift Cars and Krim, watching as the concert begun.

 _"Kikoemasu ka...?" Gekijō kanaderu mujīku  
Ten ni toki hanate!  
"Kikoemasu ka...?" Inochi hajimaru myakudō  
Ai wo tsuki agete  
Haruka kanata hoshi ga ongaku to natta...Kare no hi  
Kaze ga kami wo sarau shunkan kimi to boku wa kodō wo uta ni shita  
Soshite yume wa hiraku yo  
Mita koto nai sekai no hate e...  
Yes, just believe kamisama mo shiranai hikari de rekishi wo tsukurou  
Gyakkō no shawā mirai terasu  
Issho ni tobanai ka?  
Just feeling namida de nureta hane omokute habatakenai hi wa Wish  
Sono migite ni soeyō boku no chikara mo  
Futari de nara tsubasa ni nareru Singing heart  
Itsu no hi ni ka wakaru toki ga kuru kara  
Zutto...Wasurenai  
Sono toki ni wa kokoro no aru ga mama ni  
Egao...Wasurenai  
Kitto boku to kimi wa ichiwa no tori no yō ni  
Tōi kako mo te to te tsunagi ōzora wo tsuyoku kaketeitan da  
Soshite ikiru ima wo  
Mita koto nai ashita no saki e  
Yes, just believe sennen go no kyō mo umare kawatte utaitai  
Atatakai yo kono nukumori  
Zettai hanasanai  
Just feeling unmei nante nai monogatari wa jibun ni aru Jump  
Nigedashitaku nattara sora wo miageyō  
Yūki koso ga kagayaku nda yo Singing star  
Haruka kanata hoshi ga ongaku to natta...Kare no hi  
Tabun boku wa kimi to deai shinwa no hitotsu no yō ni tsumuida  
Nani mo kowaku nai yo  
Mita koto nai sekai no hate e..._

In the middle of their singing, the ceiling to the stadium began to open up, revealing the setting sun outside as the ceiling panels suddenly turned into lights.

 _Yes, just believe kamisama mo shiranai hikari de rekishi wo tsukurou  
Gyakkō no shawā mirai terasu  
Issho ni tobanai ka?  
Just feeling namida de nureta hane omokute habatakenai hi wa Wish  
Senritsu wa tokeatte shinfonī e to  
Futari de nara tsubasa ni nareru Singing heart  
Motto takaku taiyō yori mo takaku'_

As they finished singing, Tsubasa got down onto one knee infront of Kanade as they brought their hands together, raising them into the air.

The crowd had gone wild, everyone screaming in excitement.

 _'I can't look away… my heart… is pounding.'_ Hibiki was thinking to herself, a soft pink hue to her cheeks as her eyes were on the two singers. _'So this… this is what a concert is like!'_

Behind, the Special Crimes Unit, and Genpachiro, were all yelling in excitement, except for April who was only smiling at the performance as she was clapping. Her gaze was then brought down to the bushy head of brown hair with a red scarf around their neck, the symbol of a tire on its end catching her eye.

 _'William?'_

* * *

In the underground laboratory, the scientists were all closely monitoring the development of the Relic.

"Phonic gain growth is within the expected range." One of the scientists reported.

Ryoko and Genjuro were at the top as Genjuro let out a sigh of relief.

"Looks like we can call this one a success." Ryoko said as she took a drink of her coffee. "Good job everyone!"

Everyone felt overjoyed with the success of the experiment, but it was then an alarm began blaring to life.

"What's wrong?!" Genjuro asked, no one having expected this.

"The suppressors aren't able to handle the rising internal pressure!"

"At this rate, the Relic will awaken- No! Even worse, it'll go out of control!"

* * *

In another café, Brain was examining everything about the tablet he had… claimed as his own not too long ago. He pulled open a radar he had created himself, this one capable of tracking Noise movement.

In one area was a large quantity of red dots, each one signifying a fair sum of Noise.

"Hm? So, the mysterious mistress has set her sights on something, has she? Hmph. It's not my concern. This will lower the human population by… hmm… I would have to say at least a few hundred."

* * *

"William!" April shouted out, catching the attention of the teen below. He turned around and looked up, shrinking a little when he spotted his mother.

"Oh crud…"

Before anything else could happen, the center of the stadium suddenly exploded. From the smoke, a large hole was left in the center of the stadium.

Kanade and Tsubasa looked at the hole in horror, but carbon particles began filling the air. Kanade saw this, realizing what it mean't.

"The Noise… they're coming…"

True to her words, an aerial breed of Noise were flying above them. Not just a few, but almost an entire armada.

Krim saw the Noise above and responded promptly. Remotely, he commanded the Tridoron to get into the stadium as the three Shift Cars all drove off down into the crowd.

From the hole in the center of the stadium, a much larger breed of Noise emerged. With it came more of the larger breed, each one spitting out a green liquid that begun spawning the blob and humanoid Noise.

Everyone in the stadium saw this and were immediately horrified at the sight of the Noise, turning around to run and try to live. Some unlucky few tripped as the Noise got on top of them, their bodies slowly turning dark as well as the Noise's before both broke down into a pile of carbon dust.

The aerial Noise above brought their wings onto their bodies before spinning and diving, piercing any human they hit before turning into a cloud of carbon. Needless to say, a massacre was happening right in front of everyone.

The Shift Cards managed to fight off some Noise by themselves, Max Flare burning them into nothing, Funky Spike piercing them as Midnight Shadow managed to cut them. But, due to their much lower numbers, the Shift cars could do only so much.

"Tsubasa, we need to fly!" Kanade said, turning to her partner. "We're the only ones who can fight the Noise!"

"B-But… the Commander…"

Kanade stopped listening to her as she turned towards the Noise and ran forward.

"K-Kanade!" Tsubasa said in surprise, watching her partner jump towards the Noise.

In the middle of the air, Kanade began doing something that would confuse everyone.

She sung.

 _Croitzall ronzell Gungnir zizzl_

She sung briefly before a pendent hanging around her neck began glowing. Light covered her body as her attire was changed.

She wore a black and orange bodysuit that exposed her stomach, bulky black plating along her legs as well as a pair of white and orange gauntlets around both her forearms. With it also came a pair of armor pieces on the sides of her heads like headphones.

In response to her sudden change, the color of the Noise also changed. She brought her hands together, her gauntlets combining before launching forward and changing shape into a large white and orange spear with a red glass center. It was then, she began singing another song.

 _Maboroshi? Yume? Yasashii te ni tsutsumare  
Nemuri tsuku youna Yasashii hibi mo ima wa  
Hakanaku kie Marude mahou ga tokare  
Subete no nichijou ga Kiseki da to shitta  
_She swung her spear, cutting through a Noise that had lept towards her to attack. _  
Kumori naki aoi sora wo Miage nageku yori  
Kaze ni sakaratte... Kagayaita mirai e kaerou  
_She looked around her for a second before thrusting her spear forward, impaling a Noise in front of her to kill it before she ran forward to the other Noise.

During this, Genjuro was still in the underground lab, trapped under some rubble he easily pushed off himself. "Ryoko… Is Ryoko still alive?"

His attention was brought towards a shining rainbow color, looking up at the Relic they were experimenting on.

"The Nehushtan… armor?" He asked in confusion before more rubble fell down, obstructing his sight on the Relic.

 _Kitto Doko made mo ikeru Mienai Tsubasa ni kizukeba  
Kanashimi ni wa Todomarazu ni Takaku mai agare  
We are one Nori okure nai de  
Toki wa Tomatte kurenai  
Ima wo iki nuku tame ni Watashi tachi wa Deatta no kamo shirenai  
KIMI TO IU OTO KANADE TSUKIRU MADE  
Tomarazu ni Sing out with us  
_Kanade threw her spear forward, causing replicas of it to appear between her and the Noise before she commanded them to attack. They all fell forward, piercing the Noise and killing more of them in a large row before she dashed forward with her spear again to keep attacking.

 **Stardust ∞Foton** _  
Todokanu koe "Nee hitori ni shinaide"  
Kokoro sakebu kedo Kotoba wa chigirete yuku  
Tada uke ire "Ima" wo shizuka ni mitsume  
Akirame? Sou janaku... Nori koeru tame ni_

Tsubasa's attire had changed to one that looked like Kanade's, only hers was a light blue and black bodysuit with gauntlets on her forearms, blades on the back of her boots as well as armor on her legs as she too had armor in the shape of headphones on her head as her weapon was instead a katana blade. _  
Dare ka Yatte kureru darou? Nante me sorasu  
Yuuyo wa mou nai hazu... Chigau mirai nozondeiru nara  
_Tsubasa cut the Noise in half with her weapon, using the blades on her boots to cut them when they got behind her. She was much faster with her attacks due to her more linear form and lighter amount of armor. _  
Kono te Tsukandeita no wa Eien, Ni mieta yuugen  
Nakushita toki Kizuita kachi... Mata no na wo kibou  
We are one Shinjite itai yo  
Soto wa Yamanai ame demo  
Hikari wo wasurenu you Watashi tachi wa deatta no kamo shirenai  
KIMI TO IU OTO KANADE TSUKIRU MADE  
Soba ni iru Sing out with us  
_As this was happening, Will groaned in slight pain as he opened his eyes and pushed himself up, causing some rocks that landed on him to fall off. Underneath him was Hibiki, her eyes closed as if she was knocked out.

He quickly checked her pulse, confirming she was alive. _  
Kioku dake ga Konosaki no Michishirube Mayowanaide Tsuyoku are  
Kumori naki aoi sora wo Miage nageku yori  
Kaze ni sakaratte... Kagayaita mirai e kaerou  
_Kanade began spinning the spear in her hands rapidly, quickly creating a twister with the speed and power she put into it before she swung it onto the larger breed of Noise to tear it to shreds.

 **Last∞Meteor** _  
Kitto Doko made mo ikeru Mienai Tsubasa ni kizukeba  
Kanashimi ni wa Todomarazu ni Takaku mai agare  
We are one Nori okure nai de  
Toki wa Tomatte kurenai  
Ima wo iki nuku tame ni Watashi tachi wa Deatta no kamo shirenai  
KIMI TO IU OTO KANADE TSUKIRU MADE  
Tomarazu ni Sing out with us  
Soba ni iru Sing out with us_

Will looked down at the singers fighting the Noise, shocking him at what he was seeing. Not only were they international popstars… they could fight the Noise! And they were good at it!

 **"Will!"**

He turned around to see Shift Speed driving towards him, the other three Shift Cars coming towards him as they parked themselves in his Holder.

"Krim, what's going on?! How are they able to fight the Noise?!"

 **"I wish I knew, but we have to help them! The Tridoron is in the southeast tunnel, so come to it and grab me to turn into Drive!"**

"Right!" He grabbed Shift Speed and flipped it, putting it into the Shift Brace for later as he knelt down beside Hibiki. He grabbed a seat that was broken, lifting it to cover her.

He looked down at the two fighting the Noise as he grabbed the railing and jumped down, landing as he tried to soften his landing by rolling. He then turned and began running to the tunnel.

 **"That's the southwest tunnel!"**

"My bad!" He skidded to a stop before turning around, running towards the other tunnel.

Just as he was about to go into the tunnel, one of the blob-like Noise fell down from above. He stopped himself before he could run into the Noise. He began backing away slowly, keeping his eyes on the Noise as it slowly began sliding towards him.

His hand found its way onto Max Flare, grabbing the Shift Car as he threw it like a dart. Max Flare set itself ablaze, piercing through the Noise to kill it as he drove around from behind to jump into his hand.

"Thank you for being able to kill the Noise." He said to the Shift Car before putting him back into the Holder as he ran into the tunnel and turned the corner, seeing the Tridoron in front of him. He ran to it, the window opening as Krim was launched out for him to catch.

 **"Will, quickly! Transform into Drive!"**

"Hang on… we need to get Hibiki out of here!"

As this was happening, April groan slightly, pushing herself up. She looked out into the stadium seeing Kanade and Tsubasa fighting.

"What… what in the world?"

"Mmm…" The sound of a person groaning caught her attention, looking down to see a person with a broken chair covering them with some rocks over them. She stood up, feeling slight pain in her left leg as she endured it.

She went down to the person under the chair, moving it to see someone who was a familiar face to her.

"Hibiki?"

She groaned slightly before her eyes opened, looking up at the Quinn in front of her.

"Ms. Quinn? … Wait, where's Will?!"

"So that was William with you?!"

"Yes! He was here with me when it happened, and now he's gone!" She pushed herself up, about to get to her feet as April stopped her from going higher.

"Don't… the Noise are here… we need to stay hidden."

"The Noise…?" She asked. It was then a face of horror slowly began spreading across her face. "They didn't get Will, did they?!"

"No… knowing him, he already went to get help. Here, come with me." She used her hand to motion Hibiki to follow, the young girl nodding as they crawled in the stands.

* * *

"Come on, keep moving!" Gen said as he pointed everyone towards the exit outside of the building. Outside, multiple squads of police were already there to help the people.

As they kept flowing out of the building, the Noise had all focused their attacks on whatever was happening inside, giving them time and room to get everyone as far away as possible.

"Hurry! We don't know when they'll lose interest in whatever's happening in the center, so we need everyone out now!" He shouted to get everyone moving faster. As this happened, the Special Crimes Unit assisted where they could.

Kyo was helping the officers with their computers as Rinna was helping people get into vehicles to get away faster. Jun was helping any unlucky children to get separated from their families find them again. As he did this, he didn't have time to realize April wasn't with them.

* * *

They slowly made their way through the stands to keep hidden from the Noise. Whatever bruise or cut they got from any sharp or pointy rocks, they knew they just had to deal with it if it mean't surviving.

Cracks began forming on the area they were, pieces of it falling down before entire section fell down with them on top.

They landed on the ground without much injury, but Hibiki hit her leg on a solid rock, a big bruise on her leg. April had cut the palm of her hand as her leg was stuck under some of the rubble, trapping her.

Some Noise turned around to see what the sound was, seeing both Hibiki and April. They changed their targets from Kanade and Tsubasa to the other two, running towards the two of them.

Hibiki reacted by her eyes widening in fear, leaning against the wall behind her as she never thought of herself being in a situation like this. April saw the Noise, reaching forward as the rocks prevented her from moving.

"HIBIKI!" She did all she could do and that was scream.

"HENSHIN!"

In front of them, the figure of a boy wearing a scarf got between them and the Noise. A red cylinder appeared around the boy, red armor appearing from the cylinder before latching onto him as he punched a Noise with enough force to send it flying backwards after dissolving into dust.

A tire came rolling against the ground, jumping to hit the other Noise before flying in the air and attaching itself onto the armor.

 **"Drive: Type Speed!"** Upbeat jazz music played from the figure, their hand slowly lowering down to their side. They turned around, running to April as they pulled the rock off her leg to give her movement again.

She looked up at him… at Drive. He turned from her to Hibiki, kneeling down beside her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, some anger in his tone that was slowly diminishing. She was hesitant before nodding, trying to stand up. When she did so, the bruise on her leg proved to be too strong for her to handle as she fell forward, Drive catching her. "Your leg is hurt… Mo- Ma'am. Can you walk?" He asked, having to correct himself before accidentally giving away his identity if she didn't recognize him before the transformation.

"It hurts… but I can." She pushed herself up to her legs, a soft limp behind her. Despite this, she was still capable of walking.

"Good… take her to safety…" He handed Hibiki to April, turning around as he faced the Noise. He brought his hands together, catching his fist with his open hand. "I'm going to take the Noise out for a ride."

Drive then ran forward, leaving the two of them. April supported Hibiki lowering herself and placing her arm over her shoulder, both of them slowly making their way to an exit.

Kanade cut another Noise in half, the glow to her weapon losing its shine.

"Damn… so this is as far as I can go?" She asked herself, not expecting a reply. She turned around to face another small group of Noise, panting slightly as she popped her neck. "Well, here goes-"

 **"Spe-Spe-Speed!"** The sound of a slightly mechanical voice yelling came to her ears before she saw red blurs coming out of the Noise, watching them dissolve into carbon before revealing the red armor of Drive.

She looked at him, her grip on her spear tightening in case of an attack. Drive looked at her, running towards her. She took this as a sign of aggression, raising her spear before running towards him herself.

Just as she was about to swing, Drive jumped over her to punch through a Noise that was behind her, killing it as he landed.

"Never expected singers to fight Noise." He said, catching her off guard.

"Really? And who're you to say that?"

"Kamen Rider… Drive." He turned around to kick a Noise coming towards him, killing it before using his knee to attack another. "Or you can just call me a passing through Kamen Rider. Either or."

"Kamen Rider… Drive?" She asked, looking at him as she was confused by the tire around his torso. "So… are you a good guy… or a bad guy?"

"Good guy." He said as he grabbed a Noise, throwing it into the air as Kanade saw the chance to throw her spear and impale it, killing it before grabbing her weapon.

"Sure… I'll believe you when we get out of here alive."

"Fair enough." He took out Shift Speed and grabbed the next Shift Car, flipping it.

 **"Tire Koukan!"**

"Tire Koukan? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just watch…" He said as the next Shift Tire flew out into sight, the purple shuriken cutting through the Noise between it and Drive before knocking Shift Speed's tire off.

 **"Midnight Shadow!"** Drive grabbed Midnight Shadow as he flipped it thrice.

 **"Sha-Sha-Shadow!"** He created the purple shurikens before throwing them, the bodies of the Noise proving to be too weak to stop the shurikens as they flew through the Noise, killing them.

Kanade whistled slightly in surprise, watching the shurikens cut through the Noise like they weren't even butter. "Remind me to get a tire like that for one of my vehicles."

"Sorry, custom made." He made another shuriken, throwing it towards one of the larger Noise as it cut its head off, killing it.

Tsubasa was in the air as the shuriken flew by her, missing her by a few feet before she landed. She turned to look towards Kanade, instead seeing Drive near her as they were both fighting Noise.

 _'The Kamen Rider?! Here?!'_ She didn't expect to see him in person so soon, or at all now that she thought about it. Instead, she decided to use the chance for extra help. She cut through a Noise to her side, destroying it as she used the blades on her boots to again kill more.

Kanade kept fighting, cracks slowly appearing on her armor over time as she fought. Drive was too busy killing Noise with Midnight Shadow to see this, as was Tsubasa.

April and Hibiki were approaching the exit, but one of the large Noise saw them. Its mouth opened wide as it prepared to throw up its green liquid, Kanade seeing this.

"Watch out!" She yelled to the both of them, catching their attention as they saw her rush towards them before standing infront of them, She raised her spear, spinning it rapidly as the large noise shot out its liquid, hitting her spear.

She managed to give in enough strength to prevent the liquid form making anymore Noise to go around her, but the Noise itself proved to be more powerful. The strength behind its attacked proved to be enough to push Kanade back slightly before causing pieces of her armor to fly behind her.

One of these pieces had the trajectory towards Hibiki, hitting her in the chest. The impact caused her to fly backwards, hitting the wall.

"Hibiki!" April yelled out, limping towards her. Kanade heard her yell, turning her head around to see Hibiki bleeding severely.

Drive saw this himself, turning towards the Noise attacking Kanade as he created one more shuriken that he threw, cutting its head off to stop it from attacking as he killed it. Kanade lowered her spear to catch her breath for a second before turning around, running towards the two of them.

"Is she alright?!"

April looked at her before grabbing Hibiki's arm and placing two fingers on her wrist, checking her pulse before nodding. "She's alive… but only barely."

"Good… please, get her out of here." She turned around to face the Noise, walking towards them at a much slower pace.

Drive killed another Noise before he ran to April and Hibiki, crouching beside both of them. He was about to ask if she was okay before he saw April raise her arm. He let his gaze follow her arm towards what she was pointing at, towards Kanade.

"I once wanted to sing with an empty soul and body… but look at how many came to hear me today." She stopped walking as she stood, raising her spear into the air. "That's why… I'll do my ultimate performance. It's time for my greatest aria… my Swan Song." She spoke with a sad tone, almost depressing as a tear fell down her cheek.

She begun singing, but it wasn't with the pitch or tone like how she was singing before. No… it was sad, no trace of joy or anything positive behind her singing.

Krim realized what she was doing. **"Stop her! She's going to sacrifice herself to kill the Noise!"**

Drive looked down at him before up at the Noise. They were still everywhere, all around the stadium as there were still some in the air. Their positions made it impossible for him to perform a finisher.

"I… I can't! There's too many of them for Midnight Shadow, and their positions make it impossible for me to do the finisher! Even if I flip the Shift Brace three times again, she might finish her song before I can finish even a fifth of them!"

 **"What?! No… we can't let this happen!"**

"I know that! But unless there's a Shift Car you've been hiding from me that can increase my strength and speed tremendously, we can't do anything!"

Krim fell silent when he mentioned that. The silence was a giveaway at what Krim was doing.

"There is… you're hiding Shift Car. Krim, if we want her to live, you need to let me use it. Now."

 **"No. I'm not letting you use that Shift Car."**

"Krim, now isn't the time! I need that Shift Car!"

 **"I'm not letting you use that Shift Car! Even though you're Drive, your body won't be able to handle to it!"**

"I don't care! Let me use the Shift Car!"

 **"No!"**

"KRIM!"

 **"I'm not letting you use the Shift Car, end of discussion!"**

"Just let me use it!"

 **"Even if I did let you use it, even lifting the Shift Car in the Shift Brace once for additional power will break your body, if not kill you! Performing the finisher will kill you!"**

"I don't care about that! Let me use the Shift Car!"

 **"I SAID NO!"** To prove his point, Krim even canceled his transformation, reverting him back to civilian form. Will looked at his hands, seeing the bare skin of his body before he grabbed Krim and shook him.

"Krim, this isn't funny! Let me use the Shift Car!"

Krim didn't say anything. Instead, the lights on the belt turned off. Will growled in frustration as he turned the ignition… getting nothing. Not a sound from the Drive Driver. He turned it again, getting silence.

He tried to flip Midnight Shadow, but found not a sound coming from anything. He got angry quick as he grabbed Krim, lookin down at him despite not seeing a single light on the belt.

"Krim!"

"William!"

He turned around to look at who called his name, seeing April running towards him with a look of horror on her face. He was confused by why she looked horrified. Was it because he just turned back into civilian form in the middle of a group of… Noise.

For some reason, it felt like time slowed down. Slowly, he turned around to see a blob of Noise in the air, falling directly towards him. The next second, he feels a pair of hands against his side. And then he realizes… he's on the ground, looking up at the sky.

"Huh?" He asked himself, partially confused into what happened. He pushed himself up to sit up, looking directly at April crawling backwards from the Noise.

He blinked, his mind registering what he was looking at before realizing what he was looking at. He grabbed Funky Spike, looking at the small green Shift Car before at April.

"Mom, catch!" He said, getting her attention as he threw Funky Spike towards her. The Noise took the opportunity to jump at her, intent on making contact to kill her. Funky Spike flew into her hand, pointing the Shift Car towards the Noise as it sent out a large spike to pierce the Noise, killing it before it could touch her.

As this happened, Kanade kept singing. Tsubasa was begging her, pleading for her to stop singing the song, only for her words to fall on deaf ears. Kanade was approaching the end of her song, Hibiki laying against the wall as she spoke weakly.

"I can… hear her… the song…"

Kanade sung the final note of her song, her eyes focused on the Noise in front of her as she smirked. From her smirk, blood came out from between her lips. Her body glew for a second before it released a pulse outwards, the pulse traveling through the stadium as it immediately disintegrated the Noise it touched.

Silence caught everyone's ears.

Hibiki's vision was slowly turn black, looking up to see Kanade falling to the ground as her spear dissolved into nothing.

She blinked, the image being replaced by Tsubasa holding Kanade while screaming. She was screaming into Kanade who… who turns to dust and is blown away into the wind.

She closed her eyes again, her consciousness slipping away. When she opened her eyes again, she saw… lights and… doctors. She couldn't move her eyes, not matter how hard she tried. But, she knew one thing because of this.

 _'I'm… alive…'_

* * *

"What were you thinking?!" She yelled at him, making him flinch at her words. "Why did you cancel your transformation when there was a Noise right behind you?!"

"I…" He couldn't continue, be it out of fear of what she would say, or the lack of words coming to him… because of the fear he was feeling of what she would say.

"You what?"

"I just…"

"William Quinn. Finish your sentences or else."

He couldn't speak, lowering his head. April kept her eyes on him before sighing, turning to the window of the hospital room she was assigned to. Her leg was wrapped in bandages as it turned out… her leg was broken.

"It was Krim… wasn't it?"

He looked up briefly before nodding. She sighed again, placing her hand on her face as she slowly brought it down.

"Can he tell me why?"

 **"I…"** Krim began, sitting on the table in the room as the Shift Cars were all driving around the room with the freedom they were given with its size. **"It was my doing… I had let my anger get the best of me as it almost caught yours or Will's life."**

"What did he do to get you that angry?"

 **"He wanted to use the Shift Car I am keeping from him. The one that will destroy his body if he used it."**

"You stopped him from using Shift Formula?"

"Shift… Formula?" He spoke out, asking what Shift Car they were talking about since it sounded similar to Shift Speed.

"Shift Formula is the next model of Drive, granting him incredible speed while also being superior to Type Speed in practically all aspects. Type Formula is the name of Drive's next form, but its power can place tremendous strain on the host. If you were to use it, your body would be destroyed."

"So… it was best… for me not to change into Type Formula…"

 **"Yes. I lost Protodrive back during the Global Freeze, and I am not willing to lose you. Losing one Drive is too much for me."**

"You already told him about Protodrive?" She asked, confused by why Krim would tell Will about the Drive before him.

 **"Yes. He has the right to know, so I told him. I also told him I am currently working on a new body for Drive, this one he will be able to use at his current state. It's currently at… well, I suppose you haven't told him, have you?"**

"Told me what?"

"About the Drive Pit."

"What about it?"

"We're moving it out of the house."

"Um… why?"

 **"In case a Roidmude is capable of tracking the location of the Tridoron or any Shift Cars. I had it built in your home as a temporary hideout until you were ready to become Drive. With you now acting as Drive, it would be safer to move it to a more safe location. That, and I had left most of my materials in the original Drive Pit at the police station you both work at, along with most of the Shift Cars."**

He looked at Krim as he opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came from him. He closed his mouth as he quietly stood up.

"I guess it's time I went home…"

"William, wait." He stopped moving as he turned to look at her. "Come here." She asked him to come closer, doing just that as he stood right beside her. She used her hand to motion him closer, leaning towards her as she threw her arms around him to hug him. "You can say we're even now."

He didn't say anything, stunned at the feeling of the hug before his arms found their way up and around her to return it. She could feel his arms tighten around her, puzzling her slightly.

"I'll… listen to Krim more often. To prevent an accident like that happening again."

She smiled at his words as she pulled away, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. "Good boy. Now, go ahead. They say my roommate will come out of surgery soon, so you won't have to worry about me being lonely. Especially if you visit daily."

"Y-Yes ma'am." He looked down at the Shift Cars on the floor, giving them a quick whistle to tell them to get ready as they jumped from the floor and into their slots in his Holder. He then picked up Krim and put him around his waist, Krim attaching himself to his waist as he used his jacket to hide him.

"Oh, and William." She said, catching his attention one more time. "Tell Jun I'll be giving him my two weeks notice."

"W-What?!"

"I've been working for them for almost a decade… that accident made me remember how often I can come close to dying on the job, leaving you alone in this world. Being the caring mother I am, and so I won't have to be strict with you while at work anymore, I'll find a more… calm job. I hear the Flower is looking for a new waitress."

"Then… what do I do? Do I stay working with everyone at the Unit?"

"Yes. You may not believe me now, but working as an officer and as Drive is the best thing you can do now. With their help, you'll be able to find any Roidmude and crack down on their case. Also, before the concert, Jun told me we were getting a new member soon, a woman around Rinna's age whose apparently arrested more than 40 criminals."

"Wait… do you mean it's-"

"I'm not jumping to conclusions, but it could be. She'll be able to take my spot as your partner in the Unit and on the job. As much as it pains me to say it, you need to stay working with the Unit."

"… Yes ma'am." He quickly ran to her as he gave her a quick hug, running off through the door to leave her by herself.

She yawned, placing herself against the pillow behind her. "Keeping an eye on that boy can be tiring… I think I deserve a nap." She closed her eyes as she dosed off.

* * *

"Heart… I was wondering when you would return." Brain put the tablet down as he looked at his fellow Roidmude, seeing Chase standing not too far away.

"Indeed. I was watching the concert performed by the girls called… Zwei Wing. I must say, they had the most heavenly voices."

"Had?" Brain raised an eyebrow as curiosity came to him. "Had refers to those you either saw die, or killed yourself. Which was it?"

"The red haired one killed herself to sing a song that somehow killed all the Noise. I must say, her voice was the worse of the two, but she made up for it with her combat prowess by using that… I believe you call them Relics, correct?"

"Yes… while this sounds interesting, did anything happen that I would actually like to hear?"

"Perhaps the Kamen Rider that appeared when the Noise attacked?"

That caught his attention. Word had appeared not too long ago an armored warrior was fighting monsters, but they didn't know if the monsters he fought were either the Noise or their fellow Roidmudes.

"Preposterous! No one is capable of becoming a Kamen Rider!"

"That is where you are wrong, Brain." Heart reached into his coat, pulling out a picture of Drive fighting the Noise alongside Zwei Wing. "I had 033 with me as he gave me the picture. I must say… I like the red."

"Is he the culprit behind the loss of our fellow Roidmude?"

"Perhaps. Maybe the monsters the humans refer to are the Noise as the Kamen Rider protects the humans from them and not us. Perhaps other humans are out there, hunting Roidmudes to destroy them and their cores."

"You know that if that was the case, we should find these people hunting Roidmudes and exterminate them. Because of them, 5 Roidmude cores have been destroyed! Not only that, but they managed to defeat 029 after he had already evolved!"

"Do you need time to calm down, Brain?" Heart asked as Brain didn't say anything, instead using his handkerchief to wipe his forehead. "Let's just keep our eyes on the Kamen Rider incase he is the real one destroying the Roidmudes. Because if he is…"

They both turned towards Chase who pulled out a weapon that looked similar to brass knuckles with a gun barrel on top, silver on front and a black grip with purple on the sides and as the knuckles lining the silver. Chase slammed the barrel against the palm of his hand, causing it to speak as his eyes glew purple.

 **"Break Up!"**

"… Chase will be more than enough to end him."

* * *

Most of the Crossover stories I read usually had the Rider prevent Kanade from finishing her Swan Song.

This is not one of those stories. The reason is because Kanade's death is a major key in the original story, so I had to include it. Also, I forgot specifically when Type Formula was created in the show, and I work my way up the show in accordance to the chapters, so it would take me a bit of time before getting back to the reveal of Type Formula. For now, I'm just letting it be known but off limits.

Also, for the insert songs that begin when the girls activate their relics, I will post their songs in the story. If you guys don't like it, then please tell me and I'll stop and just ask you to play the song from Youtube or something.

Anyways, thank you all for reading the third chapter and coming this far. Unless you scrolled all the way down here. Then you cheated.

Farewell, and let us meet next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Has anyone had any luck with finding a subtitled version of Heisei Generations? It's been four months and I've had no luck.

Reviews:

 **aceman88:** I've read a lot of Kamen Rider and Senki stories, and so many of them save Kanade. I want to try and stop that trend. It might not work, but it's worth a try.

 **Guest:** Type Wild will make its debut, as will all other Types. Except High Speed, and Fruits is on the line right now.

 **KingdomWarrior125:** Thank you. And I have set up the pairings. I just won't say them, so I'll leave it up to everyone's imaginations.

 **Pimsan:** Thank you. Of course, Mach and Chaser will appear, but any others would be spoilers.

 **New Universe Returns:** I try to find a reason behind many of the things I do. Sorry you're upset, but I'm sure I'll be able to make it up in the future.

 **DragonWarrior74:** Thank you.

Onto the chapter.

Chapter 4: A new officer?

* * *

He slept quietly in the darkness that was his room, the blanket pulled up far enough to cover him but leave only the top of his head exposed. Off to the side, his arm was also hanging out of the sheets, coming close to touching the floor.

On the nightstand next to his bed, Midnight Shadow found its way up. It turned itself towards him, driving forward as it came to the edge before honking.

He groaned slightly, shifting under the blanket before falling silent again. Midnight Shadow did not appreciate this as it honked again, this time more furiously and louder.

He groaned again, the blanket coming off his head for his eye to open and see the Shift Car on his nightstand acting like an alarm clock.

As this was happening, thin rays of sunlight were pouring in from the window, making him look up and at the clock next to Shadow to see it was 8:53.

"I… overslept… again… didn't I?"

Midnight Shadow honked to confirm what he said, causing Will to sigh slightly.

"Sorry…" He said before pushing himself up, causing his sheets to fall off his back. Once to his feet, he quickly set his bed for when he'll come back and sleep, turning to Midnight Shadow before reaching out with his hand, the Shift Car driving onto his palm before driving up his arm and onto his shoulder.

He proceeded to then leave the bedroom, entering the kitchen. There, all sitting idly on the counter and watching the TV was Max Flare and Funky Spike.

It was then he had stepped into the light, revealing his once bushy hair having been cut for convenience to make it smoother and less bushy while still covering the areas it did before, only more… neat and comfortable.

After all, two weeks after the incident was enough time for him to decide to get a haircut.

 **"Ah, Will. It is good to see you've woken up."** Krim's voice came from the couch as he looked over to see the belt sitting there, watching the TV as the Shift Cars were much farther from it than him.

"Yeah… morning." He placed his hand on the table in front of Krim, letting Midnight Shadow drive down and onto its surface as he looked up again. Someone was missing. "I guess Justice Hunter is out on patrol?"

 **"Yes. He's been very eager to find any Roidmude activity since they've gone silent for so long. Roidmudes usually attack in the shadows, but some will be brave enough to attack in the daylight. But for them to be quiet for two weeks… I can't help but feel like they're up to something."**

"I don't blame you… 103 still remain… and they're all quiet." He turned around to see all the other Shift Cars directly behind him, honking at him as if begging him to do something. He can remember the last time they did this, turning to face Krim once more. "You were telling them of the time you were young, weren't you?"

 **"I was. It seems as though I was wrong to think they would find my tales entertaining."**

"Age brings either knowledge or boredom from stories. In your case, a little bit of both."

Krim stuttered to find words to reply as the Shift Cars all honked in agreement with Will. He chose to remain quiet before sighing.

 **"I-I see… very well."** He then coughed to clear his… circuits? Whatever he had in place for a throat. **"I suppose you must get ready. Max Flare as kind enough to make you toast with the help of Funky Spike and Midnight Shadow before he went to wake you up."**

"Really?" He turned around to see the other two carrying a plate with toast on top, the toast actually looking perfectly cooked. He moved towards the two Shift Cars before taking a piece of the toast and biting a piece off. "Wow… Flare, you're good."

Max Flare honked in appreciation at his words.

Will quickly ate his small breakfast before returning to his room and changing clothes, getting ready for today as he grabbed his scarf off the dresser, wrapping it around his neck. He made his way to leave his home, the Shift Cars going into his Shift Car Holder that he attached to his belt, picking up Krim as he grabbed his shoes and stepped outside.

As he got into the Tridoron, he put Krim on his perch on the dashboard, starting the engine. He took a quick look at the time.

"Do you think we'll be able to make a quick detour, or do I have to head straight to the station?"

 **"Hmm… Justice Hunter is reporting traffic issues, so I think it's best if you head to the station while you can."**

"Right…"

* * *

"Genjuro~!" Ryoko added some emphasis to his name, catching his attention as he turned around to look at her.

"Yes, Ryoko?"

"I've been meaning to ask, how is Tsubasa holding up? Last I heard, she hasn't come out of her room since Kanade…"

"She's… still not taking it too well. I've been trying to speak with her for the past week, and all I am able to get from her are muffled grunts or something shifting in her room. The only times she comes out are to eat, but even then she remains as silent as a rock." He sighed, placing his hand on his forehead as he closed his eyes. "I worry about her… not only as the Commander of the 2nd Division, but as her uncle. I know she is going through a very hard time right now, but she's making it almost impossible for me to help her."

"Just give it time. I'm sure she'll warm up eventually and start talking to you again. Once she does, I'm certain you'll be a very big helper with her grief. I'll even say it myself, I do miss Kanade. She was such a kind girl who didn't do anything to deserve this. Though, I'm sure if she was still alive, she would have probably gone to Tsubasa and forced her up again."

"That's true… Tsubasa did rely on Kanade a lot. Now, has there been any luck with finding Gungnir?"

"Sadly, no. Everything about Gungnir was destroyed when Kanade sang her Swan Song. I did see a report about a girl from the concert having shrapnel very close to her heart and making it impossible for surgeons to take them out, but I doubt it has anything to do with Gungnir. Now, since you asked me about my searching, how goes your search for the mysterious Kamen Rider?"

"Worse. Nothing has come up at all. All we can find are vlogs or posts people have been saying about the Kamen Rider, the government keeping secret from the public, and even aliens. Some are crazy enough to say he's come from the underworld to make humanity repent for the sins they've committed, because he's red. Luckily for him- or her since we don't know if the armor is for males only- the public also supports them because of the footage they've received so far about him defeating that monster."

"Hm. The extremists always do come up with some of the funniest theories. I do like the one about a group of people wearing colorful outfits fighting monsters while also using enormous robots to fight. What were they called again?"

"The Japanese call them the Super Sentai while the Americans call them Power Rangers." He answered her as a nervous bead of sweat formed on his forehead before sliding down. He coughed to clear his throat before continuing. "Regardless, we're covering all forms of media and social media to find out what we can about the Kamen Rider, and hopefully we can find their identity and help them with our fight against the Noise."

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" Will said as he closed the door to the Unit office behind him, moving towards the center of the room as Jun looked up at him.

"Oh, Will. You've finally arrived, and without April having to wake you up."

"Yeah… kind of have to do that myself now because she's… you know."

"Yes, yes… I do. It's a miracle the both of you were able to get out of there alive"

He wasn't kidding. The casualties from the incident reached hundreds, and among the list of casualties… was Kanade Amou herself.

Will curled his hand into a fist as he remembered it. He could have tried… he could have tried to stop her from finishing that song to save her and kill the Noise. But… he wasn't strong enough to do so.

 _'I can do so much more than I could before… but even then, there's only so much I can do.'_

"Will, is something wrong? You look like your brooding over something important."

Jun's words brought him out of his mind as he shook his head. "N-No… just… thinking of how many people lost their friends… their families… It's… it's things like this that remind me why everyone fears the Noise."

"Yes, yes… the Noise are monsters to everyone. But… there is nothing we can do about them."

 _'Yeah… by 'we' you mean you all.'_ He grabbed the chair to the desk April used during her time in the unit, the desk now his. He stretched out in his chair as his hands found their way to the back of his head. He leaned far back enough as the back of his head touched the back of the chair opposite of him.

He gave a quick glance to the desk behind him, seeing a small amount of what looked like personal items. His eyebrow raised in curiosity, not remembering anyone having taken the desk.

"Oh, that's the new member's desk." Kyo spoke from the other side, looking over his monitor to look at him. "She was scheduled to be transferred a bit of time before the concert, but she finally got in yesterday. You left just before she came in."

"Really? Huh, guess I chose the wrong time to visit mom."

"Yeah. Also, she's also been assigned to be your partner since April is about to quit."

"Really? Darn. I was hoping to go solo."

"If it counts, the Chief actually read her info wrong. She's not Rinna or April's age, closer to yours."

"Seriously? Another teenage officer?"

"Yeah, but she's older than you by… I think it was a year. She's 16."

"Jeeze… what's the world coming to if teens are allowed to become officers? Mom even said she already has 40 arrests on her record. Is that true?"

"That's-"

Their conversation ended when the door to the office opened with an oddly high amount of force, Gen stepping inside.

"I can't believe I'm saying this… but you guys are on another case."

* * *

"… And that's what we know so far." Gen finished explaining as the board was covered with details about the case.

Apparently a local museum was recently hit by a Density Shift. During this Density Shift, two girls had disappeared from their other two friends, their friends saying a monster having taken them.

 _'With everything so far, it sounds like another Roidmude is behind this…'_

"Hey, Gen… where both of the witnesses healthy and fit?"

"Yeah, one of them was. Why do you ask?"

"No reason…" He replied. Now he knew that all Roidmudes didn't target the same type of people. It would make tracking them easier if they did, but there were who knows how many healthy people in the city, let alone the entire country.

"I know we're going off scraps right now, but it's a missing people case. We need to find them before their captor can do anything to either of them."

"About that, lieutenant…" Kyo began as his doll was holding a picture of both girls, his hand holding his tablet with a tab open about another case. "This should explain it."

"Huh?"

"A case about a haunted art studio from last week. A witness calling herself a beautiful housewife says she saw a monster devouring ghosts as a Density Shift occurred. And, these ghosts were also young women." Kyo put his tablet down, leaning closer to Gen to look him in the eye. "The cases must be similar because the M.O. match. So this must mean a monster is behind both cases."

"More of your superstitious crap?" Gen asked with annoyance in his tone, going around everyone to take a seat in his spot at the table in the corner. "I would have hoped you left your occult stuff back in high school, but I guess I was wrong. Just post this stupid stuff online for those internet geeks to look into."

As they begun to argue with each other, Will stood up, his hand in his pocket as he grabbed the key to the Tridoron.

Jun looked up from his phone for a second as his lips pursed, shaking his head disapprovingly. "Kyo and Gen aren't getting along today at all… let's try shuffling teams for better harmony…" He pressed a button on his phone, causing an app to generate two separate teams. "Much better. Everyone, we'll be separating into two teams! Will, you and Kyo will work with our new member as all of you investigate the haunted house while Rinna explains the Density Shift data to Gen."

"Hmph. So I'm partnered with the lady scientist. Things are looking much better for- wait, she's not even here." He looked towards Rinna's desk to see no sign of her.

"Oh, right. She has the day off." Jun said, remembering where she was at the moment.

"Then who am I supposed to be partnered with?!"

"You're still not technically a member." Will said as he took the key to the Tridoron out of his pocket, spinning it with his finger. "Kyo, go ahead and grab the van please. I'll grab my car and the new girl."

"Sure thing." Kyo took the keys to the unit van parked outside, leaving the room. Will followed him for a second before he instead took a detour somewhere else.

 _'Wherever the new girl is, she can find her way to Kyo.'_

He pushed a cart out of the way that blocked a door, a sign in front of it. He stepped inside, closing the door behind him as he went down the stairs.

Inside was the new Drive Pit, this one larger than the previous one as it had some scaffolding around the walls for a second level, a couch for either resting or sitting, a larger desk to support a more powerful computer along with the symbol of Drive attached to the back wall. The Tridoron was in the center, parked calmly as he made his way to the driver's side, opening the door as he took a seat.

 **"Will, I assume you're here to roll out?"**

"Yep. I was going to find a new girl who transferred to the Unit, but I'm sure she'll find her way to Kyo." He buckled himself in, starting the engine.

"That's pretty hopeful thinking. What makes you think she'll find Kyo?"

"She's an officer, so she's got to be able to do something as easy as that. With a record of 40 arrests already, it's gotta be easy for her." The Tridoron was lifted up, a part of the street hidden under a bridge connecting the two buildings of the station opening as the Tridoron came out.

"Really?"

"Yep." He hit the gas, intent on following Kyo.

Until his eyes widened in realization.

He was not talking with Krim.

He was talking to someone else.

He hit the brakes, taking the seatbelt off him as he almost jumped out of the car. Once outside, he turned around to see who it was in the car with him.

A girl hardly older than him with short blonde hair tied into a small ponytail on the back of her head with a pair of bright green eyes. She was wearing a dark blue skirt with a purple jacket over a blue shirt. She also wore a pair of black and blue running shoes.

"Who… who are you?! And why are you in my car?!"

"That's a rude way to introduce yourself."

"Introduce- That doesn't matter! Why are you in my car?!"

 **"Will, it is best to stop now."**

"K-Krim?! Wait, you're on her side?! So you know who she s?!"

 **"Of course. I am good friends with her mother and herself. This is Hisui Haruna, and yes. She knows about the Roidmudes and I was going to inform her about you being Drive."**

"Which I don't accept." She said as she crossed her arms, her eyes narrowing towards Will. "A teenage boy being Drive? Tch, he's as good as dead."

"Good as dead? Hey, I've already destroyed five Roidmudes, one of which having already evolved!"

"And there's a thing called luck. You got lucky because that Roidmude didn't know how to use his new power. The other four were just flukes. I don't know what Krim sees in you, but I see a boy who should go home and get ready for school."

He felt anger building up inside of him at her words, his fingers twitching in annoyance as he was barring his teeth towards her.

"Why you…"

 **"Will, if you want to prove her wrong, I suggest getting in the Tridoron and solving the case. Maybe then she'll see that spark in you that I do."**

He curled his hands into fists before dropping them, letting a deep breath out to calm himself. He got back into his seat, putting the seatbelt back on as he grabbed the wheel. He began grumbling slightly as he drove off to catch up to Kyo and get to the studio.

* * *

"Hmm… the world truly is full of many surprises. For an encounter with such a unique clique…" The owner of the art studio, a man in his late thirties to forties spoke to Will, Kyo, and Hisui. "How… avant-garde!"

 _'Asaya Kazuhiro… the owner of the studio, and a man with high renown for his fantastic paintings of women.'_ Will was talking to himself in his mind as Asaya was inspecting the three of them, each one holding their badge.

As he got to Hisui, his hand grabbed hers along with her badge. He began pulling her with him, towards his portraits as she swiftly pulled her hand out of his.

"Hey!"

"Oh… apologies. For a second, I was smitten by your beauty and couldn't help myself." Asaya explained while apologizing. "I would like it if you could model for me. Because of this, I must ask if you could do so? During your free time, of course. I wouldn't want to interrupt an officer on duty. And perhaps when I'm inspired… I may remember something about this… ghost… business."

As he was speaking to her, another man had entered the room as he had a white shirt under a green jacket. "Sir, it's rude to approach someone you've just met like this…"

 _'Fujimiya Hajime… Asaya's apprentice. He looks like his voice of reason.'_

"You're bothering her-"

"This is why your art is so trite!" Asaya spoke loudly, causing Hajime to flinch. He walked to the portraits, pulling out a large sketchbook to reveal what looked like a really well drawn women on the page. "You lack the passion and desire to draw inspiration!" He almost threw the book to Hajime, the apprentice catching it before the chance of it being ruined could happen.

Hajime looked down at his work, a hint of fear in his eyes towards Asaya.

"I… am sorry. This is my apprentice. My untalented apprentice, that is." As he said this, Hajime had turned around and left the room with the book, leaving them in the room as he left. Kyo and Will watched him leave, both giving the young man some empathy at what he just experienced.

For a person you look up to as a role model, and to see this person call your own work horrible must have really hurt him.

* * *

Hisui and Will left the front gate to the studio.

"The painter Asaya sure is suspicious, right?" He said, trying to catch her attention and maybe make small talk. She only spared him a glance for not even a full second before turning to look forward.

His eyes furrowed slightly before taking a breath. He looked to his sides, realizing Kyo was not with them at the moment. "Uh, hey… where's Kyo?"

"He said he'll be checking out the haunted studio by himself." She answered him as she pointed towards the corner. He followed her direction and looked around the corner, seeing Kyo standing on top of a small ladder with a camera in his hand, taking pictures over the fence around the studio.

"Upon closer examination… our coworkers are also suspicious."

She looked at him with annoyance in her eyes, raising her hand as she hit him on his head. He didn't say anything as he grabbed the top of his head, his hands rubbing against the spot she hit him to try and sooth the pain.

"What was that for?!"

She didn't say anything as she turned around. As she began leaving him, they were all hit by a sudden wave of a Density Shift. Kyo shook a little, almost falling off his ladder had the Density Shift not helped him by giving him the time to save himself.

From behind but in front of Hisui, a monster appeared.

It was black with a cloth hanging over one leg, a splash of red on the cloth. Its left arm was red with a stack of paint boards on top. Its right arm was more or less tubes of pain, varying in the primary colors with some of the secondary, a larger tube of purple on his shoulder. On his chest was a picture of a woman that was also mixed to wires or tubes that covered its upper half as its head was a mash of wires with a painter hat on top.

Without a doubt, it was a Roidmude that already evolved.

The Roidmude walked slowly towards them, raising its left arm towards them as it glew red before pointing it towards Hisui.

What it did was cause her hand to begin dissolving into a mix of multiple wires of color, slowly going up her arm to dissolve her entire body.

Will fell forward as the Shift Cars in his holder negated the effects of the Density Shift. He turned around to see what was happening, seeing Hisui's arm dissolving into some sort of energy as he saw the Roidmude. He curled his hand into a fist as he ran towards the Roidmude.

From the side, a silver Shift Car with gold accents began driving towards them. It generated its special road, changing its trajectory as a deck of cards appeared above it, the cards flying from the deck and towards the Roidmude to hurt it.

It caused the Roidmude to fly backwards, the cards obviously hurting it to a degree. Justice Hunter came from the direction of the silver Shift Car, flying into Hisui's hand as her other hand returned to normal. As it flew backwards, the Tridoron came around the corner, the door opening for Krim to show himself.

 **"Will, quickly!"**

Will ran to the Tridoron, grabbing Krim and holding him above him to the side. As he was bringing him down to his waist, a hand grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"No. Give me Krim." Hisui said, pulling his arm to try and take Krim from him.

"What? No! Just let go!"

"Hand. Over. Krim. Now."

"Let go!" He pulled his arm with enough force to free it from her, placing Krim on his waist as the belt shot around him. He turned the ignition key as he took out Shift Speed and flipped it, putting it into the Shift Brace.

"Henshin!" He then flipped the Shift Brace as the armor appeared.

 **"Drive: Type Speed!"** The upbeat jazz music played as the armor latched onto him, the tire flying out and attaching itself to his torso to complete the transformation into Drive.

"Alright… let's go for a ride." He brought his hands together as he caught his fist, running towards the Roidmude as he jumped to perform a kick into its chest. With how the motive for the Roidmude looked like paint and art, he decided he'll call it Paint.

Paint stumbled backwards from the force of the kick, fixing himself quickly as Drive punched him in the shoulder, followed by a quick kick to the leg. Paint did not like this as he used the tubes of paint on his right arm to extend his reach, slashing across Drive's torso as sparks flew off his armor.

Drive tried to ignore the damage, but Paint grabbed him by his shoulder before performing a powerful uppercut onto his stomach, launching Drive backwards.

He rolled on his side before getting to his feet, getting back into a combat stance.

 **"Watch out! This Roidmude has already evolved, and we don't know what kind of power it has!"**

"You may be right, be we know he has the power to turn people into some kind of energy string."

To demonstrate its power, Paint raised its arm towards a pillar. It began to dissolve a section of the pillar into energy, moving the energy towards Drive before reconstructing it back into the form of the pillar.

Drive looked up when he saw the shadow of the pillar, seeing it falling down towards him. He reacted by raising his arms, catching the pillar with his arms despite how much weight was behind the pillar.

 **"W-Will?!"** Krim was surprised to see him somehow hold up the pillar.

He gave no reply as he stepped forward, despite the incredible weight he was holding as he threw the pillar towards Paint, the large pillar hitting the Roidmude as it dealt incredible damage, sending him flying backwards.

Paint stumbled slightly to get back to his feet, almost falling over twice.

 ** _"How-?! Why are you stronger than the first Kamen Rider?!"_**

He gave the Roidmude no reply as he instead flipped Shift Speed thrice.

 **"Spe-Spe-Speed!"** His tire began spinning as he ran forward, faster than before as he pulled his fist back, farther back than he has before throwing it forward for a powerful haymaker punch straight into the Roidmude's center of gravity.

Paint was sent flying backwards, hitting the remains of the pillar before causing it to crumble on top of him. Drive flipped his wrist, opening and closing his hand twice as it actually stung.

Drive made no attempt to move forward, staying where he was as he watched as the rubble shook slightly, Paint emerging from it as the pieces flew off him. He roared in anger, signaling for Drive to prepare him as he got back into his stance.

"Alright… round two."

Paint grabbed the tubes that made up his right arm, squeezing one as it caused, surprisingly, paint to squirt out. When the paint met the ground, it caused an explosion. He didn't expect the explosion, causing him to jump to the side to avoid getting hit before seeing Paint throwing some sort of energy sphere towards him.

He was still in the middle of his jump, and he wasn't able to react fast enough to dodge the attack. It hit the Shift Tire on his torso, doing little harm before realizing it was Paint's plan as the tire slowly began dissolving into the energy threads.

 **"This is bad! Quickly! Change tires!"**

"Right!"

Pain let out a cocky chuckle, but the silver Shift Car from before made his appearance again by driving underneath him and leaving behind poker chips that rolled towards his feet. Paint took a step forward, but his foot stepped on one of the chips, causing him to lose his balance and fall onto his back.

The Shift Car drove over to Drive, jumping into his hand.

 **"It seems Dream Vegas wants to join the fight."**

"Alright. What do you say we go for a spin?"

He flipped the back of Dream Vegas, replacing Shift Speed with it before flipping it.

 **"Tire Koukan!"**

The Tridoron created the Shift Tire that accompanied the corresponding Shift Car, launching it forward. Before attaching itself to Drive, it then multiplied to reach three copies of itself, two launching into his hands as the other attached itself to his torso. The Shift Tire was white with gold lining and various icons that looked related to either Drive or a casino, the two wheels in his hands coming with handles as one was green and the other red, the symbol of money in front.

 **"Dream Vegas!"** Krim's symbol changed to that of the symbol of money, matching the two… he guessed they were poker chip shields.

He decided to call them the Drum Shields for some reason.

"Hmm… I prefer cards, but I guess I can play the slots."

Paint used his explosive paint tubes to shoot at Drive, raising the Drum Shields in front of him to defend himself. Surprisingly, instead of sticking onto the shields, the paint kind of… slid off and fell to the ground, no reaction at all other than forming a small puddle.

"…Finisher?"

 **"If you want."**

"Let's just get this over with…" He threw the shields into the air above him as he pressed the button on the Shift Brace, starting the finisher.

 **"Hissatsu! Full Throttle: Dream Vegas!"**

The Drum Shields fell back onto Drive, actually combing with the Shift Tire to not only somehow extend his torso at an… interesting angle, but also cause all of them to spin around. The first slot stopped, getting a tire. The second stopped, another tire.

And when the third one stopped… a third tire.

"Alright… jackpot!" He watched as the finisher did its work, a single golden coin coming out of the slots and hitting Paint in the head… with very little force. It bounced off his head before landing on the ground, sitting there between both of them as silence was all that followed.

…

…

…

 **"Hm… you seemed to have busted."**

Drive said nothing as he looked back up at Paint, both staring at the other as both were expecting something more… something else entirely.

Paint slowly began backing away, squeezing a tube of white paint to generate mist to cover his escape.

Drive stood there, nothing coming from him as he dropped the Drum Shields.

"… Krim."

 **"Yes?"**

"… What the heck."

 **"I… have no excuse for what happened."**

"How does a finisher bust?! I know he's themed after casinos, but how did his finisher bust?!"

 **"I apologize. It seems there is more to using Dream Vegas than we had thought."**

"Seriously? That would've been good to know beforehand."

He gave a very annoyed sigh as he took Dream Vegas out of the Shift Brace, reverting back to civilian form. Once free, Dream Vegas proceeded to drive away, leaving behind an annoyed looking Will.

"That was just… ugh…"

* * *

A man was frantically running, as if he was on the run from something or someone as he carried a large bag in his hand. He turned as he went into an empty warehouse, but in the back of it and on his tablet was Brain.

He skidded to a stop before turning around, intent on running away before Heart walked in and blocked his only way out.

"Why must you run? We're friends, right?" Heart said as he spread his arms out with a welcoming smile on his face.

The man was shaking badly because of his situation, taking the hat off his head and throwing it to the ground. "What did I do wrong?! All I did was rob a damn bank!"

"That is where the problem is." Brain said, his eyes still on the tablet as he was reading the reports of the recent bank robbery. "Your method was too violent, too loud, and far too careless."

As he was speaking, Chase was standing on an overlook, looking down at the man with an emotionless stare. In his hand was his personal weapon, the Break Gunner.

The man felt a shiver run down his entire body at the feeling, looking up to see Chase above him as he was shaking even worse now.

"The G-Grim Reaper?!" Out of panic and fear, he threw his bag towards Chase, who calmly raised the Break Gunner and took aim.

 **"Gun!"** He pulled the trigger as he shot the bag, causing it to explode into pieces as the money blew out in several directions before floating down to the ground. The man discarded his human disguise to reveal his Roidmude form, a bat-type numbered 051.

Chase looked down at him with his emotionless eyes, bringing the Break Gunner up as he slammed on the barrel.

 **"Break Up!"**

He jumped from his overlook, purple energy gathering around him before a matching cylinder appearing around him as he fell while two tires appeared around him, their pieces spreading apart before they both converged on him, revealing his new form.

He was black in majority with most of his armor looking mechanical as he had purple plating on some locations, like his chest, left shoulder, stomach area, and his right forearm. On his left shoulder was also the symbol of a silver skull with mechanical wings. His right shoulder had a silver generator of some sort on top, silver pipes going around some parts of his body as one acted as protection for his collar. His head was black on the face, a pair of glowing orange eyes that somehow had a sinister look considering the right eye was partially covered by a black grill. The rest of his head was a mash of multiple silver pieces, a horn of sorts pointing to the left.

He was Mashin Chaser… the Grim Reaper.

Chaser stood up slowly as he raised the Break Gunner, 051 running towards him to attack as Chaser stopped him by shooting, even forcing him back with the strength of each bullet.

 ** _"You've gotta be kidding me?! I'm the one being judged and not that painting bastard?!"_**

Chaser only slammed his palm against the barrel of the Break Gunner, changing modes.

 **"Break!"**

Purple energy gathered around the barrel before stepped forward, slashing 051 and dealing a deadly blow. 051 stumbled forward, tying to regain his balance before his body exploded and his core flew out, Brain's tablet then absorbing it for… remodeling.

"Don't worry… we'll just grant you a new start."

"051 had a point." Heart said, the words of the newly defeated Roidmude still fresh in all their minds as Chaser changed back into Chase. "Keeping an eye on 010 would be a good idea."

"You mean Paint?"

* * *

Will adjusted his scarf as he went back towards the studio. He still felt somewhat bitter having not defeated Paint, but what could he do? He had no clue where he went and he couldn't identify him properly without the right evidence.

He sighed as he stood in front of the corner leading back to the studio, where he could hear the beeping of the Pikopiko already.

 _'Huh… she started investigating already.'_

He took his first step out towards onto the street, turning around the corner…

… as a fist came right into his stomach.

He almost fell onto his knees, taking a step backwards as he held onto his stomach, the fist having a considerable amount of strength behind it. Whether it anger or pure strength was the question in his mind.

He looked at his assailant, a displeased looking Hisui glaring at him.

 _'Anger… good to know…'_

"That's for not handing him over." She said as she shook her hand, turning around as she resumed using her device to scan for remaining Density Shift Particles.

"Working hard, my dear madam?" Asaya spoke, having returned from… wherever he went as Hajime was walking beside him. "I love your gadget. It looks so… avant-garde."

Asaya laughed at his words as he went by both of them, tapping Hisui's shoulder as the touch of his hand caused her to turn and give him an angry look. He went back into his studio, Hajime behind him as he bumped into Hisui.

"S-Sorry…" He apologized as he went inside.

They stood there as she glanced at Will for a second, turning away as she began walking away.

* * *

 **"The bodies of Roidmudes are coated in a membrane similar to that of a cerebral cortex."** Krim explained as he displayed a screen showing Paint, the two artists, and the victims and witnesses for the case. **"With this, they are capable of creating disguises that make it impossible to distinguish between them and real humans."**

"And we aren't able to pick up and Density Shift particles from them…" Will said as he looked up at the screen, specifically at the picture of Paint. "Which means we can't do anything until they make a mistake."

"Really? And just how many more women will go missing?" Hisui changed the subject, anger for some reason in her tone. "While you sit here, twiddling your thumbs like the 'hero' you are, more women will disappear because you're not moving!"

Both he and Krim turned to face her, a look of curiosity but also concern coming to him.

"I mean… yes, I know more people will go missing because of this guy, but we don't know where he's holding them. I can't just walk in, attack the first guy I see and defeat Paint."

"What's stopping you? Is it because you just don't want to do it, or are you afraid of losing like the prideful scum you are?"

"Prideful scum?" He repeated confused by her words instead of growing angry. "What did I do to deserve being called prideful scum?"

She only glared at him, her gaze wandering towards the Shift Brace. She reached out to grab his arm, lifting it up as she grabbed the Shift Brace. As she was about to pull, Will placed his hand on top of hers, stopping her from taking it off.

"Let go and hand it to me! There's no need for you to be Drive if all you'll do is sit here and do nothing!"

"I'm not doing nothing! I'm biding for time!"

"That's still doing nothing!"

"It's me waiting for Paint to make his move and reveal himself! I just said I can't attack the first guy I think is Paint! I have the support of the people as Drive, and if I do something like that, then they can all turn against me as the government tries to take me away! Or worse!"

"Then stop being a wuss and give me the Shift Brace and Krim!" She pulled with all her might, trying to take the Shift Brace off with pure strength.

He retaliated by throwing his arm downwards and twisting, causing her grip to weaken as he pull his arm out of hers and put it behind him to keep her away from the Shift Brace.

"I said no when you wanted me to hand you Krim, and I'm saying no to handing you the responsibility of being Drive! Even if I did, you wouldn't be able to transform!"

"You think I give a shit?!"

 **"Oh dear… that's some foul language."**

She looked like she was almost ready to pop, and if they were in a cartoon or an anime, she may have even had steam shooting out of her ears and nose. "Fine! Be an asshole! That's all you people are anyways when a girl is trying to get some help! Some Kamen Rider you are!"

 _'Get some help? With what?'_

He couldn't find out what she mean't as she stormed off, leaving him and Krim in the Drive Pit.

"Krim… is there anything I should know about her?"

 **"Hmm… other than how she's been an officer since some time before the Global Freeze, no. Nothing that you need to know. Well, unless you count her birthday, but still."**

He fell silent as he even fell down onto the couch, laying across it as he stared up at the ceiling. He sighed, looking at the Shift Brace that he's been wearing since he became Drive.

"Kamen Rider… first Iron… now her…" He wanted to find out. Why do people keep calling him Kamen Rider? First it was Iron, than it was the people, than Paint, and now her. It made a good title to put before Drive since it fit quite well, but there had to be a meaning behind those words.

 **"You're wondering what a Kamen Rider is, aren't you?"** Krim had practically read his mind, a nod coming from the young teen. **"Sadly, the meaning of the name evades even me. The first time I heard of it since the Global Freeze was during out fight against 029. The Roidmudes called Protodrive Kamen Rider because he was there nemesis."**

"That's good to know… but Hisui… she said 'some Kamen Rider you are.' It's like she knows what it means to be a Kamen Rider."

 **"Close. During my time with Protodrive in the Global Freeze, we had actually saved her from another Roidmude. 010, I believe his number was. He had the power to turn humans into data, and I believe Paint is the evolved form of 010."**

"So… she wants revenge for him trying to turn her into data?"

 **"No, I feel as though there is something more to it than that, but also as if I'm forgetting something…"**

He didn't speak again as he instead relaxed himself. He sighed, rolling onto his side as he also got slightly comfortable. Dream Vegas drove forward, honking at him.

"If you want to harass me, can you please do it another time? Right now… I'm on low gear…"

 **"Dream Vegas was there when we saved her. He also sees 010 as his own personal enemy."**

Will didn't say anything as he instead moved the back of his scarf to his face, covering his eyes as he dosed off.

* * *

Hisui was stomping her way through the station, coming to the equipment closet for the unit.

"That boy… why does he get to be Drive?! What has he done to deserve being a Kamen Rider?!" She was obviously still angry.

She grabbed her Pikopiko, intent on going back to the studio for investigation again. As she grabbed it, she realized a small piece of paper was on top. Growing curious, she grabbed the paper and opened it, reading its contents.

She then remembered when Hajime bumped into her, believing it was then he gave her the note.

"This… this is what I need!"

* * *

Dream Vegas was much more persistent than he previously thought. The Shift Car prevented him from taking a nap, so he left the Drive Pit for some quiet instead of dealing with him.

"Ugh… it feels so… boring… being this slow…" He leaned back into his chair, getting as comfortable as he could. _'Now that I think about it, where would he even store the women once they've been turned into data? Into what? A USB device?'_

Kyo, on the other hand was working, a smile spreading across his face. "Success!" He yelled with excitement, catching Will's attention as he leaned far back enough to look at him.

"What happened? You get tickets to another concert?"

"Um… no." He said as he could help but feel a bead of sweat come down his forehead at his attempt of a joke. "Due to my information network, I was able to make a list of the girls who've disappeared near Asaya's studio!"

"Really? Mind if I take a look?"

Kyo nodded, Will getting out of his seat and standing beside him now. Kyo was scrolling through the list, red dots blinking in response as they marked each location a girl was last seen. As he scrolled, Will's eyes narrowed.

"Hold up…"

"What? Did you see something?"

"Yeah… go back two…"

Kyo did just that, coming to the image of a girl with a pink flower in her hair… and he couldn't help but feel as though he's seen her before.

He then remembered where, standing straight up as everything began to come into place.

"I've got it…" The grabbed his scarf and tightened it around his neck, signaling he was going full throttle now. "Alright… Hisui, let's-"

"Oh, Hisui is out right now. She said it involved the case." Jun said, making Will realize he was right.

"Involving that case? …Oh no." His eyes widened in fear when he realized what she was doing, running straight to the door and heading straight for the Drive Pit. He needed to get there, immediately.

* * *

Hisui was in the studio, looking at one of the many portraits of women Asaya has painted. She picked it up, holding it in her hands as the image… it began moving.

 _"Help me…"_

 _"Please… someone!"_

 _"It hurts… please, someone!"_

All of the paintings revealed the missing women, each one somehow stored inside the pictures. They were all asking , begging for someone to help them.

"So that's how… they were turned into data and made them into paintings." She looked at the picture of the women in her hands as she heard the sound of footsteps coming.

She turned around, looking for a way to escape as a hand tapped her shoulder. "This way!" The voice told her, following it before asking anything.

Asaya walked up the steps and into his studio, looking towards his painting as he saw one was missing. A grim look took hold of him for a second before a small smirk appeared. "So that fool wants her for himself…"

* * *

Hisui ran with the portrait in her hands, following Hajime. Eventually, they came into a park with a fountain, Hajime stopping shortly as he had to catch his breath.

"Good job… because of you, Asaya will face his punishment for kidnapping these women."

Hajime didn't look pleased, despite what he just heard. Instead, he looked rather… upset. He then pushed Hisui back, causing her to stumble slightly. "What the heck are you doing?!"

"You… you're too good for master." He opened his back, pulling out his sketchbook and opening it to the page he showed her before. "You'd be the perfect model for my art. With you, I'll be able to create a masterpiece!"

As he spoke, his picture moved slightly, a women in pain taking its place as Hisui's eyes widened.

"Please…" Hajime said as he was covered in blue energy, changing into a spider Roidmude with 084 on his chest. **_"Sacrifice yourself for the ultimate masterpiece!"_**

He then created a Density Shift, hitting her like a rock as she flinched. 084 raised his arm forward, sending a quick pulse onto her hand as it began to turn her arm into grey stings.

Her eyes widened further in fear, realizing she was incapable of doing anything at the moment because of her lack of a Shift Car.

As it reached her elbow, the Tridoron drove into view. 084 looked around her to see the Tridoron, but was instead met by a midair Will coming towards him with his foot in front of him, kicking the Roidmude in the head and causing him to fall backwards.

Once he landed, he grabbed Midnight Shadow, throwing it like a dart and straight into Hisui's hand. Once she held onto the Shift Car, the effect of the Density Shift didn't work on her anymore, giving her mobility again as her arm returned to normal.

"Sorry I'm late… had to find my way here." He leaned down as he grabbed 084's sketchbook, handing it to her. "Mind holding this?"

"How…"

"Kyo made a list of the missing women, and I saw one of the women matched the picture in his sketchbook. Because of this, I figured out that the 'ghosts' were actually women trying to escape their prison. And it was you-" He pointed towards 084, turning around to face him. "-who kept forcing them back in."

084 growled with anger, realizing his plan was destroyed by Will.

"Not only that, but after a quick check… I found out that there is no man named Hajime working under Asaya. Because of this, I knew Hisui was in trouble when I couldn't contact her."

"So you think that because you figured out I was in danger, it gives you an excuse for the fact I was almost turned into a picture because you took so long?!"

"Nope."

"Eh?"

"I'm slow by nature, but every so often, I go full throttle. Like right now." He reached out to the side, Krim launching out of the Tridoron and into his hand as he put him around his waist. "Now, what do you say we finish this one at full speed, Krim?"

 **"I say start your engine!"**

Will proceeded to do just that as he took out Shift Speed, flipping its back before putting it into the Shift Brace. He turned the ignition key as he grabbed Shift Speed, flipping it after saying the magic word.

"Henshin!"

 **"Drive: Type Speed!"** The upbeat jazz music played as the cylinder appeared around him, causing Hisui to step back to avoid it as the armor latched onto him, the Shift Tire launching out of the Tridoron and onto his torso to finish the transformation into Drive.

He popped his shoulders before slamming his fist into the palm of his hand. "Alright… what do you say we go for a ride?"

084 let out a growl of anger as Drive ran towards him.

He ducked under the Roidmude's attack, hitting him in the stomach with his elbow before getting up and grabbing his arm to twist it. This hurt 084 as he punched the Roidmude in the chest repetitively before letting go of his arm, performing a spin kick to send him backwards.

084 landed on his back, flipping onto his front as he released a growl of anger. He shot a ball of silk from his mouth, Drive preparing himself for the attack as the silk instead wrapped around his torso and right arm, restricting its usage.

"You know… I should have thought about that considering some Roidmudes are spiderlike, and t bat Roidmude was able to fly…"

Drive was trying to pull his arm off his side and break the string, his strength somehow not proving to be strong enough. 084 raised his hands towards Drive, shooting at him as Drive quickly reacted by rolling to the side, avoiding getting hit.

Instead, 084 ran to Drive, grabbing his restrained arm to then uppercut Drive. Sparks flew off his armor as he stumbled backwards, trying to regain his balance quickly. 084 grabbed Drive's shoulder this time, but Drive stopped him by kicking his chest.

His sight kept changing between his restrained arm and 084, but he set his sights on 084. He ran forward, his free arm still usable as he grabbed him by the collar, lifting his leg to hit him in the stomach with his knee. He then spun around to deliver a kick to his chest, sending him flying backwards before he hit a tree.

084 spread a web in the top of the tree, sitting on top of his creation as he looked down at Drive, raising his hand to shoot at him again.

Drive ran to the side, getting behind a tree as the trunk took the damage for him.

 **"If we want to have a better chance to win, you're going to need to change tires."**

"I'm not really in the mood for gambling…"

 **"That's why I've called for backup."**

The sound of honking came from above, looking up to see two Shift Cars driving out from the top of the tree, and both were the ones he saw before he went to deal with Iron. The purple one drove around his arm and torso, actually eating the web and weakening it as Drive freed his arm, flexing it slightly to make sure it was still in good condition.

"These two, huh?" He held his hands out as both drove into the palms of his hands, putting the purple one on his Shift Car Holder as he flipped the back of the orange one. "Well, let's take them both for a ride." He replaced Shift Speed with the orange one, flipping it.

 **"Tire Koukan!"** A wheel made of purely concrete rolled against the ground, coming to Drive as it knocked off the Shift Speed tire. **"Spin Mixer!"** Krim's symbol changed to that of the back of a cement truck as Drive flinched slightly, a lot of weight coming from the new tire.

"Wow… this is kind of heavy…"

He was forced to change his focus when a part of the trunk of the tree flew off, a bullet shooting by his head. He peeked around the edge of the trunk to see 084 still in his tree, looking down at the Shift Brace as he came up with an idea.

He pressed the button on the Shift Brace.

 **"Hissatsu! Full Throttle: Mixer!"** The concrete tire began spinning rapidly on his torso, coming out from behind the tree. 084 saw him and raised his hands to shoot, but he was prevented from doing so when the tire began shooting large balls of concrete at him. They tore through his web, destroying it as well as hitting him to cause a lot of pain.

He fell out of the tree, landing on the ground as his leg was now encased in concrete, preventing him from moving.

 **"Spin Mixer's shots are very powerful. Now, it is time you take a bite out of him with Massive Monster."**

"Massive Monster?" He asked as he took out the corresponding Shift Car, looking at it before seeing the resemblance. "Alright… let's bite."

 **"Tire Koukan!"** The tire shot out, encased in green before opening the green was actually part of a jaw to reveal the purple tire inside that had a mouth and eyes, attaching itself to Drive's torso. The jaw parts flew into his hands, the eyes on top flashing as he grabbed both of them. **"Massive Monster!"** Again, Krim's symbol changed, this time to that of a monster head with its mouth open, ready to devour.

He decided he'll call the weapons the Rush Fang and the Rush Face.

"Huh… this one really is a beast." Drive said before he ran to 084. The Roidmude was distracted with getting the concrete off his leg, not knowing Drive was coming for him until he swiped against him with the Rush Fang, using the Rush face to attack again. He then used both of them to send the Roidmude into the air, launching it into the sky as he turned the ignition and pressed the red button.

 **"Hissatsu! Full Throttle: Monster!"** From the tire, a purple tongue shot out and grabbed 084, pulling him closer as the Rush Fang and Rush Face generated holographic, larger forms of themselves, using the new weapon to then chew on 084 twice before causing his body to explode and reveal his core.

From the side, Hisui was watching his fight while holding onto the painted women. Once 084 lost his body, his sketch of the woman faded away.

"He… he actually knows… what he's doing?"

"With him gone, the victims should be returning to normal now…" Drive said as he went towards her, seeing the portrait of the women was not affected.

 **"The painting is still here…"**

Hisui flipped it over to see the women was still in the painting. "He's right… she's still trapped…"

"That's right… this wasn't Hajime's work… it was Asaya's…" He placed his hand on his chin, thinking as he began realizing. "And now that I think about it… Paint turned them into colorful strings… this guy had grey."

"Paint?"

"Yeah, the evolved Roidmude. I don't know his number, and it'd be somewhat confusing if I just called him Roidmude, so I gave him a name until he's defeated. Because of what he looked like, Paint was basically the logical answer."

"Paint… then he must be 010!"

"010… you're right… this guy was 084."

"You know what this means, right?"

"Yeah… there's two Roidmude who've been turning women into art."

"And the other… must be Asaya Kazuhiro!" Her fingers tightened around the picture, a look of anger somewhere in her eyes.

From the side, a figure raised their weapon. Drive felt as though someone was watching them, turning to the side to see the armed figure as they pulled the trigger.

"Watch out!" He yelled at he got in front of her, using his body to block the bullets from hitting her as sparks flew off him.

They both looked at their assailant, seeing Chase on his motorcycle with the Break Gunner pointed towards both of them.

"So it was the Kamen Rider…" He said, identifying the one responsible for attacking Roidmudes. He looked up at 084's core, watching it explode in the air while also lowering the Roidmude counter down to 102 remaining. "You killed one of my kind…" He said as he got off his bike, the Break Gunner still in his hand.

Krim was looking at him, his symbol changing to his face with his eyes squinting before widening. **"No… it can't be…"**

Chase raised the Break Gunner, slamming the palm of his hand on the barrel before raising it into the air.

 **"Break Up!"** Heavy metal music played as Chase was surrounded in his purple cylinder, his armor attaching to him and changing him into Mashin Chaser.

"You're…"

 ** _"I am Mashin Chaser…the Roidmude Hitman. But for you… I am the Grim Reaper."_**

Chaser and Drive both stared each other down, both ready for combat. Drive entered his combat stance as Chaser slammed down the barrel of the Break Gunner again.

 **"Gun!"** He then proceeded to walk towards Drive.

As this was happening, Paint revealed he was hiding in the foliage, watching the two of them. **_"The Kamen Rider and Mashin Chaser… the sight will be absolutely avant-garde!"_** He then began to laugh manically.

Drive and Chaser both began heading towards each other. As they came closer, Drive ran forward, his fist pulled back as Chaser raised his weapon and shot.

It was going to be a fight… both would remember.

* * *

And Chaser appears. Hisui will be the complete replacement for Kiriko. The next few chapters will be Drive mainly, some aspects of Senki with the characters as they prepare for everything that starts in the anime.

And if anyone is afraid to rant in a review, go ahead. I like reading long sentences or paragraphs, so if you have any problems with me and the story, go ahead. I'll do my best to improve.

Farewell, and let us meet next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Well... that episode of Ex-Aid happened. I had a hunch about it, but I guess it was right.

Let's move onto reviews:

 **stardrago:** Thanks for telling me. I do remember Drive and Ghost's movie being subbed last summer, I just wanted to make sure. Again, thank you.

 **DragonWarrior74:** Thank you.

 **RedRat8:** Everyone either grew into the character they are now, or chose to act that way for a reason. And thank you.

 **New Universe Returns:** Thank you. Also, I did see the Ex-Aid story, and I think that was the first Ex-Aid story on the site, but I think the author took it down. I saw Burning Soul, but I kind of gave up on Ghost. It... lacked the spark I saw in the other series. And insert songs. I liked those.

 **Riderman09:** Thank you.

 **Guest1:** Will won't hit her unless he's positive she deserves it. And like I said before, I've already set the pairings. I won't say if your idea for Will and Tsubasa is the one I set or not, but I'll let everyone figure out what girl Will will fall in love with. But, I will give a hint:

It's not going to be any of the season 2 girls.

Onto the chapter.

Chapter 5: What is Chaser after?

* * *

Drive and Chaser were staring the other down before they ran forward. Chaser raised the Break Gunner as Drive pulled his fist back.

When they got close, Chaser swung the Break Gunner to hit Drive, who dodged by stepping back as Chaser swung again. Drive managed to avoid getting hit by moving backwards slightly before he used his arm to hold onto Chaser's, pulling him towards him before hitting him in the head.

Chaser pulled his arm out as he grabbed Drive's shoulder, using his head to hit Drive's with a headbutt.

Drive stumbled backwards, pain in his head despite the helmet protecting his head. He shook his head to try and null the pain, looking at Chaser as he flipped Monster once.

 **"Monster!"** The tongue from his tire shot out again, moving towards Chaser to attack. Once it got close, it tried to swipe at him, but Chaser used his weapon to attack back and deflect Monster's attacks. Monster kept trying to attack, but Chaser retaliated by shooting, causing the tongue to withdraw before his bullets hit Drive.

Drive stared at Chaser again before taking Massive Monster out of the Shift Brace, taking out Max Flare and putting it in.

 **"Tire Koukan!"** The tire for Max Flare flew out from the Tridoron, replacing Massive Monster's as the monstrous tire was sent flying into Chaser, who knocked it to the ground by hitting it to the side. **"Max Flare!"**

Drive ran forward to punch Chaser, who used his hand to redirect Drive's attack before hitting him with the Break Gunner. Drive let out a grunt of pain as he didn't flinch this time, instead moving his fist up to then hit Chaser in the side of the head, the fiery properties of Max Flare increasing his attack power.

Chaser's head was somewhat crooked by the neck before he began tilting his head back into place, almost like a scene from a horror movie. He grabbed Drive by his neck, lifting him up.

Drive grabbed Chaser's arm to try and get it off him as he began kicking Chaser make him let go of him, his kicks doing very little despite Max Flare's power.

"What are you doing?!" Hisui shouted from the side, watching the fight between them both. "Fight back already!"

"Easier… said… than… done!" He swung his legs back before bringing them forward, bringing both of them onto Chaser's arm as the sudden change in weight distribution caused Chaser to let go of him, landing on his back.

Chaser then slammed on the barrel of the Break Gunner.

 **"Break!"** He then raised it into the air before slamming down on where Drive was, barely avoiding the attack by rolling onto his side. He pushed himself up quickly as posture began to fail him slightly now as the way his body was moving looked as though he was breathing heavily.

He was getting exhausted.

 _'Damn it… I could really use Vegas' shields right now…'_ As if reading his mind, the sound of Dream Vegas' horn caught his attention, looking towards the source to see the familiar Shift Car drive into his hand. "Vegas… am I glad to see you."

He took out Max Flare and put Dream Vegas in, flipping it.

 **"Tire Koukan!"** The Vegas Tire flew towards him, replacing Max Flare as the Drum Shields fell into his hands. **"Dream Vegas!"** He then kicked Max Flare's tire, sending it towards Chaser as it also created a small vortex of fire as it flew. Chaser grabbed the tire with his hand, causing the vortex to slowly dissipate before he threw the tire to the side.

Chaser shot Drive, who raised his shields to protect himself.

"You, uh… you don't talk much, do you?" Drive said, seeing if he could get some kind of conversation out of Chaser. In response, Chaser shot at him again, raising the shields to protect himself again. "Okay, yes. Silent but deadly. Got it. Won't ask again."

 **"Could it be? Did the Roidmudes make this warrior out of the remains of Protodrive?"** Krim was thinking to himself before he realized Drive would not be winning this fight. Not as he is right now.

The Tridoron drove forward, parking directly next to Hisui as the passenger door opened and actually bumped her into the vehicle. It then proceeded to drive between Drive and Chaser, spinning in circles as it began generating smoke to cover their escape.

Chaser fired again, his bullets being blocked by Drive's shields once more before he got into the Tridoron and began to drive away. Chaser took aim again, aiming at the driver seat to hit Drive in the head if possible, but the tires of Max Flare and Massive Monster spun to life, flinging themselves onto Chaser to cause him to miss his shot as Drive and Hisui escaped.

Chaser stood in silence as he watched the Tridoron drive away, grunting slightly before he turned around and turned back into Chase, getting onto his bike before driving away himself.

Where Paint was, he had watched the entire fight. **_"Mashin Chaser… the damn reaper actually scared off the Kamen Rider for me."_** He then reverted to his human form of Asaya, smiling slyly. "He saved me the trouble of dealing with the Kamen Rider myself." He began to laugh maniacally as he left.

* * *

He groaned, rubbing the bruise on his forehead that came from Chaser's headbutt. Even though his head was protected by his helmet, it still hurt.

 **"Let's review the case with everything we know so far…"** Krim displayed a screen of the case with both of the Roidmudes, paint and 084. **"Both Roidmudes are capable of turning humans in strings of data they then store inside of pictures they create."**

"And the so called ghosts at the haunted studio were Asaya's victims because he wasn't strong enough to keep them in his pictures."

 **"And with 084's destruction, the sketchbook has become empty. With this, some victims have returned to normal, but Asaya Kazuhiro's are still missing and trapped."** They all looked at the picture of the woman, covered in a bag because it was evidence.

"Hey, Quinn." Hisui turned her attention towards him, her eyes narrowed. "Why did you run? Why did you choose not to fight that Roidmude?"

"In case you didn't notice, I was fighting him. And I was losing." He pulled his hand off his head, grabbing his scarf to loosen it. "The Grimm Reaper was a tough guy."

"That's not excuse!"

He looked up at her from his spot on the couch. "There was also a victim at the scene."

"Huh?"

He stood up, reaching her height as he looked her in the eyes. She felt uncomfortable as she tried to look away, failing as she stared into his dark colored eyes. "I'm slow by nature, and I'm not the most reliable person in the world. I'm inexperienced too, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still an officer. A young one, but an officer nonetheless."

He stepped by her, heading towards the door to leave the pit before stopping in front of the door. "I may be inexperienced, but I've seen it before. You're involved in this case on a personal level. I don't know if it's because of the Roidmudes or something else, but…" He turned around, looking over his shoulder to look at her again. "… please… don't let your emotions cloud your judgment. I know what happens when you do." He pulled his scarf up to cover his mouth, saying one more thing before he left. "I'll make sure to get back those paintings."

She couldn't find it in herself to try and say anything to argue back with him. What he said… it was like he knew what it was like to let emotions get the better of someone.

"Was… was he really…"

 **"Yes. When Chaser had attacked, the attacks were aimed at you. He used himself to protect you and the painting. To him, your safety was more important."**

She couldn't find any words to reply with, falling silent.

 **"Now, it would be dangerous if the Reaper came after him again. So, if you would please excuse me."** His icon disappeared, leaving a blank screen as the sound of a telephone ringing came from him. In a second, his face came back on. **"Hello. I imagine you are doing fine, correct? I was hoping you could tell me the status of Drive's new weapon."**

* * *

"Now, I do appreciate the kind gesture of inviting me to dinner…" Asaya spoke, smiling at Heart and Brain. "But surely there is a reason why you have called me?"

In a restaurant, Paint, Heart, and Brain, all in their human disguises, were together. Across from Paint was a large man with a biker jacket on, eating numerous plates of food.

"How perceptive of you, Paint… We are meeting to discuss your failures." Brain began as he stood up, standing beside Asaya before his body was engulfed in green energy to change him into his Roidmude form. **_"We are tasked with achieving a certain number of evolved Roidmudes before the time arrives."_**

"The Promised Number…"

"Causing trouble among the humans is acceptable…" Heart took a sip of his tea, somewhat enjoying the flavor and texture before continuing. "… so long as the Roidmude displays a unique power."

"Yes, yes… I know. But, does that not sound like someone else?"

"Yeah, but there are limits, buddy!" The large man said as he continued to devour everything on his plates.

 ** _"We are to live in the shadows, far from the light. Transgressions of any form will not be tolerated if they draw attention."_**

"Which explains the existence of the Reaper…" As if by fate or coincidence, Chase had walked in, his emotionless face still attached. "You have nothing to fear, my friends…" Heart smiled slightly when he heard that word. "My apprentice was the one who had caused a ruckus. I will be more than capable of keeping my actions deep in the dark. The humans will never know it was me."

Paint turned around, laughing as he began to make his exit. Brain stepped forward, standing beside Chase.

 ** _"If you could, keep an eye on him… Chase. Don't let him become like the Roidmude you defeated."_**

"I did not destroy 084's body. The Kamen Rider destroyed his body… and his core."

Heart's eyes widened in surprise when he heard that as Brain turned to look at him.

 ** _"Impossible! A Kamen Rider should not be able to destroy Roidmude cores! Chase, if you are attempting those so called 'jokes' that Heart enjoys, I suggest you stop."_**

"Brain… what use would Chase get out of a joke? And for Chase to perform a joke, he'd need more… emotion." Heart stood up, moving to stand beside Chase as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "Chase, thank you for identifying our assailant. Though, I am sure you will destroy him when you meet him, correct?"

Chase said nothing as he left.

* * *

"Darn it… he got here before we did…"

"Hey, what's going on, kid? I don't see any paintings." Gen looked at the empty area, not a single painting in sight. There wasn't even a blank canvas or paint of any form.

"Unfortunately… they seem to have been stolen." Asaya walked up behind them, a look of pain that was most likely faked. "Ah, and they were such lovely pieces I had created…"

"So a theft?" Gen asked, moving towards Asaya. Will decided to ignore their conversation and investigate instead, hoping to see if he left any evidence that may have been left. "Do you mind coming to the station to discuss about this?"

As Gen was trying to get Asaya to come to the station, Will spotted something that looked very odd, and dangerous. In the wall were numerous plugs, all plugged in at the moment. Not only was it a considerable fire hazard, but he could shake the feeling that it was something important.

* * *

Clouds were gathering around the city in large numbers, all dark and looking as though it was ready to rain.

Inside, Gen slammed his hands against the table, causing Asaya to jump in surprise before he calmed down.

"Hey, hey! You're treating this like an interrogation! I'm the victim!"

Gen didn't say anything as he sat in his chair across from Asaya. Will leaned against the wall beside him, keeping his eyes on their culprit/victim.

They haven't gotten anything out of him. Or atleast, Will hasn't gotten anything related to his case out of him. Gen had asked him the usually kind of stuff when a theft case came to them, like who he thinks could have done it or any enemies he may have.

"Now… you say there was a monster turning people into paintings?" Asaya sounded curious into hearing that before he smirked. "Even if something like that did exist, I must admit… I would be rather jealous of it."

"What?" He got off the wall to stand up straight, looking at Asaya with furrowed eyes.

"If it was me, and I did have those paintings of women… I would probably say that I would be keeping them as my hostages… and threaten to destroy them if someone came after me." He began laughing, amused by his words.

Will's eyes furrowed further, glaring at Asaya before he curled his hand into a fist, slamming it against the wall as Asaya jumped when he heard the sound of the impact.

"Asaya Kazuhiro, if that even is your real name… I don't care who they are, what they do, or how much trouble I can get in. You will remember my face, because this is the face of the one who took down the guy dumb enough to terrorize those women … There will be a second chance, but never a third. Next time, things are not going to be in your favor." He pulled his scarf up to cover his mouth as he walked out of the room.

* * *

"Hello~!" Rinna announced her return, everyone in the unit turning to see her.

"Oh, Rinna! You've finally returned!" Jun had a happy tone behind his words, glad to see one of his members finally back. "I'm curious though… where were you?"

"Oh, there, here, everywhere. Especially after Will asked me to examine this painting." She lifted up the painting they were able to take from Asaya, still in its bag.

""Asaya's painting?"" Gen and Kyo spoke with perfect synchronization with their words, amazing no one because they weren't paying attention.

Hisui looked over at Will, her eyes furrowing when she heard he had given Rinna the picture. As she did this, Gen realized something.

"Hey, wait a minute! Where did you get that painting?! They were all recently stolen!"

"Now, now… I'm certain Will can explain. He certainly isn't the one who stole his paintings." Jun said, defending him.

"Now, after I examined it, it turns out that the canvas isn't cloth… it's some sort of conductive compound. It was used to store the data of the victims. However, to stabilize the containment, it needed a considerable amount of electricity."

As the word left Rinna's mouth, Will suddenly remembered seeing the numerous power cords all plugged in, everything beginning to fall into place.

"Yeah… earlier, when Gen and I were there, I saw a ton of plugs all plugged in."

"Don't worry! I've got a friend that's obsessed with power consumption!" Kyo got behind his computer, immediately typing on his keyboard to contact his friend. "I'll be able to ask him to check the grid for any suspicious activity."

"What's with all of you nut jobs?! Don't you have any clue how suspicious all of you are right now?!" Gen pointed at them accusingly as Jun grabbed his attention.

Will got up and went to Hisui, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, let's-"

He was cut off when she had turned around, the palm of her hand meeting his cheek in less than a second.

Everything went quiet in the office as everyone stared at them both, the newly made red mark on his cheek and her hand that was on her side. She glared at him, even going as far as barring her teeth towards him.

"Don't get people involved in this case!" She shouted at him, turning around and stomping her way out of the office as she left everyone behind.

Will slowly reached up, his hand coming to the mark on his cheek as the tips of his finger touched it briefly, recoiling from the pain that followed just touching the area.

She had a really good slapping hand. Good to know.

"Hey… uh… kid… are… are you… okay?" Gen stood beside him, placing his hand on Will's shoulder as he looked at the mark on his cheek. "That… really looks like it hurt."

Will gave no reply as his mouth was slightly agape. It was hard… it was very hard to understand her. But, her slap was full of emotion, and that emotion mainly consisted of anger… but… he could help but shake the feeling… there was something else put into the slap. He just couldn't tell what it was.

"Hey, do you need any ice for that? It's really red."

He turned his head towards Gen, opening his mouth to speak as he wanted to say something, but found no words coming to mind. He closed his mouth and waved his hand, saying no to the ice.

"Really? If you say so. But hey, that girl is being a real diva, isn't she?"

"Genpachiro!" Rinna shouted at him, her eyes furrowing as she looked at him. "You can't just call a young girl like Hisui a diva!"

"Come on! You see how she is! She's been acting like that since she first came here! It's even mentioned on her record that all her partners have said the same thing!"

Will took the chance he had to leave the room and go into the Drive Pit. Once inside, he opened the door to the driver seat and sat down.

 **"What in the world happened to your cheek?"** Krim couldn't help but notice the red mark in the shape of a hand, some idea of what happened coming to mind.

Will only took in a breath of air as he started the Tridoron. The engine, however, turned off the next second.

 **"Will, I can tolerate some silence, but concerning your health, I'd prefer to hear it."**

He didn't say anything as he turned away, pull his scarf up to cover his mouth.

 **"Will, I would like an explanation."**

He remained silent as he leaned into his chair, trying his best to have Krim give up the subject.

 **"Will-"**

"It… was Hisui." He gave up, remembering that it was Krim and he would most likely keep asking him for an explanation.

 **"What? Why would she hit you?"**

"I don't know! I can't understand her at all! First she's being a jerk, then for a minute or two she's more… neutral, then she slaps me! She asked me to hand over the power of Drive to her and she slapped me because I had Rinna examine the picture! Now she's run off who knows where!"

 **"She slapped you? I can't remember her doing something like that before. She was usually a happy girl who seemed as though she was content where she was in life, never hurting anyone either. Her mother raised her to become a proper woman when she became older, and she was very responsible and mature. In fact, I've never heard her use a single curse word in all the time I've known her."**

"Well apparently, she's changed! Excuse my French, but she's being a real bitch to me! Does her mom know why her daughter is like this?!"

 **"I… have no idea. I've tried to contact her mother for some time now, but I've failed to get anything. The last time I saw Hisui was during the Global Freeze, after Protodrive and I saved her from 010. For some reason, she even glared at him after 010 had his body destroyed. It was also that day she was supposed to be celebrating with her mother about how she became an officer at her age."**

He felt the urge to continue before he thought of what Krim said.

 _'The last time he saw her was when 010 attacked her during the Global Freeze, while she was apparently with her mother?'_

"Krim… did you see her mother nearby when you stopped 010?"

 **"No. Why do you ask-"** Krim cut himself off when he realized what Will was getting at. **"Wait, do you mean what I think you do?"**

"Yeah… it's a theory, but I need to ask you something. Do you have a picture of her mother?"

 **"Yes. She was the one who recommended I put the first Drive Pit in the station, so I have a picture of her and Hisui."** The screen in the dashboard turned on with an image, showing a picture of Hisui with an older woman who had matching blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

Will's eyes squinted as he examined the picture. He definitely felt like he's seen her mother somewhere before, but he can't recall where.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone as he scrolled through his contacts before coming onto Kyo's. He pressed the button to call him, hearing Kyo pick up on the other side.

 _"Hello?"_

"Kyo, I need a favor. I need a record of Hisui's time as an officer, mainly the cases she's worked on, and I need information on her family. Members and their status."

 _"Can I ask why you need them?"_

"Because, I'm onto something right now, and I'm hot on the trail of finding out why Hisui has been acting like this. And… I'm trying to make sure she doesn't end up getting herself either killed, or taken away."

 _"I don't fully know what you're doing… but sure. I'll try to get the information you need as soon as possible."_

"Thanks… and hey, in return, I'll buy you the deluxe edition of the entire Murmur Mansion series."

 _"R-Really?!"_

"Yeah. I've got to repay you somehow."

 _"T-Thank you! I'll get right to it while my friend tries to find where Asaya's paintings are being kept."_

Kyo ended the call as Will took a breath. He grabbed the key to the Tridoron, turning it again as the engine turned on once more, this time staying on.

 **"I believe you are onto something?"**

"Yeah… I felt like I've seen her mother before, but I can't remember where. If what I'm thinking is right, we just might have the case. But right now, we need to find Paint and make sure he can't go anywhere near Hisui."

* * *

"Tsubasa, can you please open the door?" The voice of Genjuro came from the other side of the door, but she made no attempt to get off the bed. Her room was dark, very dark and cold.

She was wrapped in her blanket to counter the cold, but if offered little help for her exposed head.

"Tsubasa, atleast talk to me, please. Everyone is worried about you right now."He was still trying to convince her to come out, but she remained where she was. "I know that you and Kanade were very close, but she wouldn't want you to lock yourself in your room and suffer."

She pulled the blanket around her closer, her teeth coming together with force as anger had built up inside her. She turned her head to let the door to her room appear on the edge of her vision, seeing the shadow of his legs through the space between the floor and the door.

Her eyes glared at the shadows, watching them as she waited for him to give up and leave. She heard him knocking on the door.

"Tsubasa, I can feel it out here. How cold do you have your room right now?"

She didn't answer as she instead grabbed a pillow on her bed, throwing it towards the door to cause a soft thud sound. She saw the shadows of his legs move slightly before being followed by the sound of him sighing.

"…Dinner is ready when you come out. Just don't take too long, okay? Nobody likes a cold meal." The sound of his footsteps walking away was the last she heard of him, turning away from the door as she remained curled up inside her blanket.

She stayed sitting there, in silence. The silence, however, was broken the next second when she was stopping herself from sobbing, trying to prevent herself from crying as the tears were already built up at the bottom of her eyelids.

"Kanade… why…?" She spoke out loud, only towards herself with her voice having become shaky. "Why did you sing that song? Why did you kill yourself just to kill some Noise?

Why didn't the Kamen Rider do it himself?"

She felt fury building up inside of her when she remembered. HE was there. That Kamen Rider everyone is interested in. She could still remember how he looked too…

The black suit, the red armor, the silver plate on his mouth, his headlight lens covering his eyes, and that belt around his waist.

She couldn't help but let the fury inside her grow more as she thought of him. He was there, he could fight Noise with them, and he was able to defeat a large amount of the Noi

Why did it have to be Kanade who died and not him?

He just stood there, watching as Kanade sung the song that killed her, making no attempt to stop her and save her. Because of him, she lost her best friend. Not only that, but once she died, he just disappeared.

The Kamen Rider… the people liked him just because he fought one monster.

So what? One monster and the people label him some sort of hero? For all they knew, the Kamen Rider could have just been earning their trust to later stab them in the back and twist the blade.

She grit her teeth before taking the blanket off her, wiping the tears out of her eyes as anger took over in place of her grief. That Kamen Rider… she couldn't believe she tried to defend him when Kanade said he could actually be a bad guy.

* * *

He didn't know why, but for some reason, a very cold shiver ran down his spin. He shook when he felt it, never wanting to feel it again.

 **"Is something wrong?"**

"I don't know… but for some reason… I feel like someone is cursing me."

 **"What? What sort of feeling is that?"**

"I don't know, it's just… there, I guess. It just feels like someone is cursing me for some reason… and somehow, I don't think Chaser is the one that gave it."

 **"Perhaps another Roidmude?"**

"Possibly…" He took his eyes off his phone to look outside the window, watching as rain fell from above and pattered against the glass, the Tridoron the only thing keeping him from getting wet. His eyes glanced towards the studio for a second before he leaned back into the chair. "You know, you'd think a person would stop trusting a weather reporter when they say the day will be sunny with slight rain…"

 **"I wouldn't be too harsh. The new weatherman looked young, so I am sure he was only nervous after acquiring the job."**

"Yeah, possibly…"

 **"Also, I have good news. It seems your friends were able to identify an oddly high consumption of power in a warehouse district at the docks."**

"Good… We just can't let Paint get there before we can get the women out." He then turned to look back at the screen of his phone, the information he needed displayed through the document Kyo sent him. He was able to read the information quickly with ease, finding everything in each report that he wanted to know. "… All the cases she's ever worked on… all of them were kidnappings or abductions."

 **"So the reason why she is acting like this involves Paint because of what happened back during the Global Freeze. She's been looking for him all this time."**

"Yeah…" He closed the document as he scrolled down slightly to the second document Kyo sent him, the one containing the information about her family. He stared at it, not opening it as he realized… it was an invasion of privacy he was about to perform. Even if it was for something relative to the current case, it doesn't help that he's invading the privacy of a girl.

A teenage girl no less.

He turned off his phone, putting it into his pocket. He'll confirm his theory at the end of the case. He looked out the front window, looking towards the studio for a second before something… or someone small caught his attention.

"Vegas?" He squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look as he confirmed he was looking at the casino themed Shift Car. "Did he come with us? I guess he has a grudge against Paint…"

 **"If Paint truly is 010, a grudge is putting it lightly. Vegas is not doing this for just Hisui. He has his own personal vendetta he wishes to settle. You see, during the Global Freeze, Vegas' best friend, Dimension Cab, had sustained a bad injury that forced him to leave active duty."**

"So he lost his best friend? Poor guy…"

 **"Before then, Vegas was light-hearted. He hasn't been the same fun-loving Shift Car since…"**

Will only watched as the rain poured down on Vegas.

The next minute, he was walking out of the Tridoron with an umbrella in his hand, walking to Vegas before standing beside the Shift Car, his umbrella protecting both from the downpour.

Vegas gave a quick honk when he realized Will was beside him, the scarf wearing teen kneeling down to lower himself closer to Vegas.

"You've been doing a great job." Vegas honked in appreciation at his words. "Krim told me what happened… I may not know what your pain feels like, but… I'm sure I could relate."

Vegas honked once more, this time sounding confused by his words.

"When I was ten years old… my dad disappeared. He said it involved protecting me and mom, but he didn't say anything else. We haven't heard from him in years, and we don't know where he went. He left, and my mom eventually filed for divorce. Had to change my name from Itachi to Quinn."

Vegas honked again, somewhat understanding what he was saying.

"What I'm trying to say is that everyone has pain in their hearts. Loss, grief, despair… everyone can be happy, but they'll always have those emotions. But hey, that's why we're here. To keep moving forward through all of it, bringing back everyone's hope."

Vegas honked again, not understanding what he was saying anymore.

"Okay, truth be told, it was my dad that told me that stuff. I never understood it either. The closest thing I could think of what the meaning behind his words were we have to keep moving forward, for the people we've lost." Vegas honked one last time, understanding what he was saying this time. As they finished their talk, the rain had lessened before stopping completely, Will looking up to see the clouds parting to let rays of sunlight through.

From the studio, Asaya peeked through the blinds, looking down at Will as he watched him stand up and move his umbrella. Behind him, he could see Chase walking around the corner, deciding to come up with a plan.

Will closed his umbrella to store it, looking up towards the studio for a second before his eyes widened, realizing Paint was looking down at him in his Roidmude form. Behind, Chase looked up at Paint, a growl coming from him at the sight of the Roidmude showing his true form so openly.

"That little…! He's making his move!" He turned around and ran straight to the Tridoron, hoping into the driver seat as the engine turned on.

 **"Hurry! He might be heading towards where he's keeping the women!"**

He did just that as he hit the gas, driving forward as he came onto a clear road. Inside, he took Krim off his perch on the dashboard and put him around his waist, the belt shooting around him and securing his position. He grabbed Shift Speed and flipped its back, putting it into the Shift Brace as the front left wheel of the Tridoron opened again in preparation for what was about to happen.

 **"Start your engine!"**

"Henshin!" He flipped Shift Speed as he adjusted his scarf, the red cylinder appearing around him before the armor latched onto him. The Shift Tire formed from the Tridoron as it got into the Tridoron and attached itself to his torso.

 **"Drive: Type Speed!"** The upbeat jazz music played once more as his transformation into Drive finished.

He sped down the road, taking a corner to chase after Paint before the sound of gunshots and small explosions blocked his path, causing him to hit the brakes.

Paint turned around to sneer at Drive. **_"Bye-bye! Have fun with the Reaper!"_** He jumped away, leaving Drive behind as he stepped out of the Tridoron.

"Get back here!" He closed the door behind him as he was about to chase on foot, but Mashin Chaser made his appearance as he grabbed Drive by the shoulder, forcing him to turn around as he punched Drive in the stomach.

Drive let out a quiet growl as he pulled his fist back, grabbing Chaser by the now-convenient pipe around the collar as he punched him in the chest twice, releasing him to turn around and kick him in the stomach.

"I wish I had the time for you, but I don't! So go away!"

 ** _"Not until I avenge the Roidmudes whose cores you have destroyed!"_** He slammed on the barrel of his weapon, changing modes.

 **"Break!"** He aimed to hit Drive in the head, but he avoided the attack by using his hand to move Chaser's attack to the side, using his elbow to hit him again. Chaser stumbled backwards slightly, holding onto his stomach as he looked up at Drive again, running forward as he sent forward his fist.

Drive countered by grabbing his fist, his hand shaking slightly to prevent Chaser's from coming any closer before he decided to pay him back for that headache he got earlier. He pulled his head back, hitting Chaser in the head with his own as both of them separated, grabbing their heads.

Again, even though his head was protected, it still hurt to have his head hit anything.

Chaser growled this time as he slammed down on the barrel of the Break Gunner again.

 **"Gun!"** He lifted up to shot at Drive, causing sparks for fly off his armor. He grunted with the pain the bullets brought, raising his arms to protect his upper area as the bullets hit the armor on his forearms.

He began backing away slowly before finding a tree he could use as cover to protect himself from his shots, dropping his arms as he got behind the tree.

"This guy is really annoying… if it wasn't for the fact he had a weapon, we'd be equally matched and turn this into a fight of endurance…"

 ** _"Kamen Rider! I am called the Reaper to the Roidmudes because I destroy their bodies, but not their cores!"_** Chaser punched the tree Drive was behind, his fist going straight through the bark before he tore his fist out, causing the tree to fall over. **_"You destroy their cores!"_** He fired at Drive as he ducked, running behind another tree. **_"You are the true Grim Reaper!"_**

"Like I said… if it wasn't for the fact he had a weapon, we'd be evenly matched…"

 **"Good. Your ability to analyze the situation is as good as ever. How about some new equipment to even the battleground?"** The Tridoron honked as the front left tire emitted a weapon, the weapon flying to Drive as he caught it.

It was a sword that had a light blue edge but silver center. The handle was somewhat similar to Chaser's Break Gunner, only the top was bigger and had a slot for a Shift Car as the colors were black and red. Though, for some reason, there was a steering wheel that looked exactly like the Tridoron's on the handle.

"A sword?"

 **"Yes. It is made from a special, high pressure alloy. It is an acceleration blade for Drive. Sadly, we haven't come up with a name for it."**

"It's a… steering wheel sword…"

 **"T-That is true, but please… don't name it that. That's a little too blunt."**

"Hm…" He looked at his new weapon, coming up with two names for it. "Okay, it's either Handle-Ken or the Steering Blade. Your choice."

 **"Those are basically the same names, only pronounced with different words from different languages. Can't you come up with something more… extravagant?"**

Chaser shot again, Drive coming out of his cover and swinging with his sword as he managed to somehow cut the bullets in half, causing them to fly past him and land in the ground before disappearing.

"Sorry, but Handle-Ken sounds pretty easy to say." He ran forward with Handle-Ken in his hand, swinging to hit Chaser as he moved his body to the side to dodge. Chaser swiped with the Break Gunner, coming close to hitting Drive before Drive spun with his body, spinning with the sword as he cut Chaser this time.

Chaser ignored the pain as he used his weapon to punch Drive, sending him backwards. Drive tried to stab Chaser by throwing the tip of the blade forward, grazing Chaser's side.

"Alright… I'm beginning to like this sword…" He said out loud as he grabbed the steering wheel to it, turning it.

 **"Turn!"** Krim's voice came from the blade as Chaser was coming towards him again. He swung the blade, leaving behind a blue trail in the shape of a turn as he cut Chaser's shoulder. He smirked under his helmet as he grabbed the wheel again, turning.

 **"Turn!"** Chaser tried to punch Drive with the Break Gunner, but Drive stepped to the side as he swung again, the blue trail behind his swing as he hit Chaser's arm.

He grabbed the wheel again, turning it further this time.

 **"U-Turn!"** He swiped with his blade, but Chaser ducked to dodge this time as he took aim with his weapon. Drive was pointed away from him, but he didn't stop moving as he instead began to slide across the ground. Chaser fired, his bullets missing Drive with how his movement was beginning to let him circle around before he slid to Chaser, grabbing his sword with both hands as this time he cut upwards, causing Chaser to stumble backwards.

"Scratch what I said before… I really like this sword." He tossed it into the air for a second before catching it, looking back to Chaser as he popped his shoulders. "Alright… this might actually be a fair fight…"

* * *

"I'm not in shape for this…"

"I'm so tired…"

Kyo and Rinna were both at the warehouse district at the docks, both also looking very tired. Rinna wore her Pikopiko with the rod in her hand, one of the reasons she's tired being the weight that came from her device.

Kyo was reading the map of the area, but his vision was getting hard to maintain with how tired he was getting.

As they moved, her device was slowly increasing in the rate of its beeping, showing they were coming closer to their objective.

"Oh, Rinna… I think we're getting close…"

"Are we?" She asked Kyo as she looked at her device, squinting her eyes to try and examine it. "Ugh… let's go home and rest… Will can find the paintings."

"Yeah…" They both turned around, leaving the area.

What neither knew of was the figure hiding behind a pile of boxes. The figure peeked around the corner, watching them leave before coming out to reveal her blonde hair.

Hisui made sure they left before turning towards the warehouse Rinna had been previously pointing her device towards. She made her way towards the entrance, stepping inside. Once she was in, she moved through the area with caution. Once she was far enough, she looked around her surrounding, trying to find any spot that looked as though it could be used to hide the paintings.

In the back, she saw some sort of pad. She checked her surrounding before going to the pad, finding out it was connected to a storage room beside it as well as it looked like it needed a fingerprint to use.

She knew that she didn't have the time to find the owner and force them to open it, instead reaching into her ponytail to pull out the hair clip she was using to tie it. She bent it slightly as she was about to use it to take the screws out of the pad before a red orb of energy was shot from the side, hitting her hairpin and destroying it.

"Astounding! I knew you truly were avant-garde!" Asaya revealed himself, walking out from behind the corner.

She only glared at him, her glare stronger than the ones she's shown previously as this one was made of pure anger.

"I knew it… you are 010!"

"I was just about to flee to my new sanctuary. But, with timing this perfect… I can't pass up the chance."

"Where… where is she?!"

"She? My dear, you'll have to be more specific than that. I've captured the images of many women, so asking where 'she' is does not tell me who you are looking for."

"You know who I mean!"

"Ah, of course I do. It is because of this I will say you haven't anything to fear any longer! Soon, the two of you will come together and become my ultimate masterpiece!" His maniacal laughter started up again, his words entertaining himself.

Hisui only made her glare even stronger somehow. She looked down to her side, seeing a piece of broken glass as she grabbed it. The sharp edges cut into the skin on the palm of her hands, blood coming out of the cuts and onto the glass when her grip was too strong.

She ran towards him, catching him off guard for a second as she slammed the piece of glass into his neck. No blood came out of his 'wound.' Instead, the familiar energy that coats a Roidmude's body for their transformation was around the 'wound,' Asaya barely feeling it at all.

"Madam, someone could be hurt if you played with broken pieces of glass like this!" He smiled as he reached up, grabbing the glass and pulling out of his neck as the 'wound' disappeared and was replaced by perfectly normal looking skin without any signs of the injury. "Did you honestly believe something so simple would work against a Roidmude?"

She didn't say anything as she stepped back, holding onto her bleeding hand to try and reduce the blood coming out. Asaya's smile grew larger as he could see the shaking in her hand, knowing it was not from pain nor blood loss.

"Now, now… I think it's best if you stop this. The Kamen Rider is dealing with the Reaper right now, and he won't be coming to stop me this time." He crushed the glass to pieces, all falling to the floor as his body was engulfed in energy before changing into Paint. **_"Now… become my ultimate masterpiece!"_**

A Density Shift came from him, affecting her instantly as she almost fell forward from the sudden change. She began to lift her head to up, looking towards him again as he had moved to stand in front of her, his hand lifting her chin up to let her look at his face.

 ** _"Do not worry… I'll be kind enough to put you with your dear mother…"_** He reached behind him and pulled out a portrait of a woman, the woman from the picture Krim had shown Will.

Once she saw the woman in the picture, her eye grew wide. Shock and anger had left her as fear had taken their place. She realized… she messed up. She left without telling anyone where she went, she tried to fight against a monster that she could never hurt on her own, and… the only person who could help her… was not only far away, but might not even come to help considering how she's been treating him.

Paint let out a confident grunt as he saw her expression slowly shift to fear. He pulled his hand from her chin as he released a rainbow colored burst of energy. In response, her hands began to turn into strands of colorful energy, spreading up her arms faster than before.

All she could do right now was watch in horror as her body began turning into data.

* * *

He ducked as Chaser's weapon went over his head, swing the Handle-Ken to slice his legs. Chaser didn't take too kindly to his action as he lifted his foot up, stomping down towards Drive's head as he quickly rolled off to the side to avoid the attack.

He got up to his feet as he kept a small distance between he and Chaser, his sword in hand as they both began to walk in a circle. As they did this, a wave of a Density Shift passed by them, catching their attention.

"A Density Shift? Here?"

 **"This is bad! It's coming from the docks!"**

"The docks?" He repeated, his eyes growing large in realization. "That crazy girl!"

Chaser had taken the opportunity to attack, punching Drive in the chest to cause him to stumble backwards. The tire-bearing warrior responded by turning the wheel.

 **"Turn!"** He jumped to the side to avoid Chaser's shots as he jumped again, sword held high before slicing downwards and causing more sparks to fly off his body. Chaser held onto the now smoking portion of his chest, turning his head to look at Drive again as he aimed the Break Gunner and pulled the trigger.

As the bullets came flying towards him, the road created by Shift Cars began appearing to the side before coming in front of Drive, performing a loop as a yellow circle appeared in the center. The bullets came in contact with the circle, going inside of it as it fell to the ground and actually spun forward, jumping up to Chaser's side before the bullets flew out of it and back towards him.

 **"Dimension Cab! You've come back!"**

"So that's Vegas' best friend?" He asked as Dimension Cab rolled forward, revealing himself to look like a cab. Dream Vegas came out and began driving circles around Dimension Cab, obviously overjoyed at the sight of his friend coming back, healed and ready for combat once more.

 **"The alloy used to create your sword was also used in repairing Dimension Cab's body."** He spoke as both Shift Cars began driving around in circles together, both excited to be together again.

"Alright, looks like you've got your buddy again, Vegas. Congrats." Drive turned to look towards Chaser for a second before he turned around as he ran towards the Tridoron, also throwing the Handle-Ken towards the left wheel as it turned to data for storage before jumping over the hood and getting into the driver seat.

 ** _"What?! Damn him…"_** Chaser watched as Drive drove off, his own bike pulling up beside him as he hopped on.

Drive sped down the road as Chaser was behind him. He took a hard turn to the left, an attempt to get rid of him as Chaser proved to be persistent. He took another hard turn, immediately turning again in a zigzag manner to try and lose him that way.

Instead, Chaser came around the corner behind him.

"Darn… now I see why he's called Chaser. By the looks of it, we won't be able to get away without playing dirty." He took a glance towards the rear view mirror, confirming the distance between he and Chaser. "Alright… Flare, Spike, Monster, you guys are up!"

 **"Tire Feuru!"**

The respective Shift Tires all appeared from the three wheels on the right side of the Tridoron, launching into the air as Funky Spike's tire shot out a swarm of spikes. Massive Monster opened up to reveal the purple tire underneath as it crashed into the ground to stop Chaser, but Max Flare followed it and caused an explosion with enough force to knock Chaser off his bike.

He pushed himself up, looking towards the Tridoron to see it driving away before taking another turn to leave his sight. He slammed the ground with anger behind the action, getting up as he walked to his bike and picked it back up before hopping on and leaving.

* * *

She couldn't bear to watch anymore as she closed her eyes, the strings having turned most of her body into data already as they all began flowing onto the painting, somehow turning into paint on the canvas.

Paint let the process finish itself as he placed his finger on the scanner, causing the door to the storage room to begin opening. As it did this, the rest of her body had already turned into data as her image had been painted onto the canvas, achieving the final masterpiece he'll create in this country.

Paint picked up the picture, holding it close to admire it.

 ** _"Thank you… for having so much fear."_** He turned around, planning on grabbing the rest of his paintings before a fist came flying towards his face.

The fist made impact, enough force behind it to even knock him backwards and cause his hold on the painting to disappear as the painting went into the air.

Will looked up as he caught the painting in his hands, looking at the portrait of not only Hisui, but even her mother. His eyebrows furrowed at the sight of the picture before looking towards Paint.

Paint looked at him, realizing he came from the room he was storing his pictures in. He looked over the teenage boy in front of him and into the room, seeing not a single painting inside.

 ** _"WHAT?! Where are my paintings?!My beautiful paintings?!"_**

"Taken away." He answered as he lowered the painting of them to the ground, Justice Hunter, Funky Spike, Midnight Shadow, and Massive Monster all carrying it from the corners as they took the painting outside and to the Tridoron, where the other paintings were being kept in the passenger seat for safety.

 ** _"No! How did you even find us?!"_**

"You made the mistake of creating a Density Shift."

 **"If I am inside the zone of a Density Shift, I am capable of pinpointing the source."**

"Before you ask, no. She was working alone for the past hour, and none of this was planned. But, I'm somewhat glad she was stubborn enough to come out here on her own if it mean't finding you and the others. Because of her idiotic move, she brought me to here.

 **"Will, I suggest defeating him. I'm sure Hisui must be panicking at this moment considering what just happened to her. It's unfortunate we were too slow to save her, but it's not too late to get her back."**

"Yeah, I'm right behind you."

 ** _"Impossible! How can such a simpleminded fool like you cause me this much grief?! How did you even manage to take away my art?!"_**

"The answer is simple…" He said as he took out Shift Speed, holding the Shift Car in his hand as he kept his eyes on Paint. "I may be an officer to the public, but to Roidmudes… I'm the Kamen Rider! Now, I'm sure you remember what I told you back at the station, right?" He flipped the backside of Shift Speed and put it into the Shift Brace, adjusting his scarf as he tightened it. "This is the face of the one who brought down the guy dumb enough to terrorize these women. And by the way… I'd like my partner back."

 **"Start your engine!"** He turned the ignition key on the Driver as the techno music began playing.

"Henshin!" He flipped Shift Speed in the Shift Brace, causing the cylinder to appear around him before the armor latched onto him. The tire broke through a window that was already on the verge of falling apart, attaching to his torso.

 **"Drive: Type Speed!"** The jazz music played again as Drive's eyes flashed briefly.

"Now, you better remember. My name is Kamen Rider… Drive!" He then brought his hands together by catching his fist, this time popping his knuckles. "And you're coming along for the ride." He ran forward.

Paint let out a growl of anger before running towards Drive, swinging his right arm to hit him as he easily stepped to the side as he hit Paint in the hip, grabbing his arm as he began hitting his hip repetitively before lifting his leg to kick him.

Paint stumbled to the side, turning to look at Drive again as he saw him pulling his fist back, taking a single step forward before throwing the fist up into his gut and launching him into the air. Drive jumped as he kicked Paint again, this time sending him flying out the warehouse through one of the windows.

Outside, Paint got back up to his feet, grabbing one of the many tubes on his right arm.

 ** _"Hold still you bastard!"_** He squeezed as purple paint flew out of the tube, missing Drive as he avoided the attack. He closed the distance between them again as he punched Paint in the chest, following his attack with another kick to knock him off his legs. Once the Roidmude was on the ground, Drive knelt down as he punched Paint in the chest again, the Roidmude responding by swiping his arm to hit him as he jumped away.

"Well, you asked how I took the paintings, right?" Drive asked with confidence in his voice, reaching to the Shift Car Holder as he pulled out Dimension Cab. "Well, here's my trick." He turned the ignition as he flipped the back of Dimension Cab, putting it into the Shift Brace before flipping.

 **"Tire Koukan!"** A yellow tire with black squares lining the surface perfectly flew towards him as it replaced the tire on his torso. **"Dimension Cab!"** Krim's symbol changed to red and black squares in a checkerboard pattern with the word TAXI in the middle.

Drive stood still as his upper right half suddenly came off his body, the tire having separated the two parts of his body. His upper half fell to the ground, his hand waving as his left hand pointed down at himself.

"Bye-bye!"

Paint jumped at the sight of him having split himself in two, never hearing anything about that kind of power in possession of the Kamen Rider from even the Reaper. The tire with Drive's upper half almost hovered across the ground before coming to him. **_"H-Hey!"_** He turned around to look at the tire before Drive popped out of it. In an act of panic, he swung his arm, the tubes growing long as they punctured the ground, but missed Drive. Instead, Drive managed to drive up his arm before coming to his shoulder, punching him in the head twice before punching him in the chest, this time sending him backwards from the force of the attack.

His lower half was calmly tapping his foot, waiting as Paint rolled towards him. Once the Roidmude got onto his knee, his lower half tapped his shoulder, causing him to turn around and be greeted by a knee coming to his head, sending him flying again.

Paint rolled onto his back, pushing himself back up as he looked at Drive who put himself back together. **_"Is that how you managed to steal my paintings?!"_**

Drive didn't respond as he instead popped his shoulders. In his place, Krim responded. **"Exactly!"**

The memory of Drive having switched to Dimension Cab's tire came to his mind, attaching the tire of his upper half to the wall of the warehouse before using it to go through the wall. Once he was inside, he hovered over the ground and towards the paintings, grabbing them one-by-one as he took them away.

 ** _"You stole my beautiful paintings?! You're a thief!"_**

"Says the guy that's been kidnapping women!" Drive gave a snarky reply before he whistled. The Tridoron drove around the corner, heading towards them before Handle-Ken flew out and into his hand, catching it easily. Drive even taunted Paint by whistling again.

Paint took it as an act to incite his anger, succeeding in doing so as he ran forward. Drive smirked under his helmet as he swung his sword, cutting Paint's chest as sparks flew off his body. Paint raised his hand to swipe at Drive, but he responded by using his sword to parry the attack before slicing his chest again. Drive stepped forward again as he lowered the Handle-Ken down before swinging upwards, slicing upwards as he sent Paint back again.

He began to hold himself with confidence, know the fight was now his. The familiar sound of Dream Vegas caught his attention, turning to the source as said Shift Car drove into his hand.

"Vegas?"

 **"I think he believes you will hit the jackpot this time without busting, Will."**

"So I can get triple 7s? Alright, let's gamble."

 **"Tire Koukan! Dream Vegas!"** The tire for Vegas replaced Dimension Cab's, the shields immediately combining on his torso. Unlike the last few times, the slots spun as they had numerous lights coming off.

"Looks like you really are feeling better, Vegas. Now, what do you say we hit the jackpot together?" The slots began stopping, and true to what he said previously, they landed on 777.

Paint grabbed a tube of red as he squeezed, but Drive was ahead of him as instead of a single golden coin flying out, an entire swarm flew out of his torso, all of them deflecting Paint's attack before hitting him with much more force than before, swarming him entirely as they began tearing away at his strength. He was sent flying backward once more, landing on his back as he slowly pushed himself back up, hardly having the strength to remain standing at this point.

 **"Go ahead and put Vegas into the sword to perform the finisher!"**

"Really? Alright then." He took Vegas out of the Shift Brace and inserted him into the slot on the handle of his sword.

 **"Hissatsu! Dream Vegas! Full Throttle!"** Drive let his hand glide up the side of his blade before running forward. Paint grabbed his darker red tube of paint, using it to squirt out paint that caused explosions as Drive got down to the ground and slid across it, coming towards Paint before going around him and slicing his back.

Drive got up to his feet as he ran towards Paint again, turning the wheel on his sword.

 **"Turn!"** He cut paint again, the image of a 7 behind his swing before turning again.

 **"Turn!"** He slid by Paint again while cutting, leaving behind the second image of a 7 before turning one last time.

 **"U-Turn!"** He gripped the handle with both hands this time as he moved faster than before, swinging as he cut into Paint's chest this time as he went by the Roidmude. Paint's body emitted the image of triple sevens, showing Drive had hit the jackpot again.

Paint's body began exploding in multiple locations before his body exploded, destroying it. His core, 010, flew into the air weakly.

 **"Drive: Type Speed!"** Drive changed his tires as he pressed the button and turned the ignition, lifting Shift Speed.

 **"Hissatsu! Full Throttle: Speed!"** He jumped into the air, kicking forward as his foot hit Paint's core, piercing through it as he landed back on the ground. Paint's core was covered in red lightning before it exploded, lowering the Roidmude population again, this time to only 101.

Drive stood back up, dusting off his side before looking up at the explosion as it faded into a black cloud that was blown away into the wind.

"One more down…"

 **"101 more to go…"**

Drive nodded as he turned around and began walking away. As he walked, he began to… hum. He began humming as he left the scene.

* * *

Her hand still hurt, but that was irrelevant to her. She pulled herself up, sitting straight now as she looked around to see where she was.

She was still at the docks, looking upwards at the blue sky above. She couldn't remember much, other than… actually, she couldn't remember what she was last doing.

It was then she realized she heard the sound of humming, turning towards the source to see a familiar looking scarf-wearing teen that was laid down on a box with his hands behind his head while he was actually humming.

… And he was surprisingly able to carry a tune.

"Qui… Quinn?"

He stopped his humming as he turned his head towards her, looking at her. He took one of his hands out from beneath his head and pointed beside her, actually smiling slightly.

She raised an eyebrow in confusion at what he mean't by that action, turning to look to her side to be greeted by the sight of someone who knew her very well.

"M-Mom?!" She shouted in surprise, moving towards the sleeping form of her mother as she shook her shoulders. "Mom! Mom! Please! Wake up!"

She groaned, her eyelids twitching slightly before slowly peeling open. Once open, they revealed her bright blue eyes. She turned to look at the cause of her awakening, looking up at Hisui.

Her eyes grew wide as she shot up, her hands going to Hisui's shoulders as she looked at her.

"Hisui? Is… is it really you?"

Hisui couldn't find herself able to say any words. Instead, her eyes became watery, tears at the bottom of them as she lunged towards her mother to wrap her arms around her and hug her as she began crying. All the time she's spent holding it all back, she released it in one single action, half a year worth of tears pouring out of her eyes.

Her mother said nothing as she only held onto her daughter, soon joining her as tears came out of her eyes too, only in lesser quantity. She began speaking into Hisui's ear, trying to soothe her while rubbing the back of her head.

"Hisui… my baby girl… I missed you, so much…"

Will got off his box and got into the driver seat of the Tridoron, starting the engine. Krim looked at him for a second as he spoke a thought that had been on his mind since the first fight against Paint.

 **"I realize I never did ask where you learned to fight. You were capable of holding a large section of a pillar when Paint tried to drop it on you, and you were able to give him a very powerful punch. I am curious into who taught you to do such things."**

"Those? My old man taught me."

 **"Your… 'old man'?"**

"Yeah, Akihira Itachi. Before he met mom, he was a street fighter before grandpa took him in when he was my age. It was there he met mom, they eventually fell in love, got married, and it let to me in the future. Of course, he got rid of his street fighting habits after he began dating mom to get on grandpa's good side. Before he disappeared, he taught me how to lift people and sometimes even things five times my weight and a few pointers in fighting."

 **"Hm… I see… your words make it seem like your father was a good man."**

"That he was, Krim. That he was…" He pressed down on the gas pedal as he drove away. Shortly after he left, the sound of police sirens came to the area, police cruisers coming to the area as they were greeted by the sight of a crying mother and daughter.

* * *

"This can't be happening…" Gen said as he held the former portrait of the woman Paint had taken away, looking at it as it was blank. "The painting… it disappeared! You've got to be kidding me…"

"You really are a stubborn one…" Kyo said as he got up from his chair, smiling at the lieutenant. "Just go ahead and face the true reality already."

"The real Asaya Kazuhiro was being held captive with the women…" Rinna said as she looked up from her own little experiment she was conducting. "The impersonator only kept him on hand so he could match his character perfectly, or close enough to get rid of any suspicion."

"Ah, but how do we write the report for this?" Jun asked as he looked up from his desk, seeing the two empty desks that belonged to the teenage officers of the unit. "Eh? Where are Will and Hisui? Didn't they come in today?"

One of said teens was actually in the cafeteria, and he was currently enjoying a nice bowl of noodles. Beside him, Shift Speed was on the table with him. He used his fork to pick up what will be another mouthful of noodles, twirling it slightly before placing it in his mouth as he began to eat his meal.

While he was doing this, someone had pulled out the seat beside him and sat down. He glanced at their direction as he saw who it was, swallowing his food before letting a sigh escape his lips.

"… What did I do this time?"

"…ry…" She mumbled, her words too weak to be heard as he looked at her.

"Um… can you say that again?"

"… I'm… sorry…"

He heard her words clearly this time as he smiled, his fork gathering the next mouthful of noodles.

"Apology accepted."

Hisui turned and looked at him confusion in her eyes. "That quick? After everything I did to you, you accept my apology that quick and easily?"

"Yep. You were only acting that way since you wanted to find your mother. Your mother is very dear to you, obviously. And if I'm to be honest, my family only consists of me and my mom, so you can imagine we're both close. So if what happened to your mom happened to mine, I'd have probably done the same thing as you."

She opened her mouth, prepared to criticize him as not even a breath came out. She found it impossible for her to say something in response to what he said, instead just looking at him as he kept eating his food.

"… If it counts… I'm… I'm not really… bitchy… like all my past partners have said… I just… I just wanted to find my mom…"

"I don't blame you. Like I said, I would have probably done the same thing."

"I see…" Silence took over both of them as Will continued eating his food. She lowered her head, her gaze staring directly into her lap as she was soon staring at it. She could feel the regret still inside her, still gnawing away at her despite her apology having been accepted. She took a breath as she broke the silence. "Hey… can… can we… start over?"

"Start over?" He placed his fork onto the side of the bowl as he turned to look at her, feeling curious into what she mean't before realization dawned on him. He grew a small smile as he nodded. "Yeah, we can."

"In that case… I'm Hisui Haruna."

"I'm William Quinn, but I prefer Will. And, starting today…" He raised his hand between them, holding it out towards her as she looked down at it. She raised her hand up slowly before grabbing his, their hands shaking. "We're actual partners. In both police work… and certain mechanical-life-form hunting."

She smiled at his attempt of secrecy for the Roidmudes. Her gaze found its way from him and towards the bowl in front of him that was more-or-less already half eaten. "Hey… are the noodles any good?"

"Oh yeah. They're pretty good and depending on how quick you eat them, they might even give you a temporary energy rush because the cook puts health into his food first. Most of the food doesn't taste too well, but becomes really good for you. The noodles have an odd texture to them, but they taste good and are full of various vitamins."

"Are they?" He nodded to answer her question. She turned towards the kitchen area before getting up, coming back after a minute with a bowl of noodles for herself. They both put their focus on their meals and began eating away.

* * *

Night had fallen as the lights inside the Drive Pit were turned off, leaving Krim alone inside to his thoughts.

 **"Thanks to him, 7 Roidmudes have been destroyed… leaving behind only 101. If he can keep this up… he might be capable of truly defeating the Roidmudes."**

* * *

"Because of him, another one of us is gone…" Heart said, a small glare coming to his expression. "That damn Kamen Rider…"

Chase was quiet as he was leaning against the side of the bridge they were on, cars passing underneath them as they carried, what were to them, the useless creatures known as humans.

 ** _"Kamen Rider! I am called the Reaper to the Roidmudes because I destroy their bodies, but not their cores! You destroy their cores! You are the true Grim Reaper!"_**

The words he said to the Kamen Rider kept playing in his mind, his words growing louder every time he remembered what he said. The Kamen Rider… he was the enemy of all Roidmudes.

"I will kill the Kamen Rider myself. It is my duty."

"You might want to slowdown for a second, Grim Reaper!" The voice of the large man they had with them when they were speaking with Paint came out, holding a large container of many, many sweets. "You don't know… the one who'll kill the Kamen Rider… just might be me!"

He was covered in purple energy before transforming into his Roidmude form, consisting of a grey body made of steel. He had large gauntlets with hammer-like attachments on the sides, his shoulders having matching hammers on top as his head was cone-shaped with red lines for his eyes.

He was the Crush Roidmude.

He began laughing at his words, his laughter drowning out the sound of the cars passing by beneath them.

"Why is it that only the rude, unruly, and moronic troublemakers that evolve?!" Brain asked with annoyance in his tone, his hand curling into a fist as he wanted to know why it was always the ones who cause the most trouble that evolved.

* * *

Inside the now empty Special Crimes Unit office, Rinna walked in. She went towards the desk that belonged to Will, Dimension Cab driving out from behind a picture of he and April as Rinna picked up the Shift Car.

* * *

Genjuro looked up at the screen as the recent footage of the Kamen Rider fighting another monster ended for the third time, no one able to spot anything that could help them find out who the Kamen Rider really was.

"Sir, I've managed to tap into a security camera that was in a warehouse nearby, and I think I found something you want to see. Do you want me to display it?"

"Is the Kamen Rider or that monster involved in the footage?"

"Yes! It's what we've been looking for!"

"In that case, go ahead and show us."

"Right away!"

The screen changed from the fight between Drive and Paint to the one thing everyone has been looking for.

 _"Henshin!" The form of a boy with brown hair and onyx eyes flipped a small car in what looked like some sort of bracelet on his arm. In response to his action, a holographic cylinder appeared around him as armor latched onto his body, a tire flying in from the side that latched onto his torso to complete the transformation._

 ** _"Drive: Type Speed!"_** _What sounded like upbeat jazz music played as the Kamen Rider's eyes flashed briefly._

 _"Now, you better remember. My name is Kamen Rider… Drive!" He then brought his hands together by catching his fist as he popped his knuckles. "And you're coming along for the ride." He ran forward to fight Paint._

Everyone was silent as they stared at the screen.

They found him… they found the Kamen Rider. Or in his case… they found Kamen Rider Drive.

"Quickly! Someone run a facial recognition on the boy! Find out who he is!"

Everyone worked immediately, taking his face and running it against the system to find who he was. In less than a minute the information they needed was on the screen.

"William Itachi Quinn… only child, and son of April Quinn and Akihira Itachi. Age… 15 and seven months. Everyone… we've done it! We've found the Kamen Rider!"

Everyone cheered as they accomplished one of their many goals. Genjuro kept his eyes on the screen, the voice of that belt ringing in his ears.

 _"So… it was you who brought the Kamen Rider into this world. You finally came back…_

 _… Krim…"_

* * *

That's another chapter done. There will be a few more chapters of Drive's side as the Second Division will make their presence known to him. I won't say what in all happens during this time, but I will say the Roidmude population will drop again. Also, remember I said some Roidmudes are subject to change. So if someone's favorite Roidmude(072 won't change since he's the nicest among them before Chaser becomes a Rider again) is affected, then sorry.

Farewell, and let us meet next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Again, half expected his revival in Ex-Aid. I'm saying this now... I'm expecting Genm to become Cronus. That, or he kills Cronus.

Reviews:

 **Pimsan:** Thank you. As I said before, the only hint about who Will falls in love with is one of the Season 1 girls. I won't say who, since that would be spoilers.

 **DragonWarrior74:** I know you didn't say thank you, since it was me thanking you for complimenting the story. The way I do reviews is I read them and reply here. When someone says 'good job' or 'nice work' in a review, I thank them for not only liking my work, but for giving me a compliment. And by the way, thank you for the last compliment.

Onto the chapter.

Chapter 6: A Wild Delivery of Destruction

* * *

April was watching the TV with little interest, turning her attention back to the book she had in her hand. She found the book oddly entertaining as it was about a girl who was engaged the king of race of vampire-like monsters while she was actually in love with the illegitimate, half-breed child of the previous queen that was also the half-brother to the king. The story proved to even make her emotional at times as she nearly had tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure you'll be alright? Do you want me to get you something to eat?"

"Miku, I said I'll be fine." Hibiki responded to her best friend as she laid in the bed. "The doctors are really nice and the food is pretty good. Nowhere near as good as the Flower's food, but it tastes really good."

"Do you want me to get you something from the Flower then?" Miku asked, trying to help her friend who had recently recovered from her surgery.

"No, I just ate. I won't be hungry again for a bit, so don't worry."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Miku… you don't have to worry about her so much." April bookmarked her page, turning to look at the two young girls. "She's doing fine. You're a sweet girl with how much you care about your friend, but with you visiting so often, eventually you might push yourself too hard and become sick."

Miku replied by lowering her gaze down to her lap, her hands resting on her lap. She looked up for a second as she looked at the (now former) officer. "You said Will would come, didn't you? Is he coming?"

"Did he plan on visiting?" Hibiki asked, turning toward April.

"No, William got called into a case."

"He got called in for a case? Doesn't he know how dangerous it is to work for the police?"

"He knows of the dangers, but he fights because he's a bit more special than the other officers…" She said with a hint of vagueness behind her words. The girls blinked as neither understood what she mean't by that.

* * *

A truck driver was doing his job, consisting of driving… a truck that was carrying food. As he drove, a sudden wave from a Density Shift hit him before disappearing. He turned a corner and hit the brakes, coming to a stop as he got out of his truck.

"Was that just a Density Shift?" He asked, looking around him in fear of some sort of attack. He only saw the buildings around him, no signs of anyone else. "Maybe it was just my imagination…"

As if the world decided to say no to this man, a Density Shift wave passed right by him and his truck, immediately affecting him. He stumbled slightly, getting his balance as soon as he could as he also looked towards the direction where the shift came from.

Coming towards he and his truck were three men, one the large man that was previously with Heart and Brain, as all of them weren't affected by the Density Shift. As they got closer to the truck, the large man stopped as he seemingly sniffed the air.

"I can smell it… we found the good stuff, boys!" He shouted as he laughed, the two men beside him joining in laughter.

"Hey, bro! You've gotta show us that evolved form of yours again!"

"Well, if you ask so nicely…" He put down his large jar of treats before letting out a small battle cry, his body engulfed in purple energy before revealing his true form as the Crush Roidmude again. Once transformed, he began laughing again as he slammed his knuckles together, along with the hammers on his arms.

"Alright, bro!"

"That's awesome!"

Both men began laughing again before they were both covered in yellow and blue energy, transforming into a Spider Roidmude with the number 060 and a Cobra Roidmude with the number 074. They jumped in joy again, slapping their hands together. **_"Alright, beta style!"_**

The driver looked in horror at the sight of what were to him mechanical monsters.

Crush walked over to the back of the truck, using the hammer on his arm to punch the back doors, causing one to fall off before he tore off the other.

 ** _"Honey, I'm home!"_** The two regular Roidmudes both jumped up and into the back of the truck as Crush went around and to the driver.

 ** _"Guess what I'm gonna give ya!"_**

"P-Please! Spare me!" The man pleaded as Crush only laughed in amusement.

 ** _"Nope! You better try again!"_** He pulled his arm back as he was about to punch the driver, but was stopped when he heard the sound of a car horn. The horn was followed by the sound of a car speeding, something that confused him since everything but Roidmudes shouldn't be able to move that fast during a Density Shift.

His answer to this came right towards him, actually hitting and knocking him away from the driver. The Tridoron came to a stop behind the truck, the driver's door opening as a red boot stepped out.

The two Roidmudes threw boxes out of the truck as they jumped out.

 ** _"Who the heck are you?!"_** 074 asked as he threw another box onto the ground. Drive only turned around and closed the door behind him, pointing at himself.

"Me? I'm wearing a bodysuit under red armor, so of course… I'm the child of Ironman and Catwoman."

Crush pushed himself up and turned to look at the person who knocked him over, seeing the red armored figure as he knew who he was. **_"It's the Kamen Rider! Get him!"_** He commanded the other two as they complied.

060 ran towards Drive as 074 was right behind him. 060 got to Drive first, swinging his fist towards Drive as he calmly leaned a little too far to his side and onto the side of the Tridoron, pushing himself back up to grab 074 by the arm, turn around, and actually throw the Roidmude onto his friend.

 _'The… Kamen Rider?'_ The driver looked at Drive, remembering the rumors that have been spreading around lately.

074 got off 060 as Drive picked him up by the collar, lifting him up before punching him in the head and causing him to stumble backwards, tripping on 060's body before falling onto his back.

060 held onto his side as 074's foot hitting it hurt him slightly. In fact… both Roidmudes were actually rolling on the ground, groaning in pain.

 ** _"That hurt…"_**

Drive looked down at them as he sighed.

"Wow… I didn't think the guys that didn't evolve were this weak."

 ** _"Don't worry about them, then! How about you face me!"_** Crush stepped forward as Drive popped his shoulders.

Crush got to Drive as he swung his arm, planning on using the hammer on his arm to hit Drive as he intercepted it with a kick… only to pull his leg back and hold it, jumping on his other foot.

Crush scoffed at him just from seeing the one hit, causing Drive to look up at him as he dropped his foot and punched him in the face…

Only to pull his hand back and shake, feeling as though he was trying to punch stainless steel. Crush swung his arm upwards, the hammer hitting Drive in the chest and sending him backwards with the amount of strength that was behind the attack.

Drive grit his teeth under his helmet as the feeling of pain in his foot and hand at the moment, turning to look at Crush.

"Darn… it's like punching steel right now. The guy is hard as heck, and I'm kind of thinking my fists aren't going to solve this problem."

 **"Don't worry. I've called for some help, so see what you can do with his assistance."**

A Shift Car was driving on his own road, driving itself as he hit both regular Roidmudes on the sides of the head before jumping from his road and into Drive's hand, revealing it to be a yellow dump truck.

"Alright… let's see what he can do." Drive flipped the back of the Shift Car and replaced Shift Speed, turning the ignition before flipping the lever.

 **"Tire Koukan!"** The Tridoron's left wheel generated the new tire, this one armed with a weapon. The tire flew to Drive, but the weapon was actually a drill that dug through the ground before jumping into his hand, the yellow tire it belonged to latching onto Drive's torso **"Rumble Dump!"** Krim's symbol changed to the back of a dump truck that was releasing a large pile of dirt.

However, before Drive could even say a word for a joke he had come up with, the drill spun to life, actually dragging him forward slightly. He dug his heels into the ground to try and resist the drill from dragging him further, grabbing his upper arm to try and pull back.

Despite his efforts, the drill overpowered him quickly, soon pulling him off his feet before causing Drive to actually fly through the air uncontrollably.

He began shouting for it to slow down, but it would not listen. Instead, the drill brought him to Crush, just barely missing him as he was brought to the ground to drill through the dirt.

"Stop! Slowdown! Stop doing… this!" He was trying to get the drill to stop, but it was pointless. He was lunged forward, drill ahead of him as the drill hit crush in the chest. Upon contact, Crush fell backward from the amount of power behind the drill, but Drive also flew backwards as the drill and tire flew away from him before Shift Speed's tire came back.

"What the heck… that thing was wild…"

 **"Wild… yes, that would work."** Krim murmured to himself before speaking out loud. **"It seems Rumble Dump's power is too strong for Type Speed to handle."**

"Yeah… clearly."

Crush got back to his feet as smoke was coming off his chest. **_"Come on boys, we gotta bail!"_** He grabbed the other two Roidmudes by the collar and picked them up before turning around and fleeing. 060 and 074 saw him running as they turned to look at Drive for a second as they too began to flee the scene.

Drive's hand moved forward for a second towards their direction before falling down to his side. "I guess… they got away." He got back up as he held onto the arm the drill as on, rubbing it slightly to try and soothe any pain it left behind.

Off to the side, a person had been watching the entire event through a pair of purple binoculars, pulling them down from her eyes to reveal Rinna. She watched as Drive walked away before she did the same, leaving the area.

The driver of the truck was sitting beside the door, finding it hard to believe what all just happened. As he did this, he heard footsteps coming towards him, jumping in fear of it being one of the Roidmudes as he instead saw a low of red and back.

"Hey, are you alright?" Drive walked up to him as he helped the man back up to his feet.

"You… you're the Kamen Rider… aren't you?"

Drive looked down at himself as he coughed, his hand finding its way to the back of his helmet. "Yeah. That's me." He answered as the sound of police sirens came to both their ears. "Huh… well, drive safe. I'll see you later." He gave a quick wave to the driver before turning around and running to the Tridoron, driving away to avoid the police seeing him.

"T-Thank you!"

* * *

"This was the seventh attack on a transport truck. However, we were also able to somehow scare off the monster that's been attacking them." A man with black hair and a pair of glasses over his eyes said. He was Kirihara Eiji, an officer in the Public Safety Division. "I suppose the Special Crimes Unit is to thank for that. Thank you." He bowed towards the members of the unit in thanks.

"Oh my gosh! Everyone! Did you hear that?!" Jun shot up out of his seat, a look of joy on his face as well as pride behind his eyes. "This warm, fuzzy feeling… is this what it's liked to be appreciated?"

 _'One, you're overreacting. Two… that's kind of sad.'_

"When we asked this employee what happened, he also said the Kamen Rider saved him. Does anyone have any information regarding him?"

Everyone in the unit gave each other glances, but Will and Hisui gave the other a more awkward glance as he reached for his scarf and pulled it up to cover his lower face.

"That's not really in our area of expertise…"

"Kamen Rider…" Gen said as he scoffed. "The guy is nothing but a fraud."

"What are you talking about?!" Kyo asked in shock, standing up to face Gen. "The internet is calling the Kamen Rider a hero!"

"Really? Do you have any proof?" He asked, causing Kyo to look down slightly.

"Well… no. We're still working on getting a picture because all security footage around the areas the Kamen Rider has been seen are all… missing for some reason."

Will raised his eyebrow when he heard that. All of the security footage of him as Drive is missing? How did that happen?

He turned to Hisui, seeing her turn towards him as she too looked confused at what they heard. She shrugged her shoulders as she moved her lips, but no sound came out. He knew what she was doing as he deciphered what she said.

 _"Maybe… it… was… Krim…"_

 _'Possibly. If he wants to keep Drive hidden, it could've been Krim.'_

"Now, now, Lieutenant Otta." Kirihara stepped behind Gen, placing his hand on his shoulder. "I wish believe the Kamen Rider is on the side of justice, too."

"Um… Superintendent." Hisui got up from her chair, holding the papers of the recent truck attacks. "I've been wondering how you knew that it would be this truck that would be attacked. All the other cases look to be at random, so how did you figure out it would be this one?"

"You see, Miss Haruna, it's because we have a team of skilled investigators working on the case as we speak. Not only that, but we also have someone who is familiar with these attacks." Kirihara informed as the door to the office opened.

"Superintendent Kirihara, I'm ready for your briefing on the Density Shift effect." Rinna stepped into the office, walking towards Kirihara.

"Oh, Rinna." Jun said, looking at their personal scientist. "I had no clue you knew the Superintendent."

"Kinda~!" She responded with a playful tone.

"Now, if you'll excuse me…" Kirihara stepped out of the office, Rinna right behind him.

"Bye bye!" She waved to everyone before closing the door.

"What the heck?" Gen asked, looking towards the door with slight confusion. "So the Doc is answering to Public Safety now?"

"Eh? Does this mean we're losing Rinna?" Jun asked, worry behind his voice. He flipped open his phone and looked down at it. "Maybe if I can find some fortunes."

Will didn't say anything as he leaned into his chair…

Only to shoot up when an alarm activated, resounding through the office.

"Ah! We're under attack!" Kyo grabbed his doll and knelt downwards, getting under his desk as if to hide.

"We're not under attack! It's just another Noise alarm going off…" Gen said as he went to the window, peeking through the blinds. Outside, he saw the clear parking lot, but far across it he could see the forms of glowing monsters.

They were close.

"That's not good… the Noise are kinda close. We better get to the shelter." He turned around to face everyone, but he then realized there were two less people in the room. "Hey, where are the kids?"

"Huh? Where id Hisui and Will run off to? Did they run to the shelter?"

"Look, it doesn't matter so long as they made it to the shelter. We'll find them there. If not, the station is a good place to hide since the Noise probably won't see either of them. So long as they don't go outside, those two will be alright." He stepped away from the window as he opened the door, keeping it open. "Now come on! If they are at the shelter, we gotta go join them!"

As they did this, Will and Hisui were actually not at the Shelter. Instead, they had run to the Drive Pit.

Once they were inside, Hisui went to the computer. She quickly tapped into the outside cameras at the station, finding where the Noise were.

"There's not that many, but enough to be worried about. Maybe 50 or 60."

"Really? That's not much considering recent attacks." Will responded as he grabbed Krim.

 **"I heard the alarm. So you wish to fight the Noise instead of running to safety?"**

"Of course. It's better if I beat them quickly before they can find someone."

 **"In that case, I wish to show you something. Hisui, if you would."** She nodded at what he said as she pulled open another screen on the computer, pressing a key as a screen appeared in the middle of the Drive Pit, showing off what looked like Drive, only his armor was different as there was a Shift Tire on his right shoulder, not his torso. **"That is the body for Drive's next body, one you will be able to use already compared to Type Formula. Its name is Type Wild, as where Type Speed excels in speed and agility, Type Wild excels at strength and power."**

"Really? So can I use this new form to fight the Noise and Roidmudes when it's done?"

 **"Of course. The Shift Car is already completed. Here it comes now."** After his sentence, a Shift Car drove forward and jumped into Will's hand, opening it to reveal a Shift Car that looked very similar to Shift Speed, only it was black instead of red. **"This is Shift Wild. With this, you will be able to access Drive's new form."**

"Alright… I guess this means we can take it out for a test ride, right?"

 **"Correct!"**

* * *

"Sir, we've got a Noise alarm!"

"Put it up on screen." Genjuro said as the screen changed to a map of the city, a red blip in one area as it zoomed in to reveal multiple red dots, each one signifying Noise. "They're near a police station? Odd… hopefully, they won't be able to find anyone inside considering the size."

"Do you want me to take care of them, Commander?" A voice he hadn't heard in a long time asked him, turning around to see his niece behind him.

"Tsubasa… I see you've finally come back. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Where are the Noise?"

"They're in the southern area of the city, near a police station. Their numbers aren't that high, but don't let your guard down."

"Right." She turned around and left the room, heading towards the Noise to fight.

"Um, sir… shouldn't you have told her about the Kamen Rider?" One of the people working on the screens asked, looking up at Genjuro.

"I'll have time later. Right now, the Noise are more important than telling her about him."

"By the way, sir… isn't that police station the one the Kamen Rider- I mean Quinn is working at?"

"You're right… This just means we might be seeing the Kamen Rider again."

* * *

A few minutes before the alarm turned on, Crush and his two 'lackies,' all of which in their human disguises, were all relaxing in what may have been a rundown bar.

"Not enough…" Crush said as he was eating from his jar of sweets. "I need… more!"

"Then let's go get some more, bro!" 074 suggested as he got off from the couch he had taken over.

"Yeah! Let's get out there and find some grub!" 060 also suggested, standing up from his stool.

"Yeah… hell yeah!" Crush agreed to what they were saying, grabbing a handful from his jar and stuffing it into his mouth.

""Yeah!"" 074 and 060 both celebrated as they brought their hands together for a quick high five.

"Enough is enough." The familiar voice of a certain Grim Reaper spoke out, Chase stepping out from behind a corner with the Break Gunner aimed at them already.

"The Grim Reaper… does this mean you're here to kill me?!" Crush asked, hiding behind his sweets.

Chase raised the Break Gunner slightly higher, aiming at his head. "You've grown too reckless. You will be starting over."

"Hell no! I'm not full yet!" He grabbed some of the sweets from his jar and threw them at Chase, causing him to turn and use his arm to make sure none would get in his eye. He looked back at Crush as he actually looked… very slightly annoyed, hardly any emotion on his face as usual while he aimed his weapon at Crush's head again. His finger squeezed the trigger, pulling it back as he was about to fire, but a hand with a brain styled ring got in the way.

"Chase, you no longer need to execute him." Brain said as he stepped in between, looking over his shoulder towards Crush and the other two. "You may leave now."

"Yeah! Let's roll!" Crush grabbed his sweets as the other two screamed in excitement, the trio leaving as Chase lowered his weapon.

"Brain… Why did you stop me? He was not one you would turn a blind eye towards."

"Well, it's because he's our friend… is what I would say if I was Heart." He joked as he smiled for a second. Behind them, laughter could be heard. They both turned around, seeing the familiar red coat that belonged to one they knew so well.

"To think Brain would make a joke… I had never thought such a day would come." Heart smiled as he looked over his shoulder and towards Chase. "Chase… I would like you to protect Crush from the Kamen Rider."

"What?" He asked as he raised the Break Gunner again, this time shooting a cup of juice behind him out of anger.

Almost as though responding with the glass shattering, the sound of vibration caught their ears. Brain reached into his jacket and pulled out his tablet, pulling it open to the screen of his Noise detector.

"Hmph… so the mindless beasts have appeared again. Surely this time they'll manage to kill some humans."

* * *

Will walked up to behind one of the cars, getting down and low behind it to hide. Once he was sure he was hidden from any sight from the other side, he lowered himself further to look under the car and towards the other side, seeing the Noise on the other side of the area.

He reached down to his Shift Car Holder as his hand landed on Shift Wild, his hand grabbing it, but not pulling it out.

 _'No… not yet. It's better to use something I know I'm good with in this situation.'_ He released Shift Wild and grabbed Shift Speed, flipping its back and putting it into the Shift Brace.

 **"You're not going with the new form?"**

"It'll be faster if I use Speed."

 **"Hm… very well."**

Meanwhile, Tsubasa arrived to the scene. She looked at the Noise from a different location that was also out of his sight, her eyes narrowing towards them. There definitely weren't as many as last time, but that doesn't mean she didn't have to go easy.

Will reached down towards Krim as he turned the ignition, grabbing Shift Speed and flipping it.

"Henshin!"

 **"Drive: Type Speed!"** Upbeat jazz music played once more as the tire flew around the corner and onto his torso, his transformation completed.

Drive stood up and walked around the car, turning towards the Noise. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for the fight as he ran forward.

Tsubasa looked at the Noise as she saw the running form of red, her eyes narrowing when she saw HIM.

"Kamen Rider…" She said, anger in her tone. Her hand found its way to the light purple crystal at the bottom of her necklace, her hand tightening around it.

She then opened her mouth.

 _Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri-_

She stopped her singing when she saw something that caught her attention.

Drive stopped running as he began slowing down, soon stopping entirely as he looked towards the Noise.

The Noise… they were dying by themselves, all of them turning to carbon dust before he could get to them.

"Um… what?" Drive asked as he looked towards the particles that flew away in the wind.

 **"That's… certainly new."** Krim commented as he observed what they could only call a strange phenomenon. **"I… suppose our job is done."**

"Yeah… I… guess so…" He looked around him, confused at what happened.

 _'Something… something's not right. Noise don't die so soon after appearing, and I haven't done anything against them yet. And the fact they didn't do anything but just stand there, not even trying to find someone… I feel like I somehow got myself involved in something big without meaning to.'_

"Krim… how much do you know about the Noise?"

 **"Not as much as I would like. There is a lot of information I don't know regarding the Noise."**

"Is this… natural among them… or…"

 **"Certainly no. If this was common, they would not be as such as large threat as they are already."**

"Yeah…" He stood still for a few seconds as he sighed. "I guess I'll turn ba-"

 _Imyuteus Ame No Habakiri Tron_

Drive stopped himself when he heard the sound of… singing? _'Why do I feel like I've heard that voice before?'_

Drive turned around, trying to find the source of the singing. He turned around again, seeing no one. He was confused by the singing, trying to find the source as quickly as possible, but finding no a single person anywhere nearby.

 _'Maybe it was my imagination.'_ He sighed, his gaze falling to the ground as he decided it was best to ignore it. He reached for Shift Speed, grabbing it and preparing to pull it out as he was going to cancel the transformation, but he noticed that a shadow had developed under him.

He looked down at the shadow, watching as it grew larger by the second. It was then his eyes grew wide under his helmet, realizing what was happening as he grabbed Shift Speed for his escape.

 **"Spe-Spe-Speed!"** After he flipped it thrice, his tire spun rapidly as he used his increased speed to run from where he was standing, moving almost a second too late as something large made impact with the ground, causing a shockwave that sent him forward as he stumbled slightly.

Drive turned around to see what was falling towards him, staring at a gigantic sword that really outshined Handle-Ken.

 **Heaven's Wrath**

He swallowed a nervous gulp at the sight of the blade, looking up at it as he realized there was someone actually standing on top of it.

"That's… oh crud…"

Tsubasa looked down at him, clicking her tongue when she saw she missed him. She jumped slightly as her sword shrank down to its normal size and fell into her hand, drawing her weapon and pointing it towards Drive.

 **"That's-?!"**

Drive stood there, this time truly confused as she was the last person he ever expected to see right now.

More importantly, what the heck did she just do?!

"K-Kazanari?!"

She didn't respond to him as she dashed forward, closing the distance between both of them quickly as she swung her sword across Drive's torso, sparks flying off his armor as she let her momentum carry her, letting her blade go around her as she cut Drive's waist this time, causing more sparks to fly off him.

He stumbled backwards, smoke pouring off his armor as he held onto the area she cut.

"What the heck?! Why are you attacking me?!"

Again, she said nothing as she got close again, this time kicking him in the stomach and causing him to fly backwards due to the force behind the kick, landing on his back. Drive groaned holding onto his stomach as her kick hit him in the bodysuit and not the armor, hitting his body underneath instead.

Tsubasa's sword suddenly grew larger, to the point it required her to wield it with two hands instead. She pulled her sword behind her before she swung, causing a large, blue wave of energy to fly forward.

 **Blue Flash**

Drive was still on his back, making him incapable of dodging as he looked over his body just in time to see the attack coming straight to him. He panicked as he tried to get up, pushing himself up only for the attack to hit him.

He was sent flying, hitting a wall as he fell onto the ground.

 **"W-Will! We have to escape! I don't think she'll listen to anyone right now, and she's attacking you like she wants to kill you!"**

He grunted as he pulled his hand out from under him, pushing himself up only to be forced back down on the ground as Tsubasa stomped on his back. She kept him on the ground, looking down at him with a very angry glare.

Drive couldn't move as her foot was actually on his center of gravity, keeping him down as he could only look up at her by the corner of his eye. Instead, he reached for the Shift Brace, grabbing Shift Speed as Tsubasa stomped on his arm, stopping him from performing his plan as he actually yelled in pain.

She raised her blade, aiming it for his head.

What neither knew about was a figure far off to the side and covered in shadows had raised their weapon, taking aim at Tsubasa from a very far distance. They pulled the trigger, causing a bullet to fly out from the barrel of their weapon as it flew straight into Tsubasa's hand, her armor protecting it from harm as it caused her to drop her sword, piercing the ground right next to Drive's head.

Drive took the opportunity to instead rotate his arm, causing his hand to flip Shift Speed.

 **"Spe-Spe-Speed!"** Krim yelled out as the tire spun to life once more, the sudden movement causing Tsubasa to fall on her back due to her foot suddenly coming out from beneath her.

Drive used his sudden speed boost to get up and put distance between both of them, panting heavily already as he still held the areas she's hit him. He grunted again, turning around instead of facing her as he ran from the scene to avoid further damage.

Tsubasa watched as he ran, clicking her tongue as she failed with her plan. She looked in the direction of the area the bullet that hit her came from, seeing nothing or no one there. She picked up her sword, the blade shrinking suddenly as a hole opened in the armor on her thigh, placing her blade inside the compartment before she left.

She got to a blue and white motorcycle, her transformation being canceled as she drove away.

Meanwhile, in the shadows, a figure watched as she left. Once they were sure she was gone, they turned to face another direction as they began walking towards a motorcycle of their own which was hidden in the dark. They used it to drive away, leaving the area as the only detail of this figure that touched the light was a quick shine of red.

* * *

Will leaned against the wall for support, saving his strength by using it to help him. He was taking many deep breathes, pain still in his body as he moved. Thankfully, the power of Drive increased his physical resistance, so it wasn't nearly as bad as it would have been had he not turned into Drive.

 **"Will… you should rest. You need to regain your strength before fighting again after what just happened."**

"I know… but… I need to know… why did she attack me? Why did she want to kill me?"

 **"I wish I knew, but right now, you need to heal and rest. She really hurt you, and fighting Crush or Chaser could prove to be your demise. And you know April would kill me if that happened…"**

He couldn't help but shiver at that thought. April would most likely kill Krim and the person who killed him to avenge him. She was a very good mother, but she also took her role as a mother very seriously… a little too seriously.

He stumbled into the Drive Pit, finding the couch in the corner as he laid down on it. He removed Krim from his waist as he put him on the table beside him.

"Hey, Will. Everyone is out of the-" Hisui began as she came back into the Drive Pit, her eyes immediately falling on him as she saw his pained form, worry instantly taking its hold on her. "Will! What happened?!"

He only groaned in response, not saying anything in order to save his breath.

 **"When he went to fight the Noise, they had all suddenly died. After that, a girl wearing some form of armor had attacked him. What worries me is that it was also one of the girls he fought beside 5 weeks ago."**

"5 weeks ago… that's the same time as the Zwei Wing incident… the one where Kanade Amou died."

 **"You would be correct. We were there as we saw Miss Amou pass away."**

"Couldn't you have done something to save her? I mean, a lot of people in the world love her, and I'm sure her partner Tsubasa must have been heartbroken when she died."

"Yeah, she looked more pissed than depressed…" Will said as he rolled over. "She's the one who attacked me, and she really hurt me… Not even Iron or Paint managed to hurt me this much. Crush could have, but I couldn't fight him that long before he escaped."

"Wait, you mean Tsubasa attacked you?! THE Tsubasa Kazanari?!"

"Unless we know of any other blue haired popstars who recently lost their partners and are called Tsubasa Kazanari, than yes. She fought me, she hurt me, and I don't really want to fight again right now…"

"That's the thing… you and I… we… we're to go to speak with the Font-R president."

He looked over at her, holding his arm as he pulled himself up. "Alright… just… if we see Chaser, I'm going to have to run away to avoid further injury. I want to live so I can fight another day and not die trying to fight either one of them. If it's Crush, maybe Type Wild can help me. I'm sure I can handle him much more easily than Chaser."

"Okay… you don't look to be in the best condition right now anyways."

"Yeah…"

* * *

"Ah, I'm sorry for being late." A man in his late forties with black hair that looked as though it was already balding. "I am President Kuramochi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Will took a seat as he kept his eyes on the President. The President looked to be a kind man, but he couldn't help but shake the feeling he was hiding something.

"Thanks to you and your friends, my truck and driver were unharmed." He took Will's hand, shaking it with gratitude. "I am grateful for your efforts."

He tried his best to ignore the pain in his arms that came from the shaking, wincing slightly. Hisui saw the pained look he tried to hide, coming up with an idea to help him. "Excuse me, but do you have any idea why anyone would attack your trucks?"

"Hm?" He released Will's hand as he sat down himself, looking at Hisui with a worried look. "No, I haven't a clue why. All we transport are health foods and various supplements. Unless the attacker is very sick and needs them to help himself, I don't know why he'd attack my trucks. Not only that, but we're a small company."

Will snickered when he came up with a joke, smiling slightly as he decided he'll say it at a later date. As he did this, Kuramochi actually grew tears in his eyes, lifting his hands to wipe them.

"Is… something wrong?" Hisui asked, somewhat concerned about Kuramochi and why he suddenly began crying.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but it's… I don't know why anyone would attack us, but I can't afford to stop making the deliveries, even though it's putting my employees in danger."

Hisui got up from her seat as she went to Kuramochi to comfort him. Will remained in his seat, watching him as he began realizing a few things that caught his interest.

Mainly… why could he not afford to stop the deliveries even though his employees are in trouble? Any sane business man would know that would be really bad for business if employee deaths were in the records, but for him to still continue the deliveries without much of a reason- or atleast one he didn't know of yet- then something must be wrong, and he must be missing something important.

* * *

They both came out from the Font-R building, Will trying to pop some of his joints to loosen them as well as change the pain he was feeling.

"He seemed like a really nice guy, don't you think?" Hisui said, turning towards him as she looked at his odd movements with confusion. "And what are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to make my joints hurt by popping them, which would cause me more pain, but in lesser strength." She looked at him with a blank stare as he sighed. "I'm trying to make the weaker but multiple pains override the lesser but stronger pains." He replied as he popped his neck, soon yawning as he looked somewhat tired. "Anyways, yeah. He seemed pretty nice and all… but no one is that nice, especially to police."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Usually, when a person acts so nice with an officer, it's either because they know the officer as either a friend or family, or they're hiding something." He brought his hands together as he popped his knuckles. "And by the way, do you have any of the pictures of the trucks that have been attacked?"

"Uh, yeah… I have them on my phone in case we need to look over the case."

"Then can you show me the pictures and tell me what company trucks have been hit?"

"Sure." She pulled her phone out and opened a document containing pictures, handing it to him as he looked at them. "Three Font-R trucks have been attacked, two on Akatsuki Confections, one on Yotsuba Foods, and one more on Sunset Groceries. Why do you ask?"

"This." He said, turning her phone to show her a picture of the second Font-R truck attack, alongside a picture of the Akatsuki Confections truck. "You can see the difference too, right?"

She looked at the two pictures to examine them, trying to find what he was getting at. She squinted her eyes, looking closer as she began to see a difference between the two.

"The… Font-R truck is more damaged."

"Exactly." He said as he handed back her phone, grabbing his scarf and lifting it to cover his mouth again. "Crush and his lackies aren't attacking random trucks. They're looking for something… something only Font-R has in their trucks."

"…Supplements?"

"No. Something else. Something Kuramochi isn't telling us and is keeping secret from the public."

"I don't know. But, I'm going to get to the bottom of this case…" He finished as he grabbed the handle to the door of the Tridoron.

However, as he did this, a sudden wave passed by both of them, the Shift Cars activating in response to the Density Shift.

"You've gotta be kidding me…"

 **"Will, the source is nearby. It's most likely Crush, so we have time to find him and defeat him."**

"What?! But he's injured right now!" Hisui rejected the idea of sending him to fight in his current condition. He only smirked at her as he opened the door, stepping inside as he buckled up.

"Hisui, I want to agree with you so badly right now and go home to sleep, but I think the needs of the driver that's about to be attacked is more important than myself right now."

She wanted to try and say something to rebut, but found herself coming up with nothing. Sighing in defeat, she opened the door to the Tridoron and stepped in, buckling up.

As they began driving off, Hisui's phone vibrated as she got a message. She pulled her phone out to see she got a message from Rinna, opening it to read what it said.

* * *

He sped down the road, Krim around his waist as Shift Speed was already in the Shift Brace. He was preparing himself to transform before getting out, his foot still on the gas.

From behind, Chaser came out from behind a building, riding his motorcycle to catch up to the Tridoron. Hisui saw the form of purple and black coming towards them, looking towards Will.

"Hey, Quinn… I think your friend is back."

He looked at the rear view mirror to confirm what she said, looking at the Roidmude executioner right behind them before he sped up, passing the Tridoron before parking in front of them.

Will sighed as he looked at Chaser. "And again…" He let out a deep breath before his head fell onto the wheel, honking the horn as Chaser didn't flinch. "Alright, you know what? Fine. Time to add on to the list of stupid things I've done…"

"What are you-"

"Henshin…" He said this time, actually sounding somewhat devoid of his will to fight because of Chaser's appearance.

 **"Drive: Type Speed!"** The red armor latched onto his body as he opened the door, stepping out just in time for the tire to fly onto his torso, Drive standing out of the Tridoron.

"Look… you want to kill me, Roidmudes want to kill me, and someone else wants to kill me… apparently a lot of people want to kill me. So, I want to ask… can we just talk about this for like… five minutes before we start fighting? I mean, come on! This is already getting redundant!"

 **"Gun!"** Chaser had slammed down on the barrel of his weapon, pulling the trigger as bullet flew out of the barrel and towards Drive, who raised his arms to protect himself. His arms dropped to his sides as he closed the Tridoron door, stepping forward.

"Alright, I get it. You still want to kill me. Fine." He raised his arms again, entering a combat stance. "But you have to work for my death…"

Drive ran towards Chaser, getting close as quickly as possible as he sent his fist flying towards Chaser's chest. Chaser intercepted with his arm, redirecting Drive's attack before retaliating with his own by swinging the Break Gunner. Drive dodged by leaning backward, coming back up as he tried to punch Chaser's head this time.

Chaser defended himself by blocking the attack, forcing Drive backwards by shoving him away.

Max Flare drove out from behind the Tridoron, deciding to enter the fight and support Drive. The Shift Car was enveloped in flames as it drove by Chaser, causing a small amount of sparks to come off his body as he began driving around him, scraping him with every opportunity he could find.

Chaser grew annoyed by the Shift Car, using the Break Gunner to then slam down on Max Flare and knock him down to the ground. Instead of doing what Drive was anticipating- which included either shooting Max Flare or stomping on him- Chaser instead picked up the small Shift Car and put it in the top of the Break Gunner.

 **"Tune: Max Flare!"**

"Wait, he can do that?"

Hisui turned around in her seat, watching the fight from within the safety of the Tridoron. "Did he just take Max Flare?"

 **"Gun!"** Chaser pulled the trigger as his bullets were now engulfed in fire, flying from the barrel and towards Drive as he rolled to dodge, the fire actually causing small explosions when they made impact with the area.

"He can do that?!" Drive exclaimed as he knew a bit more about the power of his enemy.

He can take his Shift Cars and use their power against him. That's actually really good to know.

 **"So I was right… he is using Protodrive's system."**

"Meaning?"

 **"He can use the Shift Cars like you."**

"Great… well, if he can use my power, let's just show him our new power!" He reached for the Shift Car Holder as he grabbed Shift Wild, flipping its back as he replaced Shift Speed with it. "It's time to get wild!" He turned the ignition key on Krim, causing the familiar techno music to play again as he grabbed Shift Wild, trying to lift it as he couldn't.

He turned his gaze from Chaser down to the Shift Brace on his arm, trying again to flip Type Wild as it wouldn't move. He tried again, this time adding more strength into the action to force it as it still didn't move.

"Um… Krim. Please tell me the Shift Brace isn't jammed or something."

 **"It's not… to turn into Type Wild, you must have the will to fight and be motivated. You… currently do not seem to be motivated to fight Chaser."**

"… That would have been nice to know before."

 **"Apologies."**

"Alright! Change of plans!" He took Shift Wild out and put Shift Speed back in, flipping it thrice.

 **"Spe-Spe-Speed!"** His tire began spinning rapidly again as he could feel the increased speed running through his body. Using his faster speed, he ran towards Chaser, the Roidmude Executioner raising the Break Gunner again as he fired his burning bullets again, Drive sliding underneath the attacks as he let his tire bring him closer to Chaser, shooting up by kicking him before bringing his fist onto Chaser's chest.

Chaser stumbled backward slightly before growling. He swung at Drive with his weapon, missing by an inch as Drive grabbed his arm by restricting it, taking Max Flare out of the Break Gunner.

"I'll be taking my friend back." He said as he flipped Max Flare's back, inserting it into the Shift Brace and flipping.

 **"Tire Koukan!"** The tire for Max Flare flew out towards him, replacing Shift Speed's as he kicked his former tire towards Chaser, the Reaper grabbing it as he would not fall for the same trick twice, then taking the tire and slamming it into the ground to prevent it from moving again. **"Max Flare!"**

Drive sent his fist flying forward again, Chaser intercepting it with his own fist. Chaser then sent his other fist forward, Drive intercepting it with his before both of them then grabbed the other's hands, turning it into a test of strength to see who was stronger.

 ** _"Off to save the humans again?"_** Chaser asked as he maintained his posture, no signs of flinching.

"What?"

 ** _"They are not worth the effort."_** He pulled his hands back after releasing Drive, the Break Gunner back in his hand. Drive began walking slowly as Chaser did the same, both keeping their eyes on the opponent. **_"Since man first woke up to knowledge, evil also awoke in their hearts."_**

"Well… that's true. But, it's for that reason we also have the people willing to stop the evil ones."

 ** _"I see… and are you one of these 'people' who stop the evil?"_**

"… Yes. It's my job, and my duty to protect the people. Not only as a Kamen Rider… but as an officer."

 ** _"Very well then."_** Chaser jumped over Drive, shooting him in the back once before landing next to his bike. Drive turned around and groaned, his back hurting again. **_"Despite my wish to kill you here, I cannot do so. However, they should be done by now."_**

"Done by… oh crud…" Drive said, realizing what Chaser mean't. Chaser got on his bike, riding away and leaving Drive.

* * *

They arrived to the scene, seeing the truck was already destroyed and the driver was (thankfully) alive but injured. Hisui got out of the Tridoron to go help the driver, but Will remained inside. He saw the purple at the edge of his vision, up on the bridge.

And to prove his sight was correct, Chase was on the bridge, watching as Hisui helped the man.

"Kamen Rider…" Chase began, lifting his hand up as he looked at it. "Just the sight of you aggravates me… but what is your purpose? Why do you fight?"

Chase looked down as he knew Drive was in the Tridoron, purposely staying inside to prevent him from seeing his real identity. He lowered his hand as he began to walk away, a hand holding a small box in front of him stopping him.

"I hope this cheers you up, Chase." Heart said as he handed the box to Chase. "Think of it as a present from Brain and I."

Chase opened the box to reveal three silver toy cars the size of a Shift Car, each one styled after a cobra, spider, and bat… similar to those of the Roidmude bodies that have yet to evolve.

* * *

"The Kamen Rider did not appear when this truck was attacked. "Kirihara began as he looked over to Jun. "Since he managed to arrive at the previous attack before anyone else when Public Security had the information in advance, we are to assume he is someone we know."

Will's eyes looked to the side for a second before back to Max Flare, making sure the Shift Car didn't get corrupted or obtain some sort of virus from Chaser. Hisui looked over at him for a second before raising a book up to hide her face.

"Someone we know, huh?" Jun said, looking at everyone in the room with a pondering look. Will turned away when he looked at him, Hisui dug her nose deeper into her book, and Gen only sat there in his chair.

Kyo got up, holding his doll before grabbing its arm and making it pose.

"Henshin!" He said as he held his doll to maintain its pose.

"You can't be serious…"

"I'm just saying that it's possible."

"No, no!"

"Now then, I'll be heading back to headquarters." He turned around and made his way to the door, Rinna following behind him.

"R-Rinna? You're going with him?" Jun asked as he got up from his chair, looking at the unit's scientist with confusion.

"Sorry, but there's a lot on my plate right now." She said before she left the office.

"Great… now the Doc's acting like them…" Gen said, annoyance in his tone as he got up. "Real shame…" He sighed as he turned around, placing his hand in front of Will. "Alright, kid! It looks like we're watching the delivery trucks."

"Um… alright?"

"I'll take Font-R if you take Akatsuki Confections. These two have been hit the most."

"Sure, just, uh… two things real quick. First, I've been promoted from 'punk' to 'kid?'"

"Ah, that was me just trying to mess with your mom. If I knew she hit that hard, I would've stopped before it became habit. I've come close to calling you punk again a few times."

"Okay then. My second question is why do you sound so… annoyed and… I guess upset?"

"It's because I hate those fancy looking hot-shots!" He almost yelled as he made his way out of the room.

Kyo and Jun smiled towards each other, their eyes telling the other exactly what they were thinking. ""Predictable!"" They both said in perfect unison, not even their tones off.

* * *

 **"Will, maybe it is best for you to rest now. Fighting Chaser may have caused the pain from earlier to rise further, which is why I suggest taking your time to heal."**

"Krim, I appreciate your concern, and thank you." He leaned further into the seat, closing his eyes.

Hisui watched as he tried to fall asleep, but her phone then vibrated in her pocket. She took it out, reading a message from the Public Security.

"Hey, Quinn. The Roidmudes are attacking the Font-R truck."

He opened his eyes as he groaned. "So long as it's just Crush and his lackies, I can do it."

 **"But Will, remember. Without the power of Type Wild, your chances of winning in a fight against Crush are not very high. Especially considering you're hurt already."**

"Resting is something I really want to do right now… but the Drivers need me to help them. With Crush on the loose, I can't stop until he's down."

 **"Will, I know you mean good, but it will mean nothing if you are defeated."**

"You see Krim… the thing is, I know I won't be defeated. Not easily atleast."

 **"Will, you're injured and you're not able to transform into Type Wild. Unless you have a plan of some sort, please rest. I'll be able to manage Crush with the Tridoron and Shift Cars."**

"Krim… I do have a plan. Not a very good plan, but a plan nonetheless."

 **"Why do I feel as though I fear for your safety regarding this plan?"**

* * *

 _'No way… this has got to be some kind of dream!'_ Gen thought to himself as he pulled the trigger to his gun, his bullet flying out slowly as Crush was walking towards him. _"There's no way monsters can exist! They're fake!'_

 ** _"Alright! Time to kill us some cops!"_** Crush said, sounding excited at what he was going to do as he slammed his gauntlets together. He raised his hand as he tapped Gen's bullet, redirecting it entirely as it began to fly back towards him.

 _'No… I'm going to die!'_ Gen began panicking inside his mind as he heard a car come skidding to a stop. The next thing he saw was a hand with a red gauntlet grab the bullet and as the hand threw it to the ground before he was pushed inside of the car.

"Sorry, but I can't let you hit the bucket!"

 ** _"The Kamen Rider?!"_**

 _'That hand… was that… the Kamen Rider?!'_

Drive was able to keeping 060 and 074 at bay due to their weak bodies, but Crush was proving to be the problem.

 _'Alright… I just need to stall for time…'_ He looked around him as he saw Crush coming towards him, turning to his side to see the docks with more open space. _'Alright, let's take out the grunts first.'_

Drive turned towards the docks and jumped over the fence, 060 and 074 chasing after him. With Crush left alone, he snickered as he went to the back of the truck, slamming his fist against the door and causing it to fall off the hinges. He stepped inside, throwing the boxes out of the way as he made his way to the back.

 ** _"I can smell it this time… I've finally hit the jackpot again!"_** He slammed his fist against the wall, causing it to break open as he reached in and pulled out a large, silver crate.

However, behind him and hidden around the corner Hisui held her phone and was recording Crush breaking the wall to reveal the crate, quickly hiding from him before he could turn around.

Drive swung Handle-Ken on 060, causing him to fall over as he kicked 074. He brought his sword down on 060, causing him to yell in pain.

Crush came out of the truck, carrying the crate in his hands as he then raised it into the air as though it was a prize. **_"Hey boys! Look what I found!"_** 060 and 074 turned to look at Crush as the turned to look at Drive, both jumping at the opportunity to run as they ran after Crush.

"That crate… why does he sound excited to find it?" Drive asked no one in particular before he pursued.

060 heard the footsteps of Drive, turning around to distract him. **_"You're not invited! So stay away!"_** He swung his arm to try and hit Drive, but he ducked under the attack while also grabbing Shift Speed from the Shift Brace and putting it into Handle-Ken.

 **"Hissatsu! Speed!"**

"Sorry, but you're in the way!" Drive ran towards 060, the Roidmude running towards him to attack.

 **"Full Throttle!"**

 ** _"Wait, Hissatsu?"_** 060 repeated Krim's words from earlier, just then realizing what they mean't. Drive swung his sword, cutting 060's body in half before it exploded. His core flew into the air before exploding, lowering the Roidmude population once more.

"Man the grunts are annoying…"

 **"We should chase after Crush immediately."**

"Right behind you." He turned in the direction the other Roidmudes ran off, running in their direction again before he was shot in the back. Grunting, he turned around to see Chase behind him. _'Alright… that's the next part of the plan.'_ "You again? You're starting to get really annoying."

"Don't worry… this will be the last time." Chase brought the Break Gunner towards him before he slammed down on the barrel.

 **"Break Up!"** Heavy metal played as the purple cylinder appeared around him, the tires slamming onto him before transforming into Mashin Chaser.

They ran forward, their fists meeting between them. Chaser tried to swipe at Drive, but he ducked as he tried to punch Chaser in the stomach, barely missing him as Chaser brought his hand down on Drive's arm, grabbing him and then lifting him to throw him over his shoulder.

Drive groaned in pain when he landed, feeling the pain still rising. He took a deep breath as he got back up, popping his neck as he popped his shoulders again. Drive and Chaser stared at the other again, raising their weapons before they ran forward again, Drive's foot coming up for Chaser's chest as he blocked the attack with his arms.

Drive pulled his leg away, swinging his sword as Chaser blocked the attack by hitting the blade with his weapon. They swung their fists again, intercepting the other's attack.

 **"Will, I don't think-"**

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's working." He pushed Chaser off him, reaching down as he grabbed Midnight Shadow, replacing Shift Speed.

 **"Tire Koukan! Midnight Shadow!"** The tire was already on his torso as he flipped Shadow.

 **"Shadow!"** He swung Handle-Ken, causing the image of three shurikens to fly out from the blade and towards Chaser. Chaser raised the Break Gunner to block, being pushed back slightly before they broke his guard and hit him.

He stumbled backwards, regaining his balance almost immediately. Once he stood straight, he laughed darkly, pulling out a small, silver car styled after a spider.

Drive and Krim both looked at him, confused by the small car as Chaser put it into the top of the Break Gunner.

 **"Tune: Chaser Spider!"** His eyes glew orange as purple energy began forming on his back, turning into a silver circle. The sounds of spiders either chirping or screeching came from him, large, silver bat wings lined with purple energy forming behind him as they flew over his shoulder and attached to his right arm. From his back, a silver cord formed as it flew around his back, connecting to the bat wings on his arm before solidifying into a large weapon made of silver, styled after a spider.

"Ok… I didn't account for this…" Drive felt a nervous gulp go down his throat as the sight of Chaser's new weapon. He raised Handle-Ken in preparation, knowing the fight was still far from over.

Meanwhile, Crush and 074 were not that far from the fight, both getting into the crate from the Font-R truck. Inside were tubes holding some sort of red liquid, Crush grabbing one and laughing.

 ** _"Alright!"_** He cheered, but then heard the sound of the fight behind them. They both peeked around the corner, spotting Chaser and Drive. **_"Oh man… the Reaper and the Kamen Rider are fighting…"_**

Behind, Hisui saw the chemicals and took a picture of them, quickly running to the crate and grabbing one before running away. "Hopefully Rinna can at least tell me what this stuff is…"

Chaser dashed forward, swiping with the Fang Spidey to hit Drive as he blocked the attack with his sword. However, what he didn't account for was Chaser's strength had been improved with the weapon, slowly pushing down on him as Handle-Ken was the only thing between he and Chaser's weapon.

Drive tried to push away Chaser's weapon, but found himself lacking the strength to do it. Chaser used his free arm to hit the side of his head, causing him to lower his sword as the Fang Spidey ran down his body, sparks flying off his armor as Chaser lifted up, striking Drive one more time as he was sent flying backwards.

Drive groaned at the pain that filled his body, regret forming inside of him for choosing to follow his plan. He pushed himself back up, coming close to falling onto his side as he was breathing heavily.

 _'Deal with the pain for just a little longer… I need to finish my plan.'_ Drive thought to himself as he fixed his posture, his free hand curling into a fist as he slammed it down on his leg.

 **"Will! You need to stop now! If you don't, Chaser will kill you! No one will judge you any differently if you retreat!"**

"Sorry… but… it's either now or never!" He took Midnight Shadow out of the Shift Brace and put it into Handle-Ken.

 **"Hissatsu! Midnight Shadow!"**

Chaser pulled the trigger on the Break Gunner, starting his own finisher.

 **"Execution!"**

Purple energy began gathering around both their weapons, preparing themselves for their attacks as they released them.

 **"Break Spider!"**

 **"Full Throttle!"**

They both swung their weapons, causing a shuriken to fly out of Drive's sword and a spider made of purple energy to come out of Chaser's weapon, both meeting in midair and ravaging the other. They both tore into the other's attack, soon breaking and releasing their energy in the form of a shockwave.

They both stumbled backwards in response to the shockwave, but it somehow caused a reaction in Crush's chemical. His chemical was glowing bright red, shaking slightly in his hand. **_"Oh… oh crap."_**

Drive heard both of them as he turned to look, seeing the glowing red chemical in Crush's hand. "Is that a chemical?"

 ** _"B-Bro! Throw it away!"_** 074 told him as Crush did just that, throwing the chemical into the water as it exploded, causing water to shoot into the air before falling down on the fighters.

 **"Was that an explosive?!"**

"I knew it… I knew he acted too friendly towards us for a reason, and now we know."

 **"But why would a health food company be transporting such dangerous chemicals?"**

 ** _"Now you see…"_** Chaser was looking towards where the explosion occurred, turning his head to face Drive. **_"I told you before. About the evil within mankind."_**

"Yeah… and I was expecting it." Drive replied, lowering his arms as he seemed to even lower his guard.

 ** _"What?"_**

"For every good person in the world… there is always bad. Evil has been with us for centuries, but you need to remember…" Drive stopped, pointing Handle-Ken towards Chaser. "Good has always triumphed."

 ** _"Really? Then will you truly defend the evil humans after seeing how they have been smuggling explosives?"_**

"Of course I will. No matter how evil, how corrupt a person is… they will face justice. Now, I'd love to defeat you, but…" Drive turned around towards Crush, watching as he slammed his hands on the ground in an upset manner. "He's the reason I'm here. And I'm here to stop him."

 ** _"Damn… that's a waste."_** Crush sounded upset as he got back up to his feet, facing 074 as he slammed his hands on his head, shocking Drive for a second. **_"This was your fault, idiot!"_** He quickly went to the other chemicals, grabbing another and forcing the lid off. **_"Finally… this aroma… I can finally satisfy my hunger!"_**

Crush began to pour the chemical down his throat, drinking it as it also splashed around him.

 **"He's… drinking the explosives?"**

Once finished, Crush slammed his fists together again, red energy gathering around him as steam shot out of the sides of his head. In fact… it looked as though he was going berserk.

 _'And checkmate…'_ Drive smiled under his helmet as his plan was going smoothly. There was just one last thing to do.

Crush stomped over towards Drive, but he quickly ran from Crush and towards Chaser.

 ** _"What are you-"_** Chaser didn't have time to question Drive as he grabbed the pipe on his collar, pulling him forward to throw into Crush. Crush saw Chaser coming towards him, raising his arms into the air as he slammed down on the Reaper, knocking him to the ground and out of the way.

Chaser pushed himself up, lifting his head to look at Drive as he hit the ground.

 ** _"Kamen Rider… you will pay for this!"_** Chaser grabbed Crush and pushed him out of the way, running towards Drive as he was about to swing on him, but Crush's gauntlet knocked him off course.

 ** _"Out of the way, Reaper! The Kamen Rider is mine!"_**

"I wouldn't be too sure, Crush. I mean… have you heard the things Chaser said about you?" Drive said, making up a lie as Crush and Chaser both looked at him.

 ** _"What?"_**

 ** _"What are you saying?"_**

"I mean, come on. The Reaper really doesn't like you. When I first met him, he called you one of the dumbest Roidmudes he's ever met. Sometimes he swears you were a waste of parts when you were made, and it was pointless for you to evolve since you're a moron." Drive said, making up more lies on the spot. "What's more, he even says you look horrible. He once said that you looked downright ugly."

Crush stood still, his arms shaking slightly.

 ** _"Kamen Rider… what lies are you trying to spread?"_** Chaser asked Drive as he didn't bother giving him time to answer, raising his weapon. **_"I don't care. I'll kill you now-"_**

Chaser was interrupted when Crush hit him in the chest, causing him to skid backwards as he barely had enough time to raise the Fang Spidey to defend.

 ** _"So I'm the dumbest Roidmude you've ever met?!"_** Crush yelled out, fury in his tone as he stomped over to Chaser to then punch him again, Chaser defending himself in response.

 ** _"I'm a moron?!"_** He grabbed Chaser by the arm, throwing him against a concrete pillar as Chaser broke the concrete slightly, leaving a hole the size of him behind.

 ** _"And you even called me ugly?!"_** Crush grabbed Chaser by the Fang Spidey, pulling it out of the way as he lifted Chaser up before slamming him into the ground, hurting the Reaper further. **_"If that's what you think about me, then let me tell you what, Grimm Reaper!"_** Crush began going on a rant about various things about Chaser as he kept attacking Chaser, the Reaper having little to no time to find any openings for him to counter and stop the Roidmude.

 **"Hm… It seems it was wrong for me to doubt your plan. To have Chaser fight Crush in your place by angering the latter was a smart move. Though, I wish I could say the same about how you decided to willingly take some attacks from Chaser."**

"Meh, my plan is still working. But… now we know why the Font-R truck have been hit harder than the others. Crush somehow stumbled upon the chemicals and drank them, giving him an insane power boost as well as causing him to go berserk, wrecking the trucks in the process. Since then, he's been addicted to them and has been on the search for more to satisfy his hunger. And because the Font-R trucks are the only ones that have been hit so hard, they're the ones that have faced worse destruction."

Across the water and observing the fight between Roidmudes, Rinna was looking through her binoculars as she took them down, writing down on a notepad. "He's a lot smarter than he lets on…"

 ** _"What have you done to my bro?!"_** 074 cried out as he ran towards Drive, swiping his arm to try and hit him as Drive easily stepped to the side, the Roidmude falling over after missing.

"Well, time to finish the rest. So Krim… ready to get a little wild?"

 **"So you're motivated to fight now? That's good. Go ahead and transform… into Type Wild!"**

Drive took Midnight Shadow out of the Shift Brace, grabbing Shift Wild and flipping its back. He put it into the Shift Brace as he stuck Handle-Ken into the ground, planning on using his fists as he turned the ignition.

Before flipping the Shift Car, he decided to say one last thing as a quick joke.

"Hm… Dai-Henshin." He then lifted up Shift Wild and dropped it back down.

 **"Drive! Type Wild!"** The cylinder appeared around him again, this time playing urban hip-hop music. The armor formed inside the cylinder before it latched down onto him, transforming into Drive's new body.

His body suit was no longer black as it had become white. The red on his gauntlets, legs, and feet also turned black, the addition of extra armor pieces on his thighs and upper arms as they were a matching shade of black. His chest piece covered a little more of his body than before, reaching slightly further down as it was black with a silver grill on the front beneath as it looked similar to that of a dune buggy, a red light on his left shoulder next to a blue light on his chest, as the other shoulder was matching it while only having the blue lights. His helmet turned black with the addition of a black roll cage around it, two headlights on his forehead on both sides of his silver R with white stripes going down the center of his helmet on top.

The Tridoron sent forward a new tire, one that was black and looked more suited for off road as it had a silver line running down the center, the words TYPE WILD on the side and in bold. The tire flew towards Drive, attaching itself to his shoulder as Krim's symbol changed to a W.

Drive shook his shoulder, catching his fist once more as there was more force put into the action. "Alright… this should be fun."

He turned around and grabbed 074, lifting him up and into the air.

 ** _"Eh? EH?! Put me down! Put me down!"_** The Roidmude was complaining with Drive holding him, flailing his arms to try and have Drive drop him.

"Alright. I'll put you down. You don't have to whine."

 ** _"R-Really?"_**

"Yeah… On him." He then threw 074 onto Crush, causing the berserk Roidmude to fall over when 074 landed on him.

Chaser took the opportunity to look over Crush and towards Drive, seeing his new form.

 ** _"So the Kamen Rider has achieved new strength…"_** He began to walk over towards Drive, but Crush had gotten up already and stood in the way.

 ** _"Hands off, Reaper! He's mine now!"_** Crush punched Chaser, causing him to fly backwards and fall off the docks. Crush scoffed at Chaser before turning back towards Drive, stomping over towards him.

 ** _"So you think you're cool just cause you're wearing black?!"_** Crush got to Drive as he swung his fist, Drive stopping him as he held onto his arm. Smirking under his helmet, he pulled his head back and hit Crush with a headbutt, causing the evolved Roidmude to stumble back with a headache in the making.

Drive, on the other hand, suffered no headache.

 _'Alright… I suddenly really like Type Wild.'_

Drive ran to Crush, punching him the stomach as Crush stumbled backwards. He moved again as he hit Crush's chest this time, causing him to stumble backwards again before running forward again, turning just before he got to Crush as he used his Shift Tire on his shoulder, hurting Crush.

Crush could feel his anger building up further each time Drive attacked, bringing both of his hands up to hit Drive. Drive saw the attack coming, raising his arms as he caught Crush's fists, slowly pushing them back before he threw them to the side as he punched Crush again.

 ** _"What the hell?! My hammers aren't doing a thing!"_** Crush yelled out, looking at his weapons as he growled. **_"Damn it…! Hold still!"_**

Drive didn't listen to him as he grabbed Crush by the leg, flipping him over and onto his back. Crush pulled himself back up, growling again as he ran towards Drive.

Drive made no movement other than how he held his hand out to the side. "Come on Dump!" He called out, the sound of honking following his words as Rumble Dump flew into his hand. He flipped its back and put it into the Shift Brace, grabbing Crush by the arm and holding onto him as he flipped the lever.

 **"Tire Koukan! Rumble Dump!"** Krim called out as the drill and tire for Dump flew towards him, both separating as the Drill went straight towards Crush and began digging into his chest as the tire took its place on Drive's shoulder.

"Alright Crush… let's end it here." He said as he released Crush, kicking his back to send him forward as he grabbed the Rumble Smasher. Once it was in his hand, he started the finisher.

 **"Hissatsu! Full Throttle!"** The drill on the Rumble Smasher grew longer than before, spinning rapidly as yellow energy was at the tip.

Crush got up and saw the drill, feeling a sudden sense of dread fill his system at the sight of the weapon.

 ** _'W-Wait! I haven't even had my fill yet!"_**

 **"Dump!"** Krim called out as Drive sent the drill forward, digging straight into Crush's chest. In second, sparks began flying off his armor with smoke pouring off him before his body began to crack.

 ** _"No! I haven't… I haven't even had seconds!"_** Crush yelled out before his body exploded, his core, numbered 023. His core weakly fell into Drive's hand, shaking as though in fear before Drive crushed it, the Roidmude population falling once more to 99.

"Two more down… 99 left, and one more to go-" He stopped midsentence when he looked around to try and find 074. He knows he threw the weaker Roidmude onto Crush, but where did he go afterwards?

 **"Hm… it seems as though that one escaped."**

"Really? Darn… Guess I just wasn't paying attention." He looked around, hoping to try and see if he could spot any signs of the Roidmude. All he got was the sight of a few boats and random pieces of trash that was on the ground. "Dang it… I really wanted to get him out of the way already. Now we'll have to hunt him down, or hope he does something to get our attention."

 **"Either way, you managed to transform into Type Wild and successfully defeated Crush. Thanks to you, there are now 99 Roidmudes. For your efforts… I wish to thank you. You have been doing an excellent job."**

"Anytime… now I can finally go home and get that rest I need…"

 **"You deserve it after today."**

Drive went to where he put Handle-Ken in the ground, grabbing his sword to pull it out. As he did this, someone actually tapped his shoulder. Confused, he turned his head to see who tapped his shoulder seeing a large sum of green on the person along with how they looked somewhat like a brain.

 _'Who is this guy- oh crap.'_

Brain grabbed Drive by the roll cage on his helmet, lifting him up due to his strength.

 ** _"Well, well… the Kamen Rider. You are such an insignificant man. But… you are also a thorn that has been hurting us for far too long."_** Brain 'smiled' as he held the struggling Kamen Rider in his hand, the top area of his head glowing green before a single droplet of green liquid appeared on the tip of his finger. **_"It is time you meet your end. I'll let my neurotoxin do the job."_**

Just as the droplet fell from Brain's finger, Drive did the unexpected.

He took Shift Wild out of the Shift Brace, his armor glowing before it disappeared as Will fell to the ground, rolling to the side before the droplet could touch him.

Brain, on the other hand…

 ** _"A boy?! A mere boy has been killing Roidmudes?!"_** Brain was both confused and surprised. He felt confused into how a mere boy was capable of killing Roidmudes, and surprised to find out the troublesome Kamen Rider was just a boy. Not a man, not even a woman, but a boy.

Will grunted as he got back up to his feet, his eyes darting towards the edge of the docks.

"Krim… important question. Are you and the Shift Brace water resistant?"

 **"Of course. The Shift Brace and I are waterproof."**

"Good…" He turned towards the edge of the docks as he dashed to the edge.

Brain saw him running and knew he could not allow this. Raising his arm, a small sphere of green energy formed in the palm of his hand. Once it formed, he pointing it towards Will as he flicked it, causing it fly faster than the eye could see, piercing Will's leg and causing him to fall over, close to the edge.

 ** _"Now, I will admit. Your thinking is a little… crude. I'm surprised you even managed to live for so long… especially with how you're capable of fighting those mindless vermin."_**

 _'Mindless vermin? Is he talking about the Noise?'_

 ** _"Sadly, this is where I must end you."_** Brain looked over the edge of the docks and towards the water below. **_"Drowning should be a sufficient method."_** He kicked Will's side with enough force to knock him off, the young teen falling into the water with a splash as Brain looked down.

He spent a minute looking down, time flying more as half an hour had gone by, not a sign of anyone coming up to breath.

"Brain…" Chase spoke, his clothing soaking wet as he stood behind Brain.

 ** _"Ah, Chase. I see you were fortunate enough not to join Crush. Perfect. I was hoping you could assist me in resetting 074 now that Crush is gone."_**

"Where is the Kamen Rider?"

 ** _"The Kamen Rider is no longer a threat. His lungs should be filled with water by now. If not… I'm sure his leg will cause him to bleed out."_**

"I would not be too sure, Brain. He is… a Kamen Rider."

* * *

In the middle of her nap, April's eyes shot open. She pulled herself up, turning towards the window to look out at the sky above.

Hibiki saw her sudden awakening, deciding to ask her why it happened.

"Miss Quinn… why'd you suddenly wake up?"

"Hibiki… this is something you may understand one day in the future when you have a child of your own… but… something tells me… something has happened to my William."

"I'm… not sure I understand."

"You will in the future Hibiki… but right now… I fear my William is hurt."

* * *

Will struggled to get up the rocks neck to another dock a mile or two away from the last one, his entire body soaking wet as blood was pouring out of the new wound on his leg.

He swears he can see something white in the wound, and he hopes it's not what he thinks it is.

He was shaking when he got on land, freezing cold as well as injured.

 **"Will… It seems as though…you are facing a severe problem. That Roidmude's attack seemed to not only go straight through your leg… but also cut through your bone. You may not be able to walk on it again for some time without proper medical attention."**

"Then that means… we get… to a hospital…"

 **"Hm… that's what I fear. I fear you may not get to a hospital in time given your current status. First you had been injured by Ms. Kazanari, then by Chaser twice, and finally by that Roidmude. I'm afraid if you are going to pass away on the trip to a hospital, which is why I decided to call for some assistance."**

The sound of an ambulance siren came towards him, coming closer as a Shift Car that looked like an ambulance looked down at him.

"An… ambulance Shift Car?"

 **"Yes. If you turn back into Drive and perform the finisher with him, he will be able to fully heal you."**

"Really? That's… convenient." He moved his hand down to his hip as he grabbed Shift Speed, putting it into the Shift Brace.

He opened his mouth to say a certain word, but decided to save his breath in case he may be too slow. He turned the ignition before he flipped Shift Speed to begin the transformation.

 **"Drive! Type Speed!"** The jazz music played again as he turned into Drive, moving his arm up and over to the Shift Car as he grabbed it. He flipped its back, turning the ignition again before flipping it.

 **"Tire Koukan!"** A white tire with a screen of a heart monitor flew onto his torso, the addition of a white, handheld item that looked like a medical kit with a syringe inside. **"Mad Doctor!"** Krim's symbol changed to that of a heart that was being broken.

"Krim… should I be afraid? Because I'm afraid just because of his name." Drive said, saying his thoughts out loud about the new Shift Car.

 **"Don't worry. Mad Doctor is an expert in healing. He is capable of healing anyone from any injury, disease, or even poison. He will surely be able to help you with your leg too."**

"Really? Alright then. Well, while I'm at it, can you call Hisui and tell her where we are?"

 **"I can. I'll tell her immediately."**

"Thanks. Now, let's let Doctor do his thing… I guess." He turned the ignition before he pressed down on the button on the Shift Brace, lifting Mad Doctor.

 **"Hissatsu! Full Throttle! Doctor!"**

The tire began spinning around his torso, generating light blue electricity as it began hurting him instead of relieving him. He yelled out in pain as it spun, his body being lifted into the air by the power of Mad Doctor. As this happened, the Cure Quicker in his hand fell out of his hand before floating upwards and above him, releasing four large needles that surrounded him and began shooting him with various colors of energy.

 **"I had forgotten to mention. Mad Doctor's healing factor can cause an excruciating amount of pain during the process, but he still fully heals his patients."**

"Really?! I didn't notice!" He yelled out again, rapidly tightening his fists as he tried to keep down another yell. "For pete's sake this hurts! Agh!"

The process continued before the needles disappeared, Drive falling to the ground as the transformation canceled to let Will breath.

"That… really hurts." He said, looking down and towards his leg to see the hole in his pants, but perfectly healthy skin underneath. He grinned slightly when he didn't feel (as much) pain anymore. "Well… he definitely knows his stuff…" He said before his head fell down, passing out shortly after.

* * *

"Brain… Chase. You've returned." Heart said, smiling towards both of them as he got up from his seat.

"The Kamen Rider has finally been taken care of, Heart. Like I told Chase, his lungs should be filled with water." Brain said, smiling as he believed he killed Drive.

"And like I told Brain… I wouldn't be too he is a Kamen Rider." Chase said, reminding Brain of what he said earlier at the docks.

"Well, I'm just glad the two of you have returned." Heart said, his smile slowly dropping into a frown. "The Kamen Rider… he's killed more of our friends. I can feel it… there are no longer 100 Roidmudes."

"Sadly, yes…" Brain admitted, knowing far too well they acted a little too late. Because of the Kamen Rider… 9 Roidmude cores have been destroyed. "But, we now have an advantage over the Kamen Rider. I… know what he looks like." Brain said, pulling open a window on his tablet to reveal a screen of when he tapped into the government's database to pull up profiles, holding open Will's.

Chase and Heart both looked at the picture of Will, both noticing the details about him.

"15? A boy younger than Chase has been killing Roidmudes?"

"It seems that way…"

Chase didn't say another word as he looked at the picture.

William Quinn.

The enemy of all Roidmudes.

* * *

He could hear someone doing… something. He couldn't tell what, but he heard the sound of someone doing something.

Slowly, his eyes peeled open, letting his onyx orbs see the light around him. He blinked in response to the light, squinting as his sight hurt slightly.

"I'm not… doing that again… ever." Will said as he pulled himself up, grabbing his head as he shook it.

"Oh, Will. You're awake." A familiar voice to him spoke out as they were by his side, lowering themselves to his level to look at him. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah… feeling a lot better…" He paused to look at the person who was beside him, his eyes growing wide in shock. "Rinna?!" He shouted in surprise, looking behind her to see they were in the Drive Pit. "W-What the heck are you doing here?!"

"Now Will… that's rude. I was only doing my job as the head mechanic and making sure Handle-Ken wasn't damaged." She said, pouting slightly towards him before grinning. "That's a cute name you gave the Acceleration Blade too."

"Head mechanic? What-"

 **"Rinna has been helping us this entire time. She is the one who built Drive' sword and put together Type Wild."** Krim spoke out, coming out from behind her on his mobile dolly. **"She has also known about the Drive Pit for a much longer time than you."**

"Wait, hold on a minute." He got up from the couch, looking down at Rinna as he needed to ask something. "Shouldn't you be with Public Safety?"

"Oh, that? It was just an act so I could find the reason why the Public Safety guys knew which trucks were going to be attacked when the attacks were always random. You see, it turns out that Kirihara knew the president of Font-R was transporting the explosives. The president kept him quiet by giving him some favors, and when he knew the Font-R trucks were being attacked, he brought incidents to us so Drive could protect the trucks and keep the explosive's existence a secret from the public."

"Really?"

"Yep!" Rinna smiled as she stood back up. "Needless to say, he also lost his job."

"How did you…"

"That would be me." Hisui spoke out as she stepped into the Drive Pit, holding up a paper about Kirihara's relation to Kuramochi, along with pictures of the truck and the explosives. "After we spoke to the president, Rinna sent me a message to look into Kirihara's background and get evidence of the explosives."

"Really…"

"Yeah. Not only that, but I managed to get the name of one of the Roidmude commanders!" Rinna cheered, raising her hand into the air. "The green one that looks like a brain is called… Brain!"

Will blinked as he was quiet. Slowly, he turned around and to lay back down on the couch, pulling his scarf up as he closed his eyes.

"Will!" Rinna said, whining slightly at how he turned around and went to take a nap. "Come on! I had to stay there and watch him and Chaser! Do you know how much danger I was in?"

He didn't say anything as he rolled over, forcing them to look at his back.

 **"It will take him some time to properly process this, so give him time. After all, he's nearly been killed multiple times today. And one of them… was not a Roidmude."**

"What? Who would try to kill Will?! He hasn't done anything to upset anyone!"

 **"That's what I thought. But, as it turns out… someone holds a grudge against him for something."**

"Really? Who?"

"Would you believe us if we said… THE Tsubasa Kazanari tried to kill him?"

"Eh?!"

* * *

"I swear… that girl can be a handful when she wants to." Genjuro was complaining as he rubbed the space between his eyes. He had just finished talking to Tsubasa about her attempt at killing Drive, upset with her actions as he knew he taught her better.

That, and Kanade was also a good teacher for her.

"Genjuro~!" Ryoko called his name as he turned to look at her, watching as the purple haired scientist walked towards him. "How did it go? Did Tsubasa say anything about why she attacked Drive?"

"No. Not a thing. She was silent for the most part, and she hardly gave any proper reply other than a grunt or a nod of her head." He lifted his hand up to his forehead, holding his head as he closed his eyes. "She may have made it to where whatever relation we could put between the Second Division and the Kamen Rider could become hostile. I just wish I knew what reason she had to attack him."

"Really? What about the person who shot her hand and caused her to drop her sword?"

"I'm curious into who they are, but that's not important right now. We need to make sure we can get Drive to help us in our struggle against the Noise. Since we lost the Nehushtan armor and Kanade, our chances of winning the fight have dropped. All we have now is Durandal and Tsubasa's Relic. Things are starting to look bleak for us considering we can't even use the former."

"Well, don't worry your pretty little head off." Ryoko said, placing her hands on her hips as she was smiling. "I'm sure after we get through this mess of a storm, we'll have a lot of light!"

"Sometimes I question how you can remain so optimistic in situations like these."

* * *

Wow that's a lot of words. Longest chapter I've ever written. Or typed. You guys know what I mean.

Anyways, he now has the power to transform into Type Wild. I decided to somewhat combine the two episodes to save chapter quantity since my plan is to get Door-Ju in the story and then Technic, than Symphogear really kicks off. In other words, two Drive heavy chapters than there will be singing.

A lot of singing.

Oh, and if I spoil something about Ex-Aid to those who are waiting for his season to end before watching it, sorry. I just kind of like having some form of interaction between me and the readers.

Farewell, and let us meet next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I was on vacation and traveling around a bit, and most of the places with internet I was at didn't have the best internet, so I couldn't post the chapter. I spent a week at home unwinding from the traveling, so here's the next chapter of Song of Drive.

After the reviews of course.

 **Guest:** The figure will be revealed in the future.

 **Kamencolin:** Did I make good banter? I usually write what comes to mind first, read it, and make corrections.

 **DragonWarrior74:** Technic will be next.

Onto the chapter.

Chapter 7: Explosive Photography

* * *

"No, it's not 47. X is 90."

"What? But I wrote down everything!"

"You did, but you added 2 instead of multiplying by 2. If this was a test, you'd have missed it already." Will handed back Hibiki's math homework, showing her everything she got wrong on it. "Seriously… I thought you and Miku were going to a private school. Private schools usually have harder problems than this."

"We are! Do you know how hard it was for me to pass the entrance exam?!"

"Hibiki, you're smart, but you have trouble understanding things."

"No I don't!"

"I'm going to give you a hypothetical situation. Tell me what you'll do in this situation, alright?"

"Okay!"

"Good… A train is barrowing down the tracks towards five people. Beside you is an incredible large man that could stop the train if you push him. What do you do?"

"Um… uh…" She looked completely confused by what he said, thinking deeply to try and come up with a response. "Um… ask the conductor to stop the train?"

"… I never said the people were tied down on the tracks, nor would the large man die."

"Oh."

"Case in point." He turned his attention to the tub of ice cream in front of him, using his spoon to pick up a small amount of the delectable frozen treat before putting it into his mouth.

Hibiki pouted towards him before looking down at her homework, correcting her mistakes. She took no more than half a minute before handing her homework to him again, examining it before nodding.

"Alright, you're done. Anything else?"

"Nope. That was it."

"Great." He replied as he used his spoon to reach for another scoop of ice cream, catching nothing but air. He looked into the tub to see he had already eaten the entire tub.

Will sighed as he got up, placing the lid on the tub as he went to throw it away. Once he was away from the table and at the trash can, he felt his pocket vibrate as he heard the upbeat jazz music that was his ringtone.

Hibiki turned towards him when she heard his phone ringing, getting up from her spot at the table as she felt curious into who was calling him so late.

He dropped the empty container in the garbage as he took his phone out and checked who was calling him before he answered.

"Hello?"

 _"William, my shift just ended, so I'm on my way home now. I was planning on grabbing dinner for us, so do you have any preferences?"_ April's voice spoke out from his phone as he seemed to think for a second.

"Hm… I'm okay with anything. If you go to a fast food place, I'd like the usual."

 _"Okay. I'll be home in a few minutes. Don't get into any trouble, and please… don't eat ice cream before your dinner. You always spoil your appetite when you do."_

 _'Too late for that…'_ "I won't."

 _"… you already ate all the ice cream, haven't you."_

"… maybe."

 _"William."_ Her voice became stern, sending a shiver down his spine when he heard it.

"… Yes…"

 _"William… times like these remind me that you're also Akihira's son."_

"… Is… Is that a good thing, or…?"

 _"No. I'll be home soon, and you're buying the next tub of ice cream."_ The call ended when she hung up, lowering his phone from beside his head as he sighed. He knew about the trouble he could get in when it was related to his mother and how she disapproved his fondness for ice cream. But, like almost every mother in the world, she despised it when he tried to lie to her.

That was a line no child should ever cross.

"Hey Will." Hibiki came up from behind, making him almost jump when he didn't realize she was behind him.

"Y-Yeah?"

"I'm gonna go back to my school. I told Miku I wouldn't be late since she offered to help me with history since you're no good at it."

He felt a nervous bead of sweat appear on his forehead when she said her words so bluntly.

"It's not that I'm not good at history… it's just I have a hard time learning about the past."

"Oh, okay." She said as she grabbed all her stuff and put it into her bag, waving at him as she made her way to leave. "Bye!"

"See you later." He responded as he watched her leave, the sound of the front door opening and closing soon following.

 **"You seem to have a close relationship with your friend."** Krim spoke out by using Shift Wild, coming out from behind a lamp on the table.

"Really? We've been this way since we first became friends."

 **"A bond like that should be treasured. There are a lot of untrustworthy people in the world, so it is best to know who you can and cannot trust."**

"You're saying this in fear of people finding out about me being Drive and ensuring no one can use the Drive system for evil, aren't you?"

 **"Indeed. After all… it was my trust that became my undoing…"** His words became more of a mumble with the second sentence, to the point it was impossible for Will to understand what he said.

He shrugged as he decided not to bother finding out what Krim said. If it was important, he wouldn't have mumbled it. Will stretched his arms as he made his way to the couch, falling down on the soft cushions as his hand reached for the remote, turning on the TV.

 _"This is the fifth building to have been blown up this week."_ The words of the news reporter caught his attention as he turned his gaze to look at the screen. _"As with previous cases, police are finding little to no evidence to where the bombs were placed inside the buildings. Another notice is that no one has been claiming to be the bomber for these attacks, giving the police little to no trails of finding the criminal. Until further notice, the Chief of Police has advised any and all major and minor business buildings to be prepared in case of a bombing."_

"A bombing…" Will muttered as he thought about it for a second. The buildings looked as though they were picked at random, so the bomber must've been a madman. "Hey Krim… do you think…"

 **"A Roidmude is behind this? It is possible. They seem to like going into hiding periodically, minus Chaser of course. He seems to always be on the hunt for you."**

"Considering their leader 'Brain' saw my face, I wouldn't doubt it if they know who I am now."

 **"That's a danger we are forced to prepare for. But again… for the Roidmudes to have hidden themselves for half a year this time…"**

"Yeah… they really acknowledge Drive as a threat, so they've gone into hiding to prepare themselves for me. But, luckily for us, they always reveal themselves eventually."

 **"Fortunately for us, Drive's arsenal is also still being improved. Rinna has begun creating Drive's next body, and it will be ready once she gets the required research for it. She is almost done with creating Drive's next weapon."**

"A new weapon? What will it be this time?"

 **"Hm… I'd rather let it surprise you."**

"Really? Well, you are the belt… I guess…"

 **"Driver."**

"Driver?"

 **"Yes. Driver. While I am the belt, the belt is also known as the Drive Driver."**

"Drive… Driver? That's… not a very creative name."

 **"And Handle-Ken is?"**

"Touché."

 _"We've just received reports of Noise appearing 5 miles east of the city."_ The news caught their attention again as they both looked at the screen, listening to their words. _"Police have already cut off the roads leading to the east to prevent anyone coming in contact. Soldiers have been deployed to destroy the Noise and minimize any possible casualties."_

Will looked down at Shift Wild, half his mind saying to grab the Shift Car and run outside for the Tridoron. The other half said to stay where he was because he knew someone else would be taking care of the Noise in Drive's place.

 **"Will. Do you want to go and help?"**

"No… by the time we get there, the soldiers might be dead and we'll most likely see either Chaser or Tsubasa when we get there. It'll be best if we let Tsubasa do this one since she's not being hunted by a Roidmude executioner."

 **"I suppose you are right. It will be best for us to engage Chaser again when Drive's new weapon is complete."**

* * *

Soldiers were engaged in a fight against a large army of Noise, all of them firing at the Noise in hopes of killing them before they could get any closer.

Their bullets had no effect on the Noise at all, either just bouncing off or being absorbed into the Noise's bodies.

"S-Sergeant! The Noise aren't backing down at all! What do we do?!" A solider asked his superior, his gun having run out of ammunition.

"Use the tanks! If our bullets don't work, use the tanks and explosives!" The sergeant gave them the order as the tanks rolled in from behind. From their barrels, much larger and explosive canisters were loaded in before firing. Upon contact, they released a large explosion that engulfed numerous groups of the Noise.

Some of the soldiers smiled slightly, thinking they were succeeding in killing the Noise. Their hopes were crushed, however, when the Noise they thought had blown up were still standing, but were now gathering together before combining to create a much larger, humanoid shaped Noise.

Their looks of hope were instantly replaced by those of fear, some even shaking in their boots at the size of the giant Noise.

"By the gods…" The sergeant couldn't help but look at the Noise in either fear, or awe. His eyes were almost glued onto its giant form, unaware of the helicopter flying above.

 _Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron_

The sound of someone singing caught the soldier's attention, confusing them when they heard it.

 _(Ya-Haiya- setsuna hibiku Ya-Haiya- mujō e)  
(Ya-Haiya-Haiya-Haiya-ie chikara yo kaeran)  
(Ya-Haiya-Haiya-Haiya-ie Ame no Habakiri Yae-)  
_From the helicopter, the familiar form of a certain bluenette jumped out from the side, falling down towards the ground as her body was encircled by a glowing white sphere that flashed, engulfing her body before her transformation took place.

 _Hayate wo iru gotoki yaiba uruwashiki wa sen no hana  
Yoi ni kirameita zangetsu kanashimi yo jōdo ni kaerinasai...towa ni  
Dōkoku ni hoetatsu shura isso tsurezure to shizuku wo nugutte  
Omoide mo hokori mo hitofuri no raimei e to _

Tsubasa landed on the ground, her transformation finishing as it released a pulse that not only changed the Noise's color, but also gave them physical forms that she could attack.

 _"Tsubasa, gauge the enemy's strength and then assist the army."_ Genjuro's order came through the small earpiece she had as she reached to her hip, a small compartment opening in her armor before a small dagger came out. She grabbed the dagger, pulling it out as it immediately grew larger to take on the form of a katana.

"There is no need. I can handle this alone." She responded, going against his order.

 _"Tsubasa!"_ Genjuro yelled out to try and get her to listen to him again, but he couldn't continue as she ran towards the Noise.

Sarinasai! Musō ni takeru honō  
Kagura no kaze ni meshi sangese yo  
Yami wo sake suikyō no iroha uta yo rin to ai wo kazashite  
Iza yukan...kokoro ni michita ketsui shin naru yūki mune ni toite  
Ā kizuna ni subete wo toshita senkō no ken yo

The blades on her heels grew longer as she jumped forward, flipping halfway through the air as she landed on her hand. Upon contact, she began spinning while using only her hand to keep her up, the blades on her heels cutting through the Noise as she traveled through them and began cutting through them as she moved.

 **Wight Slayer** _  
Shi no go no iwazu ni ina, yo no shibuki to hate yo  
Waga yo tare zo tsune naran" to zenrei ni te iza hofuru  
Mayoi wo tachikiru sube nado kakugo wo kiba e to kaeru shika...shiranai  
_She used her arm to push herself into the air, flying high into the air as numerous swords began forming around her. Once they finished multiplying, she gave them the command to fall down, each one falling straight to the ground while also cutting through Noise, impaling them and killing them.

 **One Thousand Tears** _  
Sadame no higeki no kako wo tsuyoku...tsuyoku nareba itsuka kireru to  
Nazeka...nazeka...nazeka? Namida nado iranu no ni  
_She fell back onto the ground, using her sword to slice through a Noise that tried to jump on her from behind. She let her momentum carry her blade, the blade shrinking before becoming a dagger again as she threw it at the shadow of the giant Noise.

 **Shadow Weaving**

The Noise found it impossible to move, not capable of creating even the smallest movement of its arms or legs. _  
Hotobashire! Kono inochi tsukiru made  
Tomo ni mita yume ga kanau toki made  
Kanadeatta ano hibi wo torimodosa'n onibi no seisai nite  
Iza toban...seotta dotō no hane danzai no tenkū ni maite  
Tashikameyou onaji basho ni wa irarenai...dakara  
_She used the blades on her heels to cut through the Noise with swift kicks, cutting them in half or into smaller pieces before they disintegrated. She turned around swiftly as she used her hand to punch a Noise, her fist knocking it back and into another as she ran towards both to use the blades on her heels to cut them both in half with one kick.

 _Jareru ni wa akita ina, hi no mokuzu to kie yo  
Hakanaki kioku no merodi yurari fuwari to kaoru  
Hoshi wo miage chikai wo tateru mou nigenai...mō nakanai to  
Ā...rasetsu no sōyoku yo ima koso sā...zen no kaihō wo  
_Once she was sure she had finished the normal sized Noise, she ran towards the giant one. She went under its legs as she knelt down, grabbing her dagger from its shadow as it grew back into its katana form. Once free, the giant Noise turned around, lifting its arm above itself and bringing it down to smash the ground.

Tsubasa used the force of the attack to send her into the air, her blade growing additional plating before they combined to make her katana take on the form of a large greatsword. _  
Sarinasai! Musō ni takeru honō  
Kagura no kaze ni meshi sangese yo  
Yami wo sake suikyō no iroha uta yo rin to ai wo kazashite  
Iza yukan...kokoro ni michita ketsui shin naru yūki mune ni toite  
Ā kizuna ni subete wo toshita senkou no ken yo  
_Blue energy gathered around the blade of her weapon, bringing it over her head before she swung. The blade released a familiar wave of blue energy that flew through the air and towards the Noise.

 **Blue Flash**

Upon contact with the Noise, the attack cut straight through its body, cutting it in half as both sides turned black as it disintegrated. Its ash was blown away by the wind, the remains leaving the scene as its once giant form was reduced to nothing more than small bits of carbon. _  
Shi no go no iwazu ni ina, yo no shibuki to hate yo  
(Ya-Haiya-Haiya-Haiya-ie chikara yo kaeran)  
(Ya-Haiya-Haiya-Haiya-ie Ame no Habakiri Yae-)_

Tsubasa landed on the ground, some plates on her armor opening to release some steam as her armor cooled itself down. Her sword returned to its katana form as she jumped to leave the scene, her form disappearing into the dark sky above.

The soldiers were left standing there, unsure of what they just saw.

* * *

Morning had come as a man was standing on a rooftop across from a building that was in the process of being constructed with a camera in his hands. The man was also whistling, adjusting his camera as he prepared it to take a photo.

Once he was sure the camera was ready, he lifted it up to look at the building, his finger on the button to take a photo.

The moment he placed his finger on the button, an explosion occurred at the building across from him, crumbling downwards as he took a picture of it.

* * *

"And this is the third building to collapse…" Rinna said as she looked at the board beside Jun's desk, pictures of each scene where a building collapsed for some reason. "Kyo, were there any similarities?"

"Each one occurred in the morning. Luckily, there haven't been any casualties… yet." He tapped on his keyboard for a second as a new window popped up. "But, the strange thing is that each building were built by Kaishima City Construction."

"Then… what does this mean…?" Jun was pondering as they spoke, sounding somewhat oblivious to the conversation around him.

"It means they aren't accidents, but attacks. And the culprit… also has a grudge against the construction company." She waved her stirring rod slightly before pointing it towards Gen right next to her.

He blinked slightly as he looked at her, clearing his throat. "Don't even think about it. There weren't any of your particle things at any of the scenes!"

"But it doesn't add up… What's the meaning?"

"The meaning is that there are none of your stupid monsters involved, that's what!"

Jun frowned slightly as he raised his phone in front of him. "My fortune says I'm going to have bad luck with money…" He spoke again as his eyes grew wide the next second. "Eh?! 'You'll make a remarkable discovery?!' What do you think it means?!" He said as he turned his phone around to let everyone else see the screen.

Gen, Rinna, and Kyo all faltered slightly when they realized he wasn't paying attention to the conversation at all.

"You weren't listening at all?!" Gen said, believing Jun was talking about the collapsed buildings and not his fortunes. He fixed himself as he stood back up, looking around the room as he realized something. "By the way… where are the kids?"

"Will called in to say he was going to be late. He said he slept through his alarm clock. Hisui said she's going to be late or gone today completely because she and her mother are apparently preparing for her brother. She says her brother was in America for the past few years with a family friend, so they're preparing for him to come here."

"Really? Is her brother anything like her?"

"Gen! We told you she was acting that way because her mother was missing!"

"Whatever!" Gen said as he left the office.

As they were speaking, Jun was reading a paper that showed the unit's budget, suddenly yelling in shock when he realized something.

"I knew it! The coma was in the wrong spot! Our precious unit's budget has been cut!"

* * *

Will ran beside the streets, adjusting his scarf around his neck as he had little time to properly prepare himself for today.

 _'Dang it! I knew I shouldn't have left that thing on sleep!'_ He thought to himself, slightly cursing himself for forgetting to turn his alarm clock on again as Midnight Shadow had to wake him up again.

He turned the corner in front of him as he saw the station in front of him, smiling slightly as he was glad he was going to get there quickly. He ran towards it as his pace slowly began dwindling, eventually stopping entirely when he made it into the front parking lot.

He sighed as he managed to catch his breath quick, pulling straightening himself as he pushed on his back. Once he felt ready, he stepped towards the doors to the station as his hand stopped moving the moment he heard the sound of a click.

He turned towards the direction he heard the click, realizing it sounded like the one a camera would make. The source oddly came from the bushes on the front of the station.

Growing concerned and curious, he pulled his hand away from the doors as he instead moved to find the person or thing that took a photo of him. As he got closer, he saw the bushes begin to shake, his eyes narrowing as he jumped forward, his hand reaching into the bushes as he grabbed cloth.

"I-I'm sorry!" The voice of a man spoke out from inside the bushes under him, his hand coming off the cloth. The bushes shook again as a man came out from the bushes, revealing themselves to be young with black hair and a brown outfit that looked like one a photographer from a previous decade would wear.

"Who are you and why are you taking photos outside a police station?"

"I'm just a photographer! Here! I have my card!" He reached into the breast pocket on his jacket, pulling out a card as Will took it from his hand.

"Takasugi Kenta? East City Times Society Reporter?" He read from the card before turning his onyx orbs towards Kenta. "Alright, why is a reporter outside a police station and taking pictures?"

"I'm… I'm hoping to get a scoop on the Kamen Rider." Kenta replied, looked at Will with eyes that looked as though they were filled with determination to achieve his goal.

"Wait… what?" Will asked, confused by his words as he could feel worry building up inside him. _'Oh no… did he somehow find out I'm Drive? Does this mean he's a Roidmude instead?'_

"You're an officer with the Special Crimes Unit, so I thought that if I hang around you or atleast find you, I'd see the Kamen Rider."

 _'Oh, that makes things easier.'_ Will stepped backwards to get out of the bush, Kenta behind him as he handed back his card. "Look, I know of the whole thing a reporter will do a lot of things to get a big scoop, but don't hang around us, please. The cases we handle are dangerous, maybe even life threatening for those who aren't prepared."

"I… I understand…"

"Alright. See you later." Will turned around and began making his way to the station, waving his hand over his shoulder. "Good luck with your scoop."

Before Will could open the door to the station, Gen stepped out, immediately looking towards him.

"Kid! You're coming with me!"

"Uh… what did I do?"

"Nothing! But you're coming with me anyways!"

"O… kay?"

Gen grabbed Will by his shoulder and pulled him along. Kenta watched both of them, pulling his camera up as he decided to follow.

* * *

Will got back up to his feet as he stopped looking at the rubble around him. Officers were everywhere as they were examining the scene, Gen speaking with another to get a report.

"Great… so another building did collapse…" He said to himself as he looked at the destruction that was the scene. Whatever happened here… it definitely looks like it wasn't pretty. "Hey, Gen. Why did you bring me here? This just looks like a regular bombing, so I don't see why I had to be brought."

"That's because the higher ups said it'd be best to make sure. Besides, it was either you and Hisui, or Kyo and Rinna. And I already know the nerd can't do anything more than look at a screen all day."

 _'To think I would expect something nice from you at least once. Good to know I was wrong…'_ He pulled his scarf up as he covered his mouth, looking around the scene again as his eyes spotted a familiar head of blonde hair with a familiar looking device on their person. "Hisui?"

She turned around when she heard someone call her name, seeing Will as she lowered the end of her Pikopiko. "Will?"

"I thought you were helping your mother with preparing for your brother."

"I was, but mom told me to go to work today since she can finish the rest." She took the helmet off her head as well as the straps, putting the device on the ground to rid herself of the weight on her back. "I guess Gen dragged you here."

"Yep." He replied, his eyes wandering to the Pikopiko. "Did you find any signs a Density Shift was here?"

"No. It hasn't responded to anything the whole time." She answered, hitting its side with a weak kick. "Either it's broken, or the culprit isn't a Roidmude."

"Well, not every case in the city has to be one with a Roidmude in it. That'd make finding them too easy."

"Yeah… hey, by the way, do you know that guy?" She pointed over his shoulder, causing him to turn around to see who she was pointing at as he saw Kenta taking pictures of the scene.

"You've got to be kidding me… he's a reporter I met not even half an hour ago."

"New friend of yours?"

"Just an acquaintance. For all I know, he might be trouble… I'm going to talk to him for a second." He adjusted the Shift Brace on his wrist as he moved towards Kenta.

As he moved, between he and Kenta, an explosion suddenly occurred, knocking over a pair of officers that were unlucky to be standing near it. Will had to step back and use his arm to cover himself to prevent any debris from flying towards his head, pulling his arm down to see the smoke coming from the newly made hole.

"Everyone! Get out now!" Gen commanded the other officers as many began making their way to the exit.

Kenta watched with surprise at the explosion before he took his camera up and took a quick picture. As he did this, he realized one of the officers that were close to the explosion was injured, moving towards the downed officers to help him get up.

"Hey, hang on alright." He said to the officer, looking towards the other officers as he began to yell. "Hey! Someone help!"

Will was on his way to get out of the scene when he heard Kenta's cry for help. He looked at Hisui for a second as she knew what he was telling her, nodding as she made her way to the exit.

He ran towards Kenta and the officer, getting down on his knees as he helped pull the officer up. They carried the officer on their arms towards the exit to get him to safety, but as they got close, another explosion happened in front of them, knocking them down.

Kenta groaned slightly as he was on the ground. Will grunted as he pulled himself up quickly, coughing because of the smoke before he felt a wave of Density Shift run by him.

Hisui was at the exit and looking at the scene before she too was affected by the sudden Density Shift. Gen was on the ground, the Density Shift passing right by him as he felt its affects immediately. _'Oh man… it's happening again!'_

From the smoke, a figure could be seen coming into the sight.

The figure was metallic with their head a little off to their right while it looked like a camera's flasher, his left chest having a camera lens that looked as though it could be adjusted with wires connecting the lens and flash, a large plate of metal covering his left shoulder. His right shoulder was protected by a much smaller plate that also had the legs of a tripod hanging from it as his body was black in majority.

Without a doubt, it was a Roidmude that already evolved.

The Roidmude was making its way towards Gen, the officer on the ground backing away in fear slowly due to the Density Shift.

 _'You've got to be kidding me! Another monster?!'_

Will's movement returned to normal when the power of the Shift Cars activated, Hisui soon following as they both looked at each other. They nodded towards the other as Will ran towards a hole in the wall, the Tridoron coming down the street and towards the building.

Hisui reached into the hidden holster she had attached to her belt, pulling out her gun as she fired towards the Roidmude. Sparks flew off its body as it flinched slightly, turning around to look at her as she fired again.

Will jumped over the debris as the Tridoron door opened, his hand going in and grabbing Krim.

 **"William!"**

"On it!" He reached down as he grabbed Shift Wild, turning it. "Let's show him our wild side! Henshin!"

He put it into the Shift Brace as he turned the ignition, flipping Shift Wild.

 **"Drive: Type Wild!"** Urban hip-hop music played as the holographic cylinder appeared around him, the armor latching onto his body as the Tridoron sent forward the tire that attached itself to his shoulder.

Once the transformation finished, Drive flexed his hand as if to make sure the armor fit him correctly. He then ran to the Roidmude, choosing to get his attention.

"Hey, Roidmude!" Drive said, catching its attention as he ran with his fist behind him. "Have this!" He said as he punched the Roidmude in the chest, the strength of Type Wild increasing his punching power as it was sent skidding backwards. "Alright… now that I get a better look at you… you look like a camera. I guess this means you're name is the Scooper Roidmude."

Scooper said nothing as he ran to Drive, swinging at him as he ducked to dodge the attack. Drive returned the favor by using the tire on his shoulder to hit Scooper, the power of the attack sending him flying into the air as he was sent up a level in the scene.

Drive looked up at where he sent Scooper, jumping up as he grabbing a metal bar sticking out of the concrete before pulling himself up to see Scooper running towards him.

As they fought, Gen was still on the ground, looking up as a pillar was blocking the upper halves of Drive and Scooper while they were fighting. _'The Kamen Rider… his legs… are black?'_

Drive blocked Scooper's attack by using his arm, using his free hand to punch Scooper in the chest and cause him to fly into a concrete pillar. He followed his attack by grabbing Scooper's arm, pulling him from the pillar and throwing him into another as he hit Scooper's back with his tire, causing Scooper's head to break into the pillar.

Scooper pulled himself out of the pillar, holding onto his head as pain went through his upper half. He made no attempt to speak as his yellow eye glew while his hands grabbed his lens, adjusting it slightly as a rainbow color came from the lens before he snapped a picture, releasing an orb of rainbow colors that flew towards Drive.

Drive ducked to avoid the projectile, but it went over his head and made contact with a steel beam. The orb changed shaped to that of a photograph for a second behind the around covered by the photograph suddenly disappeared. The beam lost the ability to stay up, falling down as Gen was unlucky enough to be under it.

 _'That's… that's not fair!'_ He began to panic inside his mind as Drive turned around to look.

Scooper took the chance he had to leave, jumping out of another hole in the wall as he fled the scene.

 **"Quickly, use Wrecker!"** Krim summoned another Shift Car, this one green with a hook on top.

Drive took it and flipped its back, replacing Shift Wild with it as he flipped it.

 **"Tire Koukan!"** A green tire with a wire and hook on it flew up to Drive, taking its place on his shoulder as he turned around to kick Shift Wild's tire towards where Scooper was, not realizing he had escaped before he turned around as the tire planted itself in the wall. **"Hooking Wrecker!"** Krim's symbol changed to that of a hook.

"Darn… he's gone." Drive complained slightly as he grabbed the hook on his tire, pulling it out to give it more length as he threw it around the beam falling towards Gen, the hook and rope wrapping around it before securely fastening itself to the beam. With little effort, Drive pulled the beam away from Gen and threw it to the side.

Drive turned back to where he last saw Scooper as the hook began retracting back to the tire, stopping at his hand as he began to spin it around. "He's fast… but I'll find him again."

* * *

Gen was covered in dust as he was also shaking like a madman.

"Gen, please! Calm down!" Hisui tried to stop his shaking, holding his shoulders as his shaking instead caused her to shake too, immediately pulling her arms off him.

"I am calm! I'm perfectly fine!" He said as other officers came to him to check on him. Hisui chose to let them deal with him instead, looking around to find Will. She found him not that far away, talking with the reporter that was at the scene.

"I told you… the cases we deal with are dangerous." Will was reprimanding him, somewhat ironic considering a teen was scolding a fully grown man.

"Yeah… b-but what about the Kamen Rider?!"

"… He was here."

"Really?! So he is real?!" Kenta grabbed his shoulders, holding onto Will and shaking him slightly. "Please! Tell me everything you know!"

"Please, keep your hands off." Will calmly removed Kenta's arms from his shoulders, looking at the reporter with a stern looking glare. He took a deep breath to calm himself, lifting his hand to wipe off the dust on his face. "Look, just steer clear of the Special Crimes Unit, please. You'll be glad you did."

As Will was talking with Kenta, Hisui realized there was another man on a rooftop opposite of the scene. The man had dark brown hair and a pair of glasses over his eyes as well as a camera in his hands. Once he realized she saw him, he stepped away from the edge and left her sight.

* * *

 **"It seems the earlier incident was caused by compromised steel beams."** Krim was playing video footage of the attack Scooper did to cause the steel beam to lose its support and fall as Will and Hisui both watched it.

"The ends of the beam are missing." Hisui noted as Will nodded.

 **"Indeed. Our new enemy has a strange and dangerous power. We must exercise caution when dealing with him."**

"Got it."

"Alright."

Will and Hisui agreed with Krim's words. Honking soon followed their words as Will felt something hitting the side of his foot, looking down to see a Shift Car that was red on the sides and front, but had a solar panel on top of it.

 **"It looks like Burning Solar needs to recharge."**

Will looked down at the Shift Car before he came up with an idea.

* * *

"Laying on the grass in the middle of the day is one of the best…" Will let out a happy sigh as he rested his head on his hands, the soft, warm grass around him as Burning Solar honked in agreement.

Will stretched out on the grass to get more comfy as he smiled slightly. His smile disappeared when he heard someone call out to him.

"Officer!" Kenta's voice came from the side, making annoyance fill his mind as he rolled onto his side to avoid seeing the reporter.

"Of course he found me…"

"You did a good job yesterday." Kenta said as he placed a newspaper in front of Will.

Will looked at it for a second before he saw the headline and the picture, realizing it was the destroyed building he was at earlier as it looked to have been taken the moment it was collapsing.

"What the? Is this your photo?"

"No. It's Kusaka's."

"Kusaka?"

"A reporter who was hired the same time I was. We worked together for a while, but he began getting photos that were putting him on the headlines."

 _'The picture… Kusaka must've been there to take the picture the moment it began to collapse. But… to get a picture like this means he had to have prior knowledge about the building collapsing… I think I'm going to have to pay Kusaka a visit in the future…'_

"Kusaka's been getting a lot of scoops about buildings collapsing… but I'm going to catch up to him by getting a scoop of the Kamen Rider! I will accomplish this task!" Kenta stood up, his hand in the air as he held himself triumphantly.

"Yeah… good luck with your goal." Will handed back the newspaper as Kenta accepted it back, putting it under his armor as he began adjusting his camera on his way.

Will let out a deep sigh as he felt grateful he finally left.

"Was it necessary to encourage him?" Hisui came out of nowhere as Will glanced at her for a second before laying back down.

"I don't want to do it… he just finds me now and he's kind of getting annoying. I don't want to really, but I want him to stop bothering me." He said before shooting straight up, his hands going around his body as if he was looking for something that should or should not be on him. "Wait, do I have a tracking device on me that he's using? Is there anything flashing on my back?"

"No, but there is a bright light on your eyes."

"Bright light on my eyes?" He asked, confused as his sight could not see any kind of bright light shining on either of them. He took his phone out and used the black screen's reflection to look at himself, seeing no light on his face other than the sun's. "There's not a bright light on my eyes."

She smirked slightly as she knelt down and grabbed Burning Solar. "There is, you're just not looking hard enough." She said before she turned Burning Solar to just the right spot, causing the attached solar panels to reflect the sunlight directly towards his eyes.

His eyes immediately reacted to the sudden brightness by squinting, lifting his arm to cover them. "Hey, that's not funny! I don't want to go blind!"

She only giggled in response before putting Burning Solar down. "Sorry, just making sure Burning Solar was fully charged."

"By trying to blind me?"

"That just means he's got a full battery. Now, it's time we got back on topic… I hope you've seen the picture on today's newspapers."

"Yeah… I have…"

* * *

"It seems he's finally found a method of evolving…" Heart spoke, coming up the steps towards Brain as Chase could be seen leaning against a pillar behind.

"Indeed. And to think he developed this new method in just a year since the fall of that red haired Relic user… He truly is a unique Roidmude."

"Perhaps the human he is with has begun to affect him?"

"It's events like this that make me remember just how foolish, grotesque, and over how much of a pest their race truly is." Brain turned his head to look over his shoulder and towards Chase, his sight seeing the Roidmude Executioner not paying attention to he or Heart. "Wouldn't you agree, Chase?"

"I couldn't care less about the humans… The only thing I am concerned about…" Chase took the Break Gunner out from his jacket, getting off his pillar before he used his weapon to punch straight through the pillar, causing it to fall onto the ground. "Is how I will kill the Kamen Rider!"

Brain and Heart could only stare at their fellow Roidmude, Heart feeling concerned for him. For Chase to be this obsessed with killing the Kamen Rider…

 _'This cursed human boy must have truly upset you, Chase.'_

* * *

"Just how annoying is Takasugi to you?"

"Very."

"But how much on a scale of one to ten?"

"Seven… point five."

"That annoying?"

"… Ish."

"Ish?"

"He's only annoying when he appears out of nowhere and keeps on asking about Drive."

"Oh."

"Yep."

"Would you like to get rid of him?"

"I'm trying already."

"How so?"

"By finishing this case so he can leave me alone. I have reason to believe his friend, Kusaka, is related to the buildings collapsing."

"The reporter who took the pictures of the buildings when they collapsed… I can see why you think so."

"Hey, Will! Hisui! I found him!" Kyo spoke out as they ended their conversation, moving to the otaku officer as they looked at the screen, seeing the profile of Shunsuke Kusaka, a man with dark brown hair and a pair of glasses. "Here's the guy who photographed the buildings when they collapsed."

"Hey, I've seen him before…" Hisui said as Kyo and Will looked at her, gaining their attention. "I saw him after the attack at the scene. He was on a roof opposite of the building before he left."

"So he was there at the scene…" Will said, feeling the pieces in his mind beginning to come together.

"Yeah… hey Kyo, can you show us the photos he's taken already?" Hisui asked as Kyo nodded, pulling open another window that showed the pictures of all four of the buildings that have collapsed.

They all looked at the photos, seeing how each one was taken the exact moment they begun to collapse.

"Each photo… it's almost as if he knew they would be attacked."

"The angle and timing is just too perfect… like he knew in advance."

"If what you guys are saying is right, he's a suspect." Kyo looked back at his profile before typing on his keyboard, bringing up the address of the East City Times building. "Here, he works here. You guys should probably get moving now if you want to find him."

They both nodded as Will spoke up again.

"Hold on, I've got a plan…"

* * *

At the East City Times parking lot, Kusaka just unlocked his car as he was preparing to leave.

"Mr. Kusaka?" He turned around to see Hisui walking towards him, holding up her badge to get his attention. "I'm with the Special Crimes Unit. Do you have a minute?"

"What do the police have to do with me?"

 _"I'm going to go and talk to Takasugi again while you talk with Kusaka. They both got hired at the same time, so there must have been something to have happened for both of them."_ Will's words echoed through her mind as she continued. "It's about your pictures… they were taken the moment those buildings were collapsing, so did you have prior knowledge to their destruction?"

"What?" Kusaka asked her, sounding annoyed by her question. "What proof do you have to say something like that?"

"According to the security from the building just across the street from the most recent collapse, you were on the roof with your camera before it happened. This means you knew the building was going to collapse before it actually happened."

"Really? That's what this is about?" Kusaka scoffed, now fully annoyed with her. "Then please, explain how I would knock down a building. The reason why those buildings fell down is because of their horrible construction, which is no surprise considering who built them."

Kusaka turned around when he was finished as he got in his car, driving away and leaving the parking lot. Hisui looked at him as she reached down, grabbing Midnight Shadow from her own Shift Car Holder, pointing towards Kusaka's car. "Go after him and keep track of him."

Midnight Shadow honked in response as it drove towards Kusaka's car. She watched the small purple Shift Car drive after Kusaka as she felt her phone vibrate, taking it out to see she had a message. She opened her phone to read the message.

 _"I'm not having any luck with finding Kenta. He didn't come in today apparently, so I'll wait outside for you to pick me up._

 _-Will."_

She could feel the sigh building up within her throat, deciding not to let it escape as she kept it down.

"Does this mean Kusaka is a suspect?" Kenta had appeared from behind a pillar, standing in front of Hisui.

 _'Well…I found him, Quinn.'_ She turned her attention to Kenta, nodding at his question. "Yes, he is a suspect."

"If Kusaka really is a suspect… shouldn't you be chasing after him? I might not know much about police work, but you're supposed to find evidence, right?"

"Yes." She responded as she took her phone out, typing a message.

 _"I sent Shadow after Kusaka. We'll catch up to him."_

She sent the message before turning back to Kenta. "My partner and I got here in a van, so I hope you don't mind joining us."

"Oh… sure." Kenta agreed with what she said as they both got into the Unit van she arrived in. He got in the back as she got in the driver seat, driving out from the parking lot as she got above ground, moving to the front entrance of the building before stopping.

In a minute, the passenger door opened as Will got inside, getting in the passenger seat as he buckled himself.

"By the way, found him." Hisui said as he turned towards her, looking confused.

"Pardon?"

"I found Takasugi."

"Really? Where is he?"

"Right here." Kenta announced his presence to the young Quinn as he turned around, seeing the reporter behind him as all he said a soft 'oh'.

* * *

They stepped out onto the area in front of a large building that multiple people were either entering or leaving. Hisui knelt down as Midnight Shadow drove into her hand, picking up the purple Shift Car as she looked back up.

"So… this building will be the next one to collapse…"

"Collapse?" Kenta asked, realizing what she mean't. "You mean Kusaka is going to take down this building?"

"If it's Kusaka, then he's already set up in his location. He'll be ready to snap the next photo when it does fall down." Will kept his eyes up at the roof of the building, not taking his sight off. "We just need to find him to see if he really is the guy taking down buildings."

* * *

"Mr. Yoshida!" Kenta called out to an elderly security member, catching their attention as they actually smiled at the sight of the reporter. "I've come for another pep talk!"

"Takasugi, you little guy… how long do I have babysit you?" Yoshida said as he hit Takasugi in the stomach in a playful manner.

"So, he's Takasugi's mentor when he was still working for the paper…" Will and Hisui were right behind them as they moved closer, taking their badges out to show the security guard. "Sorry to interrupt, but we'd like a moment of your time."

When Yoshida saw their badges, he bowed towards both of them. "I see the youth of the current generation have begun taking on dangerous jobs… I'm sorry, but how are two young ones like you both officers?"

"I was helping my mother with her job since I was 13."

"I chose to be an officer and I was hired when I was 15."

"But… how old are both of you right now?"

"16." Will answered.

"17." Hisui answered as Yoshida nodded. He grabbed Kenta by his shoulder, pulling them away from the two teenage officers as they had their own conversation. "Takasugi, did you bring them here?"

"Y-Yes… it's about Kusaka…"

"Kusaka? What did he do?" Yoshida went silent as he began thinking, remembering something from before. "Wait… is it about the story?"

"Pardon me, but what story?" Will stepped forward, hearing what they were talking about. "I hope you don't mind telling us about it."

"Hm… Takasugi, it's your choice if you want to tell them."

"… It began a year ago. Kusaka and I were working together on a big story. Kaishima City Constructions was suspected of negligence. We were thorough in our investigation and got all the evidence we needed. When we turned it in, they said they were going to run through our story. But… it never made it to print. They were accusing Kusaka of staging the photos. There was a lot of arguing, but eventually, Mr. Yoshida took the fall for us."

"So that's why you believe Kusaka won't attack this location…" Hisui realized his reasoning as Kenta nodded.

"Yeah… even for a scoop, even Kusaka wouldn't attack this building with Mr. Yoshida in it."

Will was silent as he could feel it. Inside his mind, he could feel the pieces of the puzzle all coming together and forming the picture they hid, his hand going up to his scarf to tighten it around his neck.

"I see… you knew the truth all along, Kenta. You wanted me to figure it out myself."

"Eh?"

Before either of them could continue, a Density Shift passed by all of them, affecting everyone but Will and Hisui. They both turned to each other, nodding.

 **"Will! Hisui! He's on the roof of the building across from us!"** Krim was speaking to them through Shift Speed, Will quickly kneeling down and grabbing the Shift Car.

"On it!"

"Roger!"

* * *

On the roof, Kusaka was whistling calmly as he was putting together his camera, completely unaffected by the Density Shift. He reached his hand out as he grabbed the lens of his camera, putting in on his camera to finish putting it together.

"So you're this desperate to get a scoop?" Will and Hisui arrived on the roof behind him, closing in on him as they moved closer.

"So you really are the culprit…" Hisui said as Will stopped moving, turning to look at her.

"Um, Hisui, he's not the one that's been destroying the buildings."

"Huh?"

"He's right, little lady. You are mistaken." Kusaka spoke with a calm tone behind his words, smirking slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"What we're saying is he's not the Roidmude. There's a second culprit, and he's-"

He was cut off when they both had to duck, avoiding blasts of energy that would have hit them. They both looked up at the source of the attacks, seeing Scooper above.

"Like I was saying, the second culprit was the Roidmude…" Will finished as he stared at Scooper, watching the Roidmude jump down to stand beside Kusaka.

* * *

The humans are simply the catalysts we use for our comrades to evolve. Their usefulness ends once we have copied their memories and identity." Brain took his gaze off his tablet, looking up at Heart to see his fellow Roidmude leader smiling. "However, we have found out that humans who have weak wills impede our evolution."

"Which is the reason why 033 decided to assist this human by granting his desires, feeding off him instead of taking his form."

"To think… humans and Roidmudes conspiring together would create a new form of evolution… We grow closer to the Promised Number." Brain's grin slowly shrank, soon becoming a frown. "But, there is still an obstacle in our path… that Kamen Rider…"

"Do not worry, Brain. I am sure our friend will be more than capable of ending his worthless life."

* * *

"All this time, I wanted more and more scoops. I will capture the fear and despair brought by disaster!" Kusaka revealed his scheme, laughing as if he would never be stopped.

 ** _"Once he gets his pictures, I will absorb his gratitude and become even more powerful!"_** Scooper said as his hands went straight to the lens on his chest, adjusting it slightly as he fired an orb of energy towards them both.

They jumped to the sides to dodge, Hisui's hand grabbing the gun from her holster as Will flipped Shift Speed and put it in the Shift Brace, his hand going down to his waist to find empty air.

 _'Right… I don't have Krim yet.'_

Scooper let out a confident grunt, but his body flinched as yellow energy began coursing around his body. He seemed to be struggling to maintain himself before his form changed to a bat Roidmude numbered 033.

 ** _"Damn… my form is still unstable…"_** Scooper said as sounded annoyed and angry.

"Hey… what about my scoops?!" Kusaka grabbed Scooper and shook his shoulder.

 ** _"I know about your damn scoops!"_** Scooper growled at him as he threw his arm off his shoulder. **_"I'll get you a scoop!"_** Scooper walked past him and towards the edge, yellow energy covering him as he changed back to his evolved form.

Scooper turned towards the building they were just at, lifting his hand up to his lens as he adjusted it slightly before multiple colors danced around the lens. After finishing his adjustments, he snapped a photo.

From his head, his eye glew as a photo began materializing in front of him, the photo being a picture of the building. He grabbed the photo, looking at it as his hand moved to the picture before he poked a part of the building. The photo seemed to distort somewhat around the spot he poked, the same effect happening on the same position of the building.

In less than a second, an entire section of the building disappeared, some pieces falling from the newly made hole in the building.

Will and Hisui both looked at the sudden change in shock, now realizing the power of this Roidmude.

 ** _"Now… If I destroy two more spots, then that building will come crumbling down…"_** Scooper waved his finger in front of the photo, choosing another location to destroy.

Will and Hisui turned to each other, their eyes and expressions telling each other what they needed to know as she raised her gun towards Scooper as Will ran towards him.

She aimed her weapon towards Scooper's hand, pulling the trigger as the bullet inside was fired out of the barrel, flying through the air before hitting Scooper's hand. Sparks flew off his hand as he dropped the photo, Will sliding under his arm as he grabbed the photo and stood up.

"Hey! Give that back!" Kusaka yelled at Will as he ran to get the photo back.

"Sorry, but I'm not letting you take don this building!" Will grabbed the top of the photo with both his hands, ripping it in half. Everyone on the roof looked at him before they all turned towards the building, watching as they were anticipating something.

Seconds went by as none of them brought their gazes off the building. Eventually Will, let out a deep breath, his posture falling completely.

"Thank you lady luck for proving me wrong…"

"The building…" Kusaka was stunned as he saw the building still standing. "It's… still there…"

 ** _"Hm… I have to admit… I did wonder what would happen when the photo was torn in half…"_** Scooper admitted before he shrugged his… 'shoulders.' **_"I'll just take another picture."_** He lifted his hands up to his lens again, adjusting it.

"You… damn kid!" Kusaka ran towards Will, but Hooking Wrecker came out of nowhere and used his hook to trip Kusaka, falling onto the ground as the impact caused a small chip to fall off him. Once the chip was gone from him, the effects of the Density Shift immediately hit him.

When he realized the chip was no longer on him, he reached out to get it again.

Will saw the chip, but turned his attention towards what was more important. He lifted his foot up to kick Scooper's lens, causing him to lose the focus and angle he had as he snapped a picture, his eye creating the photo as it was of the sky.

 ** _"Why you…"_**

Will did not respond as Hooking Wrecker came around him, Krim attached to his hook as he dropped the Driver around his waist. Will turned the ignition as he grabbed Shift Speed, saying the magic word.

"Henshin!" He flipped the Shift Car as the cylinder appeared around him, the armor soon latching onto him.

 **"Drive: Type Speed!"** Upbeat jazz music played again as the tire flew up the side of the building, Handle-Ken beside it before both falling onto Drive's torso to finish the transformation as the weapon landed in his hand.

"You're going to have to give me some time to come up with something picture related…" Drive said, confusing Scooper as he threw away his picture of the sky.

 ** _"What the heck are you talking abou-"_** Scooper was cut off when Drive cut his chest, following his attack with a kick to cause the Roidmude to stumble backwards.

Drive lept forward as he cut Scooper again, the Roidmude retaliating by swinging his arm. Drive lifted Handle-Ken up to not only block the attack, but to then slice downwards as sparks flew off his body. Drive didn't stop as he grabbed Scooper by one of his tripod legs hanging from his arm, pulling him and causing him to spin around while he sliced at his head.

Drive kicked him again to put distance between both of them, his hand grabbing Shift Speed and lifting it.

 **"Spe-Spe-Speed!"** His tire began spinning rapidly around his torso, running forward as he began cutting away at Scooper at a much faster speed than before. Sparks were flying off Scooper's body, smoke coming off him shortly as Drive stopped swinging his blade to perform a spin kick to his head, sending him to the ground.

Drive tossed his sword to the side as he pressed the red button on the Shift Brace.

 **"Hissatsu! Full Throttle: Speed!"** Drive jumped into the air, his leg coated in red energy as he performed the finisher.

 **"Execution!"** A familiar dark voice spoke out as a figure got between Drive's finisher and Scooper. **"Break Spider!"**

Drive's foot was met by a large, silver weapon that blocked the attack, soon overpowering him and forcing him back as Drive fell backwards as he landed on the ground.

Chaser lowered his weapon as he looked at Drive. **_"Leave. The Kamen Rider is mine."_**

Scooper said nothing as he got back up, grabbing Kusaka and the chip that came off him as he jumped off the side of the building.

Drive wanted to pursue, but the presence of Chaser prevented him from doing so.

 ** _"Kamen Rider… you have been a thorn in the Roidmude's side for too long. Today shall be the day you fall… William Quinn."_**

"Cruuuuuuud… they do know I'm Drive."

Chaser reached down to his side as he pulled out another Viral Core, this one looking like a snake. He took out the spider one and replaced it.

 **"Tune: Chaser Cobra!"** The sound of a monstrous cobra followed by a hiss came from Chaser's weapon as the front sides of the Fang Spidey folded backwards, a purple pulse traveling down to the cord before reaching the weapon, causing a cobra like whip to form. To show the strength of his weapon, Chaser used it to whip the ground to his side, the whip breaking the concrete beneath him.

"That's… not… good…"

 **"Will… it is best to avoid being hit by that whip. His spider attachment was powerful enough to match your finisher, and we don't know what he can do with that whip."**

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Drive prepared himself as he raised his fists, his sight dashing to the side to look where he dropped Handle-Ken. _'Come on… where did I toss it?'_

Chaser began slowly advancing towards him, raising the Tail Whipper as it was moving on its own, even hissing towards Drive. Drive gave up looking for his sword, tightening his fists as he began walking towards Chaser.

Chaser discarded whatever honor that may have been in the fight, swinging his whip towards Drive as he jumped to the side, the whip cracking the ground where his leg was. Drive looked at the spot he just standing at, getting a better understanding of Chaser's new weapon.

"That's not good…" He spoke to himself, looking at Chaser's whip.

Inside the helmet, Will looked at the screen that was provided by the Drive system, checking the status of the armor. He took a deep breath before exhaling, dropping his fists to the side. _'Okay… if he can attack at a longer range than before, I need to know what movements I can and can't make…'_

Chaser watched Drive, anticipating the next attack at any second. When he saw Drive seem to lower his guard, he took the opportunity to swing his whip again.

Drive looked up at the whip coming for him, stepping to the side calmly as the whip the ground again. Chaser didn't pull it back as he swung it to the side, intent on the whip wrapping around Drive.

Instead, Drive jumped over the whip, landing on his feet as his hand reached out and grabbed the whip, wrapping it around his arm before pulling. Chaser couldn't hold his ground as he was pulled forward, Drive's foot meeting his face as Drive spun on one foot, bringing his other foot around again to kick Chaser on the side of his head and send him to the side.

Chaser landed on the ground, slamming his fist against it as he began pushing himself up. He looked at Drive again, an angry grunt coming from him as he pushed himself back up to his feet. **_"Damn you… Kamen Rider!"_** Chaser ran towards Drive, swinging his whip again as Drive dodged by falling onto his back, flipping over quickly as he got up, grabbing the whip again.

Chaser stopped advancing as he pulled back his weapon, Drive pulling against him as they both entered a test of strength. They found themselves equal in strength, neither gaining any form of distance on the other. Chaser, however, pulled the trigger on the Break Gunner, firing from the barrel as Drive couldn't block them.

The bullets hit Drive, causing him to let go of the Tail Whipper as he stepped backwards, looking back at Chaser to see the whip coming for him as it wrapped around his leg. He silently cursed as his leg was pulled out from under him, falling onto his back before Chaser swung the whip, causing him to slide against the ground before slamming into the railing on the side of the roof. Chaser swung again, lifting the whip into the air as Drive was pulled upwards before slamming back down against the ground.

Drive groaned as he could feel the pain through his armor, his hands going to his leg and grabbing the Tail Whipper to tear it off him. Chaser let him do this as he pulled his whip back, swinging it again as it traveled along the ground, cracking it as it traveled before hitting Drive and knocking him backwards and in the air.

Drive landed on his back, his hands curled into fists that were tightening to try and ignore the pain. Chaser pulled his whip back as he pulled out another Viral Core, this one styled after a bat.

 **"Tune: Chaser Bat!"** The sounds of bat wings followed by a screech came from the break gunner as the two front section moved forward to form the shape of a bow, the whip climbing back inside as purple energy began gathering in its place, soon forming the shape of a large arrow.

"Oh no..." Hisui said with worry behind her words, looking towards Drive.

Drive pulled himself up enough to sit straight up, seeing the new attachment as he could feel the slightest bit of fear grow inside him.

 ** _"Farewell, Kamen Rider… may you find peace in death."_** Chaser aimed the arrow directly for Drive's abdomen, more specifically, towards Krim. His finger found the trigger, squeezing it slightly.

Hisui ran forward, getting between Chaser and Drive as she raised her arms as if to block the attack.

 ** _"Human… get out of the way."_** Chaser commanded her, his aim still where he left it. She made no attempt to move out of the way, staying where she was.

 **"Hisui! Move! He will kill you!"** Krim tried to deter her from staying between them, hoping to get her out of here before it was too late.

"No… if we lose Drive, then the Roidmudes won't be stopped!" She said, intent on staying right where she was.

Chaser had enough of their foolishness, pulling the trigger as he fired the arrow.

Drive stood up, his hand outstretched to reach her as he found his hand stopping.

Just as the arrow came closer to her, it suddenly changed trajectory, flying off to the side before piercing into a pillar before disappearing.

Everyone was silent as they looked at where the arrow disappeared, Drive and Hisui slowly turning to look at Chaser to see the Wing Sniper moving up the cord before reaching his back, turning into a pair of wings he used to fly away.

Drive undid his transformation, shaking his head as Will watched the form of Chaser leave his sight.

* * *

"What do you mean you let him live?!" Brain was outraged at what Chaser just told him.

 ** _"My work is my concern… not yours…"_** Chaser responded, his eyes glowing orange in the dark as he began walking away, leaving Brain behind him as Heart came out.

"I should've known… They're all obstinate, capricious, useless fools!" Brain complained as Heart turned towards him, showing the gentle smile he always had.

"Brain, there is no need for you to be so bent out of shape. Defeating the Kamen Rider… that is what Chase is mean't to do…"

As they were speaking, Chase had canceled his transformation, walking through the streets of the dark city with his Break Gunner still in his hand.

"Why… Why could I not shoot her?"

* * *

"You do know that even with Drive's armor, pain still goes to you, right?" Hisui asked him as she finished applying disinfectant on the wound on his arm, placing a bandage over it as he nodded.

"Yeah… even if I'm Drive, I'm not an invincible being." He flinched slightly when she finished wrapping his arm, flexing his hand to make sure he didn't experience any other form of damage. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome." She replied, placing the medicine and bandages back in the first aid kit.

"Hello~!" Rinna announced her presence as she entered the Drive Pit, immediately walking towards the two teens in front of her. "There's my favorite pair of officers~!"

"Hi Rinna…"

"Hello."

 **"Rinna, good to see you."**

"Hello Krim!" She turned her attention towards the Rider in the room, standing in front of him. "Now, Will, I heard you got yourself into a nasty situation earlier. Can you tell me what happened?"

"… Chaser. He had more weapons."

 **"It's true. Because of this, we will have to rush the development of Drive's new gun to counter his weapons."** Krim informed her as he also revealed what his next weapon will be.

Will heard it as he needed to say something.

"Hey, uh, Krim…"

"I'm going to have to pull another all nighter?" Rinna whined slightly as Krim turned towards her.

 **"I am sorry, but we are counting on you."**

"Krim…"

"I guess I'll just have to cancel that group date plan…" Rinna turned and left as Hisui followed behind her.

 **"Now, Will. Go ahead and rest for the night. I'm sure fighting Chaser and fighting him must have used a fair bit of your energy."**

"Krim… I'm trying to say-"

 **"Goodnight."** Krim turned off by going into sleep mode, leaving Will as the only person awake in the Drive Pit.

"Dang it Krim…"

* * *

The next day had come as Kusaka was walking down the street, as calm as one could be. Behind, Midnight Shadow was following him. He saw Kusaka disappear around a corner, driving after him before he saw a figure jump out from around the corner and shoot at him, causing him to turn around and retreat to hide himself.

Scooper examined the ground in front of him, seeing no signs of the person or thing that was pursuing the photographer.

 ** _"Hmph… good. Now there isn't anyone who can get in the way, the scoop of the century should be easy… and so will my true evolution!"_** His body cackled with energy before turning into his evolved form again, following Kusaka.

* * *

"Morning…" Will yawned as he stepped into the Unit, hearing the sound of a camera snapping as he looked through his groggy eyelids before both opened fully.

"As such, I am the one in charge of this Unit!" Jun was speaking into a microphone with a sash around his torso while Kenta was in front of him, taking pictures of him. "The Special Crimes Unit- officially called the Special Affairs Division Crime Scene Unit- is involved in any case that is paranormal or involves the Density Shift! We work tirelessly to protect the people…"

"What the…" He had no idea what he just walked into, only blinking at what he was looking before groaning. "I didn't get enough sleep…"

"Ah, William!" Jun called out to him as it caused him to flinch, Kenta turning around to see him.

"Ah, the young officer!"

 _'Dang it…'_ "Hey, Ju- I mean Chief, what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're doing an exclusive interview. You didn't hear it before, but our budget has been cut! People have no idea how hard we are working, so I thought I could boost our image." He held his hand towards Kenta as the reporter smiled before bowing. "Oh, and if you have any questions, be free to ask them."

Kenta smiled as he knew just the question, but Jun moved the microphone forward as he was almost shoving it into his face. Kenta did his best to ignore it as he asked his question. "I was hoping… can you tell me everything you know… about the Kamen Rider?"

Jun blinked at him. "You want information about the Human Rider?" Jun asked, completely butchering if not changing what Kenta asked.

"That's… nowhere near what he asked." Kyo said as Gen smirked, stepping forward.

"If you want information about the Kamen Rider, I've got some! I've already seen him twice!"

"You've seen the Human Rider?" Jun asked, still believing what he was asking was the subject.

"Hardly! All you've seen is his arm!" Kyo reputed, but Gen turned around and lifted his leg and pointed at it.

"Not anymore! I've even seen his legs! We've finally got ourselves some leg action! … And just so you know, his legs are black!" Gen began bragging about seeing Drive, eventually turning into an argument with Kyo. Jun was still confused about what they were talking about, soon getting himself involved.

Kenta and Will could only stand to the side and watch the three men.

"Sorry… but… they're more like… how do I put this…" Will looked up at the ceiling, holding his chin as he tried to think of the right words. "Bodily wise, they're men, but in maturity… they're… well, they can act like children and even bicker like them, but they have their moments."

"With the rumors surrounding you guys, I can see it."

"Yeah…" He watched as the other males of the Unit (and the nonofficial member) kept bickering between each other like they truly were children in men's bodies. Jun had an excuse since he was getting old, but Kyo and Gen… that was a different story. "But hey… I need to ask. The reason why you want a scoop on the Kamen Rider… I think I know why."

"Oh?"

Before they could continue, Hisui entered the office, walking straight towards Will.

"Shadow lost sight of Kusaka." She reported.

"Was he? Does that mean he was caught?"

"Wait… does this mean Kusaka is on the loose?" Kenta asked as they both looked at him.

* * *

They found themselves back in the East City Times building. Will was looking at the wall that was used to display Kusaka's achievements, reading each one as there weren't too many.

"Despite the renown he has around here, he doesn't have that many trophies to show his efforts…" Hisui noted as he had to agree.

"Here." Kenta came back to them after he went to grab something, handing them a newspaper that was dated a year ago… seeing the photo of a Font-R truck.

 _'Font-R again? Crush must've left a big impression on humans when he attacked…'_

"Font-R was the last big scoop Kusaka and I had. Since then, he's been obsessed with finding another hit story. It was almost as if he became a different person…"

"And since then, you've been looking for this new superhero… the Kamen Rider." Will's words caught his attention as he saw his onyx orbs come off the paper and look towards him. "You didn't do it for the fame… what you wanted to do was save Kusaka from the Roidmude… you wanted to save your friend from a monster. Because of this… you came in contact with an officer in the Special Crimes Unit because all of the recent cases we've had, the Kamen Rider was also related to them. With that in mind, you were hoping that by hanging around us long enough, you'd find him."

Kenta didn't say anything as his gaze wavered, going off to the side as if he couldn't look at Will.

"This is why you stuck up for him back in that building. You were defending him because you knew he's been working with the Roidmude."

Kenta's hands were curled into fists as he gave him. "Yes…" He admitted, his arms somewhat trembling beside him. "Back when the second building collapsed, I saw both of them…"

"So you chose to defend him and save him because you felt guilty." Hisui concluded as Kenta nodded.

"Yes… It's been a year since our scoop on Kaishima has been shot down. He was so desperate to get a big scoop like that, but when we were shot down, he wanted to prove all our evidence was real. I… I was too heartbroken at the time to hear him out. He's sided with a monster… because I abandoned him. I trampled on our friendship." Kenta looked back at both of them, a shine of determination in his eyes. "I need to… I need to face him again! I need to save him from that monster!"

"You know it's dangerous to get near him now, right?" She asked, concerned for him because he was only human and had no method of moving through a Density Shift like either of them.

"Yes… to expose the truth, you have to be willing to get hurt… A man I respected told me those words, and I've followed them since."

"So we can't change your mind… great." Will said as Kenta nodded. He let out a deep breath as he began to think. Just what could he do to make sure he won't go anywhere near Kusaka while Scooper is still around? But more importantly, where will they attack next?

As if answering his curiosity, his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket, answering.

"Hello."

 _"Will, I managed to dig through the construction company's database, and they were all tied to some politicians."_ Kyo reported from the other end of the call, Will's eyes narrowing as he listened. _"The reason why those guys weren't able to get their story through was because the big shots managed to pay off the news."_

"Alright… did you find any trends?"

 _"I did… each building that collapsed was on ground owned by the politicians, and they've been attacked in order of newest to oldest. I even found out what the next target will be."_

"Alright, mind telling me the next location?"

 _"Believe it or not… the International Sports Stadium."_

* * *

The van sped down the street, traveling as fast as it could. Will's foot was showing the pedal no mercy as it would have broken through the bottom of the van had he been stronger.

Hisui and Kenta were in the other seats, looking out the windows. They were too preoccupied at the moment to realize a figure was in front of the van, raising their weapon before firing.

Will's foot moved straight from the gas and immediately to the brake, causing the van to come to a stop. They all would have flown out the window if not for their seatbelts, all of them looking at the person who fired at them to see Chase.

"Of course it's him…" Will sounded annoyed at the sight of him again as Kenta looked at him before back at Chase.

"You know the guy?"

"Yeah… you could say he's my biggest fan…" He took his belt off him as he grabbed the door, leaving. "Hisui, the wheel is all yours. I'll catch up."

"R-Right." She swapped seats as Will stood in front of Chase. The van moved forward, passing by Chase as he paid it no mind when it went right by him.

"I have no need to kill humans… They are not worth the effort." He raised the Break Gunner up before he slammed his hand down on the barrel.

 **"Break Up!"** The cylinder appeared around Chase before his armor slammed onto his body, changing him into Mashin Chaser as the light in his eyes slowly died down. **_"Now, transform into Kamen Rider."_**

He said nothing as the Tridoron sped up behind him, coming to a stop as he turned around and reached inside, grabbing Krim off his perch before putting him on around his waist. His hand turned the ignition as he took out Shift Speed.

"Fine… let's ride. Henshin." He put Shift Speed into the Shift Brace before lifting it. The holographic cylinder appeared around him before the armor latched onto his body, the tire flying from the Tridoron to attach to his torso.

 **"Drive: Type Speed!"** Upbeat jazz played again as Drive's eyes flashed, signaling the completion of his transformation. He turned around, reaching into the section that pulled back for the front left tire as Handle-Ken materialized and was put into his hand.

Drive and Chaser didn't bother with speaking to each other this time as they ran towards each other, their weapons raised in their hands.

Both ran towards the other like in their previous encounters, Chaser swinging his weapon towards Drive as he blocked it with his sword. Drive moved his leg to kick Chaser, but he was faster and pushed Drive away before he could attack.

They both pulled their fists back to punch, their fists meeting between them as Drive opened his fist to grab Chaser's, throwing his arm to the side to disable it for a second as he swung at the new opening, cutting Chaser as the Roidmude Executioner stepped back, raising the Break Gunner and pulling the trigger to shoot at Drive.

Drive quickly responded by ducking under his fire, jumping to the side to avoid the next shot as he jumped forward to cut downwards on Chaser. Chaser blocked the attack, taking out a Viral Core as he pushed Drive away, inserting the Viral Core.

 **"Tune: Chaser Cobra!"** Purple energy gathered on his back before moving to his arm, the Tail Whipper forming on his arm as the cord connected it to his back. Chaser swung his whip, Drive countering the attack by swinging his sword and knocking it to the side.

The whip, however, returned to attack again as it slashed across Drive's chest, knocking him to the side as he turned himself back to Chaser, seeing the next attack coming for him from the side as he jumped backwards to avoid it.

Drive reached down to his hip and took out Shift Wild, replacing Shift Speed before lifting.

 **"Drive: Type Wild!"** The cylinder appeared around him before the black armor latched onto him, his suit turning white as the Tridoron sent the new tire forward and onto his shoulder.

However, once the tire was on his shoulder, the Tridoron proceeded to then drive away.

"Huh? H-Hey, wait a minute…"

 **"Don't worry. This is my doing. Just continue the fight against Chaser until it returns."**

Drive nodded as Chaser took out another Viral Core, switching weapons.

 **"Tune: Chaser Spider!"** Chaser's weapon reshaped itself to the next form as he and Drive ran towards the other again to continue fighting.

* * *

Kusaka finished adjusting his camera, inspecting the lens as he made sure it was focused properly. Once he was positive it was just right, he spoke out. "Takasugi…" He said, turning around to look at Kenta and Hisui who was running to catch up to him. "What do you want?"

Kenta was quiet at first, but he knelt down and got on his hands and knees. "I was wrong last year. I'm sorry!" He apologized, bowing towards his fellow reporter and friend. "So please… just confess to staging the photos and pay your debts to society! And remember your old ideals!"

"Takasugi… there's no need for you to apologize." Kusaka responded, causing Kenta to look up at him with confusion.

"Eh?"

"Let's be honest, the truth never sells the papers. It's just the headlines being exciting that do."

"No… Kusaka, you're wrong! Please, snap out of it!" He cried to his friend, hoping to convince him to stop working with the Roidmude.

He was stopped when the Density Shift effect happened, affecting only him as Hisui and Kusaka were able to move normally.

 ** _"Sorry…"_** Scooper said, revealing himself. **_"But I can't let you interfere…"_**

"Sometimes I see why people hate this job…" Hisui said, pulling her gun out as she aimed at Scooper.

* * *

 **"Tire Koukan! Rumble Dump!"**

The tire and drill flew to Drive before attaching to his shoulder and flying into his hand as he tossed Handle-Ken to the side, this time remembering where he threw his weapon so he won't repeat what happened last time.

Chaser swung the Fang Spidey towards him as he ducked, using his drill to deflect the attack from below before punching Chaser's abdomen. Chaser retaliated by swinging downwards, Drive having no time to dodge as he used the drill to block the attack.

He got up to his feet as he swung his drill, missing Chaser as he swung again. Chaser blocked his attack with his weapon, Drive spinning his drill rapidly in hopes to break through his weapon as yellow energy gathered around the drill while purple energy gathered around the Fang Spidey.

His drill kept digging to pierce the material of his weapon, pushing harder with more strength before Chaser pushed him back, punching his chest and knocking him backwards as he dropped his drill.

"Darn it… Even with Type Wild, he still has the advantage!" Drive muttered to himself as he raised his fists, prepared for a fist fight as Chaser walked towards him.

From behind, the familiar sound of the Tridoron's horn honked as Chaser turned around, being met by the Tridoron's projectiles shooting forward and hitting him before knocking him down.

 **"Good! It was finished just in time!"** Krim exclaimed while smiling, causing Drive to look at the door as Rinna stepped out.

"And here's your new weapon, hot off the presses!" She happily said as she held a gun that was black in majority, but for some reason had a car door on the side.

"What the…" Drive said, stunned briefly at the sight of the gun's design as Rinna tossed it to him, fumbling to catch it before he properly held it. "What the heck? Why does there need to be a door on this thing? And what is it? A door gun?"

 **"P-Please don't name it that…"** Krim asked, hoping not to have a repeat with the Acceleration Blade naming.

"It's a gun with a door on the side! It is a Door-Ju, no matter how you look at it!"

"Will!" Rinna called out to him, a sad look finding its way to her expression. "Please don't call it Door-Ju!"

"I'm sorry, but I'll start naming my weapons better when you stop making them look so… so… strange! Handle-Ken was a little odd, but this? Rinna, you are a very smart person, but sometimes I feel like you're pulling my chain."

 **"Will, please! We can continue this another time, but now is a good chance to test out your new weapon against Chaser!"**

"… Krim… I can't."

 **"W-What do you mean you can't? Chaser is here and now is a good chance to see how your new weapon measures against him."**

"Krim… I've had less than ten minutes worth of practice with shooting a gun."

"…"

 **"…"**

"…"

 **"… Oh dear… That would have been a good thing to know."**

"I tried telling you last night. I may be 16 already, but I've hardly had any time to go to a practice range to learn to shoot. And considering I began working when I was younger, they did not hand me a gun for obvious reasons."

"I could've sworn I heard April talking about that sometime when she was still with us…" Rinna said, trying to recall her former colleague's words.

 **"As dangerous as it sounds, you are going to have to wing it! Just point the gun towards Chaser and let the Drive system help you with aiming. Recoil shouldn't be an issue so long as you're transformed, so just aim and pull the trigger!"**

"Okay, but how do I-"

 ** _"Kamen Rider! Die!"_** Chaser exclaimed as he jumped towards Drive.

"Ah!" Drive said, surprised by Chaser as he turned towards him with Door-Ju, accidentily pulling the trigger as a yellow energy projectile flew out of the barrel and hit Chaser, knocking him back.

They were silent as Drive held his gun, looking towards Rinna as he pointed towards her. "You never saw that." He said, trying to make her forget hearing him yell in surprise as she smiled wryly before nodding.

Drive groaned slightly as he pointed Door-Ju towards Chaser again, pulling the trigger as he shot Chaser again.

"Oh Will, I almost forgot to mention. To reload, you have to open and close the door." Rinna informed him after remembering one of the functions of the Door-Ju.

"… That does make sense…" He grabbed the door on his gun and opened it, closing it quickly.

 **"Charge!"** Krim's voice resounded in response, making him question if it was really necessary for all the sounds Krim makes for… basically everything.

Tire Koukan? Hissatsu? Were all of those really necessary? If anything, it told the enemy what he was doing.

He shrugged as he could think about it later, shooting Chaser again as he began walking towards his opponent.

* * *

Hisui fired her handgun towards Scooper, the Roidmude blocking each bullet with his hand before he dashed forward, knocking the gun out of her hand before pushing her onto the ground.

"It would be best if you behave yourself." Kusaka stepped forward, smiling as he continued. "You've already earned your positions on the front page. The two 'unfortunate' victims caught in the destruction of a horrible accident."

 ** _"Actually…"_** Scooper said, catching Kusaka's attention. **_"There will be three victims…"_**

"Really? Who is the third?"

 ** _"I'm talking about you… Kusaka."_** Scooper turned towards Kusaka, pulling his jacket open to tear off the chip attached to him before shoving him down. Kusaka was immediately affected by the Density Shift without the chip.

"Kusaka!" Kenta yelled out in worry for his friend.

* * *

Drive kicked Chaser back as he shot again, causing Chaser to stumble backwards. Chaser ran towards Drive again, raising the Fang Spidey to block his attacks as the projectiles bounced off his weapon. Once he got close enough, he stopped using it as a shield as he swung, missing Drive barely.

Drive pulled his fist back, setting his feet in just the right spot as he sent his fist forward, uppercutting Chaser in his stomach as Type Wild's strength boosted his punch and sent Chaser into the air, Drive following his attack by aiming the Door-Ju and pulling the trigger repetitively to shoot him multiple times as Chaser fell towards him. Once Chaser was in the right spot, Drive spun around on his foot as he kicked Chaser, sending him flying to the side as he skidded to a stop.

Chaser slammed his fist on the ground in anger, cracking the area beneath his fist as he looked at Drive. He pushed himself back up, taking out another Viral Core as he swapped weapons again.

 **"Tune: Chaser Bat!"** The Fang Spidey changed shapes to become the Wing Sniper, aiming his weapon at Drive before releasing a burst of arrows towards the Rider.

Drive rolled to the side, dodging the arrows as he fired at Chaser again, causing Chaser to stumble backwards as each bullet hit him. Once Drive stopped shooting, Chaser slowly looked up at him, curling his open hand into a fist.

 ** _"Damn you… Kamen Rider!"_** He raised the Wing Sniper to aim towards Drive's chest.

 **"Charge!"** Drive reloaded, aiming at Chaser. They both pulled their triggers, firing multiple projectiles towards the other as each one hit the other's attacks, destroying each one before they caused a reaction in the middle, exploding between both of them as they stumbled backwards.

Drive immediately turned to his side, running over as he grabbed Handle-Ken before running towards Chaser. Chaser saw him coming, raising the Wing Sniper again as Drive shot his arm, causing his aim to shift from him to an open area as he pulled the trigger.

Drive got close enough as he swung his sword, cutting across Chaser's body as he raised Door-Ju directly at Chaser's face, pulling the trigger and shooting him in the head at point black range.

Chaser stumbled backwards, holding onto his head as smoke was almost pouring off his face. He growled, raising his weapon again as Drive was faster than him.

Drive dropped his sword again, leaping forward as his fist met Chaser's. The force put behind his fist knocked Chaser off his feet, flying backwards before he hit a rail that was behind him.

Drive stood over him, looking down at Chaser. Chaser could feel his presence, raising his head to look at him as he aimed the Wing Sniper towards him again.

However, as he held his weapon towards Drive, the image of Hisui appeared between them, her arms out as if she was blocking Chaser from Drive again.

Chaser felt his will waver, his hand now shaking.

The image disappeared as Drive stepped through it, his gaze still down on him. Chaser growled again, shooting at Drive as he dodged by turning his body, looking back at Chaser to see the Wing Sniper changing into his wings as he flew away.

 **"So he's retreated for the time being."** Krim spoke as Drive nodded. He turned around, grabbing his sword as he tossed it towards the Tridoron for storage.

"Rinna, thanks for the weapon." Drive thanked her as she smiled.

"You're welcome! And good luck with Scooper!"

He gave her a salute as he held onto Door-Ju, getting into the Tridoron before driving away as Rinna waved him off.

* * *

Kusaka was trying to crawl backwards to escape Scooper, the Roidmude standing over him.

 ** _"You can die knowing that thanks to you, I've finally absorbed enough energy to make my evolution permanent! All I need now is the fear and despair you feel right now!"_** Scooper grabbed Kusaka by his neck, lifting him up as his lens began glowing.

Scooper was stopped when he was shot, dropping Kusaka as he turned to see who shot him.

"Now now, you don't want to get his bad side, do you?" Drive stepped out of the Tridoron as he lifted Door-Ju up, seeming to blow the end of the barrel as if he was blowing smoke from it.

 ** _"You again… luckily for me, I planned ahead for your interruption!"_**

Drive tilted his head, trying to figure out what Scooper mean't by that before he heard a familiar voice.

 ** _"Kamen Rider!"_** Drive turned towards the source to see the hands of a Roidmude on the railing across from them, pulling itself up to reveal a cobra Roidmude numbered… 074?

 _'Oh, sweet… found him.'_

 ** _"After half a year of searching, I've finally found you!"_** 074 pulled himself over the railing, standing across from Drive while pointing towards him. **_"Thanks to 033, I was able to find you once more! And after all this time, I'll finally avenge my bro!"_** He reached behind him, pulling out three Viral Cores. **_"Be prepared, Kamen Rider! I'm about to show you my new pow- ack!"_**

074 was interrupted when Drive shot his hand, causing the Viral Cores in his hand to break when they were shot as the low-class Roidmude held onto his newly hurt hand.

Drive didn't really want to bother with him, grabbing the door to open and close it repetitively.

 **"Charge! Charge! Charge! Charge! Charge!"** Krim's voice resounded multiple times as Drive pointed the Door-Ju towards 074, shooting him in the head as the single bullet managed to pierce right through his head, his body soon exploding as his core was left over.

Drive calmly walked to the core, placing his weapon on the ground to the side as he brought his fists to his sides before slamming his fists together on the core, smashing destroying it.

 **"Atleast he revealed himself. Now 10 Roidmudes have been defeated."**

Drive turned back towards Scooper, picking up his gun. "Ok, where were we again?"

Scooper was silent, his body shaking as if anger was building up inside him because of how calmly Drive just destroyed his fellow Roidmude.

 ** _"You… how could you kill one of my comrades so calmly?!"_** Scooper ran to Drive to attack him, only for a bullet to meet his eye.

He stumbled backwards, holding onto his eye while Drive dashed forward, using his tire to hit Scooper again as he was actually sent flying towards the stadium due to the amount of power behind his attack. With Scooper much further away now, the Density Shift no longer affected Kenta or Kusaka, letting them move normally now.

Scooper pushed himself back up to his feet, groaning slightly as he heard the sound of a car speeding towards him. He didn't bother looking at the source, knowing who it was as he grabbed his lens.

 ** _"Damn Kamen Rider… I need action shots!"_** Scooper began taking multiple pictures of the stadium area around him, using the pictures to cause large pieces of concrete to fall down.

Drive saw the rubble falling from above, pushing down on the gas instead of stopping as the Tridoron sped up. The Tridoron came across a piece of rubble that was shaped oddly like a ramp, causing it to jump into the air.

 **"Doron Tridoron!"** Krim called out as the center piece holding him and Drive was ejected from the frame, the frame flipping over to reveal a dune-buggy styled underside as the center piece fell back in, changing the form of the Tridoron. **"Type Wild!"**

 _'Again with the announcement?… I guess it becomes catchy after a while, but still.'_ Drive thought to himself as he utilized the Tridoron's new form, driving over the rubble as Scooper was running from him.

"Krim, hook him please!"

 **"Ok! Tire Feuru!"** Hooking Wrecker's tire appeared on the side, Drive turning the wheel and hitting the brakes to cause the Tridoron to drift as the hook was sent flying towards Scooper. The hook found a spot on the plating on the back of his neck, reeling backwards as Scooper was flung against a wall.

Drive pressed down on the gas, spinning the Tridoron as he kept throwing Scooper against the walls before flinging him out to the stands of the stadium.

Scooper groaned, multiple dents in his body. He grabbed onto a chair next to him as he pulled himself up. He was back to his feet for a second before sparks flew off his back, turning towards the source as his lens glew for a second, releasing projectiles that were shot towards his attacker.

The projectiles exploded on contact, causing a screen of smoke to pour over his attacker. Scooper laughed slightly, believing he destroyed his attacker.

 **"Drive: Type Speed!"** A red figure jumped out of the smoke after the announcement, shooting him as he stumbled backwards again.

Drive landed on his feet, the light reflecting off Type Speed's red armor as he popped his neck. He brought his hands together, popping his knuckles before following it with his shoulders.

"Hey Scooper." He got the Roidmude's attention as he turned the ignition, taking Shift Speed out of the Shift Brace and putting it into a slot on top of Door-Ju. "Frame this."

Scooper was confused by what he said before Drive fired multiple projectiles that were actually burning.

 **"Hissatsu: Speed! Full Throttle!"** Drive jumped into the air as the image of a tire like the one around his torso appeared, kicking the tire directly into the bullets he fired shortly before as he accelerated their speed, sending them flying towards Scooper as his body was engulfed in fire.

Seconds after the attack, Scooper's body could no longer maintain itself due to the heat, his body exploding as his core floated upwards before exploding.

"Now that makes 11…" Drive brought his hands up as he angled both of them like a frame, looking at where Scooper previously was as he used an imaginary camera to snap a picture. "Someone should really take a picture of when they blow up. It's a nice sight."

 **"You're not a pyromaniac or bomb fanatic, are you?"**

"Heck no. At least… not as far as I know."

 **"You would know if you had an obsession with explosions."**

"True. Though, I wonder what material was used to create Roidmudes when they blow up like that. I mean, hurray and all that when they're defeated, but is the explosion really necessary? I feel like that just causes more damaged to the surrounding area."

Krim fell silent, quietly mumbling to himself. Drive didn't bother listening to his mumbling, instead leaving the area to return to the Tridoron.

* * *

The police arrived at the scene some time after because they were told the stadium would be the next attack. When they got there, all they saw was a teenage officer, two reporters, and the sound of a car driving away.

Gen was among them, kicking the ground as he knew more about the case than the other officers around him. "Damn… I just missed the Kamen Rider…"

Kusaka was on his knees, as if he was still in despair from when Scooper revealed his true intentions.

"Kusaka…" Kenta called his name to grab his attention, hoping it worked as he continued. "The Kamen Rider… a lot of people across the world still don't believe he exists. Will you… will you help me tell his story?"

"… What kind of nonsense are you talking about?" Kusaka replied, shaking his head. "I'm a criminal! There's no way I can ever return to this line of work…"

"You can't give up so easily!" Kenta stopped him from going any further with his words, remembering something his friend told him long ago. "'Be prepared to get hurt if you wish to convey the truth.' It's my favorite saying… and it's what you always believed in."

Kusaka slowly turned around, looking up at his friend as he remembered saying those words to him the last time they worked together. "Takasugi…"

"So, the two of you done yet?" Gen stepped between them both, managing to also ruin the moment between them. "Sorry buddy, but your friend has to come with us."

Kenta nodded as he knew there was little he could. Gen took out handcuffs and put them on Kusaka's wrists, escorting him to his cruiser.

Hisui watched as Gen took Kusaka away. She turned around herself, beginning her walk home as she still had to help her mother prepare for her brother's arrival.

She had to wonder… how had her brother changed during his time in America?

* * *

"And now, 033 is gone…" Brain said, looking at the tablet of the list of Roidmudes still alive and active. Heart heard his words as he frowned.

"The Kamen Rider is proving to be a very stubborn threat. He has yet to show any signs of stopping his quest to destroy all Roidmudes."

"Indeed. If he is left unchecked any longer, I fear we may never achieve the promised number… for him to have already destroyed 11 Roidmudes…" Brain's hands tightened on his tablet for a second before he took a deep breath, calming himself as he used his handkerchief to wipe his forehead. "Heart, as much as it pains me to ask you, do you have any plan for destroying the Kamen Rider?"

"… What is that human saying? 'Drastic times call for drastic measures?'"

"Heart… what are you getting at?" Brain was now intrigued but also afraid of what his fellow Roidmude was getting at.

"Brain… I believe it is time we make contact with the mistress controlling the Noise. I believe she can prove to be a powerful ally."

"What?! You want us to ally ourselves with a human?!" Brain was outraged at what Heart just suggested. Them? Working WITH humans? The very race they are trying to overthrow?

"Until the Kamen Rider is destroyed, of course. Once he is no longer a threat, then we sever the alliance and destroy her."

Brain was about to argue again before he began thinking about what Heart was suggesting now. Not only would they be getting rid of Drive, but they would also get rid of the inevitable fight against a powerful Relic user. It was almost like they were killing two birds with a single stone.

"Heart… sometimes I question whether you truly are aloof, or acting that way to mask your true genius."

"Thank you, Brain. Of course, we should ally ourselves with her after we bring back our dearest friend…"

"You mean Medic? Yes… it would be a good idea to have her around in case anymore Roidmude cores are damaged."

"Yes… now, where is Chase? Surely he hasn't gone too far."

Brain grabbed the curtain to the window of the building they were in, pulling it out of the way to reveal the lone figure of Chaser outside.

Chaser stood still, looking up at the starry sky above.

 ** _"Kamen Rider…"_** He began muttering to himself. **_"What is he? …And what am I?"_**

* * *

Somewhere, on the edge of the city, a figure was standing on a ledge and looking towards the city. Any details about the figure were hard to tell because of how dark it was, but one could make the faint shape of what seemed to be a scarf blowing in the wind behind them, along with some sort of weapon in their hand.

The figure jumped off from their ledge, landing on the ground below without sustaining any form of damage. When they looked up, one could see a brief flash of blue in the shape of eyes.

* * *

Door-Ju is here, Chaser revealed all of his Viral Core weapons, and a new figure is in the city. Who is this figure?

Well, I'm sure you guys already know with what I said about him already.

Get ready, because after Type Technic appears, it'll be time for the girls to start their singing.

Farewell, and let us meet next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Yeah! Ex-Aid has a final form insert song! Already more awesome than Mugen in my opinion.

Anyways, here is the last Chapter that is based off Drive, so be ready singing next chapter.

Reviews:

 **KingdomWarrior125:** I mean, a mother loves her son dearly. If she were to find out Tsubasa tried to kill him... not even Habakiri can protect her.

 **Guest:** I'm assuming you're also the guest who thought the figure who shot Tsubasa's hand was Mach, so sorry if I'm wrong, but no. Mach is not the one who shot Tsubasa's hand. That person will be revealed in the future, but not now. Mach is only active now because he's back in Japan. Please also remember I said the figure had a shine of red. Mach is white. Shift Deadheat has not been created yet, so it's impossible for Mach to be the one to save Will back then.

 **Ethernety blojbs:** First, yes, that is a Prey reference. I really liked Prey since I'm a horror fan. Second, yes Hisui's brother is Mach. Gou was Mach in the original Drive and he was Kiriko's brother, so it makes sense for me to make Hisui's brother Mach.

Onto the chapter.

Chapter 8: Technical difficulties

* * *

*BANG*

Gunshots were almost the only thing anyone could hear right now. If it wasn't for the earmuffs protecting his ears, he swears he could go deaf.

Will stared down the sights on the gun in his hand, his breathing slow and calm as he managed to make none of his muscles make any unnecessary movement. His finger squeezed down on the trigger, causing the hammer to slam onto the bullet inside as it flew out of the barrel, flying through the air before breaking through the target on the other end of the room.

He lowered the weapon, ejecting the bullets inside before closing it again.

Gen was behind him, pressing a button that caused the target he was shooting at to be pulled over to them. He looked over the target, pulling his own earmuffs off as Will did the same.

"… You got 1 hit on the head, and the rest were all non lethal shots." Gen informed him, a smirk slowly developing from the senior officer. "You're getting good kid. Nowhere near my level, but you're getting better."

"Thanks. It helps with the fact someone that's been an officer longer than I have is training me."

"Hah! There's no need to compliment me, kid! I know already that I'm far more experienced and trained than you are!"

Will had half the mind to say something to change Gen's new mood, but he decided not to and let the man have his moment.

He reached down into his pocket to pull his phone out, checking the time as he saw he got a message. He read the message quickly before putting his phone away, turning around to put the gun on the counter in front of him before making his way to leave. "Sorry Gen! Rinna needs me for something!"

"Ah, fine! Go ahead and run off!"

Will nodded before he left the shooting range. Gen stood there, mumbling to himself briefly before he took the gun and decided to get some practice in himself.

* * *

The door to the Drive Pit opened as Will stepped through, closing the door behind him. "Hey, Rinna. I'm-" Will cut himself off when he saw no one in the room other than him.

He turned towards the computer to see no one sitting in front of it, looking across the room to see no one there either.

"Hello?" He called out, hoping for a response.

 **"** **Will, good. I see you got the message."** Krim's voice came from behind him, turning around to see a small Shift Car that was a green garbage-truck, followed by a red one that looked like a fire truck.

"Krim? What do you mean?"

 **"** **Rinna is actually busy at the moment with personal business. Now, let me introduce you to Fire Braver."** The fire truck Shift Car honked, as if saying hello to him as Will gave him a quick wave. **"And you already know about Rolling Gravity."** Another Shift Car, this one yellow and styled after a steam roller, drove by the other two.

"Rolling Gravity… he's the guy that's been making the roads the Shift Cars drive on, right?"

 **"** **Indeed. He can also affect gravity. And of course…"** The green Shift Car honked.

Will knelt downwards to pick it up, realizing what it was. "Since your voice is coming from it… I assume Drive's next body?"

 **"** **Exactly! This is Shift Technic, and it will allow drive to transform into Type Technic, a form that has incredible environmental awareness, to the point even the slightest bit of movement can be noticed by you."**

"Really? But how did you guys manage to make it so quick? It wasn't that long ago I was dealing with Scooper."

 **"** **That's because I let Rinna use some of the data on Shift Formula to help speed up the development. Type Formula is Drive's strongest body, but the power it holds will hurt your body when you increase its power output or perform the finisher."**

"Yes, I know that already. You told me that after the concert incident."

 **"** **Just making sure you didn't forget. And don't worry, given enough time, I'm sure your body will become strong enough to handle Type Formula, or we will find a way to minimize the damages it can do to your body if not get rid of them entirely. Until then, it will be best for you to make do with Types Speed, Wild, and now Technic."**

"Alright, I can do that." He nodded, then remembering something. "Out of curiosity, is there any requirement for me to change into Type Technic like with Wild?"

 **"** **Indeed. To use Type Technic, you must have a cool and calm mind."**

"A cool and calm mind?" He asked, earning a honk in affirmation. "Well, that doesn't sound very difficult."

 **"** **Then do you wish to perform a test run?"**

"Yeah, let's do it." He went over to where Krim was, grabbing him and putting him around his waist as he turned the ignition. He flipped the back of Shift Technic, putting it into the Shift Brace. "Alright… let's get technical. Henshin." He flipped the lever, watching it go up before back down unlike the first time he tried to turn into Type Wild.

 **"** **Drive: Type Technic!"** Dynamic music played as the holographic cylinder appeared around him, this time green as matching armor forming from it before latching onto his body.

However, almost the very instant the transformation finished, the lights to the Drive Pit died, causing darkness to envelope everything, including Drive's new form.

Drive's eyes turned on as Krim's light was on too, his icon now a T.

"Huh? What happened to the lights?" Drive asked, looking around as he could hardly see anything that was too far away for his headlights to illuminate.

 **"** **Hold on… There seems to be a power malfunction on the grid, but nothing too serious. It will fix itself shortly."**

"Okay." He said, looking down at himself as he couldn't really identify what Type Technic looked like. He could see the black bodysuit was still there, so that didn't change, but he could see some pieces of green armor on his body.

Whatever Type Technic looked like, it was green.

"I might not be able to see it, but atleast we know I can turn into Type Technic without a problem."

 **"** **True, that is a good thing. Anyways, it is getting late now. Would you like to use the Tridoron to go home?"**

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea. Mom is probably already at home, thinking about what we'll have for dinner." He undid the transformation, a quick flash of light appearing around him as Drive's body disappeared. "Now, how do I-"

Before he could continue, a light shined brightly in the Drive Pit. His eyes found their way towards the source, seeing Burning Solar lighting up a majority of the room.

"Nice. Thanks, Solar."

The Shift Car honked in appreciation as Will got into the Tridoron, putting Krim on his perch before leaving the Drive Pit.

* * *

"Hurry! Get out of there!" People were either yelling or screaming, trying to get outside of the house that was on fire.

The family that lived inside stumbled out the door, a Density Shift occurring around the house.

From behind a crowd of people that gathered, a man wearing rectangular glass and a white lab coat was walking through the Density Shift without a problem. He looked at the burning house, a smile slowly growing until he heard the sounds of a siren.

The man turned to the source of the siren, thinking that any emergency service vehicle shouldn't be able to move through the Density Shift before he saw Braver going over the crowd, heading towards the building as he began shooting a special vapor out to kill the fire.

The man frowned while Braver was putting out the fire, turning around and leaving the scene. Once he was gone, the Density Shift disappeared shortly after as everyone was able to move normally again.

* * *

"Late night anime marathons are really bad on the eyes…" Kyo spoke out as he yawned, stepping into the unit office as he went to his desk to begin working. Once he got close to his desk, he then realized Rinna was adjusting one of her Heavy Acceleration Particle Measuring Devices. "Oh? Rinna? Are you going somewhere?"

"Nope. Will and Hisui were about to go investigate the scenes where fires have been reported on the edge of the city. Strangely, they also began appearing when the power grid began having those fluctuations." She informed him as he understood what she was saying, but there was one strange thing about it he couldn't help but notice.

"Fires? That doesn't sound like something in our area…"

"I thought so too! But people have been reporting Density Shifts in the area, so the First Division put us on the case to investigate." Jun informed him as he nodded.

 _'_ _The fact Braver has been reporting the same thing does not fill me with confidence…'_ Will thought to himself as he got up from his chair. He turned to look at Hisui, seeing her actually laying her head down on her desk as it looked like her breathing was slow and calm.

Was she asleep?

He leaned forward, placing his head close to her desk to look into the gap between her head and arm, seeing her eyes were indeed closed and she had a calm look.

 _'_ _That's… well crud.'_ He felt a bead of sweat slide down the side of his head as he stood back up, sighing. "Hey, Rinna. I'll be heading out alone."

"Huh? What for?"

"Because Hisui is asleep right now."

"What?" She asked in disbelief, walking towards the only other female member as she looked through the gap between her head and arm herself, confirming she was asleep. "Hm… I guess she was up all night for something."

"Yeah… anyways, I'll be heading out now."

"Alright. Just remember, you're not alone!" She said to him while winking. He understood the hidden message she gave him as he nodded, grabbing one of her devices and taking it with him.

* * *

"Another case with Density Shift reports, another Roidmude… honestly, they make it too easy." Will said aloud as Krim turned to him.

 **"** **Indeed. Your status as an officer makes it easy to find Roidmudes, especially with your position in the Special Crimes Unit."**

"Yep…" He agreed as he put his focus back on the road. As he drove, he could see some sort of figure ahead. He couldn't make out the figure, but as he got closer, he could begin making out the detail of dark clothing and… light orange hair. "Is that…" He asked himself as he squinted his eyes to see better, realizing what the figure was. "Are you… ugh…"

His foot came off the gas and hit the brake, coming to a stop.

 **"** **Will, why are we stopping?"** Krim asked him, confused why Will hit the brakes as he only took his seatbelt off and opened the door, stepping out.

"Hibiki, what are you doing?" He called out towards the orange haired girl who was currently in a tree with a cat.

"Ah! Will! Can you help me?" She responded to him as he sighed. He closed the door behind him as he almost ran to the tree she was in, looking up at her.

"Why are you in a tree?"

"This cat was stuck in the tree! I climbed up to help it, and… hehe." She laughed nervously as he was able to put it together.

He sighed again, a small smirk growing. "You and your habits… alright, I'll help get you down. Just be ready to jump, okay?"

"Jump?!"

"Don't worry, I'll catch you." He said to assure her, holding his arms out in front of him.

"Will you?"

"Of course. Jump on three." She nodded. "Alright… one… two…"

He couldn't finish counting down as she already jumped. He saw her jump and responded as fast as he could, getting beneath where she should be landing. He caught her in his arms, almost falling over when she landed as he stumbled slightly before regaining his balance.

"…Three…" He finished the countdown, sighing for the third time as he put her back on her feet. The moment she was on her feet, the cat in her arms jumped out and ran away.

"Aw, the cat…" Hibiki watched as its tiny form disappeared from her vision, a frown growing on her. Will watched it run away before smirking, hitting Hibiki in the back with a playful punch.

"Don't worry. I'm sure the cat is grateful to you for getting it out of the tree."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He did his best to help her feel better as her frown slowly turned into a small smile. He then realized there was a clock behind her, looking at the time. "Hey, Hibiki… you and Miku are at the dorms for your school, right?"

"Yep! Miku and I share a room together."

"Then why are you here and not on the campus?"

"Oh, that's because I went home and spent the night with mom and grandma. I was on my way back, but then I saw the cat in the tree."

"Okay, okay… not to alarm you, but you're going to be late."

"Eh?" She blinked at what he said before turning around towards the clock behind her, seeing the time as her eyes widened in horror. "No! I'm going to be late!"

"That's what I just said…"

Hibiki kept having her small moment of panic when she suddenly realized something. She looked towards the Tridoron before back at Will, bringing her hands together as she then bowed towards him. "Will! Please let me ride with you to school!"

"Huh?" He was confused by what she asked. Her? In the Tridoron? That sounded risky because if she saw Krim, she might recognize him as his belt back from the concert incident.

…considering she remembers what Drive looked like.

"Please!" She was close to the point of begging him for a ride. He slouched in defeat as he knelt down to grab her bag and hand it to her.

"Hop in."

"Yay!" She jumped in joy as she ran down to the Tridoron, waiting for him as he got into the driver seat before she got in herself. Once she was in, she put her buckle on as he did the same. She looked up at the front seat, her gaze catching Krim in her sight. "Hey Will… what's with this belt thing?"

"That's a... a… new piece of technology for the car! I just put it on the dashboard and it shows a more advanced version of the speedometer!" He said, using the first thing that came to mind to try and lie to her.

"Oh, really? It kind of looks like the belt the Kamen Rider has around his waist."

 _'_ _She does remember?!'_ He mentally punched himself as he needed a new lie before she could get suspicious. "W-Well, since the Kamen Rider looks like a sports car, some people have been making merchandise about him. The belt you see here is modeled after his own!"

"Really? Can I-"

"Do you want to be late or not?"

"Ah, go! Go!"

* * *

"Thank you!" Hibiki thanked Will as she turned around and ran through the gate of Lydian Music Academy, running towards the main building before he could even wave to her.

He sighed for the fourth time in the last few minutes, growing somewhat worried before he dropped the thought. He rolled up the window and put his attention on the road, pressing down on the gas as he began driving towards the scene.

 **"** **It seems your friend does remember seeing me back when we saved her."**

"Atleast she didn't recognize the Tridoron from when we fought Iron. That would have been a lot harder to explain."

 **"** **Indeed. Also, you must really work on your lying skills. An advanced speedometer?"**

"I said the first thing that came to mind, and I know it was nowhere near the best."

 **"** **I could tell."**

* * *

"Burnt fridge, burnt couch, burnt shelf… how long was the fire alive before Braver got here?" Will said, thinking out loud as he was looking at everything that was burned during the fire. He looked at the Pikopiko's screen, seeing it reacting with the area around him. "So it is another Roidmude case… I'm starting to actually miss normal cases…"

"Ah!" A young boy cried out behind him, falling onto the ground as the toy robot in his arms fell on the ground and broke into pieces. Will turned around to see the boy, moving over to him as he helped him back up to his feet.

"You alright?"

"Yeah… thank you." The boy said as he looked at Will, seeing the strange, flashing device on him. "Mr. Policeman?"

"Yes… I know I look kind of strange, but I'm an officer." He looked beside the boy and saw his broken toy, kneeling down as he scooped up the pieces. Once he got a better look at it, he realized it too was burned, only, more severely than everything else. "Hey, sorry about your toy."

"It's okay. It broke last night, but I'm going to ask someone to fix it."

"Good luck. And, hey… what time did your toy break?"

"I think… around 8? It was before I heard the sirens." The boy told him as Will nodded.

"Do you mind telling me your name?"

"My name? I'm Nozaki Teruhiko."

"Alright, thank you for the information Teruhiko. Remember, there are strange people in the world, so watch out."

Teruhiko nodded as he ran off, letting Will stand straight as he popped his shoulders. He went to the Tridoron as he took off the Pikopiko, stretching his back as it felt sore from having that device on for so long. He turned back towards the house while he tightened his scarf.

His gaze then noticed a pair of men in suits who began walking away. Curiosity getting the better of him, he followed.

"Damn… the police are investigating." One of the men said as the other nodded.

"Don't worry. They're just some stupid cops. What's the worst they can do?"

"I don't know. Arrest you two?"

They turned around to see Will behind them, reaching into his pocket as he pulled out his badge. "Sorry, but you two have to come with me."

They glanced at each other before both releasing a pulse, causing a Density Shift as everyone in the area was immediately affected. Once the Density Shift was up, they both ran away.

Will was slowed before Flare, Spike, and Shadow jumped into his Shift Car holder, negating the effects of the Density Shift. Once he could move normally again, he chased after the two men.

They ran as fast as they could, finding themselves under a bridge with multiple barriers and pylons lying around. They ran through the barriers, stumbling over a pylon or two to keep running away.

Will caught up to them quickly as he jumped over the barriers between him and the two, finding himself right behind them. He lept forward to knock the first one down with a shoulder tackle as his arm fell in the way of his companion's path, tripping him over. Will pushed himself up, looking down at the two.

"You've got to be kidding… you can move through our Density Shift?" The first man said as the second man spoke after.

"You've got to be one of the Kamen Rider's allies."

"Wrong. I'm not one of the Kamen Rider's allies."

They both looked at each other before shooting up, their bodies being covered in energy before turning into a cobra Roidmude numbered 037 and a bat Roidmude numbered 103.

Will narrowed his eyes on the two Roidmudes, stepping back to put some distance between them.

037 ran towards him, swinging his arm to hit Will as he ducked under the Roidmude's attack, grabbing his arm and slamming his elbow into the Roidmude's arm. 037 flinched slightly as he used his free arm to punch Will in the chest, causing the teenage officer to stumble backwards, holding onto his chest.

103 took the opportunity to join in, swinging his fist for Will's head as he fell onto his back to dodge. Will quickly used his foot to swipe 103's foot out from under him, causing him to fall onto his back as Will got back up to his feet.

 **"** **Will!"** Krim's voice caught his attention as the Tridoron drove into view, the door opening. **"Hurry!"**

Will did just that as he ran towards the Tridoron, grabbing Krim from his perch and putting him on his waist, the belt shooting around him. Will turned the ignition, taking out Shift Speed as he flipped its back to then insert it in the Shift Brace.

"Henshin!" He yelled out as he flipped the Shift Brace.

 **"** **Drive: Type Speed!"** Jazz music played once more as the armor latched onto his body, the tire flying forward and attaching to his torso for finish the transformation.

Drive caught his fist with his open hand, popping his knuckles before popping his neck. "Alright, what do you two say we go for a ride?"

Both Roidmudes didn't speak as they ran towards Drive. 037 lifted his leg up to kicked Drive, but Drive blocked his attack with his own leg, kicking his foot out from under him as the Roidmude fell down. 103 grabbed Drive's arm, hitting him in the stomach to prevent him from attacking 037.

Drive spun his arm to fling 103's off, catching his arm as he pulled his fist back and punched the Roidmude in the head, causing it to stumble backwards as he tripped over 037, falling onto his back too.

Drive smirked under his helmet as the smirk disappeared shortly after its appearance. He reached to the side as Shift Technic drove into his hand. "Now, let's test Technic against the Roidmudes."

Before he could even flip Technic's back, a spider Roidmude numbered 024 was crawling on the side of the bridge above him, suddenly spitting out a pulse of electricity that hit Drive and shocked his body.

024 jumped down from his spot on the bridge's side, landing on the ground. His body was covered in blue electricity as he changed shape.

The Roidmude had yellow wires stretching down his legs with a large, metal piece covering his torso and arms. He had a yellow core in his middle that was connected to pipes that ran around his torso, four tesla coils on his back and large gauntlets that extended past his hands to turn into additional coils that looked as though they were sparking slightly. His head was a dome holding red circuitry surrounded by another tesla coil.

The evolved Roidmude leaned forward, as if examining Drive.

"Great… I'm dealing with some kind of… Volt Roidmude."

 **"** **Act with caution. This one has already evolved and seems to possess electrokinesis."**

"I see that… in that case, Door-Ju!" Drive called out as the gun flew into his hand. Drive took aim and fired at the evolved Roidmude, choosing to name it Volt. Volt raised his arms as he generated an electrical field that caused the bullets to fly off to the side, deflecting each shot with minimal effort.

The other two Roidmudes saw the opportunity to attack, 037 jumping at Drive as Drive changed his target and shot 037, causing him to fall over in the air and land on his side. 103 ran towards him, but Drive shot him in the ankle and stopped him from coming any closer, the Roidmude grabbing his foot and jumping on the other one.

 **"** **Charge!"** Drive reloaded as he took aim at Volt again, this time only firing one bullet as Volt's shield deflected it again. Volt turned his shield into voltage as he zapped Drive, causing the Rider to stumble backwards as he could feel the electricity traveling along his body before dying.

"Oh… that hurts."

 **"** **He seems to be making it nearly impossible for your attacks to hit him. Will, change into Type Technic so you can shoot with incredible accuracy!"**

"On it!" He flipped Shift Technic's rear and replaced Shift Speed.

Volt didn't let him change as he zapped Drive again, this time making it a continuous stream of electricity. The voltage made it impossible for Drive to move, his body shaking as the pain was growing stronger by the second.

Drive felt the electricity along his body, some even going through his armor and shocking him.

 ** _"_** ** _What are you two waiting for? Attack him."_** Volt ordered the other two Roidmudes as he kept electrocuting Drive. 037 and 103 nodded as they walked up to Drive. Just as 037 raised his hands into the air to slam down on Drive, a burst of projectiles came flying from the side and hitting him in the chest, causing him to fall over.

Volt and 103 saw 037 fall, looking up at his attacker as another burst of projectiles hit 103, taking him down too before the next shot came for Volt. Volt stopped his stream of electricity, not releasing he gave Drive time to breath as he made his shield again to block the attack.

Drive took a deep breath before exhaling, getting back up as he took Shift Technic out, instead pulling out Shift Wild and putting it into the Shift Brace before lifting.

 **"** **Drive: Type Wild!"** Urban hip-hop played as the black armor latched onto his body, the suit turning silver as the tire attached itself to Drive's shoulder. Handle-Ken came flying from the Tridoron, grabbing his weapon as he ran towards Volt.

Volt released Drive was coming to him, dispelling his barrier to electrocute him again as the unknown attacker shot his arm, preventing him from channeling his power as Drive slammed his shoulder into him, sending him flying away.

"Congratulations Volt… you've done something no other Roidmude has done yet." Drive began as he took Shift Wild out of the Shift Brace and put it in the back of Handle-Ken. "You made me angry. Here's your reward!"

 **"** **Hissatsu! Wild! Full Throttle!"** Handle-Ken's blade glew blue as Drive lept forward, slicing Volt's waist before he began spinning rapidly, cutting Volt more and more as Drive launched him into the air with each cut, catching him again with another slice before he could hit the ground.

The damage of Drive's attacks kept growing and adding up with each one, Volt's body breaking in an explosion as his core flew out from the blast. His core floated in the air, turning as if to look at Drive as the Rider grabbed Door-Ju.

037 stopped Drive from destroying his core when he hit Drive's arm, but Drive turned towards him and grabbed him by the neck, throwing him to the side as he hit one of the pillars.

 **"** **Tire Koukan! Rumble Dump!"** Rumble Dump's tire attached itself to Drive's shoulder as he held the drill in his hand, pressing the button on the Shift Brace and lifting Rumble Dump. **"Hissatsu! Full Throttle: Dump!"**

Drive ran towards 037, slamming the drill into his chest as he began drilling through the Roidmude's body, destroying it quickly as his core floated out before exploding.

Drive turned back to where Volt's core was, seeing it now gone along with 103. He canceled his transformation, Will raising his arms to his face as he covered his face. He slowly pulled his hands down his face, letting out a deep breath before breathing in to calm himself.

Once he was calm again, he turned to where the unknown assailant to the Roidmudes was, seeing nothing in that direction.

Whoever they were, they were moving through a Density Shift like him.

 _'_ _Was it Hisui? …No, the anti-Roidmude bullets aren't that good against Roidmudes. Is there a traitor among the Roidmudes helping me? … Or was it Chaser defending me so he could kill me later himself?'_ He thought about it for a few seconds before dropping the subject. Whoever they were, they had his thanks.

 **"** **You seem to be quite a threat when angered. You also seem to have acted on instinct rather than actually thinking about what your next move should be."**

Will didn't say anything as he nodded, knowing what Krim said was right. He did act more on instinct than actually thinking what attack would have been better.

"Well… I don't like being angry." He said, rubbing his forehead as he could feel a headache forming. "It gives me headaches."

 **"** **I see. At least we know what burns through your fuze the fastest."**

"Yeah… ugh, I need something cold."

* * *

103 was in a scrapyard with numerous broken cars lying around. In his hand was a spider Viral Core, placing it down on the ground. Volt's core flew over to it, merging with the Viral Core before he regained his body.

 ** _"_** ** _Ah… much better."_** Volt said, changing his body into his human disguise of the man who was at the scene of the fire the night it occurred. 103 changed into his human form too to prevent any humans from seeing his true form. "Now, I need to know… just where did my calculations go wrong?" Volt said to himself.

 ** _"_** ** _024."_** A dark voice called out to Volt as he looked up, seeing Chaser on top of a pile of cars looking down at him. Both Volt and 103 stepped back in fear, knowing why the Grim Reaper was this close to them.

"Ah, Grim Reaper. Sorry, but it seems we failed a little. But there's no need to worry, I'm sure that if we change experiment locations, then we should have any problems. So do you think you can hold off the execution? Heart will be most upset if I die now." Volt said, trying to reason with Chaser.

Chaser jumped down from his spot on the pile, landing on his feet as Volt and 103 stepped back, afraid if he is going to kill them.

 ** _"_** ** _You have until nightfall to leave."_** Chaser informed him as he turned and began walking away, canceling his transformation as Chase made his way to his bike. _'Perhaps showing him mercy was too kind of me. Something about me has begun changing… and I'm sure it's because of the Kamen Rider and that girl…'_

Chase left the yard as Volt let out a deep breath. "Ah, good. I don't want to be killed just because of a small fire."

Unknown to anyone, Teruhiko was watching their talk while he still had the remains of his toy in his hands. He turned to the side and began running away between the piles of cars, making his way to escape as Volt jumped out in front of him, grabbing him and stopping him from going any further.

"M-Mister inventor!" Teruhiko said, not knowing about the tone of fear he had.

"Did you come to see me again, Teruhiko? Did you want me to upgrade your toy once more?" Volt said while pointing as the robot.

"I can't believe… that you're the one that's been causing all those fires." Teruhiko said as he began stepping backwards to get away from Volt.

"Oh dear, it seems you heard us talking with that monster. How very unfortunate, Teruhiko." Volt said as he was walking towards the young boy, watching as he is face slowly shifted to one of fear. "You are intelligent, and I was starting to like you." He finished as he began laughing, his voice slowly turning mechanical.

* * *

"Atmospheric discharge?" Kyo asked as Will nodded. "You mean the fires were all caused by electrical ignitions?"

"Yeah. When I was at the last scene, I saw that a kid's toy had its battery burned from the inside out. With that in mind, I'm certain all the other fires were caused by electrical appliances. Even some items that weren't even plugged in."

"Amazing…" Jun looked up from his phone when he heard Will's report, smiling lightly at the young officer's work. "It's finally taking effect. My lucky color to make my useless workers more efficient… green is such a nice color."

"If a large sum of electrical energy overflows into the atmosphere… then all other appliances in the area will heat up." Rinna said, explaining the cause of the other appliance's burning. "And that is what caused the fire!"

"Yep. And since the monster in this case is able to manipulate electricity, he's the culprit."

"Really?" Jun said as he finally joined in the subject. "What do you think this monster's motive is?"

"For a pyromaniac, the pattern is just too complicated."

"In any case, it'll be best if we can find his location." Rinna took their attention as she pointed towards the screen marked with each location of the fires, circling around the center area. "The middle of the fires should be where our monster is when he caused the discharge."

"Wait…" Kyo said, realizing something as he ran over to his desk and began typing on his keyboard, pulling up another screen. "If we overlap those with the Density Shift reports in the surrounding area…" Kyo then pressed the enter key, putting the two screens together as there was now a large green X in the center. "Then our culprit should be here!"

"The scrapyard in Enokawa?" Jun asked, as Will gave it no time to react, tightening his scarf around his neck.

"Alright, I'll head out and investigate." He turned and gave Hisui another glance as he continued. "And can someone please wake her up? She's been asleep longer than I am when I take my naps."

"We'll try, but no guarantees."

* * *

Hibiki groaned lightly as she rested her head against the textbook in front of her on the table. Miku looked up from her own and at her friend.

"Hibiki?" Miku called out to her, hoping for a response.

"Yes…?" She let out a muffled response.

"Are you okay?"

"…No…"

"What happened?"

"I was on my way back to the school when I saw a kitty stuck in a tree. I climbed up to help get it down, but then I couldn't get down. Will came in and helped me and the kitty get down, but then the kitty ran away. He made me realize that I was going to be late, so he gave me a ride to school, but even though I made it in time, I still got scolded by the teacher!" Hibiki informed her of the past few events that's happened to her so far in the day as Miku tilted her head.

"What was Will doing there?"

"He was passing through and stopped when he realized it was me in the tree. He helped me get down, but the kitty ran away once we were on the ground." She buried her face into her arms after finishing her explanation. "I swear… it's like my life is cursed!"

"Part of it is because you're unlucky. The rest is because you're kind of airheaded." Miku informed her as Hibiki groaned again.

"You're right…"

Miku looked at her and began feeling worried. She began thinking of a way to either cheer her up or change the subject, remembering something. "Didn't you want to go out and buy Tsubasa's new CD that comes out today?"

"Yeah… I did." She said as she pulled her face out from her arms to instead look over. Her eyes found their clock hanging on the wall behind Miku, widening in horror when she saw the time. "Ah! The stores are going to close!" Hibiki shot up from her spot at their table, running to their door to put on her shoes. "I'll be back soon!" She said before leaving.

Miku watched her as a small smile slowly formed. "Dummy."

* * *

The Tridoron stopped outside the scrapyard. Will opened the door and got out with Krim around his waist already, looking towards the scrapyard. He moved in as he began navigating through the yard, looking around for anything that was either suspicious or looked like it was related to the Roidmudes.

As he went further into the yard, he could hear some form of electrical buzzing. He began growing suspicious of the sound, moving towards the source. He soon found himself looking into a broken warehouse, looking inside to see some sort of device that seemed to be standing on numerous wires, coils on the side and some sort of tablet in front.

It definitely looked like something a Roidmude would make. Especially Volt.

 **"** **Be careful. I can't help but feel this is too fishy."**

Will nodded as he moved closer to investigate the device. As he got closer, he could see the wire moving slightly, electricity coursing through them as he began seeing… a person trapped inside them.

"What the…" He spoke his thought out loud before he realized who it was trapped in the wires. "Teruhiko?!"

"Mr. Policeman…" Teruhiko said weakly with a look of pain attached to him. Will broke off in a sprint towards the device holding him. Once he got close, he grabbed the wires to try and tear Teruhiko out, only for the wires to shock him as he jumped back.

 **"** **There's too much electricity built up inside, and you may hurt herself if you try touching it again."**

"So this means that device is the atmospheric discharge machine that's been causing all the fires…" Will noted as he heard a grunt behind him. He looked behind him to see 103 fly over him and towards the device, grabbing the tablet before flying back towards the entrance, landing beside Volt in his human form as he passed the tablet to him.

Volt slowly turned his head to look at Will, a smile coming to him.

Will looked at him as he pushed himself back up to his feet, dusting himself off. "So, you're Volt. The Roidmude that's been causing all the fires…"

"Indeed! I am Volt! That is the name I was given after evolving." As if to prove what he was saying, his body was covered in blue electricity before he changed into his evolved form again. **_"I would like to say that I am impressed you managed to find me, but it seems I was just faster than you."_**

Will grabbed the ignition on Krim, but the sound of Teruhiko groaning in pain made him turn around to see electricity coursing through the wires.

 ** _"_** ** _That machine was specially made to steal the electricity from this city. When the experiment failed, it would return the stolen energy… and then cause the fires. Luckily, I've obtained a special device for collecting electricity from that machine just now. Soon, there will be another backlash of electricity to the city, and this one will be a magnificent conflagration!"_** Volt laughed to himself, obviously amused by his own plan before continuing. **_"And of course, that boy will be fried to a crisp."_**

Will turned to look at Teruhiko once more, seeing the young boy grunting as the electricity around him hurt him. His eyes slowly turned into a glare as he turned back to face Volt, reaching into his pocket as he grabbed a Shift Car.

 ** _"_** ** _Of course, even the Kamen Rider won't be able to touch it! You can simply sit there and watch while suffering as that young boy is burnt while the city all catches fire! And perhaps even a Noise attack will be a nice finish!"_** Volt laughed again before he turned around, beginning to walk away as 103 was right behind him.

"Don't think for a second you're getting out of here alive." Will said, causing Volt to turn around to look at him. "I'm not letting you, or him get out of here with your cores intact."

 ** _"_** ** _Really? So you're going to leave the boy here to cook?"_**

"I'm going to save him, without a question." He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he continued. "You've really outdone yourself to set yourself apart from the Roidmudes I've fought in the past. First you make me angry, and now you've made me angry again. I can't help but laugh now that my anger seems to be calming my mind so easily." He pulled the Shift Car out of his pocket, revealing Shift Technic as he flipped its rear.

He put the Shift Car into the Shift Brace, turning the ignition on Krim before lifting. "Henshin." The green holographic appeared around him once more as Krim's symbol already changed to a T.

 **"** **Drive: Type Technic!"** Dynamic music played from Krim as the armor latched onto his body, changing him into Type Technic.

Type Technic had a black bodysuit like Type Speed, only the white line on the side was replaced by a yellow pattern on his sides. The armor on his shins and feet were green. His torso was covered in a bulky green armor with a silver grill in front of his abdomen, silver lining the bottom with red lights with a large, empty black area around his upper chest. His shoulders were large pieces of green armor attached by silver pistons, silver pipes running down his arms with additional green pieces attached as they stopped at the gauntlets, additional armor on them too to hold the pipes. His head was green and more bulky with two white stripes on top of his head, the addition of a green claw on both sides of his head. The upper half of his eyes were covered in shade by the extended reach of the helmet's front, almost like a hat as the silver R was still on his forehead. His chin and surrounding area were covered by silver as usual, with the addition of a garbage truck bumper hanging from his chin.

From outside, the Tridoron pulled the front left tire in as it created another tire, this one black with a green stripe running down the middle. It launched the tire forward, sending it over the Roidmudes as it bounced off the ground before attaching itself to Drive in his upper chest as the words TYPE TECHNIC were on the side in white.

Teruhiko's eyes widened in surprise when he saw the teenage officer turn into the Kamen Rider. Volt and 103 both looked at Drive, expecting him to attack at any moment.

"So this is what Type Technic looks like…" Drive said as he tried to lift his arms, finding it hard to lift them past a certain point due to the tire's location. "Hmm… somewhat constricting."

 **"** **Don't worry. With Type Technic, you have the power to become the greatest mechanic master!"** Krim told him as Drive nodded, turning around and walked towards the machine holding Teruhiko. Once he stood in front of it, his eyes turned on as the screen inside the helmet was covered in thousands of new information that was transferred to him just by looking at the machine. Drive raised his hands and began tinkering with the machine at an incredible speed.

Volt leaned forward to see what Drive was doing to his machine before he realized he was adjusting it faster than he could. **_"No, that's impossible! How can the Kamen Rider do that too?!"_** Volt brought his arms together as he began channeling electricity.

Drive whistled as Door-Ju flew into his hand, catching his gun without trying. Volt sent forward a burst of electricity, watching it head towards Drive. Drive simply lowered Door-Ju behind him as the energy projection shield appeared, blocking the attack.

The rear headlights on Drive's head flashed, a second screen appearing on the side of Drive's vision showing everything behind him. Drive raised Door-Ju over his shoulder and fired at both Roidmudes, hitting both of them without even looking backwards.

"Hm… this is really convenient. I'm able to defend myself while analyzing the machine."

 **"** **Of course. Type Technic can analyze the structure of any instrument instantly. It can also react and judge with the precision of a machine."** Krim explained the powers of Type Technic as Drive nodded.

"Good, because I can see the core right now. If I'm going to get Teruhiko out of this and destroy this thing, I need another hand."

 **"** **We know just who can help us. Come on Braver!"** Krim called out as Braver drove up behind him, coming to the Shift Brace as Shift Technic left, flipping itself as it entered the Shift Brace. Drive lifted Braver up before pushing it back down as Krim did the rest.

 **"** **Tire Koukan!"** Another tire, this one red with a folded mechanical arm inside, replacing the current tire on his chest as Krim's symbol changed to that of a ladder. **"Fire Braver!"** Drive lifted Braver three times as he pointed Door-Ju back at the Roidmudes. **"Bra-Bra-Braver!"**

The mechanical arm inside the tire extended, grabbing Teruhiko and taking him out of the machine while putting him to the side. Once he was free, Volt and 103 decided to leave before it was too late.

Drive turned to see them running away, but the sound of the machine sparking caught his attention. He turned to see it sparking and smoking, stepping back slightly as he pulled Braver out from the Shift Brace and put it into Door-Ju.

 **"** **Hissatsu! Fire Braver! Full Throttle!"** Krim called out as Drive pulled the trigger, causing a holographic ladder to shoot out from the barrel as it grabbed the machine, lifting it up in the air as Drive shot again, this attack breaking the hologram as it destroyed the machine.

Drive turned to Teruhiko and ran towards him. "Are you alright, Teruhiko?"

"Mr. Policeman… you're the Kamen Rider?" Teruhiko asked as Drive nodded.

"Yeah… I need you to find a place to hide. Other officers will be here soon."

Teruhiko nodded as he got up and ran to find a hiding spot. Drive turned towards the direction Volt and 103 ran away as he chased after them.

Meanwhile, Volt and 103 were still running through the scrapyard and towards the exit. Behind, Drive saw them both as he ran towards them, but Type Technic's slower speed made it hard to catch them.

Ahead, the Tridoron came in and sped towards them. Volt stopped running and instead began channeling electricity again, aiming towards a broken car as he lifted it up, throwing it towards the Tridoron.

The Tridoron's center jumped out, the casing folding upwards as the center landed back in, its sides extending outwards as they became arms. **"Doron Tridoron: Type Technic!"** The Tridoron then caught the car with its arms, throwing it back towards Volt and 103 as both Roidmudes jumped to the side to avoid it.

"That's nice. So the Tridoron also has Type Technic."

 **"** **Yes. The machine's just as cool as you are."**

Volt looked up at the Tridoron and Drive, looking down at the tablet in his hand as he pulled a piece out from it. He threw it to 103, giving him an order. **_"Take it and run! Give it to Heart!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I will!"_** 103 grew his wings out as he took to the sky.

 **"** **Tire Feuru!"** Krim called out as Braver's tire appeared on the side of the Tridoron, the Tridoron grabbing it and throwing it into the air as it grabbed 103 and threw him down to the ground far out of sight.

Volt was growing afraid now as he was stepping back in fear. He turned around to try running away, instead meeting Drive's fist with his head as he stumbled backwards.

"Now that I've got your attention… how about I take you out for another spin?" Drive said as he began walking towards Volt.

Volt swiped his arm to hit Drive, but Drive ducked under it easily as he kicked Volt in the stomach, sending him backwards. Drive follows his attack with a quick and hard jab into his chest.

Volt stumbled backwards, growling at Drive as he tried to hit Drive in his head, but his attack was intercepted by Drive's arm, Drive pulling his head back and hitting Volt with a headbutt. Volt stumbled backwards, holding his head as Drive stepped back while holding his own.

"Note to self… headbutt only in Wild…" Drive said to himself as he shook his head. "Alright. Volt, I am stopping your plans here." Drive held his hand out as Rolling Gravity jumped into his palm, flipping the back of the Shift Car and replacing Braver.

 **"** **Tire Koukan!"** Krim called out as the tire flew over to Drive, replacing Braver's as this tire was black in majority, the sides yellow with a chain hanging off the back. A weapon also materialized in Drive's hand, a large weight that says it weighed 10 tons. **"Rolling Gravity!"** Krim's symbol changed to a picture of the weight.

Almost immediately, Drive dropped the weight. He looked down at it as he tried to pick it up, finding it very heavy. He placed both hands on it, choosing a different method to lift it as he managed to pull it up.

"Okay… that's a lot heavier than Mixer…"

Volt saw Drive struggling to lift his own weapon, taking the opportunity to run at him and attack. Drive responded as he swung the weight, hitting Volt as he knocked the Roidmude over.

"Yeah… that's a little too heavy…" Drive let go of the weight as he caught his fist, popping his knuckles as he knelt down and grabbed the weight again.

Volt got back up to his feet, bringing his hands together as he began channeling electricity again. Drive was faster than him as he lifted the weight up to then throw it towards Volt, the weight landing in front of Volt.

Volt snickered when Drive missed the attack, but then fell to his knees when he suddenly felt the gravity around him intensify. He couldn't find the strength to push past the gravity, falling onto all fours.

"He does manipulate gravity… Gravity, you are a cool Shift Car." Drive complimented the Shift Car as he took it out of the Shift Brace, grabbing Door-Ju and loading it into his gun.

 **"** **Hissatsu! Rolling Gravity! Full Throttle!"** Krim called out as Drive aimed into the air, shooting above Volt as the projectile flew above him. Once directly above the Roidmude, the projectile suddenly split open as numerous bullets pelted Volt from above, covering the Roidmude in a blast.

Drive stood up straight, blowing the smoke out of the barrel. He smiled under his helmet for a second before realizing Volt was still alive.

 ** _"_** ** _I… I can never die!"_** Volt yelled out as he got up to his feet, only to fall over and onto his back before exploding. His core flew out of the blast, 024 soon exploding itself and ending him.

"Shocking…"

 **"** **That… is a very poor joke…"**

"Really? You didn't say anything about my joke against Scooper."

 **"** **I let you have that one as it was somewhat decent. But shocking was just too… low."**

"Come on! I missed my chance with Paint and Crush already!" Drive pressed the button on the Shift Brace to cancel his transformation as Will adjusted his scarf slightly. "Someone has to try."

 **"** **It's not that someone 'has' to try… it's that someone 'wants' to try."**

"… Shut up, Krim…"

 **"** **Don't worry. I'm sure you've had quite the electrifying experience."** Krim said as his icon changed to him smiling.

"… I hate you…" That was all Will said as he heard the sound of sirens coming. He walked over to the Tridoron and hopped in, driving away before anyone could see him.

He did look on the bright side. 2 Roidmudes were destroyed today, and most likely 3 since 103 most likely took a lethal amount of damage. 14 Roidmudes down, 94 to go.

However, just as they were leaving the scrapyard…

 **"** **Will, emergency!"** Krim suddenly yelled out as Will kept his eyes on the road.

"What? Another joke to rub it in my face?"

 **"** **No, a Noise attack!"**

Will's eyes suddenly narrowed when he heard that as he pressed down on the gas.

"Location?"

 **"** **Ahead, then turn right! Hurry before they can harm anyone!"**

"On it!" Will replied as the Tridoron sped down the road.

* * *

"CD~! CD~!" Hibiki was singing happily to herself as she made her way through town. She had to hurry before the stores close if she wanted to buy Tsubasa's new CD, unaware of the sudden lack of human presence at a certain point.

She kept running through town, making her way to one of her favorite CD stores. She eventually began to slow down, trying to catch her breath from all the running she just did. She looked up at the street as she saw black particles blow through the wind, turning to her side as she saw a store with piles of carbon lying around.

She looked in front of her as she realized there were even piles of carbon lying around in the street or in alleys, some having humanoid shapes.

Hibiki could feel the beating of her heart, realizing what happened here.

"Noise…" She said as she realized the danger she was in. She turned around to run away before one could get to her, but she heard the sound of a young girl scream. She turned her attention towards the source and instead ran towards them to help whoever just screamed.

* * *

Tsubasa ran through the door leading to the control room, coming to a stop as she looked up at the screen. "What's the situation?" She asked.

"Currently, we're trying to focus the signals to find their location." One of the workers informed her as Genjuro and Ryoko were both looking up at the screen.

While everyone else was busy trying to find the location of the Noise, Genjuro had another thought on his mind.

 _'_ _I wonder, just where are you, Kamen Rider?'_

* * *

He stood outside the Tridoron, kneeling beside one of the piles of carbon as he clicked his tongue. "Dang it… we're too late. If only I was faster…"

 **"** **Will… don't blame yourself for this. It is the Noise's fault, not yours."**

"I know… but if we were any bit faster, we could have helped someone." He got up to his feet as he looked around, keeping Shift Speed in his hand in case the Noise make an appearance.

"AH!" A female voice screamed out as Will immediately turned towards the location it came from. The voice… it sounded familiar.

He didn't bother giving it anymore thought as he ran towards the source to find who screamed out, turning around a corner as he ran as fast as he could. He soon found himself looking at a river that ran through the city, looking to the sides as he saw a swarm of Noise surrounding what looked like a pair of people.

He flipped the back of Shift Speed, ready to transform when suddenly one of the figures jumped into the river, swimming across with what looked like a young girl in their arm. The taller figure seemed to have orange hair, his eyes widening in horror when he recognized them.

"Hibiki?!" He yelled out in shock before putting Shift Speed into his pocket, jumping into the river himself as he swam across and to the other side. He got back on the ground as he saw Hibiki and the girl running away, chasing after them. "Hibiki!" He called out to her, hoping for her to hear him.

She skidded to a stop when she heard someone call out her name, turning around to see Will running towards her with his 'advanced speedometer' around his waist.

"W-Will?! What are you doing here?!"

"I can ask you the same thing! Right now, we need to run!" He ran by her as he grabbed her hand, pulling her with him as the girl with her was also pulled into their attempt at escaping the Noise.

They ran far, taking multiple corners and turns in hopes of losing the Noise somewhere, but the creatures were smarter than either of them thought. They found themselves running towards an industrial area, Will looking up at the sky to see the sun was setting.

 _'_ _Come on! How persistent are these things in trying to kill us?!'_

They ran into the industrial area, looking behind them to see the Noise still after them. They kept on running, hoping to lose the Noise because of all the walls and objects between them as Will jumped over a pipe, turning around to help Hibiki and the girl climb over.

Sadly, he realized the girl and Hibiki did not have the same stamina as him, but he found himself breathing harder than usual because of all the running they've been doing.

"Hibiki… how much more can you run?"

"Not… much…" She managed to say between her breaths, finding it hard to speak properly. She fell down to her knees, trying to catch her breath as her legs hurt from running so much.

The girl beside her fell over completely, both teens turning to her out of worry. The girl was still a child, and she didn't have nearly as much stamina as either of them.

Will narrowed his eyes as he peeked over the pipe, seeing no Noise behind them. He looked up to see a ladder that went all the way up to a tall building, and seeing not a single Noise in the sky.

They would be safer up there.

"Hibiki, I'll carry her. You run to that ladder and climb up, alright?"

"Huh?" She asked him, confused by the plan he just told her as she looked at the ladder he was talking about. "B-But what if… the Noise follow us?"

His expression shifted slightly to worry. She was right… if the Noise did follow them up there, they were done for. He looked down at Krim, looking up at Hibiki as he shook his head. "It doesn't matter if the Noise follow us. If they do, I have a plan."

"Really?"

"Yeah. No, we need to hurry before they can find us again. Help her climb onto my back, please." He asked her as she complied, helping the girl onto Will's back as she held onto him.

Hibiki ran ahead and grabbed onto the ladder, about to climb up as her cheeks suddenly turned red, turning to look at him. "Y-You go first."

"What? Why?"

He didn't get a proper reply as she only looked to the side, her blush still obvious. Will still looked at her confusingly before he realized why.

She was wearing a skirt.

"Oh… OH!" He said when he realized why she didn't want to go first, waving his hands in front of him while shaking his head. "N-No! It's not like that, I swear!" He was denying what she was implying. She was about to say something again, but a Noise suddenly phased through the pipe they just came from. "Hibiki, just go! I promise I won't look up!"

She had no choice but to hope he held his promise as she grabbed onto the ladder and began climbing up. He was right behind her, keeping his gaze downwards and towards the Noise below as they began climbing up the side of the building.

He silently cursed as they followed them up, feeling the girl's arms tighten around his neck as he hurried his climbing. Hibiki got to the top first as she almost collapsed, Will catching her and helping her back to her feet.

"We can't stop now… they're still coming…"

Hibiki nodded as she took a step forward, almost falling over as Will caught her again. The girl on his back looked over his shoulder and at Hibiki, tears forming in her eyes as she began losing hope. "Are we… going to die?"

They both looked at the girl when she asked that, feeling a sense of grim fill their bodies. Hibiki shook her head, believing they would not die today, but her eyes suddenly widened in horror when she saw a Noise behind Will.

"Will!" She yelled to him as he understood what she was trying to say, grabbing her and jumping forward to prevent the Noise from getting any of them as he landed on his side, the girl falling off his back.

The Noise behind them had turned into a large group, slowly walking towards them as Will got up to his feet. Hibiki looked up at him as she held onto the girl to try and comfort her.

"Both of you… I promise you, I will do everything in my power to make sure you both get out of here alive." Will said as he reached into his pocket, grabbing Shift Speed and holding the Shift Car in his hand.

 _'_ _Will…'_ Hibiki looked at her friend as she turned her attention to the Noise. _'No… there has to be something… something I can do to help!'_ As she was thinking to herself, she found herself… singing.

 _Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron_

Will raised his eyebrow when Hibiki began singing of all things in their current situation, but his eyes suddenly widened in shock when he realized she was glowing orange.

"What the?!"

The girl and Hibiki were also shocked to see the orange light coming from her, the light created a large orange stream into the sky.

* * *

"The signals are focused! We found the Noise!" One of the workers for the Second Division said as another one spoke after.

"We're also detecting a very powerful signal in addition to the Noise!"

"Someone! Compare it to the records!"

As everyone was working, Ryoko was looking at her own screen, seeing a familiar pattern she couldn't believe was there. "That's not possible… is that an Aufwachen Waveform?"

Everyone looked up at the screen, seeing what the source was as their eyes all widened in shock.

 **-Gungnir-**

"Gungnir?!" Genjuro yelled out, not believing what he was seeing.

Behind, Tsubasa was also looking at the screen in shock, but her cause was different. _'That's not possible… unless… is Kanade still alive?!'_

* * *

Hibiki's body was covered in a bright light as Will had to raise his arms to protect his eyes.

Hibiki fell onto all fours as she felt pain throughout her body. She clenched her teeth, grunting slightly as the light flashed for a second, causing giant pieces of mechanical parts to shoot out of her body.

 **"** **My word!"** Krim yelled out when he saw what was happening to her, never seeing something like this before as Will found himself staring at her, unaware of what was happening to his friend.

The machines receded back into her body before exploding outwards again, falling back inside of her as they also began taking shape into the form of armor on her.

Hibiki was now wearing an orange and black bodysuit that covered her torso, the addition of black, bulky metal boots on her feet with orange highlights. Her arms were covered with black clothe of some sort that reached up to her elbow from the tips of her fingers, white gauntlets with orange stripes on both her arms that looked somewhat familiar. On her back, there was an addition of armor shaped like an X on the back of her waist, looking similar to a bow. On her head were a pair of white and orange headphones, two long spikes on both sides.

Once her transformation was complete, a dark shadow had covered Hibiki's face, the only thing Will could see were two glowing red eyes and sharp teeth bared towards the world.

He was too stunned and confused to think properly, finding himself saying only one thing.

"H… Hibiki?"

* * *

The end of the Drive heavy chapters, and the start of the Symphogear part... this will be fun. But yes! Next Chapter has Hibiki awakening to Gungnir and the Second Division and all that. And of course, the revelation of Will's identity as Drive to Hibiki.

Please note, some pieces of the chapter were written at 3 in the morning central time. If it seems like crappy writing and the such had appeared, please blame the tired Hanta Saka, not the fully awake one. Thank you.

Farewell, and let us meet next time.


	9. Chapter 9

By the gods of Kamen Rider themselves was Ex-Aid awesome! The ending was much better than Gaim's, but I am going to be very sad Ex-Aid is over. All I can do now is wait for the special episodes to come, but I'm really looking forward to our favorite Shin-Dan Kuroto-Deus! ... Or however he wants to be called.

And sorry it took so long to get the new chapter to come out, I've been dealing with important- but highly boring- things in life. Mainly, school.

Reviews:

 **Kingdomwarrior125:** Well, let's take into account that a teenage girl with the power of an ancient sword once wielded by a god is going to find out a boy her age has the power to become a superhero. I think it describes itself.

 **stardrago:** I will use that time span for some more Drive heavy stuff, but Lupin is planned for a much later date right now. Mach is already back in Japan, so you can imagine what will be happening soon.

 **dsundam00:** Thank you, and here is them fighting together.

 **DragonWarrior74:** Thanks, and I'll try to improve my update schedule.

 **ninjarider1:** Yippee kay yay.

 **Doom Marine 54:** I'm not even sure if you're even going to come back and read this one, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Assuming a person is a retard just because they don't know what NTR is is not a very bright action. That's basically saying all kids are retards because they don't know a single word and its meaning. And the fact you're asking for me to write a blow job in a T story, with teenagers no less, is something that will never happen. I tried writing a lemon once just out of curiosity, and I almost threw up at it. I've even read lemons and found myself repulsed at them. I will never write anything like that. I may include some close interaction like a grope and maybe even making out in future stories that are rated M- never in this one- but that is as far as I will go. Again, if you want something as stupid as a blowjob, go somewhere else. You're acting immature just because of a small detail.

 **Guest/Unknown13:** I'm assuming you're the same person because of what you say, and don't worry. I've ignored Mr. Marine of the 54 because he is acting immature. Also, while I myself don't like the idea of calling people a talentless loser, I do admit that I am not fond of Mr. Marine. (But I agree with you by the way. He really should make his own stuff before bitching at someone whose been doing this longer than he has.)

 **Guest:** William will fall in love in the middle if not the end of season 2 in Symphogear as it is around that time I plan on bringing in Type Tridoron. All I will say it will be either Tsubasa, Hibiki, or Chris.

Now, onto the chapter after so long.

Chapter 9: Gears and Tires

* * *

"H… Hibiki?" Will asked as the shadow covering her face disappeared, letting the light return as her eyes regained their orange color.

"Eh? EH?!" Hibiki was completely surprised and confused at what just happened, looking down at herself. "W-What happened to me?!"

Will was completely stunned, looking at her as he began to remember where he's seen that kind of outfit before.

 _'_ _That suit, and the armor… it's like the stuff Kanade wore during the concert incident!'_ Will recognized it as he turned back around to face the Noise, stepping backwards.

"Miss… you look awesome!" The girl said to Hibiki as they both looked at her, Hibiki smiling lightly as she grabbed the girl's hand. Hibiki proceeded to hold the girl close, kneeling down as if she was preparing to jump while she looked at Will.

"Will! I'm going to get her out of here!" She shouted at him as he was quiet. He pulled Shift Speed out of his pocket, flipping the rear of the Shift Car and putting it into the Shift Brace.

"Alright… just get out of here before it's too la-"

He was cut off when he saw a gigantic Noise behind them. Hibiki turned around to see the gigantic Noise herself, her face losing some of its color as she jumped back in fear…

Or atleast, she would have jumped back in fear if it weren't for the fact she had just lept off from the building. "Eh?"

Will was completely stunned when he saw her jump so far from where she just was, watching as she fell to the ground and landed on her feet, getting up as if she didn't just fall from an incredible height.

"What the heck is with that armor?!" Will said out loud as he turned towards the giant Noise, watching as it lifted up its arms and brought them down, smashing the building Will was on as debris fell from above.

"Will!" Hibiki shouted in horror when she saw the Noise destroy the building, keeping her gaze upwards as the Noise from above all jumped down after her. She got up to her feet, jumping backwards again as the Noise landed in front of her.

Above, Will was hanging onto the side of a catwalk on the verge of breaking. He looked down to see what was below him, seeing the small army of Noise. If the fall didn't kill him, the Noise would.

He clicked his tongue as he looked up, seeing the giant Noise stepping towards Hibiki.

"Krim… if it's just those two… I can transform, right?!"

 **"** **Yes! Do what you must to survive!"**

Will took one hand off the catwalk, turning the ignition on the belt. He lifted his hand up to the Shift Brace to transform, but the giant Noise had its hand hit the catwalk and break it from whatever support it had left.

The piece of the catwalk he held onto fell, bringing him with it as he let go of it. He grabbed Shift Speed, shouting as he lifted it up.

"Henshin!"

Hibiki looked up when she heard Will's voice, hope in her eyes as that hope quickly changed back to horror when she saw him falling through the air.

 **"** **Drive: Type Speed!"** She heard the sound of upbeat jazz music playing from somewhere, Will's body being engulfed in a red light. Her eyes then widened in shock when she saw how his form changed.

Drive landed on his legs, being forced to also use his hand to land safely. The tire was rolling on the ground towards him, jumping over the Noise before landing on his torso as he stood up.

"That… was a rough landing."

"The Kamen Rider!" The girl suddenly yelled out as Drive turned around, seeing her almost jumping out of Hibiki's arms at him. Hibiki herself slowly had her expression change from shock to excitement.

"Will… you're the Kamen Rider!" She ran up beside him, looking at Drive with complete joy in her eyes as Drive sighed.

"Yeah… I'm the Kamen Rider." Drive turned around to face the Noise, raising his hands in front of him as he caught his fist to pop his knuckles. "And I'm sure you're excited knowing your friend is the Kamen Rider, but right now, we need to protect the girl."

"Eh?! I can't attack the Noise!" Hibiki told him as Drive looked at her. He turned his attention back to the Noise, dashing forward as he grabbed the first one he could and threw it towards Hibiki.

"Eh? EH?!" Hibiki shouted in fear as she raised her fist without thinking, punching the Noise and killing it as it broke down into a pile of dust. "Wh-What?! I can touch the Noise?!"

"Of course you can!" Drive yelled out as he ducked under a Noise that tried to jump on him, kicking another one's head off and punching the one behind it. "That armor lets you fight the Noise! So protect the girl!"

Hibiki looked at the girl, seeing the look of confusion in her eyes. She looked back up at Drive as he fought the Noise.

He just showed her she can touch the Noise without any kind of drawback (atleast not any she knew of). She closed her eyes, reopening them shortly as there was a new determined shine behind them.

"Alright… I'll protect her!"

Drive smirked under his helmet as he kicked Noise away from him, jumping backwards and landing beside her. "Alright… then let's do this together!"

Hibiki did just that as she tightened her hold on the girl, looking up to face the Noise as she began… singing.

 _Zettai ni...hanasanai kono tsunaida te wa  
Konna ni hora attakai nda hito no tsukuru nukumori wa  
Muzukashī kotoba nante iranai yo  
Ima wakaru kyōmei suru Brave minds_

Drive punched straight through the Noise in front of him, swinging his fist to the side as he killed another one. Hibiki chose to keep her distance from any Noise, raising her fist and punching one that got too close.

 _Gutto gutto minagitteku tomedo naku afureteiku  
Tsumugi aitai tamashī hyakuman no kimochi...sā  
Buttobe kono enajī yo_

A Noise lept forward to attack Hibiki, but Drive intercepted the Noise by grabbing it by its rear, throwing it back at the other Noise. Drive whistled as Handle-Ken flew into his hand, reversing his grip as he cut through the Noise.

Hibiki turned around as she kicked a Noise, killing it as she had to jump backwards to avoid one falling from above. She used her free hand to punch it in what should be its head, killing it as she stepped backwards to avoid the remains falling onto her.

 _Kaihō zenkai! Icchae Heart no zenbu de  
Susumu koto igai kotae nante aru wake ga nai  
Mitsuketa nda yo kokoro no kaeru basho  
Yes todoke! Zenshin zenrei kono omoi yo  
Hibike! Mune no kodō! Mirai no saki e..._

 **"** **Hissatsu! Speed! Full Throttle!"** Krim announced as Drive swung his blade, slicing through the Noise as his attack cut through the front ones and a layer behind them. The Noise easily refilled their spots with their incredible numbers, but Drive anticipated this as he cut through them again.

Hibiki used the new gauntlet on her arm to block a Noise from attacking her, pushing it back as she punched it quickly to kill it. She turned around as she immediately ducked because of the Noise that just jumped over her, having it fly towards Drive as he cut it in two.

 _Massugu ni...mitsumeru koto ga dekinakute  
Poketto e to shimai konda ī wake mitai na egao  
"Ippo zutsu ippo zutsu chotto datte..."  
Ah tsutau shinjiru asu e Brave song_

Hibiki looked upwards as she saw the giant Noise was still around them, raising its arms into the air as it slammed them into the ground, causing the ground to crack and shake as the force from the impact blew her away as the debris it created somehow killed the minor Noise.

 **"** **Spe-Spe-Speed!"** Drive reacted fast as he ran in front of Hibiki, catching her as he skidded backwards.

"You alright?" He asked out of worry for her and the girl as she nodded.

"Y-Yeah…"

 _Kitto kitto kanau hazu sa fukanō nante nai hazu sa  
Tatakau koto wo osorezu dekkai kimochi...sā  
Bukkome kono enajī wo_

Drive looked up at the giant Noise as Hibiki looked up too. Her expression slowly turned to worry as she saw the full height of the Noise, turning her eyes toward Drive.

"You… you can do something about that, right?"

Drive shrugged his shoulders, looking up as he jumped to the side to avoid the Noise's attack.

 _Hyakupā zenkai! Nigitta yume wo butsukeyou  
Namida nante nagashiteiru hima wa nai kara  
Mamoru beki mono watashi ni wa aru nda  
Yes kogase! Kirameita inochi no furea_

Drive kept his eyes on the Noise, trying to think of a method to kill it that didn't include using Handle-Ken's finisher multiple times. He heard the sound of the Tridoron speeding towards them, the plan coming together.

"Can you hold this for a second?" Drive asked as he held Handle-Ken towards Hibiki, accepting the sword as he pressed the button on the Shift Brace.

 **"** **Hissatsu! Full Throttle: Speed!"**

 _Kaihō zenkai! Icchae Heart no zenbu de  
Susumu koto igai kotae nante aru wake ga nai_

The Tridoron drove into the scene as it began circling around the giant Noise. Drive focused power into his right leg, jumping towards the Tridoron as he kicked off it to kick straight through the Noise's leg, the Tridoron catching him as he kicked off again to pierce the other leg.

The Tridoron kept spinning around the Noise as Drive kept bouncing off it, almost like a pinball as each kick he performed let him pierce through the Noise and leave behind another hole in its body.

 _Mitsuketa nda yo kokoro no kaeru basho  
Yes todoke! Zenshin zenrei kono omoi yo  
Hibike! Mune no kodō! Mirai no saki e..._

The Noise fell forward, its head on ground level as the Tridoron turned to drive towards it. Drive landed on the hood of the Tridoron, kicking off as he out his foot forward to kick into the head.

However, before he could kick into its head, a blue light blinked in the sky, soon being followed by a large object falling from above and piercing the Noise, causing its body to turn dark before blowing away. Drive couldn't stop himself as his foot hit the giant sword that fell from above, landing on his feet as he grabbed the foot he kicked the blade with, jumping up and down as though he was in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! That hurts!" He was complaining to no one as Tsubasa stood on top of the blade, looking down at Drive with a glare before her eyes saw orange, looking at Hibiki. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the armor Hibiki was wearing, Hibiki unaware of the anger building up within her.

* * *

Military officials arrived at the scene and immediately closed it off to the public. Occasionally, one would glance at the red armored figure wearing a tire on their torso for a second before getting back to work.

Drive groaned as he watched the military start cleaning up the mess caused by the Noise, turning to his side to see the girl he and Hibiki were protecting being escorted to what seemed like either her mother or guardian. Before she would leave the area, she turned around to look at Drive and Hibiki, putting her hands on the sides of her mouth as she yelled at them.

"Thank you mister Kamen Rider and miss!" She thanked them as her guardian grabbed her hand.

Hibiki smiled as she waved to the girl, Drive giving her a mock salute.

"Excuse me." A female voice caught their attention as they both turned to look at the source, seeing a woman holding two cups with steam coming from the top. "You may want to drink this. Tonight is colder than usual, so this will help warm you up."

"Thank you…" Hibiki said to her as she took one of the cups, Drive taking the other as he nodded towards her. Hibiki immediately began to drink hers, enjoying the sudden warmth that filled her from the inside as Drive brought the cup to his helmet, tilting it and pouring it onto the silver covering his mouth as the drink seemed to go through his helmet.

Hibiki stopped drinking her own when she noticed Drive somehow drinking his through his helmet. "How are you…"

Drive shrugged his shoulders when she asked him. "I don't know either."

She was about to say something else, but her body began to glow a soft orange hue as the sound of something powering down came from her, her armor suddenly disappearing as she felt a large sum of her strength also leave her body, stumbling slightly to regain her footing as Drive grabbed her to assist.

"You okay?" He asked as she nodded.

He smiled under his helmet as he looked up. The military can take care of things from here.

He snapped his fingers, the Tridoron coming up beside him as he grabbed the handle. Right before he was about to pull the handle, the sound of a gun cocking stopped him from any further movement. Rapid footsteps followed shortly after as he and Hibiki were suddenly surrounded.

 _'_ _I should have expected this… it was only a matter of time before the government wanted to bring me in.'_ Drive thought to himself as he looked over at Hibiki, seeing the confused expression she had. _'But why do they want Hibiki too? She's not a Kamen Rider… is it because of that armor?'_

"Neither of you are allowed to leave." Tsubasa spoke out as the men surrounding them stepped to the sides to make space for her to enter the circle. Drive let go of the Tridoron as his hand rested over the Shift Cars he was holding, prepared to grab one. "The two of you are to come with us to the Second Division of the Special Disaster Countermeasure Unit."

 _'_ _Great… I just had to show off and gain the attention of the government. What nex- wait, no. Don't go there. Let's not jinx anything.'_ Drive groaned as he crossed his arms, looking at Tsubasa. "I'll go with, but I have a condition."

Tsubasa raised her eyebrow as she chose to listen.

"During our stay at your base, my friend is to remain by my side.

Tsubasa kept her eyes on Drive as the two agents beside her looked at her, awaiting her decision. She nodded. "Fine, but any action of escape will be taken as hostile."

"Fair enough."

"Perfect. Now if you could remove that bracelet." A male voice spoke behind him as he turned around, seeing a man with short brown hair and matching eyes wearing a black suit and matching tie with a white shirt underneath, a pair of heavy looking handcuffs in his hands.

 _'_ _How did I not notice this guy behind me?'_ "Why would I remove a piece of my armor?" He lied, hoping to make the agent believe the Shift Brace was attached to the armor.

"Sorry, but it's necessary for us because we're taking both of you into custody. You don't have to remove the bracelet either, we just don't want to break anything of yours." The agent said as Drive's wrists were then restrained by the handcuffs, the second pair going around Hibiki's wrists.

"EH?!" Hibiki let out a surprised yell as she looked at the handcuffs around her wrists, Drive lifting his own up to his lens to look at them.

 _'_ _Great… and I thought I was done getting cuffed… first mom, now the government… and I can't even touch the Shift Brace to cancel my transformation…'_ Drive looked at the Tridoron for a second before looking back at the agent, tilting his head slightly. "How am I supposed to drive my car with these on?"

"Don't worry. One of our best drivers will be bringing your vehicle with us."

 _'_ _Okay, that's where I draw the line.'_ Drive gave a quick burst of three whistles, a signal he gave to Krim as he knew what Will was telling him. The wheels to the Tridoron sped up, propelling the Tridoron forward as it drove away from the scene.

"Interesting car. It's not common to meet someone with a vehicle that can drive itself."

"Yeah… something like that." Drive replied as the agent guided him and Hibiki into the vehicle, both getting in as they were somewhat forced to.

Hibiki looked at her wrists with a frown, looking towards as she was about to speak, but he was already shaking his head.

"No, I can't do anything. They outrank me. And for both our sakes, please do not say my name."

Hibiki fell silent after that, not a peep out of her as Drive was also silent, leaning into the seat as he let out a deep breath.

 _'_ _Now I wish I had a pair of headphones right now for music…'_

* * *

The vehicle came to a stop after a few miles through the city, parking in front of the Lydian Music Academy. Hibiki and Drive got out of the vehicle, both looking at the academy as Hibiki looked confused.

"Why are we at the academy?" Hibiki asked as no one gave her an answer. They entered the academy grounds, going towards one of the buildings in the center as they went inside. They made their way through one of the hallways, coming across an elevator they stepped inside.

The agent pulled out his phone, holding it towards the corner farthest from the door as a light flashed from it, a second door suddenly covering the elevator door as the walls also released a set of bars.

Drive turned towards the new door as he saw numerous lights lining it, all in perfect order as the only one that was on seemed to be the top left one.

 _'_ _Are those… oh…'_ He felt a nervous gulp travel down his throat as he put his back against the wall, grabbing Hibiki's hand and putting it on the bar.

She looked at him confusingly before the elevator began going down at a very fast speed, causing her to scream in terror in response to the sudden movement. The further they went down, the quieter her scream got before she stopped screaming completely, breathing heavily as it looked as though her heart was about to jump out of her chest.

Drive reached out towards her with worry inside him, but she looked up at him as she gave him a very small smile followed by nervous laughing.

"You can wipe the smile off." Tsubasa spoke out with a cold tone behind her words, a glare pointed towards Hibiki and Drive. "We don't need smiles where we're going."

Hibiki's smile shrank as it turned into a frown.

Drive did his best to ignore Tsubasa, turning to face away from her as he noticed the walls to the elevator were windows, revealing an enormous chamber lined with colorful walls and various symbols or glyphs.

 _'_ _What the… is this some sort of underground tower?'_ He didn't have long to question it as the elevator reached the bottom, the door opening as they stepped out and into a large tunnel.

Tsubasa and the agent guided both of them forward as they approached a door. They opened the door as the sight of everything on the other side confused all of them.

*POP*

"Welcome to the fortress of the defenders of humanity, the 2nd Division of the Special Disaster Countermeasure Unit!" Genjuro welcomed them both after the party popper in his hand went off, a top hat sitting on his head.

Hibiki was too confused at the moment to properly give a response as Drive only stood there, turning towards Tsubasa as she seemed to let out an annoyed groan. _'Yes… smiles definitely don't belong here…'_

"Hello~!" Ryoko shouted in joy as she grabbed Hibiki, brining her phone out and pulling her close. "Now, smile for the camera~!"

"N-No!" Hibiki pulled away, putting some distance between her and Ryoko. "I can't take a picture with handcuffs on… and how do you people know my name?!" She asked while pointing up at a banner saying 'Welcome Hibiki Tachibana and William Quinn/Kamen Rider Drive!'

Drive looked up at the banner himself, his face paling slightly when he saw his name.

 **"** **It seems your identity has been revealed…"** Krim spoke with a quiet tone to prevent anyone from hearing him as Drive's shoulders slumped forward.

"Dang it…"

"Ogawa! Remove Drive's handcuffs please! I want a picture of him posing!" Ryoko said as the agent behind Drive pulled out a key, taking off Drive's cuffs as he grabbed his wrist, flexing his hand.

"Thanks…"

"Now Drive…" Ryoko spoke to him as she held her phone towards him. "I want you to strike a pose!"

"A pose? Um, eh…" He was confused when she asked him as he grabbed his left arm, flexing his hand as he saw her phone flash before dropping his arms.

"Oh, that's such a weak one… do another!"

"Oh, sure. How abou- w-wait a minute!" Drive stopped her as he gestured his hands towards everything in the room. "What's all… this?! Who are you people, and how do you know me?! … And why am I posing for you?!"

"Yeah! How do you know about our names?!" Hibiki asked as Genjuro stepped forward.

"The 2nd division was originally a spec ops organization, so finding information is our strong point."

"Yup~!" Ryoko agreed with what he said as she also pulled a bag out of nowhere. Hibiki's eyes widened as she recognized the bag.

"Hey, that's my bag! You weren't investigating, you were snooping!"

Tsubasa stood behind them both as she let out another annoyed sigh, placing her hand on her forehead as she could feel a minor headache forming. "Ogawa, take hers off too…"

"Very well."

* * *

"Thank you…" Hibiki said as Ogawa nodded, stepping to the side.

"Now, let us begin our introductions." Genjuro said, catching their attention. "I am Genjuro Kazanari, the man in charge of this unit."

"And I'm Ryoko Sakurai. I'm the one with the brains if you were wondering." Ryoko said as she winked at both of them. "It's good to meet you."

"Oh, good to meet you too." Hibiki bowed towards both of them to finish her greeting as Drive was silent.

"Now, I'm sure both of you are wondering why we called you here. It's because we'd like both of you to help us." Genjuro explained as Hibiki tilted her head.

"You'd like our help? Wait… does this mean you know what happened to me?" She asked them, recalling the events from the past few hours as her sudden transformation was stuck in her mind.

"Don't worry, I can tell you, but on two conditions." Ryoko stepped forward, standing in front of Hibiki.

 _'_ _I have to admit… I'm curious about what happened to you also.'_ Will thought to himself as he decided to listen on their conversation.

"First, you mustn't tell anyone about what happened here today. Second…" Ryoko paused as she reached around Hibiki, pulling her closer before continuing. "I'm going to need you to remove your clothes."

"Eh? EH?!" She yelled in surprise at the demand as Ryoko dragged her away and into another room.

Will could only blink in shock at what he saw before shaking his head. "That… how can she say that with such a straight face?"

"Ryoko is a bit of a special person." Genjuro answered him as he placed his hand on Drive's shoulder. "Now, Drive… I'd like to speak with you in private."

Drive wanted to question the man's motive, but he too was then dragged out of the room. They stepped into the corridor outside, the door closing behind them as Genjuro started speaking again.

"Now, you are free to remove your armor whenever. Everyone here already knows who you are and what you look like, William Quinn."

Drive sighed as he reached over to the Shift Brace, pressing the button as his transformation was canceled. Will took the opportunity to pop his neck, soon following it with his shoulders. "Alright… what do you want to talk about?"

"I'd like to talk about two things. First, I would like it if you were to join us in our fight against the Noise. I am positive that with your skill and power, we may be able to one day triumph over them."

"That's a little farfetched… there's only one of me, so what can I do against endless hordes of Noise?"

"A lot more than you think. Tsubasa and Kanade have been fighting the Noise for years, and the two of them always managed to protect everyone they could."

"'Could?'" Will asked as Genjuro made a small frown.

"Despite our best efforts, there are almost always casualties. We can only minimize the casualties as best as we can."

"… You've looked into me." Will pointed out as he crossed his arms, looking at the larger male. "You know I'm an officer, and that I'm Drive. You already know that I manage to put my time as both together since most of my cases involve something that needs Drive."

"If you're afraid of not having the time to help us, there are no worries. We can speak with your higher-ups to find a way to promote you to work for us."

William frowned slightly when he heard that. "That… is not what I want."

"Pardon?"

"I'm an officer for two reasons right now. There are two things I want- but they're close to must- to do before I accept any form of promotion. Until I finish both, I can't accept becoming a government agent in any form."

"I see… then it is sad to hear you won't be helping us."

"I never said I wouldn't help. Like I said, I balance my time as an officer and as Drive evenly because of the cases I usually get. I don't know how often I can help, but I'll try."

"You will?"

"Yes… I mean, our goals are pretty much the same. We both want to protect humanity from enemies they can't fight themselves, so we act in secret to defend them… atleast, I did work in secret before I became some kind of internet star. But getting back on track, I can't think of a reason we shouldn't work together. That, and I'd like your help with the enemies I face."

Will held his arm out infront of him, Genjuro reaching out and grabbing it as they shook hands.

"In that case, welcome to the 2nd Division of the Special Disaster Countermeasure Unit, Drive."

"That name is a mouthful… I'm just going to call you guys the Second Division, alright?"

"Fair enough. Now, the second thing I wanted to talk about is something on a more personal matter."

"And that is?"

"I would like to speak with Krim."

Will's eyes grew wide in surprise when he heard that. Genjuro knew about Krim?

 **"** **It seems I had underestimated your skill once more, Genjuro."** Krim finally spoke out as his icon changed to a smiling face. **"It is good to see an old friend again."**

"Likewise. I see that you've faced worse times since we last met."

 **"** **Indeed. I was forced into becoming a belt to begin my fight against what may be my greatest mistake."**

"Wait… you two know each other? And what do you mean by becoming a belt?" Will stopped them as he wanted to know how they knew each other. By the sounds of it, they were good friends too.

"So you haven't told him, have you?"

 **"** **No. While I do trust William, I must keep some secrets to protect him. My past is- or now, it was one of them."**

"Your past? What past? Before your time with Protodrive?"

 **"** **Before my time as a belt… my time as a scientist by the name of Krim Steinbelt."**

"Stein… belt? … The irony that is your name and what you currently are."

 **"** **Yes, I know it's very ironic, but that's not the point. I was once a scientist, and during my time as a human, I had invented a new source of energy that I had hoped to help progress the human race further. I call it the Core Driviar, the same ones that not only power the Tridoron and Shift Cars, but also allow you to transform into Drive."**

"Well, that's one question out of the way. Anyways, do you mind stopping right there?"

 **"** **W-What? Why do you wish for me to stop? Surely you have been wondering what I have done during the time I was a human, correct?"**

"If I'm to be honest, I am slightly curious, but I probably won't understand all the… science stuff you'll probably tell me, and your past is your past. If you don't want to talk about it, then you don't have to force yourself. That… and I kinda want to go home. I mean, seriously… what time is it? Mom is going to kill me if I'm home past midnight."

Krim fell silent as his icon changed to a thinking face. **"Very well. I will explain my past more accurately in the future. Though, I shall also inform you that the cause of Genjuro and I meeting one another is because I had worked under him for some time before I left to engage in my own interests."**

"And I have yet to find a scientist better than you, Krim. Ryoko is close, but she has yet to meet your shine." Genjuro said with an almost proud tone behind his words.

 **"** **I thank you for the compliment. Now, I myself have a question that both William and I are curious about."**

"And that is?"

 **"** **What happened to Miss Tachibana, and what is the armor she and Miss Kazanari wear?"**

Genjuro's smile slowly shrank before disappearing. "I'll explain tomorrow. Ryoko should be done by now with your friend, so you can both go home and rest. We just need to confirm something."

Will opened his mouth to protest, but couldn't think of the words he could use to persuade him to talk. His mouth shut itself the next second as he nodded, accepting what Genjuro said.

Genjuro smiled briefly before walking past him and going back into the room, leaving Will in the hall.

"… I told you to call me Will, not my actual name."

 **"** **Why would I? Will may be a sufficient nickname, but William is a very good name. Asking everyone to call you Will all the time is a waste that I'm sure April is not happy about. And you let her call you William."**

"Well, she is my mom. I prefer people I'm really close to calling me William and other people calling me Will since I'm building trust with them. But…in hindsight, it was actually pretty dumb of me to make people call me Will and then switch to William after I trust them over a long period of time."

 **"** **Indeed. I should also warn you, it is approaching midnight."**

…

…

…

"… You can explain the situation to her, right?"

 **"** **So long as she does not attempt to harm me."**

* * *

In an aquarium, 103 struggled to move forward as he held the small piece of the tablet Volt gave him, soon falling onto his side as he could no longer move.

He looked forward, seeing a pair of boots in front of him as he looked up to see the red coat the man was wearing. His hand was shaky, handing the small piece of the man before his arm fell limp.

Heart looked at the piece as he returned his gaze to 103, smiling softly.

"You've done well, my friend. Rest, you've earned it."

103 did just that as all his movement stopped, his body soon breaking down into particles before his core was left behind, soon following. Heart lost his smile as it was replaced by a frown.

"Kamen Rider…" Chase stepped out from behind Heart, looking at the particles of the former Roidmude that were blown away. "For him to destroy even Volt…"

"Heart… Might I ask what that device is?" Brain asked his fellow commander as he looked at it, curious into what such a tiny thing was as he saw electricity spark off from it.

"Volt's legacy… or perhaps, a love letter for me." He replied as he turned around, numerous sheets of cloth laying around the tunnel of the aquarium they were inside as a single white cloth was covering what seemed to be a body.

* * *

"I'm back…" Hibiki got out as she could hardly step through the door. Miku came from around the corner, seeing her friend.

"Hibiki!" She called out to her as Hibiki made her way forward, collapsing on the ground after finding her way to the center of the room. "Where did you wander off to this time?"

"Sorry…"

"The news said Noise were spotted somewhere nearby."

"I head… but it's alright now…"

 _"_ _After the release of Tsubasa Kazanari's newest song, the major English Record Company, Metro Music, has offered to sponsor her international debut."_ The reporter on the news caught her attention as she looked up. _"Since the unfortunate loss of her fellow singer, Kanade Amou, Tsubasa has been working as a solo singer."_

The screen turned black after that as she didn't want to hear anymore, putting the remote to the side as Miku looked at her with concern.

"Hey, Miku…" Hibiki started, preparing to tell her what happened today before she remembered Ryoko and Will's words.

 _"_ _First, you mustn't tell anyone about what happened here today."_

 _"_ _I'm heading home, so I'll see you later. And please, whatever you do…_

 _DON'T tell Miku about me. She's very prone to worry about both of us. My mom already knows I'm Drive, so I already have her worrying about me every time I transform. I don't need Miku to be doing the same. So for now… keep it a secret."_

"… Nevermind…"

"No… I do mind." Miku responded, causing Hibiki to turn and face her. "You came back so late… Do you know how worried I was?"

Hibiki kept her gaze on Miku for no more than a few more seconds as she turned her head away, a small smile finding its way onto her face. "I'm sorry. And thank you… for worrying about me. You and Will are the only people who do."

"Hibiki… were you…" Miku stopped herself in the middle of her sentence when she noticed Hibiki had closed her eyes, her breathing light and quiet.

She fell asleep in the middle of their conversation.

Miku looked down at her, a light smile finding its way to her as she sighed.

* * *

He groaned lightly before pulling himself up, causing the sheets to fall off. Once up, he turned himself to the side as he got out of the bed, yawning before making his way out of his room. Once out, he made his way to the kitchen, spotting April already there as she looked up to see her son.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." She greeted him as he nodded.

"Yeah… morning…" William replied as he walked past her, grabbing some bread to make himself some toast.

"I see he's finally gone back to calling you William."

"What? Who? Krim?"

"Him too."

"Too? Who is the other guy?"

"No one important~." She replied as she hummed happily while chopping away at the pieces of chicken in front of her.

"O…k?" He replied, confused by her words before focusing on his breakfast. "Oh yeah… how much do you know about Krim?"

"About Krim? Why do you ask?"

"He told me a bit about himself last night… but I was tired at the time so I kind of stopped him in the middle of his explanation. He told me his name was Krim Steinbelt, and that he used to be a scientist."

"Ah… so Krim has finally revealed more about his past to you, huh." April developed a light smile as she put the knife down, looking up at the ceiling as she began thinking. "I don't know very much. When I met Krim, he told me about himself also, but he kept a lot of things secret from me also. I met Krim once when he was a human, and that was because he was working with Rinna on some project they said would help someone detect Noise. I still don't know who wanted that kind of device, but I'm almost sure it must've been someone in the government."

"Then… do you know anyone by the name of Genjuro?"

"Genjuro? …No. The name doesn't ring any bells."

"I see…" He grabbed his toast the moment it jumped out of the toaster, the perfect shade of golden brown on its crust as he put it on a plate. "I'm asking because I met one of Krim's friends, and he's actually the commander of an entire division made to counter the Noise. I'll be late coming home tonight since Krim and I are going to meet him again today, and I'll be going there after I get out from the station."

"Oh. In that case, just make sure you'll be home for dinner."

"I'll try, but I can't give any guarantee."

"I know. Now, it's been a long time since I've heard anything Drive related from you… I hope you don't mind updating me about everything that's happened."

"Sure. I guess the best place to start would be Handle-Ken."

"Handle-Ken? Assuming that's the acceleration sword Rinna told me she would be working on before I left, I really hope you didn't inherit Akihira's horrible sense of naming…"

"Wait, it's in my heritage?"

* * *

Tsubasa was in the middle of taking a shower, the water pouring down on top of her as she was glaring at the wall in front of her with pure rage. Her hand curled tightly into a fist, shaking slightly from the amount of strength she put into it.

 _Tsubasa and Kanade just finished off a sizeable group of Noise. Once Kanade lowered her lance, she began turning around to look to Tsubasa as she did the same._

 _"_ _So long as we're together, we don't have anything to fear." Kanade told her as Tsubasa smiled, running over to her partner and friend._

Tsubasa punched the wall when she recalled that memory, her eyes full of rage.

"That gear belongs to Kanade… and Drive… he needs to pay!"

* * *

The day had gone by faster than anyone thought it would, the sun already sinking below the horizon.

Underground, Hibiki and William were already inside the Second Division base.

"Now, allow me to announce the results of your medical checkup." Ryoko said as she pointed them both in the direction of a screen showing numerous data all centered around Hibiki's health. "Other than the fatigue left behind your first performance, there is almost nothing wrong with your body."

"Almost?" William repeated, a hint of worry behind his tone.

"Oh, right. That's not what either of you wanted to know. Genjuro~!"

Genjuro looked at Ryoko when she called for him to continue her explanation, but he only turned to the side and looked towards Tsubasa. Immediately, she knew what he was telling her to do as she reached into her shirt and pulled out a necklace with a small, purple gem attached to it.

"The Divine Sword. That's the first Holy Relic, the one Tsubasa wields."

 **"** **Divine Sword? There are many that exist in legend, but if what we've seen is correct, is it safe to assume hers is the blade known as Totsuka-no-Tsurugi? The one wield by Susanoo?"** Krim asked as Genjuro nodded.

"You would be correct."

"Actually, almost correct. Hers is just a fragment of the original." Ryoko corrected him before continuing. "Holy Relics are artifacts mentioned in folklore from around the world. Sadly, they're also too advanced for our current technology to recreate. On the bright side, numerous Relics have been excavated from around the world.

But, due to numerous centuries and long exposure to various elements, it is very rare to find a Relic that still contains its full power. And the requirement to activate the Relic would be very specific vibrations in amplitude."

"… So, in order for a person to activate their Relic, they have to sing?"

"Indeed. To activate a Holy Relic, the wielder must first sing to awaken its power." Genjuro explained as William slumped downwards slightly.

"Through a song?" Hibiki asked as she began remembering the events of last night. "When I first used that power… I felt a song building up inside me."

Genjuro nodded as Tsubasa's eyes narrowed. William noticed this as he needed to keep an eye on her. Reaching down to his side, he pulled Justice Hunter out from his strap as the cruiser Shift Car knew what he wanted from him.

Hunter made his way behind William, finding his way down from everyone's sight as he snuck around them to find a location behind Tsubasa, watching her in secret.

 **"** **So once the Relic detects the correct vibrations, it releases a surge of energy that manifests itself as the armor they wear, correct?"**

"Indeed. The armor they wear is known as Symphogear."

 **"** **So this is also the reason why you had wanted my help with creating the device to locate Noise based on their frequency… You are as cunning as ever, Genjuro."**

"Even with that being said, it doesn't mean every person who just carries a tune can activate it!" Tsubasa bursted out, aggression mixed with anger in her tone as she was almost glaring at William and Hibiki.

 _'_ _Note to self… keep a close eye on the girl with a sword that's also out to kill me…'_

"The world may be a large place, but there are few who have the power to activate a Relic and wear the Symphogear. These people are called Harmonics." Genjuro informed them, acting as though Tsubasa's outburst never happened. "Tsubasa is one, and you are another."

"But… how can I use a Symphogear… if I don't have a Relic?" Hibiki asked as Ryoko smiled.

"Simple." She replied as the screen changed to an X-ray showing small fragments around the area of the patient's heart. "I'm sure you remember this."

Hibiki stared at the picture, her mind slowly realizing what it was before she suddenly gasped. "Those are the pieces of shrapnel the doctors said they couldn't get out!"

"That's where you're wrong." Ryoko changed the screen again to reveal a picture of Kanade wearing her armor. "The fragments embedded in your heart are the remains of the Relic Gungnir, the same one Kanade used." Ryoko's lips curved downward into a frown, looking at Hibiki. "You could say they were Kanade's parting gift."

Hibiki became quiet as she remembered something flying off from Kanade and flying into her.

William also remembered watching as he could still remember the scene that followed it… Kanade's body blowing away into the wind in Tsubasa's arms.

He looked at said singer as he expected a response of some form from her at the revelation of the sudden news, seeing her eyes wide in shock as her mouth was gaping. She stumbled backwards, catching herself as she quickly left the room.

Justice Hunter was behind her as he left the room to follow her.

"Um… is it impossible… for me to tell anyone… about my power?" Hibiki asked as William turned to her.

"Yes. When people with power have their lives exposed to the world, it attracts all the wrong kinds of attention. Your friends and family could even be put in danger… it's for that same reason I can't let the public know who Drive really is. If word got out about either of us, then everyone we hold dear can be put in danger."

"Then… I can't…"

"No. Not even Miku can know."

 **"** **Secrets are one thing neither William nor Genjuro are trying to protect. Both of them fight to protect the lives of others."**

"Krim is right. All we can do is ask for you to keep your identity as a Harmonic secret. Please, try to understand the reason we are asking you this." Genjuro informed her as he had the screen change, this time revealing two images of Tsubasa fighting the Noise, and another one of Drive fighting Noise. "Normal humans cannot fight the Noise, as it is almost impossible to inflict any damage on them. The only people who can fight against the Noise are the Harmonics with their Symphogears… and now a Kamen Rider.

Now, Tachibana Hibiki… I would like to formally request your assistance to please lend us your power to help us in our fight against the Noise."

Hibiki was quiet at first, looking down to the ground as she seemed to be in deep thought. She turned her sight towards William, watching the Rider smile lightly to encourage her.

"I can help people with my power… right?" Genjuro silently nodded as Ryoko did the same. "Then… I'll help."

"Then welcome to the Second Division. Now, Krim. We also noticed that you and William were fighting new beings that we've never seen before. Could you please tell us what they are, and where they came from?"

 **"** **Very well… It is best if we start from the-"**

Krim was cut off when the lights dimmed, the sounds of alarms resounding throughout the base.

 **"** **It seems something urgent has come up. I suppose I will elaborate at a later date."**

Genjuro reached into his pocket, pulling out his communication device as he pulled it to the side of his head. "Where are they?"

 _"_ _We're pinpointing their location right now. If we were to guess right now, about 200 meters from the academy."_

Krim watched Genjuro as he began receiving a message from the Shift Cars on patrol, his icon changing to his thinking face. **"Hm… I see. William, the Noise are currently west of us. Dump and Mixer will need our help if they are to control the areas the Noise spread to."**

"Alright. Genjuro, I'm heading out to face the Noise. "

"What? How do you already know their location?"

 **"** **You aren't the only one with allies."** In response to Krim's words, William revealed Shift Speed and Max Flare in his Shift Car strap, the flame themed Shift Car honking.

"Are those toy cars?"

"More like the best allies a person can have."

With that, William left the room and made his way to the surface.

"I-I'm going too!" Hibiki announced as she ran after him.

"Wait, don't!" Genjuro tried to stop her, but it was too late as she was already too far away. "That girl… she doesn't even know how to properly use the Symphogear, yet she is already charging head first into combat."

"Hmm, you have to admit. She is brave." Ryoko pointed out as Genjuro sighed, realizing she was right.

Genjuro took out his communicator as he contacted his niece. "Tsubasa, we've got Noise."

 _"_ _I can tell."_

"We don't have their exact location right now, but Drive is already making his way towards them. Please follow and assist in controlling the area the Noise get to."

There was a long silence from the other side before Tsubasa replied. _"…Understood."_

What Genjuro didn't know of, was the look of pure rage that was on the other side of the call.

* * *

The Tridoron came to a stop as William stepped out of the car. He looked at the Noise in front of him as he saw Dump and Mixer drive towards him, jumping into his hands.

"Good job you two. You've done your best."

Both Shift Cars honked as they jumped down and drove away to patrol the city, leaving the Noise to him.

As this happened, he heard the sound of a motorcycle coming towards him, hearing it stop before the rider got off their vehicle and walked towards the Noise themselves.

He wanted to smirk slightly if it wasn't for the fact he knew who it was that came to help. Instead, he sighed as he popped his back, reaching into his pocket to pull out Shift Speed, flipping its back as he put it into the Shift Brace. He turned the ignition on the Driver, causing the techno music to begin playing as well as the growing and shrinking circle.

Tsubasa glared at William before turning her attention to the Noise.

The Noise were all still before they all lost their shapes, their colors changing before they all combined to form a large blob that changed into a giant Noise that looked to be a massive blob.

 _Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron_

"Henshin!" He announced as he flipped the Shift Car.

 **"** **Drive: Type Speed!"**

Both of them were surrounded by the respective lights of their transformations as her Symphogear materialized on her body while Drive's armor latched onto him, the bodysuit forming underneath as the Tridoron shot the tire out that attached to his torso.

Drive popped his shoulders before catching his fist with his hand. "Alright… let's go for a ride."

Tsubasa was silent as she drew her sword, running towards the Noise before Drive even took the first step. Once she got closer, she then jumped into the air and above the Noise, her sword growing large once more as she swung her weapon, causing a blue energy wave to shoot out from her sword as it hit the Noise.

 **Blue Flash**

As she attacked the Noise, Drive kept his distance by standing next to the Tridoron.

 _'_ _The only form of range she seems to have are those blue waves and the giant sword, unless she has other special attacks I'm unaware of. If I want to prevent 'accidents' happening to me… I have to keep my distance from her and the Noise.'_ Drive reached his hand out to the side as he whistled, Door-Ju jumping out from the Tridoron's front tire and into his hand as he immediately turned it and shot the Noise in its newly formed giant mouth.

The Noise released a loud screech in response to its assailant's attacks, bringing its front half upwards before slamming it into the ground, causing a powerful vibration that shook Drive and caused Tsubasa to fall over once she landed.

Both recovered quickly, Drive pulling out Burning Solar as he put it into the Door-Ju.

 **"** **Hissatsu: Solar! Full Throttle!"** Krim called out as energy began gathering around the barrel of Door-Ju. Drive pulled the trigger, releasing a blinding wave of light from the barrel that hit the Noise in its 'eyes,' blinding it.

Drive then prepared himself to follow up on his blinding of the Noise, but he stopped himself when he heard the familiar sound of someone… releasing a battle cry?

"HAAAAAAA!" Hibiki yelled out as she fell on top of the Noise with her armored foot, actually pushing down into its body slightly before bouncing off.

Tsubasa looked up at her as she glared at Hibiki, jumping past her and back into the air as held her sword beside her, the form of hundreds of other swords forming around her before letting them all fall down on the Noise.

 **One Thousand Tears**

Hibiki was still falling towards the ground, actually smiling as she saw Tsubasa fighting. As she came closer to the ground, she suddenly felt two arms grab her and stop her descent just feet from hitting the ground.

"Hibiki… if you make me catching you common, I will drop you one day."

Hibiki only laughed nervously in front of him as they both looked up at Tsubasa falling down on the Noise, her blade cutting it in half. The Noise was alive for no more than a few seconds before its body turned black, its dust blowing away in the wind.

"We did it!" Hibiki celebrated by yelling and raising her fist into the air. Her sudden action also changed her distribution of weight in Drive's arms, causing him to accidently let go of her as she landed on her rear, yelping in response. "Ow…"

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

She looked up at him with a pout, seeing him reaching down towards her with his hand as she grabbed it. Drive pulled her up to her feat as they both saw Tsubasa standing still, watching the remains of the Noise blow away before nothing was left.

They both watched Tsubasa, but for different reasons. Hibiki smiled, running up to Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa!" She called out to her fellow Harmonic. "I may not have the experience, and I don't have the skill like you or Will, but I promise! I'll do my best to fight with you!"

Tsubasa's hand was shaking, something Drive noticed as he grabbed Shift Speed, preparing for the worst. Her shaking stopped when she tightened her grip on her sword, instead letting out a soft chuckle.

"Fighting with me?" Tsubasa repeated before she spun around, her sword already in motion as it was coming towards Hibiki.

 **"** **Spe-Spe-Speed!"** Drive reacted fast as he grabbed Hibiki, pulling her away from Tsubasa as the sword barely missed cutting her from the waist up. He spun around on his heel, lifting his leg up as he sent a kick towards Tsubasa.

Tsubasa countered his kick by blocking it with her knee, jumping backwards to put distance between her and Drive.

Hibiki looked at them both, confused at what was happening as Drive raised Door-Ju to aim it at Tsubasa.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what she just said. I'm fighting her… and you!" Tsubasa replied as she lept at Drive, the Rider quickly responding by raising the side of Door-Ju as the shield was projected outwards, blocking the attack as Drive pushed her back.

"What did she do for you to want to fight her?!"

Tsubasa didn't give him a reply as she instead sliced again, his shield blocking the attack one more time as Drive had to push her back again.

"For pete's sake! I'm asking you a question!"

Tsubasa only raised her sword, the blade growing larger as she cut down on Drive again, the shield beginning to crack this time.

"T-Tsubasa, please wait!" Hibiki called out to her, hoping to get through to her. "This isn't what I mean't by us fighting together! I… I don't want you and Will to fight!"

Tsubasa wasn't listening to her as she turned attention from Drive to Hibiki, her eyes narrowing and seeming to grow in anger when she saw her as she turned to leap towards Hibiki and attack.

Drive had little time to react, jumping forward to get between them both as he was forced to use his own body to block the attack. Sparks flew off his armor in response to the blade, but he curled his fist as he punched Tsubasa, causing her to stumble backwards.

"Fine… if all you can do now is fight…" He threw Door-Ju back to the Tridoron for later, keeping his hand out as Handle-Ken came flying into his hand. "Then let's dance."

Tsubasa glared at Drive as she swung her sword at him, Drive responding by jumping backwards as she jumped after him. She swung her sword again, missing Drive as he kept jumping backwards to dodge while she kept swinging at him.

Drive kept his eyes on her blade, watching it move through the air and barely missing him each time he dodged. He saw her raise it above her head to prepare and cut him downwards, taking the opportunity to counter.

 **"** **Turn!"** Krim called out as Drive swung Handle-Ken to hit Tsubasa's blade, causing it to bounce backwards as he made an opening.

 **"** **Turn!"** Drive swung as fast as he could, but Tsubasa was faster than him as she used the backwards momentum he gave her to perform a backflip, hitting Drive's chin with her feet as he stepped backwards.

He shook his head as if he was trying to shake off the pain, grabbing and turning Handle-Ken farther than before.

 **"** **U-Turn!"** Drive swung again as Tsubasa blocked the attack with her own blade, but Drive's momentum kept him going as he spun with Handle-Ken striking her own blade. Drive kept spinning, his feet carrying his body by themselves as Handle-Ken's repetitive strikes began wearing down on Tsubasa's guard.

Tsubasa couldn't take much more as she had to push forward to intercept Drive's attack, breaking his speed as she swung her sword and cut him, causing him to stumble backwards while she took a single step forward, lifting her foot up to kick Drive's torso and cause him to go further back.

Drive regained his balance as he turned the ignition on his Driver, pulling out a Shift Car and replacing Shift Speed.

 **"** **Tire Koukan: Dimension Cab!"** The tire flew onto his torso, changing his tire as he kicked Shift Speed's towards Tsubasa. She raised her sword to block the tire and cut it, but the tire proved to be stronger than she thought as it began spinning rapidly against her blade.

Drive ran up behind it and jumped, kicking it down on her as it broke through her guard and bounced off her stomach. She grunted in response, her sword growing large again as she went to attack Drive's torso.

Drive only stood still, making no attempt to dodge or block the attack as her blade fell right on the area he wanted it to. Her blade cut through the tire, his top half falling off before falling into tire and moving around her.

Tsubasa was stunned the moment she saw Drive's body still moving despite its lack of the other half, the body swinging Handle-Ken at her. She tried to jump back, but found something holding onto her leg. She looked down to see Drive's upper half holding her leg, looking back up to see his body run into her and hit her with his shoulder.

Tsubasa fell over as Drive put himself back together, changing the Shift Car in the Shift Brace.

 **"** **Drive: Type Speed!"** His original tire flew back onto his torso, but he pressed the button on the side of the Shift Brace.

 **"** **Hissatsu! Full Throttle!"** The Tridoron sped forward as Drive jumped into the air, the Tridoron jumping up behind him as he kicked off from the hood to get even higher. Once he got himself at the right altitude, he angled his body forward and pulled one leg back, red energy engulfing his leg. **"Speed!"**

Tsubasa looked up at Drive to see him coming towards her with what looked like a powerful kick, raising her sword as she swung it towards him, releasing a blue wave of energy.

 **Blue Flash**

The wave from her attack came towards Drive, but he couldn't stop himself as his kick met the wave. Blue and red energy sparked off from both of them as Drive's kick began pushing her attack back. Soon, Drive broke through her attack, his kick coming for her again as she couldn't react fast enough, his foot meeting her torso as the force he had pushed her to the ground, cracks forming around her as a small hole was created from the attack.

Drive kicked off from her, landing on his feet beside the hole. He looked down at her, seeing her laying in the hole that was roughly shaped into her form. Once she saw him close enough, she grabbed her sword and threw it at him.

He had little time to react, instead falling onto his back to avoid getting hit as he pulled himself back up.

Tsubasa was in front of him faster than he could recover, her knee already in his stomach as he fell onto his back. Just as she was about to take advantage of his new condition, projectiles from out of her sight came flying in front of her.

She turned towards the source of the projectiles to see a figure standing in the dark. Any details about the figure were hard to see, but she could barely make out the color red on their body. The figure lowered their arm, revealing their weapon to have an odd shape for a gun.

She glared at the figure, prepared to yell at them before a fist met her stomach, causing her to fly backwards and land on her back. She looked at the figure one more time to see they were already gone.

"We don't have a reason to fight." Drive stepped into her view, squatting down beside her. "I'm beginning to see why you want me dead and want to hurt Hibiki. You think it's my fault Kanade died, and you don't want anyone to have Kanade's power."

Tsubasa's eyes narrowed in response as she began glaring at Drive again.

"I didn't want her to sacrifice herself. I wanted to stop her, but I didn't- and I still don't- have that kind of strength. I know that even if I have power, I can't save everyone."

Tsubasa let her fist fly towards his head, but he blocked it by catching her fist.

"You don't have the right to say her name! You can't be forgiven for what you did!" She tried to punch him with her other fist, but he caught her attack again and held both her fists.

 **"** **William did nothing wrong."** Krim began speaking, his icon that of a frown. **"The reason why Miss Amou has passed away is because she willingly sang that song of hers. I wanted William to save her, but our strength at that time was too weak to stop her, and our strength is still too weak. If I had let William save her, he himself would have most likely died in her place."**

"It should've been you who died! You shouldn't be allowed to live after what you've done!"

Drive only sighed at her, releasing her hands as he stood up. "I'll try speaking with you again when you're not acting in rage."

He turned around, walking away from her. As he began approaching the Tridoron, the sound of clapping caught his attention.

Drive turned to Hibiki, seeing her sitting there while she was not the one clapping.

"This is my first time seeing you, and I must say…" A man's voice came from behind. Drive turned around to see a man with a red coat standing across from him as the man had a smile that slowly turned into a frown. "Krim made an interesting decision making you to be the Kamen Rider."

 **"** **N-No! Not him!"** Krim had a fearful tone behind his words, his icon changing to a face of worry. **"William, get out of here, now! Take Miss Kazanari and Tachibana with you, and run away!"**

He wanted to protest, but the fear behind Krim's words were speaking much more than himself.

Whoever this man was… Krim was afraid of him.

He was someone dangerous.

Heart looked at both the girls, his smile returning as a sigh came out of him. "So the ones with Relics have become our enemies. Maybe they will give me a fight I can enjoy." Heart's smile grew a bit larger before his body was engulfed in red energy, changing his form into his Roidmude form.

Drive took a step back when he saw Heart's true form, watching the Roidmude bring his hands together and pop his knuckles.

"W-Will… that… that guy. Is he… like that one from before?" Hibiki got back up to her feet as she stood beside Drive.

"Yeah… they're the same. Roidmudes, mechanical life forms that want to enslave humanity. This one, however… he's already evolved, just like the one you and Miku saw."

"Evolved? Are they like Pokémon?"

"… I asked the same question when I saw one."

 **"** **This is not the time for a conversation! You must all get out of here now!"** Krim was almost commanding them.

Drive looked at Heart, watching the Roidmude slowly walking towards them.

Just as he was about to speak, Hibiki jumped forward to attack, her fist flying towards Heart's head. Heart lifted his hand up as he caught her fist, using his own to hit her in the stomach as he sent her flying straight into a light post.

"Hibiki!" Drive ran to her, trying to make it before she fell down as her transformation was canceled when she fell, hitting the ground. He got down beside her and checked her condition, making sure she was still alive. "Hibiki! If you can hear me, say something!"

Her eyes opened weakly, looking at Drive as she moved her mouth to say something, but she couldn't keep herself awake with the sudden pain that had erupted through her body as she passed out.

Tsubasa saw Heart and ran towards him, lifting her leg up to kick his head as he blocked her attack with his arm, pushing her leg away as he hit her with the back of his hand. His attack also sent her flying, this time into the guard rail on the side of the highway as she too lost her transformation, her consciousness soon following.

"He took them out… with just one attack…" Drive couldn', looking at Heart to see him turning towards him.

 ** _"_** ** _Those two were weak. I hope you are more of a challenge, William Quinn."_**

Drive looked at Heart, getting up to his feet as he took in a deep breath before exhaling. He picked up Hibiki and brought her to the Tridoron to put her in the passenger seat before rushing to Tsubasa and doing the same to her. He then pulled out Shift Wild and put it in the Tridoron too, closing the door.

"Krim… send them off."

 **"** **Not until you get in too! Heart is a very dangerous Roidmude! Even if you fight now, you are not capable of winning!"**

"Krim! We have two injured! Their health comes first! So send them somewhere safe!"

Krim silently did what he was told, the Tridoron speeding off and leaving as Heart and Drive were left on the road.

 ** _"_** ** _I commend your bravery for staying to fight. I wish other humans had courage like you."_** Heart either complimented or insulted him. Drive only took one more deep breath to prepare himself.

"This is just my guess right now, but I want to confirm it. Brain, one of your commanders, is named after a human organ because of the form he took, and his rank. Assuming you work the same way, I guess you are also one of the Roidmude commanders?"

 ** _"_** ** _Of course. Brain and I are such good friends… he told me all about you, William Quinn."_**

"Great… in that case, I honestly don't expect to survive this fight."

 **"** **W-What?!"**

 ** _"_** ** _Then what reason did you stay? Krim was heavily against you staying here."_**

"To buy time for those two to get to a safe distance. And, because of the fact you know about Krim, this also means you must've been aware during the time you were created… or you were present at the time of his death."

 **"** **William, what are you trying to confirm?! Run while we still have a chance!"**

"No. Running away just doesn't feel right to me. Besides, sooner or later, I have to fight him." Drive raised his fists in front of him, getting into a combat stance. "So it's best if I try and get rid of him now. If not, then you should have the data that will let Drive counter whatever power he has. Besides… I'm just the second Drive. You can find another person."

 **"** **No, William, you don't-"**

"Understand? Yes… I remember that only special people can become Drive."

 **"** **No! Heart is 002, he was defeated by Protodrive, but he was revived and evolved… he was the Roidmude that killed Protodrive!"**

That information was a little discouraging. The very person who killed his predecessor was standing right in front of him.

And there was probably nothing keeping him from doing the same to him.

"Great… so I'm looking at… I guess I can call him a Drive killer." Drive brought his hands together to pop his fingers, proceeding to stretch afterwards. "Alright… nothing major."

 ** _"_** ** _You're acting as though you're truly not afraid of me."_**

"Don't worry… I am. You took down two people with Symphogears with one attack each, granted one has almost no experience fighting, nor does she have the muscle to fight while the other finished fighting me. But, let's just go ahead and cut to the chase…" Drive spread his legs out, leaning down on his knee while using his arm for support. "What do you say… we go for a ride?"

* * *

"Bring them in! Check for any injuries they have and start healing them!" Genjuro was almost shouting as the agents brought Tsubasa and Hibiki into the infirmary. Neither of them had any obvious bruises or wounds, but they can't be too sure.

The agents rushed as fast as they could to get the girls set up in the infirmary, leaving the rest to the medical team.

Genjuro stood on the side and watched, a look of worry pointed towards them both.

 **"** **Genjuro!"** Krim's voice came from behind him as he turned to see Shift Wild driving up behind him. **"William is in danger!"**

"What do you mean?"

 **"** **He's fighting someone he doesn't stand a chance against as he is now. I need your help to protect him before it's too late!"**

"I'll try to-"

"Commander!" An agent ran into the room, carrying a tablet with him to show him a map that had four blinking dots. One was labeled Drive as the one in front was most likely Heart. The other two, however, had one approaching Drive and heart quickly as the other was standing still. "We've detected two unknown sources near Drive!"

"What?"

* * *

Drive was flung backwards as he rolled down the hill, coming to a stop at the bottom as he got up as fast as he could.

Heart ran towards him, swinging his fist for Drive's head. Drive responded by lifting his arm up to block the attack, but Heart's strength was superior to Type Speed's, the fist meeting his head as he stumbled off to the side to regain his balance.

Drive turned around to punch Heart in the chest, causing the Roidmude to stumble back slightly. Drive groaned lightly while holding onto his side.

Heart raised his fist again as he threw it forward, Drive dodging as he brought his leg up to kick the Roidmude's head. Heart flinched slightly as he grabbed Drive's leg, the Rider releasing a gasp as Heart threw him into the river.

Drive grunted while pushing himself up, but Heart was already behind him as he grabbed Drive by the back of his armor and pulling him up to then punch Drive in the stomach, repeating the process as his arm began glowing red.

Heart punched him with an uppercut, causing him to go flying away from Heart and landing on the ground.

 **"** **Spe-Spe-Speed!"** Drive shot up faster than Heart thought as he ran towards him. Heart swung his arm to hit Drive, but Drive slid under the attack, his momentum carrying him forward as he used his hand as a pivot to swipe Heart's legs out from under him, shooting up to kick Heart's head and cause the Roidmude to fall into the water.

Heart pushed himself up, the heart on his chest pulsing a red energy found its way on his body.

 ** _"_** ** _So this is how you've been killing my friends. My only 108 friends in this cursed world, and you've been picking them off… That is unforgivable."_** Heart was walking towards Drive calmly as Drive ran up to be in front of him, punching his chest with repeated jabs as Heart barely even flinched. **_"We've been studying the humans so that we can evolve and rule over them!"_** Heart swung his arm, hitting Drive and sending him flying into the hill.

"Grgh!" Drive grunted in pain again as he pulled himself up.

 **"** **Impossible… he's become even stronger since when he fought Protodrive! It's as though he lives up to his name… using the power of the heart!"**

Drive's head perched up slightly when he heard that, his sight going straight to the pulsing heart on Heart's chest. "The heart, you say…"

 **"** **Yes… he's releasing power far greater than the limits of an internal combustion engine. What makes things worse is that his power seems to grow over time."**

That was something beyond bad.

"Krim, I've got an idea, and you are not going to like it!" Drive took out Shift Technic, replacing Shift Speed in the Shift Brace before flipping it.

 **"** **Drive: Type Technic!"** The green armor latched onto his body before the tire flew onto his upper torso. Once his form change was finished, Drive ran towards Heart, hitting him in the chest with his knee.

Heart barely even flinched as he grabbed Drive by his neck, lifting him up.

 ** _"_** ** _Once I get ignited, I cannot stop. I'm not even capable of controlling it…"_** Heart tightened his grip on Drive's neck as he then slammed him into the ground.

Drive had to force down a shout as he threw his fist into Heart's chest, his hand moving around slightly before grabbing Heart's core… which was coincidentally shaped like a heart.

"If this is a dead-heat race… let's take you out for a spin!"

Heart felt pain rocket through his body as Drive held onto his core, feeling the hand trying to crush it as he let go of his neck to grab his arm and try to pull it out. Drive's strength proved to be strong enough to resist Heart, trying its best to destroy his core.

 **"** **William, what in the world are you doing?!"**

"He came here to kill me, and he was even prepared to burn himself out to do so… I'm just granting him his desire!"

 **"** **No! Take the opportunity now to escape before it's too late!"**

"Never!"

 ** _"_** ** _Interesting… you're a boy… but you are a fearsome being! You've chosen a special person, Krim! He is one to be reckoned with! Fine! Let's have a duel to see who has the stronger heart!"_**

Drive and Heart both struggled for control as Heart's body began to glow even brighter as time went on. Both were fully prepared to die for wha they were doing as the sound of rapid footsteps could be heard.

 ** _"_** ** _Heart!"_**

 **"** **Execution! Full Break!"** Chaser jumped between them both, the sudden burst of energy from all of them causing an explosion that caused all of them to fly away from each other.

"Gah!"

 ** _"_** ** _Ah!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Argh!"_**

They all landed apart from one another, smoke covering the scene as it was almost impossible to see.

Heart and Chase were reverted back to their human forms, both pulling themselves up slowly because of the sudden wave of exhaustion they found themselves facing.

"Thank you… Chase." Heart managed to get out as he pulled himself up just enough to look at Chase. Chase got up to his knees, only to fall down onto his hand as the false blood from his wounds began dripping on the ground. "I'm sorry… you had to do that."

"Whenever you enter the Dead Zone… I will stop you. That… is what I promised."

They both looked in the direction Drive was flung, the smoke covering the area he should be was they had to wait for it to clear. Instead, what they saw was the sudden flash of headlights in the form of eyes from the smoke, causing both their eyes to widen in fear at the sight.

Drive's eyes were all they saw in the smoke before they began falling downwards, only to then disappear while a green light took their place. They watched the smoke as they thought it mean't he fell and awaited to hear the sound of impact.

Instead, what they heard was the sound of an engine while a motorcycle burst out from the smoke with William's unconscious form in front of the rider who was moving too fast for them to see. The rider drove them onto the road to get away from the Roidmudes.

They both couldn't do anything about him anymore as they decided it was best to head back to their base and recover.

* * *

He groaned lightly as he peeled his eyes open, the lights of whatever room he was in blinding him slightly as he had to close them again.

"That's… too bright…" He grumbled slightly as he chose to go back to sleep. He wanted to do so until he felt a small item land on his forehead, the item feeling ice cold.

Disturbed, he opened his eyes again to then blink and let them adjust to the light. Once properly adjusted, he grabbed the item on his head to see what it was, revealing it to be an ice blue Shift Car with a snow flake on it.

"Who might you be?"

 **"** **Road Winter, a Shift Car that has been in America until now."** Krim informed him as he turned around to reveal his icon showing an angry expression.

"Oh boy… you're mad now."

 **"** **Do not do that again! No matter how large this world of ours is, there is no one that can replace you!"**

"Yeah… my bad." William apologized as he pulled himself up, wincing slightly at the pain he felt in his back.

Krim's icon changed to a more calmer one as he turned towards the Tridoron. **"But, thanks t you, I now remember the reason I made the Tridoron. After I lost Protodrive, I wished to have the strength to protect myself and the current Drive."**

"So, the Tridoron is more like a strong body for you to use?"

 **"** **Indeed. Even if you're saying that you will be going straight into the very bowels of hell itself, I will follow right after you with the Tridoron."**

"That's… a little morbid, but okay. Just… how did we survive?"

 **"** **We were saved by someone, but that someone never told me their name. They were wearing their helmet the entire time, so I haven't a clue who they were. They managed to bring both of us to the Drive Pit on their vehicle before leaving right after giving you everything you needed to heal."**

"Really? Do you think they're the person who helped me in the past?"

 **"** **It's possible, but I wouldn't confirm anything just yet. Also, I'd like to introduce you to the other two Shift cars who have been traveling the world."** Behind him, two more Shift Cars came out. One looked like a purple truck decorated for celebrations as the other was purple and orange with signs on its sides. **"Deco Traveler and Colorful Commercial both came back when Road Winter returned. But… their return also means Roidmude activity around the world was dropped drastically."**

"And isn't that a good thing?"

 **"** **It would if it also didn't mean all the Roidmude commanders have all gathered in Japan."**

"If they're all here… are they planning a second Global Freeze?"

 **"** **It's entirely possible, but for now, we must focus on what we know. As we are now, Drive is incapable of fighting against Heart, which is why I've already spoken with Rinna about creating Drive's next body to counter the Deadzone."**

"So I'll be getting a… Type Deadheat?"

 **"…** **I'll keep track of that name as it does sound fitting. But yes, because of the fight between you and Heart, and your time in Type Technic, we managed to acquire more than enough information into how to create Drive's next Body. Of course, to accelerate the process, I might need to let Rinna use some of the data on Type Formula again…"**

"… Will I ever see Shift Formula?"

 **"** **When the time is right, William. Until your body is ready, you must make do with the current bodies of Drive. Now, I suppose you may want to heal in your own home, so go ahead and get into the Tridoron."**

"Alright. And hey, Krim…" William pushed himself to his feet as he grabbed Krim, holding the former scientist in his hands. "You're a really good partner. I'm glad we're working together."

 **"** **As am I."**

* * *

Heart, Brain, and Chase were all in their temporary base as Heart and Chase were trying to recover. Brain was mocking both of them for their performance against Drive, but he was shut up when the small piece of the tablet Volt used began sparking.

Bolts of electricity began dancing across the sheet, causing it to burn whilst the piece did its job. The electricity died shortly after, leaving a charred cloth over the body as the piece broke.

"It seems the electricity has finally been released. The chip Volt left behind had finally found the stored electricity from his control device and downloaded it." As if to prove Heart's words to be correct, the cloth was flung off the body to reveal who was underneath.

A woman dressed in an abnormally large sum of black. Her hair was black and tied into a bun with a black nurse hat on top, a pair of black earrings with her and a black choker. Her dress was also black with the skirt being striped with dark grey, her top black once more while exposing her arms from her shoulders down to her elbows where she wore black gloves. She wore black stocking on her legs to end with a pair of black shoes.

Heart smiled at the woman. "You can finally revive. You can become one of the promised numbers… my dear friend."

The woman's eyes opened to reveal a pair of dark brown. Once she was awake, she pulled herself up to then stand beside her former resting spot. She saw her fellow Roidmude in front of her, smiling as her smile was more directed at Heart.

"Good morning, Heart." She greeted him as his smile seems to have grown ever so slightly.

"Good morning, Medic. I truly am glad… that you have returned."

* * *

Medic is alive, Drive is working with the 2nd Division, and Heart revealed himself to Krim and William.

Also, I'm sure you're all noticing my change in referring to Will back to William. The reason is because Word keeps confusing it as the word will and not a name, so I changed it back. Also, yes, April has slight forth wall awareness, but don't let her know I know.

"I heard that!"

... Crud.

Farewell, and let us meet next time.


	10. Chapter 10

I have taken far too long to get this chapter out. Because of that, I'm sorry. I've recently looked into the Fate Series- I will admit, very good- got addicted to FGO, and Destiny 2-which was a letdown after some time. That, and I'm not able to find my drive like Shinnosuke or William are.

But, I will say Happy New Year everyone! I hope 2018 turns out better than 2017...

Let's get to some reviews:

 **DragonWarrior74:** Thank you. I gave Krim and Genjuro that past connection because I thought Krim should have a start somewhere and a reason why he worked by himself or with Banno.

 **dsgundam00:** Thank you. I have considered Relic Shift Cars and the girls being able to utilize Shift Cars, but whether I plan on using them in the story would be spoilers for the future.

 **Redbull98:** I have the intent on making OC Roidmudes in place of Special or movie Roidmudes.

 **Unknown 13:** Don't worry, I'm okay with spammed reviews so long as they aren't negative ones.

 **Sankishin Susanoo:** Truth be told, it was more or less me using the Symphogear Wiki and reading the first real name I could find for Habakiri.

 **Warning:** I have full intention of steering clear of Doom Marine. I am also sorry to hear you were one of his victims. I don't like it, but no matter where you are on the internet, there is always that one person who thinks he is invincible and will troll everyone just to make themselves feel good. I wish you the best of luck in bringing him to justice.

 **THIS IS ALSO FOR EVERYONE READING!**

If you are contacted by Doom Marine 54, do everything in your power to ignore him! Delete any threatening messages and reviews he may leave you, but only after using them to prove his guilt. We all come here to read beautiful stories of amazing series we all know and love. We don't need someone to come here and ruin our experiences just so they can get a laugh. I know it's not much, especially coming from such a little influential author that I am, but we can one day protect one of our favorite sites from people like him.

Now, let's get on with the chapter, shall we?

Chapter 10: Mach Speed

* * *

A figure was standing in the dark of the night sky, looking up at the moon as the lunar light bounced back enough to reveal the white armor they wore, but not bright enough for detail. Their scarf was blowing in the wind as they looked down, their blue eyes lighting up as they climbed on top of their motorcycle.

The figure revved the engine before driving away, small items left behind in the form of small motorcycles the size of a Shift Car, each one with a sign of some sort on the back tire.

The Shift Car sized motorcycles took off as they drove in separate directions, only one chasing after the figure.

* * *

 _Drive was already in Type Technic as he reloaded Door-Ju. He lifted it up to aim at the Noise as he fired, his finger pulling the trigger quickly as he already exhausted the new charge._

 ** _"Charge!"_** _He reloaded again as he pulled on the trigger again._

 _"Ah!" A man fell down as the woman beside him stopped to help pull him up. A Noise had somehow got past Drive and saw the opportunity, leaping at the two. The couple saw the Noise, their fearful expressions nearly attached to their faces before it suddenly turned black and turned to dust._

 _"Run!" Drive told the couple as they did just that, running away to leave the area._

 ** _"Drive: Type Speed!"_** _Drive's body switched into Type Speed as the tire locked onto his torso. He threw Door-Ju to the side while whistling, his gun flying to the Tridoron as Handle-Ken came flying into his hand._

 ** _"Spe-Spe-Speed!"_** _His tire spun around his torso as he ran forward, slicing through the Noise at rapid speed as he turned around, kicking a Noise behind him._

 _"Will!" Hibiki almost screamed his name, causing Drive to turn and look at her to see another group of Noise chasing after her as she ran towards him._

 _"Oh boy…"_

 ** _"I am beginning to question why these Noise attacks often include Noise with enough numbers to equal an army each outbreak."_**

 _Drive took Shift Speed out of the Shift Brace to put it into Handle-Ken, preparing the finisher._

 ** _"Hissatsu! Speed! Full Throttle!"_** _Drive ran past Hibiki and into the Noise, slicing through them with more strength before. Once he got to the back of the group, he swung his sword one more time to annihilate the remainder of the group._

 _Drive looked around to see if there were any more, but all he could see were either their remains, or whatever poor soul was unlucky enough to get caught before they arrived._

 _"Are… are they gone?" Hibiki asked him as she sounded as if she was out of breath. Again, he looked around, but he saw Dump and Hunter coming towards him. Both of the Shift Cars honked at him, telling him what he needed to know before they drove away._

 _"Yeah… that's another outbreak we stopped."_

 _Hibiki's panting stopped for a moment as she smiled, raising her hand in the air while releasing a low tone voice. "Yay…"_

* * *

 _Tsubasa was running down the street, charging straight at the Noise ahead of her. The Noise changed their shape to shoot themselves at her, hoping to destroy her before she could kill them._

 _She raised her sword, cutting the Noise in half before sliding under the rest to cut them from below._

* * *

 _Type Wild used the tire on his shoulder to hit a car, causing it to go flying across the parking lot and hit a giant Noise in the leg, somehow causing it to fall down onto its knee._

 _Meanwhile, Hibiki was running again. Right behind her was another giant Noise that was trying to step on her to crush her. The Noise had grown tired of the chase, bringing one arm into the air before slamming it down, causing a shockwave as the ground beneath her began crumble._

 ** _"Tire Koukan! Hooking Wrecker!"_** _The tire attached itself to his shoulder as he grabbed the hook, spinning it like a lasso before throwing it, the rope going around Hibiki and grabbing her as Drive pulled back to bring her towards him._

 _Hibiki landed on her rear beside Drive, letting a pained groan._

 _"Hey Krim, have you ever seen the movie 'The Empire Strikes Back?'"_

 ** _"I… can't say I've heard of it."_**

 _"Okay… well, here's one of my favorite scenes." Drive took the rope off her to spin it again, throwing it one more time as he had it wrap around the legs of the second Giant Noise, pulling back as he caused it to tighten._

 _With the rope around its legs, the Noise found it very difficult to move. Despite the obstacle, it tried to step forward, but the rope prevented it from doing so as its leg got caught in the rope, too much of its body already leaning on the leg as it fell over._

* * *

 _Tsubasa fell down onto a Noise as the blades on her feet cut it into pieces. She drew her sword as she cut a Noise that was right in front of her, turning around to do the same to one behind her._

* * *

"It's been a month, and the only ones working together are William and Hibiki…" Genjuro noted as Ryoko nodded in agreement. They turned away from the screen showing footage of Drive and the girls.

They instead turned to face a screen showing the three forms of Roidmude that haven't evolved, the Spider, Cobra, and Bat. Beside it was a screen showing Iron, Crush, and Volt.

* * *

 ** _"Roidmudes. Mechanical beings capable of evolving and becoming more humanlike over time. Their bodies are made entirely of a rare alloy a scientist, whose name I am not willing to disclose, created. However, at some point, this scientist hit a wall during their development and came to me, asking for my assistance."_** _Krim explained as the screen he was connected to changed to show all the evolved Roidmudes he and Drive have encountered so far._

 ** _"I was happy to lend my fellow scientist a hand in the development of the Roidmudes. But, later, I had stumbled upon him performing a lethal experiment with the first Roidmude to take a human form. I was disgusted at what I saw from him, so I broke our agreement and our partnership. Unfortunately, I was too late to do so as the Roidmudes had been finished, and they killed not only their creator, but me."_**

 _"I was meaning to ask how you passed away…" Genjuro admitted as Krim's icon changed to his more stoic one._

 ** _"I am sorry I had been withholding that information, old friend. Now, the invention I gave to the scientist is the one that powers Drive, the Tridoron, and the Shift Cars. I called my invention the Core Driviar, an incredible source of energy that I had hoped would help further humankind and possibly even help in protecting us against the Noise. When I gave that scientist a prototype Core Driviar to use for the Roidmudes, they seemed to have copied it numerous times until there were 108 Roidmudes with a Core Driviar inside them._**

 ** _Because of the amount of energy each Roidmude has access to, no human has a chance of properly fighting against a Roidmude. Not only that, but the Roidmudes had used their power to evolve to develop the gravity surges we call Density Shifts. With so many Roidmudes together, they had created a Density Shift so powerful, they not only stopped time for all humans… they somehow covered the entire world."_**

 _"If I'm correct, that would be the Global Freeze, right?" Ryoko asked as Krim used the belt on his side to move the Drive Driver in a nodding manner._

 ** _"Yes. And with humans incapable of moving through Density Shifts without Core Driviars themselves, there was no one to fight against the Roidmudes."_**

 _"Until you made Drive, right?" Hibiki asked as Krim did the same motion with the belt as last time._

 ** _"Yes. At first, I made a prototype version of Drive, who I call Protodrive. He fought the Roidmudes, and he managed to destroy their bodies, but back then, Drive did not have the power to kill the Roidmudes. Once a Roidmude has their body destroyed, they release a core. Think of these cores as their souls, their very being. Even without a body, a Roidmude can still survive while they may even find a method of acquiring a new body- which I fear may have proven to be true because some of the Roidmudes William has fought were some of the Roidmudes Protodrive fought and destroyed their bodies."_**

 _"So even if the Roidmude's body is destroyed, they can find the source of their new bodies and come back to fight Drive…"_

 ** _"Unfortunately, that is how it is. With so many Roidmudes fighting Protodrive during the Global Freeze, and no one capable of assisting him… he fell. I spent a long time performing research and asking for two of my other close friends in assisting me enhance Drive. Thanks to them, Drive was later capable of destroying not only the body, but the core. However, not everyone can become Drive. After finishing improving the Drive system, it soon came to light that not just anyone had the power to transform into Drive."_**

 _"But William is capable of transforming. What is it he has that lets him do so?"_

 ** _"I wish I knew. At first, I thought perhaps it was his genetics. But, the only information I was able to acquire in that area was April and his grandfather. April was incapable of becoming Drive, so I currently believe it either came from William's father, or he was born with a rare gene no one has seen before."_**

 _"He doesn't have one." Ryoko told him as she pulled out a tablet, scrolling through it before revealing a health record of a certain scarf wearing teen. "He has regular genes, and the proper amount. He has no form of irregularity in his body."_

 ** _"… William, I truly am curious into why you are capable of transforming."_**

 _"You and me both."_

 ** _"Now, getting back on track. Drive is the only being capable of moving through the Density Shift without being slowed down. Drive's body is created by using the Drive Driver."_**

 _""Drive Driver?"" Genjuro and Ryoko asked in nearly perfect sync, making Krim's icon change to him with a drop of sweat._

 ** _"Y-Yes… I know it isn't a very creative name, but I was in a hurry to fight against the Roidmude. Like I was saying, like how Miss Tachibana and Kazanari use the Relics in their possession to equip their Symphogears, William uses the Drive Driver and Shift Cars to transform into Drive, while also performing a Tire Koukan to slightly adjust some of his stats and granting him additional powers. For instance, by using Max Flare, Drive is capable of using fiery attacks to fight the Roidmude. William, if you would."_**

 _"Alright." William grabbed Krim and put him around his waist, proceeding to grab the ignition and turn, grabbing Shift Speed and flipping its back as he put it into the Shift Brace._

 _"Henshin!" He announced while flipping the Shift Car._

 ** _"Drive: Type Speed!"_** _Upbeat jazz music played as he was surrounded by the holographic cylinder, the armor latching onto his body as Dimension Cab had created a portal for the tire to fly onto his torso. Drive then took Shift Speed out and replaced it with Max Flare, flipping it as Dimension Cab kept the portal open._

 ** _"Tire Koukan! Max Flare!"_** _The burning tire latched onto his torso. Once the tire was on, Drive raised his arms up, holding onto his right wrist as he clenched his fist, causing some embers to spark off._

 _"… The girls need to sing their songs to activate the Symphogear. Why do you say henshin every time you transform?" Genjuro asked the question that was bugging him since he first saw the transformation to fight Paint._

 _Drive flinched slightly as he gave off a nervous laugh. "Well… it kind of slipped out when I first transformed… and it stuck with me since. I mean… it just feels right to say it."_

 _"It sounds really cool when you say it, Will!" Hibiki spoke out, trying to help him feel better with his habit as he canceled the transformation. "You're like the superheroes we used to watch on TV! Like Ultraman!"_

 _"… Atleast someone is on my side…"_

* * *

"The victim is Hanamura Kinzo, 64 years old." One of the many officers in the room read out the report as everyone else listened, including Gen who was behind the officer. "He's currently in the hospital because he was recently attacked. The attacker delivered a blow to his head while in his very home."

"Mr. Hanamura was a real estate speculator with a reputation nearly as bad as some gangsters. We've had our eyes on him for a while, and there is a long list of people who could have a motive to attack him."

"Given the history of possible grudges, we already looked into who would have an axe to grind." One of the officers in the very front announced as every else in the room responded with a loud 'Yes sir.'

"Hold on a second, captain!" Gen spoke out and raised his hand, catching everyone's attention. It says here that there were local reports of Density Shifts at the time of the attack. They say the culprit walked right into the crowded house during this and took a statue out of Hanamura's hands to then attack him with it."

"Are you saying a monster did it?" The captain asked while leaning forward, his brow raised in curiosity as he tried to look intimidating.

Needless to say, he failed.

"Could a normal human possibly pull that off? I'm 100% certain our culprit is a monster."

…

…

…

Every officer in the room broke into laughter, causing Gen to stand straight as he looked at everyone, realizing immediately they were all laughing at him for saying such a thing.

"Gen! You've been acting like a nut job since you began working with the freak squad!"

"The Special Crimes, right? The guys who aren't even posted in a real police station?"

"Aren't they also the guys who have two teenagers working for them?"

"You have my sympathies for dealing with such nut jobs!"

Gen's body began shaking slightly as it looked like anger was slowly building up inside him. He slammed his hands on the table.

* * *

"DAMN IT!" Gen yelled into a megaphone outside the window, but it was still loud enough for everyone in the room to recoil with the volume. "I'M GOING TO PROVE THERE WAS A MONSTER INVOLVED!"

"For pete's sake Gen!" William shouted at the man, hoping to make him drop the megaphone before his eardrums burst. "Put that thing down! And we already checked the scene! There weren't any traces of a Density Shift!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" Gen turned around, causing the volume of his voice to become even louder with the megaphone.

William decided to do everyone a favor as he got up from his chair, walking straight to Gen and taking the megaphone right out of his hands. "Stop. Some of us are rather fond of hearing."

"Yeah… and only the people inside the house reported a Density Shift. It's kinda weird if they were the only ones to report the Density Shift." Kyo added as Gen's face changed to look more annoyed than angry as he reached to grab the megaphone from William. He responded by grabbing his arm, turning his back towards Gen, and then lifting him over his shoulder and throwing his back onto the floor.

Once Kyo and Rinna saw the officer getting friendly with the floor, they turned to look at the cause of his new friendship. "… He had it coming. Besides, for all we know, it was probably just some landsharks getting territorial and blaming it on a Density Shift."

Gen looked to the side as he let out a deep breath, using it to calm himself when he saw how right the kid sounded right now. He pulled himself back up to his feet, dusting off his sides as William sat back down, lifting his scarf up to cover the lower half of his face and hide the smirk he had. _'Wanted to do that for months…'_

"Alright, you might be right, but still. Hey, Nerd boy and Doc, don't leave me hanging- wait, where's the captain and the little lady?!" Gen just now realized that neither Jun or Hisui were present.

"Jun is currently with some of the higher ups and Hisui took the day off. Her brother finally arrived from America so she and her mother decided to use the day to catch up with him." Rinna informed him as Gen didn't look pleased.

"Damn it! Everyone is goofing off when there's work to be done! I'm going to the scene with that gizmo thing!" Gen stormed off towards the door, grabbing his coat as he almost threw the door open. "Kid! Give me your keys! I need a ride to the scene!"

"Not happening."

"What was that?!"

"I said I'm not giving you my keys. My car, my rules."

"Then atleast give me a ride!" Gen shouted at him before storming off this time. Once he was gone, everyone began giggling slightly, William pulling his scarf down to reveal his smile.

"He's worked up because everyone laughed at him…" Kyo managed to get out as he began laughing lightly.

"I'm almost glad. It's almost like he's part of the team…" Rinna also said as she managed to keep her enjoyment down to just the giggling. William sighed as he stopped his laughter, grabbing his jacket and putting it on.

"Well, I'll see you two later. I've got a grumpy officer that needs a ride." William then stepped out of the room himself to go after Gen.

As he made his way through the hallway, the three Shift Cars that give Drive his body drove up beside him.

 **"William, are you on a case?"** Krim's voice came from Shift Speed as the teen shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not 100% sure, but I'd appreciate your help if it turns into one."

 **"Without a question, I will assist to the best of my capabilties."**

William smiled as he watched the Shift Cars drive ahead of him and away. He let out a soft chuckle once they were gone. "Kind of feels like cheating when I think about it…"

* * *

William sighed as the Pikopiko was strapped to his back, the weight of it already killing him. He stepped outside of the Hanamura household and into the yard. He really hated walking around with it on his back.

"She could have atleast made it smaller or out of a lighter metal…" He mumbled to himself as he looked up at the dark sky above him. He probably should have brought an umbrella, because it looked like it was going to rain.

"You find anything yet?" A voice from behind forced him off that train of thought, turning to see who asked him the question as he somewhat expected Gen.

Instead, it was a boy who looked to be about his age if not younger by a year or two. He had blonde hair that was cut short with a pair of green eyes that he couldn't help but say looked familiar. He was wearing a grey shirt and a pair of brown pants, a pair of white and grey shoes while he also had a silver necklace with a motorcycle hanging from it with a white jacket over his attire and its hood pulled up to cover his head.

William blinked when he saw the boy before shaking his head. "Hey, this place is off limits to the public. Heck, you can be arrested for trespassing."

"Really?" The boy asked with what sounded like a shocked tone while placing his hand over his chest, gasping as if to exaggerate his 'shock.' "I had no idea. Quickly officer, take me away!" He then held both his arms in front of him and towards William, the perfect distance apart for him to apply handcuffs.

Something in the back of his head was warning about the boy. He glanced down at the Pikopiko's rod, holding it towards the boy as he watched none of the signs of Heavy Acceleration particles on the boy.

 _'Okay… so he wasn't near when the Density Shift happened, and he might not be a Roidmude… despite their colorful personalities so far…'_ William sighed as he pulled the device off his body and set it to the side."Look, I'm sure you have better things to do right now instead of walking into an investigation scene. So just… go home or go hang out with your friends."

The boy smiled slightly as he brought his arms to his sides, looking at William as he began paying more attention to the details of his face. "Hm… onyx eyes…"

"What about them?"

"Nothing! Just an interesting color. Not a lot of people with black eyes like yours." The boy walked around William as he looked up at the sky, his smile coming back. "You're looking at the case with the wrong view, by the way.

"I'm not looking at the- wait, what?" William was baffled by the boy's words as the boy jumped over him to perform a flip, proceeding to then do another flip over the various flowers and shrubs they had in the garden. Once he got close, he landed on his feet to turn around, jumping backwards and landing on his hands as he used his arms to push him up again, this time performing a back flip over the wall to leave the area.

William stood there, flabbergasted at what he just saw. He had to let his mind register what he just witnessed as he shook his head to get rid of any confusion he had left. "What… was that about? And more importantly… why did he look fami-"

He cut himself off in the middle of his sentence. Blonde hair and green eyes… those were the same traits Hisui had. She had been constantly worrying about her younger brother coming back for the past few weeks, and that boy fit the description pretty well.

 _'Don't jump to conclusions just yet… I need more pieces to this puzzle before the picture is revealed.'_

"Oi, kid!" Gen's voice brought him back to his senses as he turned to face the older officer, watching him heading towards him.

"Y-Yeah, I'm over here."

Gen ran to the young officer, almost skidding to a stop when he got close as he grabbed William by his shoulders.

"I found something! Apparently, one of the locals say they saw the culprit running away in the middle of the Density Shift!"

His eyes narrowed slightly the moment he heard that. Moving normally in a Density Shift? Whoever their culprit was, it was either a Roidmude, or someone working with a Roidmude like with the Scooper Roidmude's case.

"Where did he run?"

"The local didn't know where he ran, but he had a bike with the label of Kuroda Industries on it!"

* * *

An elderly man in his work uniform was holding the picture of a young man with black hair and a mole just above his mouth.

"Yeah, this is definitely looks like our Todagawa." The man spoke to both William and Gen as he then looked down at his watch. "In fact, it's almost time for him to arrive."

As if Lady Luck herself smiled upon the two officers for no more than a second, a young man in his work uniform was just now riding his bike down the road and towards them. The elderly man turned around and saw the younger one, waving his hand in the air towards him. "Hey, Todagawa!"

Todagawa was riding normally for a second until he saw both the officers beside his boss. He quickly turned the bike from riding towards them to riding away, quickly peddling faster for him to get away.

"Hey, wait!" Gen shouted at the young man as he broke off into a sprint to chase after him, William following right after him.

They chased Todagawa into the industrial area, the bike he was riding accidentily popping a tire as he had to ditch the bike. He ran towards one of the many stairs that led up, the officers coming straight for him as they went up with him. He ran as fast as he could in hopes of escaping them, using the stairs as much as possible to wear away at their stamina while hearing the older officer constantly shouting at him to stop. He climbed up one more fleet of stairs as he came to the top of the structure, realizing he no longer hand any room to go up.

Gen and William came up just in time to see him turn around , both of them gunning for him.

Without anywhere else to go, Todagawa grabbed one of the pipes that was lying around with his right hand, swinging it wildly in an attempt to intimidate the officers and force them to back off.

Both of them kept their distance to avoid getting hit, making the suspect realize he wasn't going to get anywhere with the current plan. He looked down beside himself to see a bucket full of oil, quickly kicking it towards the officers.

The moment he kicked it, he then turned around and held onto his left arm as a wave of familiar heaviness passed over the surrounding area.

"I knew it! He was the monster!" Gen exclaimed as he moved forward despite how slow he now was. William stumbled slightly to get his balance as he watched the bucket of oil from before land and spill its contents right in front of Gen.

As if Lady Luck then frowned upon Gen in particular, his foot landed in the oil, causing him to stumble slightly as his now slippery shoes caused him to slide towards the edge of the structure, falling over the railing as he began falling to the ground below.

Behind, Todagawa ran away and escaped.

 _'For the love of-! Does his luck hate him?!'_ William slowly made his way to the rail as he saw the older officer slowly fall due to the Density Shift.

Maybe if he was lucky enough with how physics worked- despite his already terrible track record with luck- then the fact he was falling slowly and not speeding up would mean the impact would be only as painful as if he jumped from the ground.

So long as physics worked the way it was supposed to.

However, from where Todagawa escaped from, a new figure appeared. They were armed and quickly fired at William.

The Shift Cars reacted as fast as they could, driving towards William as an explosion covered the area he just was.

 _'Oh crap! If the kid just kicked the bucket, I'm next!'_ Gen thought as he feared what would happen when the report of William's 'death' reached April. That… was a nightmare in itself.

The blast from the explosion died shortly, revealing nothing where he previously was. The attacker was confused before he looked over the side.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" William was repeating the same word of pain as he slid down a makeshift ramp created by the Shift Cars by using their special roads, the signs and lights on the sides of said roads constantly hitting his sides and breaking off because of his size.

He landed on the ground with a grunt, pulling himself up and dusting himself off as he saw the Tridoron driving towards him.

"Could've been less painful you know…"

 **"Apologies, I just never anticipated having to use Shift Cars like that."** Krim apologized to him before the door shot open, the belt flying out of the car and into his hands as he quickly strapped the Driver around his waist. **"Now, quickly!"**

"Right! And sorry about the complaint!"

 **"It's okay! Now, start your Engine!"**

William grabbed Shift Technic and flipped its back, putting it into the Shift Brace as he turned the ignition.

"Alright… let's finish this with a shootout. Henshin!" He announced as he flipped the Shift Car, starting the transformation.

 **"Drive: Type Technic!"** Dynamic music played as the holographic cylinder appeared around him before the green armor latched onto his body, the tire flying from the Tridoron's front wheel and attaching itself to his upper chest.

Drive shrugged his shoulders slightly before whistling, the Tridoron releasing Door-Ju as it flew into his hand. He saw a figure running down the structure, most likely his assailant and the Roidmude for this case as he dashed forward, jumping into the air as he landed on the platform right in front of the Roidmude.

Once he turned to see his opponent, he finally got a good look of them.

Their theme was of a cowboy from the west. He had a metallic black gallon hat on his head, his eyes a bright red with his face metallic with numerous sheets of metal on the sides and back in the form of scraggly hair. He had black pauldrons on his shoulders that held a large sheet of brown cloth around his back like a poncho, similar material on his torso with a strap of bullets on his chest as he had the same cloth on his arms, black metal gloves on his hands. He had two belts around his waist, one with bullets and the other with a holster on his hip. He had black metal on his shins and feet to look like boots with spurs on the back ends. In his hand was a somewhat bulky looking revolver in his left hand.

 _'Okay… so his name will be either Cowboy, or Gunman… let's go with the latter.'_

Gunman raised his firearm towards Drive and fired at the Rider, who responded by raised his arm to block the bullet from hitting his head. The Roidmude fired again as Drive blocked the bullet, aiming Door-Ju beside him as he fired into the Roidmude's hip.

Gunman grunted slightly as Drive turned his attention to the screams of Gen, running to the rail closest to the falling officer. He looked down, seeing nothing there as he looked up to see the older officer still falling at a slow speed.

He reached out to grab Gen, but Gunman grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away from the side, kicking Drive in the stomach as he raised his weapon.

Drive ducked just as the bullet flew over his head, using Door-Ju to hit the Roidmude's arm and change the direction he was aiming, following it by getting behind Gunman's back and pushing him against one of the many pipes surrounding them.

Once Drive thought he was out for a few seconds, he turned his attention to the falling Gen. Gunman grunted slightly as he began channeling energy into his firearm, causing it to gather around the barrel and fly into the chamber to power up his next shot. Once it was charged, he aimed at the back of Drive's head as he pulled the trigger.

Without turning around, Drive raised Door-Ju just in time to block the bullet from hitting him. He silently cursed as he turned to face Gunman, seeing the Roidmude start to walk to the side. Drive began doing the same, both of them now walking in a circle as they waited for their opponent to make a move.

 **"I advise caution. He seems to be capable of charging his attacks."** Krim informed him as Drive chuckled, running from the Roidmude who began charging his next shot.

"Remember… so can we." He turned around just as he heard the sound of the bullet being fired, raising Door-Ju and blocking it again as he grabbed the door.

 **"Charge! Charge! Charge!"** Krim announced as Drive pulled the trigger, causing a charged projectile to fly out of the barrel towards the Roidmude.

Gunman reacted by stepping to the side and behind cover, peeking out for just a second as he fired at Drive again.

Drive jumped to the side to avoid the attack, getting behind cover himself. "This is one thing I didn't expect though… his aim is good. However, a ranged fighter's weakness…"

Drive jumped out from behind his cover, running to the Roidmude and ducking under his weapon as he delivered a punch to Gunman's abdomen. The Roidmude grunted with the attack, raising his leg to strike Drive with his knee.

Drive had too little time to move, forced to take the blow to the head as he aimed at Gunman's chest this time and fired. Sparks flew off the Roidmude's body as he stumbled backwards, his back now against the railing.

"… Is supposed to be close range!" Drive shouted as he charged at the Roidmude, tackling him as both of them fell over the railing.

Gunman landed on the ground with his back, Drive landing right on top of him with his shoulder on his chest as he took the most pain from the fall. He moved his hand up to Drive and removed the Rider from on top of him, kicking him in the side before he could recover as he ran away to make his escape.

Drive grunted as he held his side, pulling himself up to his feet as he watched Gunman's shrinking form fleeing in the distance. He turned his attention to Gen, watching the older officer finally land on the ground just as the Density Shift dispersed.

"Safe!" Gen announced, crouched down slightly with his arms to the side. He tried to stand straight up, but soon found the experience and feeling to leave an imprint on his body as he fell over and onto his back.

Drive sighed as he walked over to the officer, leaning forward and holding his head over him.

"You alright?"

"No way… the Kamen Rider!" Gen was shocked to see him again, but more shocked with what he was about to say. "Your face… it's… green?"

Drive realized what he just did as he pulled himself away from Gen, leaving the officer behind as he soon fainted.

He undid the transformation as William shook his head, feeling a little sore with the fight as he looked in the direction Gunman fled.

 **"So he got away…"**

"Yeah…"

Unaware to either of them, the blonde boy from before was just around the corner, peeking around it for a second as he grinned.

* * *

"Wthout a question, Todagawa Naoki is definitely one of those monsters the Doc told me about." Gen had recovered at some point and was now in the middle of the Special Cases unit's officer. "He is, without a doubt, a Hemorrhoido!"

…

…

…

Everyone silently turned and looked at each other, their facial expressions saying everything the others needed as they slowly turned to face Gen.

"That… isn't close."

"It's Roidmude!" Rinna corrected him as she even pointed at the board with the proper spelling of it. "And try to remember."

"There have been a lot of reports of the monsters calling themselves Roidmudes, so that is definitely their name." Kyo spoke out as he began typing away at his computer again. "It's either their race, or the name of whatever organization their from."

"W-Well! I finally saw the Kamen Rider's face!" Gen said, trying to make everyone jealous for what he's seen.

Kyo was the only who fell for it, releasing a barrage of questions about the Kamen Rider's appearance on Gen.

Rinna looked down at William as she pointed at him, making him shake his head and shake his hand in an iffy manner.

Kyo had asked Gen to draw a picture of the Kamen Rider, one that Gen quickly jumped on for the opportunity to prove. He grabbed a piece of paper and some color pencils, drawing a hastily drawn picture that consisted of a poorly drawn Type Technic helmet, Type Speed arms, and Type Wild legs.

"… What is that?"

William and Rinna snickered and giggled respectively, the scientist looking at the teenage officer as she made the iffy hand motion with her hand as he gave her a thumbs up. She smiled as she responded with her own thumb up.

"Now! If we investigate Todagawa, we'll find the monster impersonating him. Now doc!" Gen quickly turned around to face Rinna, a very eager look plastered on his face. "Is that new gizmo of yours finally ready?"

"Of course!" Rinna replied with a confident tone. " _Come on,_ Genpachi!" She said with partial English, moving for the door as she left with Gen following her.

 _'… Come… on… that… sounds catchy to some extent.'_ William thought to himself as he then thought of Krim saying 'come on' in English like that. With how often he did speak English for the phrases of nearly everything in their arsenal, it wouldn't be too odd to add that one to the list. _'Maybe I can convince him to add it to one of Drive's forms. New ones or old.'_

Kyo and William were left alone in the office, the computer expert turning to look at the teenage officer.

"You're pretty silent right now… and you don't look like you're stuck on the case. Is there something you know?"

"… It's something small, but… I don't think Todagawa is the Roidmude."

"Really? Why?"

"… When me and Gen chased him earlier, he grabbed a pipe with his right hand. I saw the Roidmude, and he had a gun, but he was shooting with his left. Unless he's ambidextrous, or he used his right hand to throw us off, I don't think he's the Roidmude." He paused for a few seconds before he thought of something, turning around in the chair to face his fellow officer. "Hey Kyo… can you look into something real quick?"

* * *

At home, both Hisui and her mother were cleaning the mess they made last night in celebration of her brother and her son coming home after years of distance between them.

"Hisui, did your brother tell you anything about where he was going today? He's been gone a while now."

"I wish I knew. I just hope he doesn't have that knack of getting into trouble like he always does."

As if answering their curiosity, the elder Haruna's phone rang as she pulled it out, seeing that it was her son calling. "Where are you? … There? … You want your sister?"

* * *

"It's a list of internet posts." Kyo said as he handed William the tablet, his onyx eyes darting across the posts as he read them quickly. "When Todagawa first moved into the city, he worked for Hanamura who screwed him and left him homeless."

Behind, the blonde boy had appeared again, smiling as he began sneaking around both officers.

"Still… this is actually proving my theory. He's just too… normal for a Roidmude to imitate him. I mean, a disguise is a disguise, but one of higher authority like Hanamura himself would have been better."

The blonde boy smiled at hearing his words as he stepped forward, then jumping onto the bench right beside them. "I guess you're on the right track. You're doing better than I thought you would be, Will-iam Qui-nn." He purposely put spaces between the pronunciation of his name, causing the onyx eyed teen to sigh.

"You again…" William looked at the boy for a second before an idea came to his mind. "So… who are you? A fan? A stalker?"

The boy let his smile grow a little bit bigger as he shook his head. "Nope. Neither of those. I'm just someone who gets around…" He paused as he reached into his jacket's pocket, bringing out a piece of paper he unfolded to reveal a picture of the Gunman Roidmude. "Who also has a gift of very good photography skills.

"A-A-A picture of a Roidmude?!" Kyo was shocked and excited at the same time to see an actually Roidmude, real or printed.

The boy hummed to himself as he jumped to the ground and sat himself down normally on the bench, proceeding to then fold the picture like a paper airplane.

"H-Hey… what are you…"

The boy smiled once more, at this point making him believe that smile was attached to his face as he held the picture in its paper plane form. With a quick flick of his wrist, he sent the picture flying into the air.

Kyo scrambled to his feet to go after the picture, chasing after the airborne photo.

William blinked slightly as he looked at the boy, a questioning look taking over for his expression. "I somehow doubt you were the one that took that photo."

"You're right. It was a nice guy that took it for me. Free of charge too." The boy looked up from him and towards Kyo as the computer specialist still chased after the photo. "You're slow, but not too slow. That's actually pretty ironic for the Kamen Rider that drives a car…"

William raised his eyebrow at the boy's statement before smirking slightly. "Funny to hear such a thing coming from Hisui's brother of all people."

The boy flinched slightly as he looked up at William to see that smirk turn into a grin. "… I guess you are faster than you look. But… are you fast enough to help your friend?"

He felt the urge to question that statement before he heard a loud splashing sound. He turned towards its direction to hear the sounds of Kyo struggling to stay afloat, then remembering the computer specialist was not that adept at swimming.

"You can stay here and have fun with your friend while I go to the finish of this case. Later." The boy bid farewell as he began walking away, his hands behind his head as it looked as though he had all the confidence in the world.

"… I want to say something about staying out of this because it's dangerous… but I just have a feeling you'll ignore my warning." William turned to get Kyo as the boy paused for a second, turning around to look at him start pulling Kyo out of the water.

"Danger?" He repeated, his smile slowly reforming before he chuckled. "That's right up my alley." He said before leaving.

William sighed as he helped Kyo out of the water.

"He tricked me…" Kyo said, spitting some water out as he held the crumpled paper to reveal not a picture on it, but the kanji for 'psyche.' "He didn't throw the real one at all…"

William looked up to see the boy gone as he then felt his phone ring. He quickly pulled Kyo up and out of the water before pulling it out and answering. "Quinn here… really? Alright, I'm on my way." He then hung up as he pulled Kyo away from the water should he fall over. "Gen found Todagawa's hideout. I'm going to go meet up with him and try to get to the bottom of this case."

"Please… get a picture… of the Roidmude!" Kyo asked him as he looked confused for a second. "If you can…"

"I'll… try. I'm not the best with photography." William replied before he broke off into a sprint. "And go home! Get a change of clothes before you catch a cold!"

Kyo nodded as he wanted to do just that, holding onto himself to stay warm as he sneezed.

William ran through the park as he came to the exit. However, just as he came around the corner to leave, he then ran into someone, causing both of them to fall down.

"Jeez… Sorry about tha-"

"Watch where you're going!" A female voice yelled at him followed by a swift kick to the ankle. He recoiled by bringing his leg close to himself, holding the attacked spot to try and soothe the pain.

"I was just saying sorry. You didn't have to kick me…" He groaned slightly as he looked at the person he bumped into.

The person was a girl around his age if not the same. She had a pair of purple eyes which almost matched her lavender hair that went all the way down to her knees while being separated into twintails that somehow split into three curly strands, along with a piece of her hair sticking up on top. She was wearing a maroon dress with a translucent cut-out on some of her upper half, mainly her back along with detached sleeves that went past her wrists. She had black stockings that were connected to the dress by maroon garters and matching pumps. She also had some sort of pendent around her neck that he felt like he's seen before, but he couldn't remember where.

"You're not the only one in a hurry, jerk! Watch where you're going next time!" The girl was yelling at him as she got to her feet and began running past him.

He was confused to what just happened before he shook his head, focusing on the task at hand. Something about that girl gave him a strange feeling. It felt like the first time he saw Chaser. The feeling that made him feel like he was going to see him numerous times after that first encounter.

Whatever that feeling was for the girl, it wasn't relevant right now. He needed to get a move on.

Meanwhile, the boy was walking down a bridge as he was humming to himself.

"Almost at the finish line. It looks like we're neck-to-neck." He said as he turned to look at a motorcycle. The vehicle had the very same shape and design as Chase's, only instead of black and purple, his was mainly white with red lines with some blue spots across its surface. There was no skull on the front, instead he had a while panel with red lines and blue on the front with a short black beam that looked somewhat similar to a mounted gun.

The boy grabbed his helmet and put it on, smiling every second as he hopped on his vehicle, turning it on shortly after. Once he heard the sound of the engine roar to life, smiled as he took the kickstand up and began riding away, speeding down the road.

* * *

At an abandoned building, Todagawa was seen walking up the stairs on the side to the second floor with a bag in it. Hee entered the room on the top floor, revealing the location he stashed all his stolen goods as he sat down in front of them, opening his bag as he began eating.

"We've got you now, monster!" A loud voice resounded through the building, causing Todagawa to spit out what bits of food he managed to chew as he shot up to his feet.

From the distance and in the dark corridor, he could hear the sound of something beeping rapidly, soon numerous lights flashing came into view before he saw one of the officers from earlier in the room with a large and bulky looking device on his back.

Fearing for his safety, he quickly pulled the sleeve of his jacket up to reveal an armband on his wrist, twisting it and activating it as a wave of Density Shift flooded the area.

He expected the officer to start moving slowly, but instead he kept moving at a normal speed.

"Uh oh! Looks like your Density Shift isn't working anymore! That's because…" Gen said, confidence lacing his voice as it almost sounded as if he was cocky right now. "I've got a Blinky Gizmo Mark 2! And this baby lets me move during a Density Shift!" Gen got to the center of the room as he turned around, looking at Todagawa as he reached for his weapon. "It's too late to say your prayers, Hemorrhoido!"

Gen raised his gun above him as he fired a single bullet, the bullet hitting the ceiling and causing one of the panels above to fall down and hit him on the head. "Yow!"

Todagawa was shaking in fear at the moment as the armband on his wrist suddenly sparked, causing him to yelp as it flew off his wrist and landed on the ground with smoke rising up from it.

"Hey, hey, hey! The Density Shift's gone!" Gen ran forward, spinning around as he was confused to why the Density Shift disappeared. "I can't show off how cool I am without a Density Shift to counter!"

"Gen, short story is…" William stepped into the room, his scarf tightened around his neck as he stared at Todagawa while raising his hand and pointing at the suspect. "He's human. Not a Roidmude- and it's ROID-MUDE. Not a Hemorrhoido! … Whatever that is…"

"What?! No! He attacked us, remember!?"

"Yes, I do remember, and you should too. Remember that he was swinging that pipe with his right hand." To emphasize what he was saying, William raised his right hand held it like he was holding an imaginary pipe. "But the Roidmude was shooting with his left." He then held his left hand forward with an imaginary gun in it. "Now, one would find it extremely difficult to shoot a gun with the hand that isn't dominant. Because of this, he can't be the Roidmude."

"B-But… how did he create Density Shifts?!"

"That… all lies with that little armband on the ground." He replied while pointing at the armband that flew off Todagawa arm. "Back at the industry, he turned around and moved his right hand for that device that was on his left arm at the time. He can somehow create Density Shifts by activating that little device." He walked over to the armband and reached to pick it up, but pulled his hand back when his hand made contact with burning hot metal. "But it looks like the device ahs a limit to how long it can last…"

"T-Then… why did he attack Hanamura?!"

William had intended to speak, but the sound of footsteps behind him caught his attention.

"That's because our friend Todagawa here decided to turn down Hanamura's offer to do some dirty work…" The blonde boy from before came in again, his smile still as large as before. "So, in retaliation… his home was burned to the ground."

"H-Hey! Who are you?!" Gen asked.

"Someone annoying." William answered.

The blonde boy turned to look at William with shock, holding his hand over his chest while releasing a gasp as the onyx eyed teen sighed again. "You can stop that. It wasn't funny the first time."

The boy dropped the act and then shrugged, proceeding to cough to clear his throat before continuing. "You see, dear officer, Todagawa here is after revenge." He then reached down and pulled out his phone, revealing the internet post with the title of 'Apartment Badly Burned. Arson?'

Gen waited for a second to let those words sink in as he turned to look at Todagawa.

"I… I… I hated him… so much!" Todagawa shouted as Gen seemed to lose all the confidence he was holding earlier.

"So… it was just a personal grudge this whole time…" He reached up to his chest as he began undoing the device on his back, removing it and placing it on the ground as he took a seat next to it. "Son of a…"

William watched the boy before turning his attention back to the armband, touching it again as the metal cooled enough for him to pick it up with a burn. "So… are we just going to skip over the face a human was able to cause a Density Shift?"

"Nope. I can see why your friend there was able to skip over that fact. Because, like you said, he was using that band to cause Density Shift, which happened to be given to him by…" The boy pulled out two pictures this time. One was of the Roidmude, and the other was of a dark skinned man dressed like a cowboy leaning against a window in a dark room.

 _'So that's his human disguise…'_

He brought his attention from the picture to the band. It just occurred to him that with the band, there was no reason for Gunman to be near Todagawa back at the industry, yet he was there after he activated the band. This left just one question in his head.

Why give a band like this to someone so ordinary like Todagawa? In fact… why make a band like that at all?

He was forced out of his thoughts when he then felt a Density Shift wave pass over them, affecting everyone immediately before he, and strangely the boy, began moving at a normal pace again.

The windows were suddenly blown to pieces of gunshots began flying into the room and hitting everything they could. William and the boy looked at each other for a second as they both booked it to get out, leaving Gen and Todagawa on the ground as it looked as though the bullets should miss them.

 _'Again…? Man… losing consciousness in slow motion is so nasty…'_ That was Gen's last thought before everything went black for him, Todagawa succumbing to the same fate shortly after.

William and the boy crashed through the door to the room, both then splitting apart as William went towards the shooter as the boy went for the back entrance.

Outside, Gunman was in his human disguise as he was firing into the building without taking the time to aim at all. He could see movement heading towards the door that lead towards him, changing the direction of his gun to fire upon the door.

William slammed into the door with his shoulder, causing it to break off from the handle as he was met with a barrage of bullets. He grabbed the rail in front of him and jumped off the side of the building, landing on the ground and somehow avoiding behind shot at all.

He got up to his feet to see Gunman laughing to himself before red energy covered his form and turned him into his Roidmude form. Once he had transformed, he then aimed his firearm towards William and pulling the trigger, causing another barrage of bullets to fly out of the barrel and towards the young officer.

He got up to his feet quickly and began running away, somehow finding himself to be lucky enough that no-

Wait, no. A bullet just grazed his leg. Nevermind.

Despite that, he still managed to run without difficulty as he made his way towards cover.

 **"William!"** Krim's voice resounded through the area as the Tridoron came around the corner, covering William from the Roidmude as the belt was ejected from his perch into William's hands.

"Krim, you always seem to have great timing." William grabbed Shift Speed and put it into the Shift Brace, turning the ignition on the Drive Driver before lifting the Shift Car. "Henshin!"

 **"Drive: Type Speed!"** "Upbeat jazz music played as the armor latched onto his body, the tire soon after. He then began running towards Gunman, giving two quick and nearly identical whistles as Door-Ju and Handle-Ken flew into his hands.

Gunman fired at Drive, who responded by blocking the attack with Door-Ju. Drive was closing the distance between he and the Roidmude, but Gunman didn't panic as he began firing rapidly at Drive.

The Rider used Door-Ju's holographic shield to protect himself for his approach, finally getting close enough to drop the shield and swing Handle-Ken at the Roidmude.

Gunman stepped back as he raised his leg to kick Drive, the Rider blocking the attacking with his arm as he pushed back against the leg in hopes of taking Gunman down.

Instead, Gunman used the force he was given to spin on his other leg and strike Drive's head with the bottom of his gun.

Drive shook his head to try and get rid of the pain- despite how well the armor absorbed pain. He swung again with his sword, the Roidmude jumping back to dodge as he let his momentum carry him to swing again, this time grazing Gunman's abdomen.

The Roidmude sounded as though he clicked his tongue- or whatever circuitry or whatever item he had in place for it. He held his gun by his hip as he fired while pulling back on the hammer, fanning the hammer as his bullets began firing faster than before.

Drive raised Door-Ju and let its shield come out again to protect him, watching as an onslaught of bullets was what awaited him the moment he drops the shield.

 ** _"Come on! Surely Japan's Kamen Rider amounts to more than this!"_** Gunman taunted Drive as the Rider kept the shield up to protect himself.

"… Japan's?"

"Quinn?"

Drive looked up when he heard someone call his last name, seeing Hisui on the other side of Gunman.

Gunman turned around and saw her, seeing an opportunity he would take. He stopped the attacks on Drive and instead aimed his weapon for Hisui, firing once.

"Crud!"

 **"Spe-Spe-Speed!"** The tire on his torso began spinning rapidly like it always does as he ran around Gunman and towards Hisui. He moved fast, jumping between Hisui and the bullet as it struck his back.

Drive grunted at the feeling of being shot in the back, a feeling he did not want to feel again as he got back up to his feet.

"Hisui? Why are you here?"

"I was called here."

"Really? By who?"

Before she could answer his question, the sound of a drum roll overpowered all other sounds in the area. Drive and Hisui began frantically looking for the source, turning their heads to and fro as their gazes eventually ended upwards.

There, on the top of a building with a small tower on top of it, was the blonde boy yet again with his smile. As if marking their discovery, the drums stopped with a symbol finish as the boy held his hand out towards the sky.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen!"_ The boy called out in English, causing Drive to tilt his head slightly as Hisui seemed to gasp.

The boy let go of the tower as he proceeded to jump on the rail beside him, then jumping from it too as he managed to jump to the roof of a different building.

 _"It's time for superstar action!"_ He then proceeded to jump off the roof once more, this time landing on his bike a short distance away. He immediately revved the engine, causing flames to shoot out from the exhaust for a second before he began driving forward.

For some reason, a white and red Shift Car with a clown face on the front was right behind him.

"H-Hey!" Drive ran after the boy as Hisui followed him.

 **"Amazing Circus?"** Krim questioned. **"He should still be in America."**

The boy rode through the streets, leading Drive and Hisui on a chase as he kept turning onto new streets. He sped through the streets that were oddly very open as an abandoned stage was at the end of the latest one.

Amazing Circus sped ahead for a second before the clown face on the front somehow… 'smiled,' if one would call it that, and released numerous items that all attached themselves onto the stage, decorating it with various lights, confetti, and even changing the back to had what looked like a flag that was white with red lines, a yellow circle with the stylish R in black in the center.

The boy then pulled back on his vehicle as he jumped with it, landing perfectly on the stage just as Drive and Hisui turned around the corner.

He smiled once more as confetti exploded into the air, somehow fireworks shooting into a dark sky and exploding with brilliance as nearly blinding lights covered the stage.

The boy brought his hands together with a loud clap as he looked at Drive and Hisui with the most content and confident smile either of them have ever seen.

"Looks like neither of us won this race, Kamen Rider Drive."

"Race? What race?"

Hisui was dumbfounded at what she was looking at as she slowly tilted her head to the side.

"Not only did you find the difference in hands, but you also figured out that he was making Density Shifts with the band! Sadly, it takes you way too long to get into gear."

"… What?"

"Unfortunately for you… it's time for me to start this show."

The boy's grin turned into a smile as he pulled out a large device. The device was shaped like a muffler, a mix of blue and black making the plating around the silver exhaust, a slot carved out in the center for something small as a single white button was on top.

The boy placed the device on his waist, a silver belt shooting out and wrapping around his waist before fastening itself to him.

Five motorcycles, each the size of the Shift Car, drove forward and onto the stage before flying into the air in front of the boy. One yellow, one green, one red, one purple, and one white.

The boy smiled as he grabbed the white motorcycle in front of him, letting the other four fly to the side before lifting part of the belt up to put it in.

 **"Signal Bike!"** His belt announced as his smile seemed to grow ever so slightly.

" _Let's_ … Henshin!" The boy pushed the panel back down into the belt, causing the white circle with the red R to pop out temporarily in response.

 **"Rider: Mach!"** Groovy music played in response to the belt, a blue holographic cylinder appearing around him with two sets of tires that combined on him, encasing his body in armor that was somewhat similar to Drive.

He wore a bodysuit that was white in majority, some black on the suit with a touch of blue on his legs as he had white armor plating on his shins, knees, and his boots. His torso was covered with white armor, a red line going up from his abdomen and past his chest with a second red line on the chest underneath the familiar icon of Drive that was black and surrounded by yellow. Oddly, on the right side of his chest was also a small black tire attached to him, the rim completely white with a thin red line going around it, the word 'Mach' on it too. His left arm had little armor, a brace around his wrist and the back of his black gloved hand with a white shoulder plate protecting his limb. His right arm was similar, but had a larger gauntlet on his forearm that was a mix of white and black.

His helmet was white in majority, a visor attached to the front as it covered a pair of large blue eyes surrounded by black armor underneath as two red lines went up the center of his face and to the top of his head, two antennae coming from his forehead and a dark blue gem embedded in the middle of his forehead as a white scarf was hanging behind, a red line going down the center.

 ** _"Damn… it!_** " Gunman finally caught up to them after running for so long, sounding as though he was also running out of breath. **_"You… you're…!"_**

"A Kamen…"

"…Rider?"

"Tracking!" He announced, bringing his hands together before spreading them apart. "Terminating! Both done at Mach speed!" He even seemed to then turn his body, spinning his arm around in front of him. "Kamen Rider… Mach!" He finished his pose as sparklers rained down from above, making the sight incredibly bright.

"… I… I can't stand this anymore. I'll go blind if he keeps this up." Drive raised Door-Ju and fired multiple times, each projectiles finding their paths straight to one of the many sources of sparklers and the lights around the stage, destroying each one and dimming the stage quickly.

"H-Hey!" Mach yelled with annoyance at Drive, moving his arms around to the destroyed stage pieces. "You can't destroy these! I need my grand entrance!"

"Yes, and I need my sight."

"… Fair point." Mach jumped from the stage and landed on the road, now standing in front of Gunman. "Now… time for the theme song!"

…

…

…

"Is… is he serious right now?" Drive turned to look at Hisui as she looked defeated at this point.

"I… wish…" Hisui admitted as they both looked up to see Amazing Circus 'smile' again as a radio came out this time.

Mach reached behind him and pulled out his phone, hooking it up to the radio and selecting a song.

All while everyone else just stared at him in bewilderment.

"He's… he is your brother… right?"

"… Yes…" Her head sank slightly.

"He's… got personality…"

"… Unfortunately…" Her head sank even further.

"… Does he… do this often?"

Hisui gave no verbal response this time as her head sank as far as it could go this time.

"… Krim… can I retire? And move away? Preferably to another country?"

 **"… Sadly… no."**

"And there we go!" Mach finished setting up the radio as he turned to face Gunman. "Now, it's time for-"

 ** _"Are you mocking me?!"_** Gunman shouted as he raised his gun and shot the radio, causing sparks to fly from the exposed wires.

"Ah! Come on! I just did the whole thing!" Mach sounded as though he was whining slightly before sighing, pocketing his phone as the radio fell to pieces. "Fine… I already memorized the lyrics anyways." Mach brought his hands together once more as he popped his knuckles, stretching his shoulders afterwards.

Mach coughed to clear his throat right after as then began… singing.

 _Mataseta ne Hey, Ladies and Gentlemen junbi wa ii?  
Mada mitaiken no Shock kimi ni misete ageru _

Mach ran forward, pressing down on the button on his Driver repetitively until a weapon materialized in front of him.

 **"Zutto Mach!"** The Driver announced as Mach grabbed his weapon. His weapon was shaped somewhat like a handgun, being white in majority with a few touches of black here and there, the most prominent of which was at the top in similar fashion to the slots for Shift Cars with Drive's weapons as the most prominent feature of the weapon was the tire on the front.

Mach raised the weapon as he aimed it towards Gunman, but didn't actually fire.

 _Tatoereba It's an Amazing Circus! totsuzen ni  
Machi ni arawareta magic dare mo toriko ni naru_

Mach jumped as he landed a kick on Gunman's knee, causing the Roidmude to flinch as Mach took the chance to hit him with the tire on his weapon, causing sparks to fly off Gunman's body. The Roidmude tried to retaliate by striking at Mach's chest, but the white Rider easily avoid the attack while punching Gunman in his chest, proceeding to then grab Gunman by his head and slam him into his knee.

Mach held his weapon towards Gunman, holding his other hand to the side as he seemed to grab an imaginary handle, twisting it like a handle as the sound of a motorcycle engine revving came from it. He then pulled the trigger on his weapon, firing multiple blasts of energy that caused sparks to fly off Gunman's body again.

 _Mokuteki hataseru nara Eye-for-Eye Justice  
Piero wa chotto kowai sa  
Sou iu mono seija double face? _

Mach picked up a thin black rope that he tossed into the air, the rope somehow sticking to something in the air as Mach began going up with the rope despite no weight or anything pulling him up.

Once he saw Mach in the air, Gunman raised his gun and began shooting at the Rider, somehow missing as Mach was causing the rope to spin with him on it like a circus performer. Gunman kept shooting at Mach, wanting to land at least one shot as every bullet seemed to miss despite how many he was firing.

 _Tobase tobase  
Signal ga ore no spotlight  
Tobase tobase  
Oitsukasenai mahha no supiido  
Warui kedo michi wa yuzurenai  
Break wa nai Full throttle _

Mach landed on the ground as he raised his weapon in front of him, running forward while placing his hand at the bottom of the weapon and sliding upwards, causing the tire on the weapon to begin spinning with blue energy along the tire.

 **"Zenrin!"** The weapon announced in the same fashion Krim would make announcements for the various attacks/finishers, only with a different voice.

Mach brought his weapon down and then swung upwards, slamming it into Gunman to cause a small but strong enough blast to send the Roidmude into the air for a few seconds.

 _Kokorogoto Hey, Ladies and Gentlemen zutto mahha  
Saishin Next System ima taibou no debut_

 ** _"Damn you…"_** Gunman cursed as he brought his gun up and began channeling his energy again, charging his next few bullets as they were all aimed directly at Mach.

Mach feigned innocence by raising his hands in the air before he suddenly broke off into a sprint. Mach then jumped, steam emitting from whatever exhausts he had that somehow managed to keep him in the air.

Gunman began firing wildly at Mach, somehow his bullets not landing no matter where they flew. It was as if some magical force or an irrational one was granting Mach a form of god mode that made all attacks miss him and granted him increased attack.

 _Joushiki hamidashite mo ore no ryuugi  
Hihan wa uketsukenai  
Sukoshi naraba ochite mo ii _

Mach landed on the tower he was on earlier, holding his left arm in front of him while tapping his wrist as if saying there was a time limit to the fight.

 ** _"You…"_** Gunman seethed with anger now as he began pouring almost all his remaining power into the next shot. **_"Go to hell…"_** He shouted before firing, the massive projectile darting across the open space.

Mach calmly jumped down from the tower again, just narrowly missing the projectile as he began releasing a barrage of bullets on Gunman, causing more sparks to fly off his body than before as he landed. Mach then grabbed the wheel on his weapon again and spun it.

 _Tobase tobase  
Omota me na kuuki kakimawase  
Tobase tobase  
Dore mo izure mo mahha no supiido  
Nando demo kudaiteku yabou  
Break wa nai Full throttle _

**"Zenrin!"** The weapon announced as Mach slammed his weapon into Gunman's chest, sending the Roidmude flying once more as he struck a brick wall, leaving behind an imprint in the shape of his body. Gunman fell to the ground, looking up at Mach before running to the side and finding cover from the Rider's attacks.

Mach made no attempt to follow the Roidmude as he instead pulled out the green motorcycle from earlier, revealing it had a symbol of a curve on its back tire.

He opened his Driver and removed the white motorcycle, replacing it with the new green one.

 **"Signal Bike!"** The belt announced before he pressed the slot down, causing the symbol of the motorcycle to pop out. **"Signal Koukan: Magarl!"**

 _Focus amaku nattara chansu wo nogasu  
Burenai kokoro no me de kono sekai wo mitsumeteitai Yeah _

Mach stood where he was as he raised his weapon up and fired it near the Roidmude. The projectile flew through the air, and it looked as though it wouldn't hit the Roidmude because of the cover. Until Mach pressed down on the button on his Driver, that is.

 **"Shooter Magarl!"** The Driver announced as the bullet suddenly performed a left turn and struck the Roidmude, causing him to fall backwards.

 ** _"Damn it… How is he doing this?!"_** Gunman questioned as he took cover behind another, this one almost guaranteeing Mach would not possibly hit him.

 _Tobase tobase  
Signal ga ore no spotlight  
Tobase tobase  
Oitsukasenai kono speed  
Tobase tobase  
Omota me na kuuki kakimawase  
Tobase tobase  
Dore mo izure mo mahha no supiido  
Warui kedo michi wa yuzurenai  
Break wa nai Full throttle_

Mach still didn't move as he instead fired again, letting the projectile fly a little bit before he pressed down on the button four times.

 **"Shooter! Kyuni Magarl!"** The projectile suddenly turned around as it found Gunman like before, striking at the Roidmude and forcing him out from his cover as a grunt of pain came from him.

"It looks like you managed to survive the whole song…" Mach placed his hand on his hip while looking to the side, sighing for a second before he reached down and pulled the green motorcycle out. "Well, this just means it's time for the finisher."

Gunman stumbled forward until he was in front of Mach, hardly able to keep his balance.

Mach put the white motorcycle back inside the Driver, pressing it back down.

 **"Signal Bike! Rider: Mach!"** The Driver announced once more as Mach then pulled the slot out again, and pressed the button.

 **"Hissatsu!"** The Driver announced another word, one too familiar with Drive as rainbow colored flames began surrounding Mach. Once it looked as though they reached their maximum growth, Mach pushed the slot back down into the Driver. **"Full Throttle! Mach!"**

Mach knelt down as he prepared himself. Gunman took what looked like the last chance of survival he had, putting all the remaining power he had into his gun to charge what may be his last bullet.

Mach broke off into a sprint once more, signaling Gunman to take the shot as he fired.

The bullet, despite all odds, somehow missed Mach and instead surrounded the Rider with a smokescreen, one he used to leap out of while finding himself high in the air.

Gunman raised his gun to fire again, hearing the sound of only clicking coming from his gun.

 ** _"Crap! Out of ammo!"_** Gunman looked up to see Mach begin spinning rapidly in a circle, various colors of energy gathering around his body as he slowly came closer by the second.

The energy then gathered around his right foot as he angled himself to kick into Gunman, propelling himself forward with enough to strike at the Roidmude, his foot piercing the body before finding the oddly combustible substance within every Roidmude.

Gunman exploded with a large blast that let Mach jump away from as the core, 017, slowly rose into the air.

Mach landed perfectly with the explosion behind him, posing by crossing his legs, placing his hand on his hip while holding his other hand out.

"So… how was it? Picture perfect, right?"

Drive and Hisui were at a loss of words right now, both for different reasons.

Mach let out a confident grunt as he lifted up on the face plate of his helmet, revealing an entirely black surface below that emitted a large cloud of steam.

Behind the flames, 017's core was slowly dropping to the ground, muttering **_"I'll remember this…"_** Before his core came in contact with a gloved hand, suddenly being absorbed.

Behind the flames, Medic was spinning gracefully like a ballerina.

Mach was waiting to hear the explosion of the core, and when he realized no such sound appeared, he turned around to see Medic behind the flames as she slowly developed a smile that sent a shiver down his spine.

 **"Medic?"** Krim exclaimed as Drive raised his weapons.

"I guess she's a Roidmude?"

 **"Yes… An executor with the power to revive her fallen comrades. To think she's returned…"**

"I see you've made another Kamen Rider, Krim." Medic spoke with what sounded like a happy tone, continuing to move her body in the same manner as a ballerina during a performance. "You're quiet resilient despite being a belt…"

Somehow, Krim began shaking furiously at Medic because of what she just said.

"Don't worry. I'll be taking care of Gunman. I wish you a happy day." She proceeded to bow towards them all, her body slowly becoming transparent before disappearing completely.

Drive took in a deep breath of air, proceeding to exhale it slowly as the Tridoron came to him, letting him toss the weapons into its storage as he undid the transformation…

Revealing an abnormally calm looking William with his eyes closed.

"… Krim. For everything that it's worth, I trust you. I trust you a lot. I have a lot of faith in you. And I somehow know you're involved with the creation of… Mach." William then proceeded to tilt his face downwards, looking down at the former scientist with a look that made his circuits freeze.

 **"Dear lord, he inherited that trait from her?"**

"I'd like an explanation about everything I just saw. His belt, the Shift Car sized motorcycles, what he just did, how he managed to destroy Gunman without taking a scratch unlike me, and I suppose I can add whatever information about Medic you can give me. And don't worry…" He slowly tilted his head to the side while not breaking his gaze away from the belt, letting his onyx eyes peek out just a little as it felt like his cooling unit suddenly covered everything inside him with ice. "I have all day. And maybe even mom would like to hear."

Krim was now shaking in fear when he learned of his fate that would soon come. There was little he could do to escape, and most involved William.

"Doesn't matter if she can fix them indefinitely… I'll keep breaking them to pieces." Mach said as he lifted the slot up one more time, pulling the motorcycle out and pressing the cloth back down.

 **"Otsukare!"** The Driver announced as his armor disappeared in a similar fashion to Drive's. He smiled once more as he turned to see William getting into the Tridoron with a shaking Krim, and to see his sister walking towards him with her head low to let her own blonde hair obscure her face.

"Hey, sis! Did you like my _Japanese_ debut?" He asked, waiting to get a reply from his sister as he instead heard the sound of knuckles popping.

"H-A-R-U…" Hisui slowly spoke his name in a very cold and threatening tone, emphasizing each letter as she pulled her head up for him to see a look similar to the one William just had.

"H-Hey, sis… come on! Y-You aren't going to hurt your dear little brother… are you?" Haru asked, hoping that the same fate Krim was about to meat would not be one he would share.

"Now, now, Haru… I do wonder how our dear mother will respond to learning the reason you were in America was not for the education you told her about, but instead about you becoming a Kamen Rider."

So many chills went down his spine at that very moment, he was almost convinced his back was right against the south pole.

* * *

Inside and abandoned studio, the lights suddenly turned on to reveal Medic on the stage, holding a Bat Viral Core in one hand. She let the Viral Core fly out of her hand and towards 017's core, combining with the bodiless Roidmude as blue energy turned red before revealing Gunman in his human disguise.

Once he was revived, Gunman reached for his hat and tipped it slightly towards Medic. "Much obliged, Medic."

"You're welcome." Medic replied, proceeding to bow towards her fellow Roidmude

"You were able to revive one of our beloved friends." Heart spoke from behind her, the lights in the studio turned on to reveal Heart seated on the couch, Brain in a chair reviewing information, and Chase leaning against a wall. "You truly are a healing goddess." Heart smiled at his comrade and fellow Roidmude executor before turning towards Gunman. "Gunman, I will help you with your plan."

Gunman looked up at his commander as Medic frowned slightly at Heart's words, placing her hand on his chest as blue waves of energy began passing through his body.

"Heart, you are still recovering. You need your rest." Medic scolded Heart as she looked up at the other two Roidmudes on stage with them. "Brain and Chase can assist Gunman."

"…So… Heart's the only one she gives that kind of respect…" Chase noted as Brain glanced at the Reaper for no more than a second.

"It's fine. Her loyalty to Heart is something that is rather… admirable." Brain admitted as he reached into his back pocket to pull out a handkerchief, proceeding to wipe the side of his face.

"I guess introductions are in order…" Gunman said as he then looked off to the side, lifting his arm up and motioning for their gaze to move in that direction. "This… is my little brother."

The lights on the ceiling somehow moved from the stage to the corner, revealing a somewhat plump man in a black suit with a familiar looking hat on their head. "Hello everybody! I'm his little brother!" The man spoke with excitement behind his words, something that caused Brain and Chase to raise their eyebrows. "It's nice to meet you!" He walked forward while clapping, excitement almost radiating off him before he stopped. "Oh, can I also borrow some money?"

* * *

I apologize for taking so long to post this chapter, even missing Christmas and New Years. I'm also kind of afraid if this chapter is a little dull in comparison with my past few because of my 4 months of inactivity.

But yes, we finally have Mach, Chris makes a brief appearance, and Medic is... well, she's Medic.

I also kind of hate myself for relying so heavily on the episode this time around, but my creativity has been a little... iffy, for lack of better words.

But, I'm glad you took the time to read the chapter to its full. Unless you skipped straight to the bottom. Cheater.

All I can do now is bid you all farewell, and let us meet next time.


End file.
